A Reason To Live
by Elyon-Delannoy
Summary: Kanon no dijo nada. Ni 'Oye' ni 'No era mi intención'. Mucho menos un 'quédate'. Cap. 23 Up! Yaoi. KanonxDohko
1. Feel The Darkness Closing In

**Advertencias:** **YAOI. LEMON** en capítulos posteriores. Un Dohko un poco (bastante) emo al comienzo. (Es que nadie puede estar feliz después de vivir 260 años, morir y ser revivido. El hombre también debe querer descansar, digo yo =P) Están avisados.

**Pairing:** KanonxDohko y quizas una pizca de MiloxCamus, sólo porque no puedo evitar meterlos aquí =P

**_Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de su afortunado creador ¬¬_**

**_Edit: He estado pensando que el primer capitulo es muy nada quizas para captar lectores, sobre todo porque ninguno parece llegar a los últimos, que si me preguntan, son mejorcitos y por eso tal vez, luego los una como uno solo. Eso está en estudio. Denle una oportunidad a los capis que siguen =P_**

A ver, creo que esto es extraño, lo sé. Digo extraño porque mientras me actualizaba con LC no podía evitar enamorarme másy más de Libra y como claro, a Kanon jamás he podido quitarmelo de la mente, así como de la nada surgió en mi mente que necesitaba leer un Kanon/Dohko o Dohko/Kanon, no importa. No encontré absolutamente nada. Así que decidí hacerle la guerra a esta cruel vida y me fabrique uno. El problema es que comenzo a fabricarse desde la mitad hasta el final, así que realmente no sé como comienza esta historia.

Esto es después de la Saga de Hades y todos, incluso Aioros, están vivitos y coleando. Salvo que alteré un poco lo que es el espacio temporal respecto a la historia original porque quiero que tengan plasmas y playstation 3 xD. Puede que algunos personajes estén OC pero ya que, solo quería ver a Kanon tratando de revolcarse con Dohko .

Como les decía, del comienzo no sé nada... así que este capitulo fue escrito muy a la fuerza para tener un comienzo y exponer la idea. (Aunque aquí no pasa nada =/). Lo mismo con el segundo que subiré en un par de días o dentro de la próxima semana.

En este exacto momento escribo "ESE" capitulo de la mitad (vamos, que yo sé que saben de que se trata =P) y como tengo ya todo inventado hasta el final, pretendo escribir eso antes de continuar con el tercero y sucesivos. Aunque todo puede cambiar dependiendo de la respuesta que obtenga =D. Es que necesito que esas imágenes dejen de ocupar mis neuronas para poder pensar en otras cosas .

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, idea o corrección es bien recibida =P

Esop, gracias por leer (si es que lo hacen =P) y espero que les guste ^^

_**A reason to live.**_

**Feel the darkness closing in.**

El primer respiro fue doloroso. Sus pulmones se expandían con dificultad, como si fuese la primera vez que efectuaban aquella acción, tratando de captar la mayor cantidad de oxigeno posible de una sola vez. Intento abrir los ojos pero sus parpados se negaban a obedecer. Terco, lo intento una vez más, apenas logrando su objetivo antes de verse obligado a cerrarlos otra vez. Decidió dejarlo para después, sólo quería asegurarse de que aquella oscuridad seria temporal. Intento agudizar el oído pero lo único que escuchaba era un pitido en el derecho y un zumbido molesto en el izquierdo. Supuso que intentar hablar seria igual de inútil.

Sentía el cuerpo dormido y pesado, un cosquilleo le recorría las piernas y cuando intento mover las manos, una corriente dolorosa se extendió por sus brazos. Poco a poco la conciencia comenzó a abandonarlo y secretamente se alegro de sumirse en la oscuridad nuevamente, sabiéndose en un lugar cómodo para variar. Sólo esperaba que el cuerpo no le doliese tanto cuando despertara de nuevo.

**********

La segunda vez, su despertar fue un poco mejor. Respirar ya no le suponía un esfuerzo sobrenatural, a pesar de la ligera molestia que sentía con cada inhalación. Abrió los ojos pero espero hasta que fue capaz de enfocar con nitidez para sentarse donde sea que estuviese acostado.

Se arrepintió enseguida. La misma corriente dolorosa que antes le recorriera los brazos subía ahora por su columna. Respiro agitado por la sensación y se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos puesto que una vez sentado, sobre lo que descubrió era una mullida cama, el cuarto en el que se encontraba comenzó a dar vueltas, mareándolo. Había recuperado la audición de uno de sus oídos, aun cuando el otro seguía con un zumbido molesto. No le presto demasiada atención.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente. Con lentitud recorrió el cuarto, evitando marearse otra vez y perplejo, parpadeo repetidas veces. A medida que su mente se veía liberada de aquella neblina con la que parecía haber despertado, reconocía su habitación en el templo de Libra. Se movió con dificultad hasta sentarse al borde de la cama, hundiendo varias veces las manos en el colchón que parecía absorber el peso de su cuerpo. Eran obvias las razones por las que no había reconocido el lugar en el que se encontraba. La exquisita cama era una de ellas. Hacia muchos años que no entraba a la habitación que tenia en Libra y desconocía el hecho de que los santos de esa generación vivían con lujos que él jamás hubiese soñado antes. La televisión frente a la cama se lo recalcaba. Shion no le había comentado nada de eso años antes, y poco parecía importarle, después de todo no sabia como funcionaban esas cosas.

Sus ojos nuevamente se abrieron con sorpresa al recordar a su viejo amigo y buscando entre sus memorias intento recordar algo que venia molestándolo desde la primera vez en que aquella acogedora oscuridad lo libero de su abrazo.

_"Dohko, ¿Me escuchas?_

Una voz suave pero enérgica lo saco de su búsqueda mental. Busco de donde provenía aquella voz y no fue hasta que escucho su nombre nuevamente, en que comprendió que estaba dentro de su cabeza. Asintió a pesar de que nadie podría verlo. Cuando pretendía responder, la voz hablo nuevamente.

_"Mis caballeros, me alegra que todos estén bien. Por favor, diríjanse a mi templo a la brevedad. Tengo algo que comunicarles."_

La voz se apago y Dohko se sintió de repente débil y confundido. La voz de Athena removió recuerdos que hubiese preferido mantener enterrados. Apretó las manos con fuerza recordando los últimos sucesos antes de dejarse arrastrar por la oscuridad. Recordó a Shion vistiendo una de las Sapuris de Hades, recordó el Inframundo, recordó haber muerto junto a los demás dorados mientras abrían el camino para que los santos de bronce pudiesen ir en ayuda de su Diosa.

Apretó los dientes con frustración. Debería estar muerto. El corazón que golpeteaba insistente contra su pecho debería estar detenido, la sangre que corría por sus venas debería dejar de fluir, las lágrimas de rabia que resbalaban por sus mejillas no deberían existir.

Sintió el cosmos de Athena encenderse nuevamente, silenciosamente apurándolos a cumplir su mandato. El caballero se refregó los ojos, dejando escapar una sonrisa amarga. Hacia años que no lloraba y ahora que vivía nuevamente, era lo primero que hacia. No pudo evitar sentirse como un malagradecido. ¿Pero qué había que agradecer?

Se levanto de golpe. Si estaba vivo, no le quedaba más que hacer lo que desde su nacimiento estuvo destinado a hacer: cumplir los mandatos de Athena. Dejo su mente en blanco lo mejor que pudo y se coloco la armadura dorada que le pertenecía hacia mas de dos siglos. Se removió unos momentos, recordando lo poco que le gustaba usarla pero asumiendo que si la Diosa los había convocado a todos, debía vestirla. Dio un último vistazo al templo, más que mirándolo, intentando calmar los sentimientos encontrados que comenzaban a aflorar en su interior. Cuando sintió que los tenia suficientemente bajo control, dio media vuelta y abandono el templo por el pasadizo que lo llevaría directamente a la Cámara del Patriarca. No se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para entablar conversación con los caballeros que pudiese encontrar en el camino.

**********

Al llegar a la cámara del Patriarca, observo los alrededores esperando toparse con Shion. Quizás exigirle una explicación sobre lo que sucedía, pero el lugar estaba completamente vacío. Sintió los cosmos de los demás Santos agrupándose en el templo de Athena, podía sentir el desconcierto de algunos, uno que otro regocijándose. Supuso que serian los hermanos reencontrándose los que más disfrutarían esta oportunidad.

Decidió no demorarse más y se encamino hacia donde todos se reunían. Minutos después sentía las miradas del resto sobre él, quien con la frente en alto se abría camino hacia Athena, tratando de ignorar las miradas de los demás. De seguro aun no se acostumbraban a verlo con aquella apariencia. Dohko aún no lo hacia.

Durante un segundo fijo la vista sobre Aiolos, quien lo saludo con una inclinación de cabeza. El caballero de libra tuvo que desviar la mirada, el joven arquero de Sagitario era demasiado parecido a Sisyphus, tanto física como emocionalmente, en porte y nobleza. Se detuvo frente a la Diosa cuando aquella pronuncio su nombre dándole la bienvenida y de forma automática, Dohko hizo una leve reverencia antes de situarse junto a Shion.

- Me alegra que estés aquí – susurro el lemuriano con una sonrisa.

- Igualmente – contesto Dohko, fallando miserablemente al intentar devolverle el gesto. No es que no le alegrara ver a su amigo sino que honestamente no se sentía con ánimos de sonreír.

Entonces ambos caballeros levantaron la mirada y estudiaron a los jóvenes de pie ante ellos. Podía leerse la confusión en sus ojos, algunos parecían molestos, algunos seguramente sentían como él. Dohko estaba seguro de que Shion debía sentirse como él. Esto no era normal, ni siquiera era justo. Pero Shion parecía ocultarlo a la perfección. Otros como Shura, quien intentaba mantenerse fuera del rango de visión de Aioros, o Saga que no despegaba la vista del piso, no parecían contar con tal habilidad. Shion miro de reojo a Dohko y suspiro. Podía notar la molestia vibrar en su cosmos y deseaba decirle algo para mejorar la situación, prometerle que no seria todo tan malo y que deberían aprovechar esa nueva oportunidad. Pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, después de todo, él también dudaba de que sólo hubiese una noble intención detrás de esta especie de "regalo".

- Diosa…- comenzó Shion pero fue interrumpido por la muchacha que abandonaba su lugar en el asiento que hasta entonces ocupada.

- Lo sé, Shion – murmuro la joven, deteniéndose junto a Dohko – les debo una explicación.

El Santo de Libra se tenso al sentir una mano sobre su hombro y giro para enfrentarse a la mirada apenada de Athena, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

- Tú y Shion me han servido por demasiados años para negarles el descanso que merecen y por eso lo lamento – murmuro nuevamente la Diosa, lo suficientemente alto para que sólo ellos la escuchasen – Pero necesito de sus servicios, nadie más aquí tiene la experiencia necesaria para ayudarme a levantar este lugar de nuevo.

Shion sólo sonrío como respuesta, mientras que Dohko asintió empuñando imperceptiblemente las manos. _Como si que lo lamentara hiciera todo más fácil._

Un codazo en el costado y los murmullos que llegaron a sus oídos fueron suficientes para comprender que no sólo pensó esas palabras.

- Yo… yo – tartamudeo levantando los ojos para encontrarse con una sonrisa triste de parte de Athena – Lo siento – murmuro agachando la cabeza avergonzado.

Athena no respondió, pero dejo escapar un suspiro cansado. Esto seria peor de lo que imaginaba. Había creído que tanto Shion como Dohko apoyarían su decisión, siendo los más sabios de entre sus Santos Dorados pero no había contando con la tormenta que se desataba en el cosmos de Dohko en esos momentos. Intercambio miradas preocupadas con Shion, éste ultimo aun sorprendido por el exabrupto de su amigo, hasta que una voz la saco de sus cavilaciones.

- Diosa, podría decirnos…qué esta pasando – Camus fue el único que pareció ser capaz de romper el silencio que se había cernido sobre la habitación. A su lado, Milo parecía hacerse la misma pregunta. Athena sonrío, si no se equivocaba, al menos dos no criticarían su decisión. Cuatro, se corrigió, al fijar sus ojos en los santos de Leo y Sagitario, el primero con los ojos brillantes y apenas conteniéndose para abrazar a su hermano y el segundo, guardando la compostura pero dirigiendo cada cuanto orgullosas miradas al menor.

- Todos ustedes han dedicado su vida a servirme. Todos dieron su vida en la Guerra contra Hades para que Seiya y los demás cumplieran su misión. Este es un regalo de mi parte…para que tengan la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo…- Dohko hizo una mueca, sabia que había mas que eso - …y disfrutar de una vida tranquila y normal.

- Una vida tranquila y normal que va a durar cuanto ¿tres meses? – Deathmask dejo escapar las palabras con lentitud. No quería faltarle el respeto a su Diosa pero no le agradaba para nada la situación.

- ¡Deathmask! ¡Podrías demostrar un poco más de gratitud! – la voz de Aldebarán resonó por toda la estancia, recriminando al caballero de Cáncer.

- Gratitud…¿de qué? No creo que nos hayan vuelto a la vida solo como premio. Nos enfrentamos a dioses, ninguno habría tolerado esto así como así – intervino Shura por primera vez, y continuando con un tono algo más molesto – Así que dime, Aldebarán ¿gratitud por qué? ¿Por qué esto es una tregua y después de años de sufrimientos, de huesos rotos y de morir una vez hemos sido revividos para que todo pase nuevamente? ¿Para que los demás dioses quieran nuestras cabezas y vivamos todo otra vez? Estoy seguro de que todos piensan de una u otra forma lo mismo, esto no es normal y aunque lo fuera, nosotros ya cumplimos nuestro ciclo. Cumplimos nuestro deber. Es injusto que nos hayan traído de vuelta sólo porque se avecinan más guerras.

Dohko levanto la vista asombrado. No por las palabras de Capricornio, sino por el hecho de que se atrevió a pronunciarlas. Era cierto que varios se sentían de aquella forma, lo pudo notar la primera vez que puso sus ojos en ellos, pero nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, lo habría dicho tan honestamente delante de su diosa. Los demás santos clavaban una mirada igual de sorprendida sobre Shura.

- No me malinterprete, Mi Señora – dijo cruzándose de brazos e ignorando a los demás – No es que no vaya a cumplir mi deber ni nada por el estilo. Jure siempre protegerla y estar a sus servicios…pero es lo que pienso en estos momentos y si nadie más será capaz de decírselo, no tengo problemas en hacerlo yo. Espero que disculpe mi sinceridad.

- Comprendo – respondió la Diosa – Y te lo agradezco.

La muchacha suspiro nuevamente y retorno hacia su sillón mas no tomo asiento. Parecía nerviosa. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como tenia planeado pero sabia que tomaría tiempo. Tenia esperanza en que con el paso de los días, los santos terminarían aceptando la situación.

- Lamentablemente, Shura tiene razón – hablo con desazón Athena – Los dioses están molestos. Más bien, sus egos han sido heridos y creo que una vez se enteren de que los he devuelto a la vida, intentaran cobrar venganza. Debo admitir que no es algo que hubiese tenido presente cuando elegí revivirlos. Me pareció una actitud infantil…pero son dioses ególatras. Lo siento.

Con cada segundo que pasaba y con cada palabra que escuchaba, el santo de Libra sentía su frustración crecer un poco más. Debería preguntar algo, hacer su papel como santo con más experiencia pero el nudo que sentía en la garganta se lo impedía. No quería estar ahí, ni en ese cuarto, ni en el templo de Libra. ¡Por todos los dioses, ni siquiera quería estar vivo!

- ¿Cuánto durara esta tregua? – pregunto, hablando por primera vez, Aioros

Athena le sonrió. El caballero de sagitario era ahora el más joven, sin embargo, su nobleza y seriedad le hacia parecer más maduro. La diosa se sentía especialmente en deuda con él…y con su hermano menor, que irónicamente ahora era mayor.

- Por ordenes de mi padre, ninguno puede intentar hacer algo ni planear nada, por al menos un año. Podrían comenzar a moverse dentro de un año exacto…o dentro de diez.

Nuevamente Dohko empuño las manos para contener sus palabras. Esto era el colmo. Shion se removía inquieto a su lado y eso lo relajo un poco. Ahora estaba seguro de que el lemuriano se encontraba en sus mismas condiciones. Escucho las pisadas de uno de los caballeros acercarse y levanto la vista para encontrarse con Mü, el alumno de Shion.

- Disculpe que la interrumpa Athena, pero usted menciono que nos devolvió la vida por nuestros servicios – El caballero de Aries hizo una pausa hasta que Athena afirmo con la cabeza - ¿Puedo preguntarle que sucedió con los caballeros de bronce?

Dohko se sobresalto. En ningún momento se le había venido Shiryu a la mente y notando el respingo de Camus, éste tampoco había reparado en Hyoga. Deathmask río entre dientes, murmurando algo como _De seguro Ikki esta bien_, a lo que Shaka añadió _Lo que significaría que Shun también lo está_. Athena dejo escapar una ligera carcajada ante aquellas conclusiones.

- Lo dije al principio – sonrió la diosa – Todos quienes entregaron su vida por mi fueron revividos.

Aquellas palabras activaron un resorte en Saga, quien levanto la cabeza para ver a los ojos de Athena, cosa que no había osado hacer desde que le arrebatara la vida en la guerra contra Hades. No podía ocultar su vergüenza al recordar aquellos hechos pero desde que despertó en el templo de Géminis completamente sólo, esa interrogante se mantuvo revoloteando por su mente. Athena le sonrió dulcemente, no necesitaba que expresara su pregunta con palabras.

- Ya no tienes necesidad de esconderte – dijo la Diosa, fijando su vista en los pilares que se erguían tras sus santos – Sal de ahí.

Y de entre las sombras que conocía tan bien, una figura alta e imponente salio con el cejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados mientras se apoyaba despreocupadamente contra uno de los pilares que momentos antes lo ocultaban de la vista de los demás.

- Kanon – susurro Saga aliviado, como si con solo verlo un peso se quitara de su espalda. Quiso correr y abrazarlo, pero prefirió esperar. De todos modos, a ninguno de los gemelos le gustaba demostrar demasiado delante de los demás. Kanon lo miro un momento sin decir nada antes de sonreírle casi imperceptiblemente. Saga ya había expresado demasiado por los dos.

Dohko sonrió al ver a Kanon. De seguro el geminiano ya se las estaba ingeniando para salir de ahí. Varios de los santos lo miraban con reproche; no todos confiaban en la redención de Kanon pero al muchacho poco le importaba. Dohko lo sabía por el semblante y la postura despreocupada que portaba. Sin embargo, Dohko creía conocerlo un poco más que el resto, al igual que el santo de Escorpio, que en esos momentos se acercaba a Kanon y le daba una palmadita en el hombro, a modo de bienvenida, por lo que podía asegurar en el muchacho un aliado. Volvió a pasear su mirada por el resto de sus compañeros y se lo reprocho inmediatamente. El parecido entre ellos y sus antiguos camaradas era demasiado y no podía evitar recordar los sucesos de las guerras anteriores. Jamás podría borrarlas de su mente mientras estuviese en el santuario y no se sentía capaz de volver a su hogar en las montañas. La nueva situación era demasiado complicada. Volteo a ver a Shion y se encontró con un rostro fatigado a pesar de la apariencia juvenil, que al juzgar por la triste expresión que portaba, rememoraba los mismos sucesos que él. Un poco más allá, Athena miraba seriamente la escena ante sus ojos y Dohko supo que calculaba con cuidado sus próximos pasos, como tratando de evitar alguno que pudiese llevar a sus santos a reclamarle nuevamente el porqué estaban vivos. Dohko no pudo evitar enfurecerse ante aquella calculadora frialdad. Sabia que así tenia que comportarse Athena pero no por eso podía aceptarlo de mejor forma. Decidió salir de allí. No quería correr el riesgo de ser precisamente él, quien comenzara con los reclamos otra vez. No después de comprobar que la mayoría de los Santos Dorados parecían contentos ante la posibilidad de recuperar un poco el tiempo perdido.

A paso firme y con la cabeza gacha y las manos empuñadas se abrió paso a través de la habitación. Estaba seguro de que sus compañeros podían sentir el enojo que lo embargaba a través de su cosmos puesto que ninguno se cruzo en su camino y sólo uno que otro murmullo llegaba a sus oídos, pero decidió ignorarlos. Cuando alcanzaba la salida, la voz de Shion retumbo en su mente, exigiéndole que se comportara y volviese al interior del templo. Dohko no se inmuto en responderle y tratando de liberar un poco la frustración que sentía, golpeo uno de los pilares antes de seguir su camino, haciendo rechinar los dientes. Tanto por intentar no ser quien comenzara los reclamos; no fue necesario que dijera una palabra para hacerlo.

Por su parte, y aprovechando la distracción que la abrupta salida de Dohko genero, sumado a su habilidad para esconder su cosmos, Kanon se escurrió nuevamente a través de las sombras; nunca le agrado mucho ese lugar y estaba seguro que nunca le agradarían del todo el resto de sus compañeros. De hecho, no sabía porque se había demorado tanto en salir de allí.

**TBC**


	2. Tired

Las advertencias ya fueron hechas en el capitulo anterior.

Estos primeros capítulos son algo...fomes, porque en realidad no he pensado mucho en ellos y porque son más bien bastante introspectivos. Al menos en este ya hay un poco de interacción entre los nenes =D

Gracias al campo y al rio en una tarde de verano, fui capaz de empezar el tercer capi de la nada...espero subirlo la proxima semana. Como ya dije antes, cualquier idea para llegar a tal capitulo xD, es bienvenida :P

Gracias a los que han leído ^^

* * *

**Tired **

No se alejo demasiado del templo de Athena pero si se preocupo de esconder su cosmos lo mejor que pudo y de escoger los peñascos más escondidos de los alrededores para sentarse. Después de todo, no quería enfrentar las preguntas respecto a su comportamiento que, de seguro, le harían los Santos al salir, si llegasen a toparse con él.

La frustración nuevamente corría por sus venas al rememorar lo acontecido minutos atrás. Odiaba esa sensación fuera de su control, que iba y venia a su antojo. Pero esta vez, de la mano de su frustración, se cernía sobre sus hombros una sensación de vacío. Una sensación de desorientación que le impedía pensar y sentir con claridad, acrecentando el conflicto entre lo que deseaba y lo que sabía era su deber. El agotamiento frente a dos siglos de fiel servicio contra la necesidad de no tirar esos mismos años y esfuerzos por la borda.

¿Qué pretendía Athena dándole esa nueva vida? ¿Qué esperaba que encontrara; de qué otra forma quería que le sirviera si ya había hecho lo sobrehumanamente posible por ella? Comprendía la necesidad de que permaneciera con vida hasta la pasada guerra contra Hades; como sobreviviente de la Guerra Santa de hace dos siglo poseía un conocimiento fundamental sobre el transcurso general del conflicto. Pero ¿y ahora? De seguro dentro de los nuevos santos había gente más capaz y mucho más dispuesta que él para tal tarea. Como tantas otras veces, las maquinaciones de su Diosa eran un idioma completamente desconocido para él. La diferencia es que en esta ocasión no era capaz de obedecer ciegamente.

Levantar el santuario, había dicho ella. Eso si podía traducirlo: preparar y reclutar más soldados para enfrentar las nuevas guerras. La reconstrucción de la que hablaba la Diosa no era más que el rearme de sus fuerzas bélicas.

Dohko suspiro. Si hace años ese habría sido un buen motivo para enfrentar lo que se pusiera por delante, en ese momento no lograba concebirlo como un motivo para continuar. ¿Cómo enseñarle a sus alumnos a usar la fuerza de su corazón para combatir en nombre de Athena, para que estuviesen dispuestos a morir por ella a edades demasiado tempranas, cuando ni siquiera él tenía deseos de hacerlo?

Durante más de dos siglos ese fue el motor de su vida. Luchar por Athena, honrar a los caídos combatiendo al límite de sus fuerzas, transmitir sus conocimientos a los más jóvenes para impulsarlos por el mismo camino, enseñarles a olvidarse de si mismos por un bien mayor.

_Por el bien de Dioses para los que no somos más que herramientas_, pensó con rabia para arrepentirse inmediatamente segundos después. Athena también era misericordiosa. No sabia si decir justa luego de este suceso pero siempre había demostrado respeto y aprecio por sus caballeros. Estar conciente de que se encontraba en un estado de profunda negativa lo hacia sentir aún más agobiado. Sintiéndose de aquella forma, desmotivado frente aquella nueva vida, sólo era ir en contra de su naturaleza. Sonrió con pesadumbre, la apatía lo carcomía y tan solo llevaba un par de horas de vuelta.

Levanto la cabeza para fijar la vista en las estrellas que se esparcían a millones de kilómetros de distancia. La desventaja de vivir tantos años, se decía, es que los recuerdos se acumulan en cantidades tan grandes que es imposible no estar repasándolos constantemente. Y eso era lo peor. Es cierto que tenia recuerdos agradables y hermosos, pero su vida como guerrero favorecía aquellos llenos de dolor.

Haciendo memoria, podía recordar perfectamente que para la primera guerra contra Hades, su juventud era el factor primordial en su disposición a luchar. Recientemente había recibido su armadura dorada y la fuerza de voluntad, la impulsividad, la pasión y el oculto deseo de querer hacer algo grande por la humanidad, que caracterizaron sus primeros años como santo, siempre serian más fuertes que cualquier enemigo que pudiese enfrentar. Además, estaba Shion con su sentido del honor y esa grandeza que emanaba a borbotones, regalándole una amistad que le obligaba a hacer promesas de aquellas que involucraban la vida, el alma y todo cuanto tuviera cerca con tal de cumplirla. De todo eso, no quedaba nada salvo la presencia de Shion. Quien también había sido revivido después de años de servicio. Quien no debería haber mostrado tan buena disposición y debería haberse sumado al rechazo de la medida tomada por Athena.

Enfurruñado, agacho la cabeza nuevamente y fijo la vista en sus pies, que intentaban desquitarse pateando las piedrecitas sueltas bajo ellos.

En espera de la segunda guerra contra Hades, sólo su sentido del deber lo hizo mantenerse firme. Se le había encomendado una importante misión y de que la cumpliera dependía en gran parte la seguridad de la humanidad. Se dedico a entrenar nuevos guerreros, a guiar a los caballeros ya existentes, a investigar cada movimiento que pudiese indicar un nuevo enfrentamiento contra los dioses. Y nuevamente se lo había prometido a Shion. Sin embargo, aquellos fueron los peores años. Las imágenes de la anterior guerra vivirían frescos en su mente por muchos años, sintió morir a muchos compañeros de armas sin poder intervenir ya que no debía abandonar su lugar en Rozan. Crió a muchos jóvenes caballeros para verlos morir al cabo de unos años. No quería recordar el número exacto de estudiantes que había tenido que enterrar pero estaba seguro de que no quería pasar por eso de nuevo. Pensó en Shiryu; en qué pensaría al verlo tan abatido y sin ganas de nada. Y pensó en Shunrei, la muchacha a la que había criado como su propia hija. Era conveniente que no la volviese a ver, ya había estado en peligro una vez, no quería exponerla nuevamente. Además de que su nueva apariencia podría ser un poco chocante para ella. Sentía que para esta ocasión ya no le quedaba nada por lo que pelear. Salvo, claro, su Diosa.

- Si me pidieran adivinar…- Dohko levanto la vista de golpe al escuchar la profunda voz a sus espaldas pero no volteo. No quería que notara que, además de lo deprimido que estaba, no se había percatado en absoluto de su presencia -… diría que no estas muy contento con toda esta…"resurrección".

- ¿Qué haces aquí Kanon?

- Lo mismo que tú, al parecer – respondió el geminiano sentándose junto a él y clavando la mirada en las estrellas – Bonito lo que hiciste allá adentro. Y gracias. No habría podido arrancarme de allí si no lo hubieses hecho.

Dohko resoplo molesto. No necesitaba esto. No en esos momentos. Kanon observaba su reacción de reojo.

- Si te sirve de algo…- comenzó a decir nuevamente el geminiano, no muy seguro de si Dohko realmente le prestaría atención - …esto no me gusta más que a ti.

El Santo de Libra volteo a verlo. Había pretendido ignorar al gemelo, pues sabia que no escucharía nada que no tuviese el fin de hacerlo perder la calma, pero no se esperaba aquella declaración. Esperaba que Kanon se sintiera molesto con la situación, pero no esperaba que se lo admitiera tan abiertamente a cualquiera. Kanon miraba al frente, perdiéndose por momentos en algún lugar escondido entre los peñascos que daban al mar, antes de continuar al no oír respuesta de Dohko.

- Creí que esta…vida, si la puedes llamar así, acabaría en el Inframundo. Y creí que moriría haciendo algo lo suficientemente grande y honorable como para opacar todos los errores que cometí. Que ya no tendría que preocuparme por sentir culpa ni nada. Y aquí estoy, con las memorias más frescas que nunca. – Hizo una mueca, como si no creyese que había dicho todo eso en voz alta – Quiero decir, si querían revivirnos y ponernos a pelear nuevamente, ¡al menos podrían habernos borrado la memoria o algo! ¿No crees?

En ese momento Kanon volteo a mirarlo a los ojos. Sus labios se curvaban en una gran sonrisa y Dohko podía ver la risa bailando en sus pupilas, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera algo realmente gracioso. Dohko solo pensó en lo estúpido que el geminiano podría ser a veces, mirándolo algo sorprendido. Sin embargo, el otro caballero tenía razón.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? – volvió a hablar Kanon – Sé que lo que yo he pasado no debe ser ni un cuarto de lo que tu debes haber visto, pero no es común verte perdiendo el control. Se supone que eres el más optimista y relajado de todos. ¿No te golpeaste la cabeza al despertar o algo por el estilo?

Kanon se llevo una mano inconcientemente a la nuca y Dohko tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no recalcar el hecho, aun cuando no pudo evitar levantar una ceja, ligeramente divertido. Estaba claro que el muchacho no había tenido un despertar libre de accidentes. Dejo escapar pesadamente el aire que se había acumulado en sus pulmones. Kanon había confesado más de lo que al parecer estaba dispuesto a admitir. Bien podría devolverle un poco de la confianza entregada diciéndole algo, aun cuando ni él mismo le hubiese puesto un nombre a lo que sentía hasta ese momento.

- Creo que solo estoy cansado – termino siendo más simple de lo que esperaba y aunque sospechaba que no necesitaba decir más, su lengua tenia otros planes – No quiero ver a más niños sacrificando sus vidas por cosas como estas. No quiero enterrar más alumnos. No quiero perder más amigos. Estoy cansado de hacerlo. Se supone que estas vidas tienen fecha de expiración temprana…la mía ha sido al menos diez veces más larga que la de cualquier otro santo. Y puedo comprender que le hayan dado esta oportunidad a los demás; a Aiolos, Aioria, a Shura, incluso a ti. Tienes toda esta nueva oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con tu hermano. Pero, en mi caso, no tengo la voluntad para hacer todo de nuevo.

- Dohko, estuviste doscientos años sentado frente a una cascada. Esa fuerza de voluntad no desaparece de un momento a otro. Por doscientos años resististe un sin numero de penurias…- Al escuchar las palabras de Dohko, Kanon sintió la desesperante necesidad de entregarle una salida. No sabía bien porqué pero se le hacia insoportable oírle hablar de esa forma. A él precisamente, el optimismo en persona - … ¿Qué diferencia harán, cuántos, 20 años más si tenemos suerte, 40 si tienes un ángel demasiado bueno cuidándote las espaldas?

- Es diferente – contesto Dohko, mordisqueándose el labio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque aquellas veces tenía ideales que proteger y una misión que cumplir – replico ignorando la mirada estupefacta de Kanon y sonriendo con tristeza. Al final, todo se reducía a eso – Estoy harto y ya no tengo nada por lo que pelear.

Y antes de que el gemelo pudiese hacer más preguntas y siguiera hurgando en sus sentimientos, se levanto y sin despedirse, se dirigió al templo de Libra. Tenia la pequeña esperanza de que allí nadie lo molestaría.

Kanon lo vio partir con una expresión pasmada en el rostro. Siempre había sospechado que bajo aquella apariencia afable y sonriente habían historias o, al menos, situaciones un poco más turbias. Era un santo de Athena después de todo, su vida no podría haber sido color de rosa. Pero no esperaba que fuesen sentimientos tan…deprimentes. La conversación con Dohko lo había dejado descolocado y había removido algo en el fondo de su alma. Algo que no sentía desde hace demasiados años. La necesidad de hacer algo por alguien, aparte de él mismo.

Se coloco de pie suspirando. Era mejor ir al templo de Géminis antes de que Saga saliera a buscarlo. Eso seria demasiado embarazoso dada la condición emocional con la que su hermano había revivido. Mientras tanto idearía una forma de acercarse más al santo de Libra.

Desde que éste lo buscara para ofrecerle una oportunidad de expiar sus pecados, luchando por Athena contra Hades, había desarrollado una especie de aprecio hacia el más viejo. Una vez que Dohko recupero su cuerpo y su cosmos luchando contra Shion, ya recuperado de la sorpresa, comenzó a sentir algo muy parecido a la admiración. Cosa que no recordaba haber sentido por nadie salvo por su hermano cuando eran más jóvenes. Sentimiento que se acrecentó al verlo liberar su cosmos, con aquel tatuaje que tanto había llamado su atención aquella vez. Un tatuaje que representaba toda su pasión así como la impulsividad guerrera que lo caracterizaba, con su cosmos ardiendo al máximo mezclado con un cosmos que Kanon conocía muy bien: el cosmos de Athena. Gran parte de su admiración por aquel hombre parecía recaer en el hecho de que por su cuerpo corría algo de la sangre de Athena. De ahí quizás, se decía cada vez que pensaba en el asunto, la necesidad de seguir sus pasos de cerca. Y luego estaba, claro, toda esa sabiduría, calma y tranquilidad con la que enfrentaba cada altercado. El hecho de ser quien determinaba el bien del mal y el único digno de usar las armas de Libra cuando la situación y su juicio lo ameritasen. Decir que era algo interesante de conocer para Kanon, era reducir al mínimo la fuerza con la que aquella personalidad llamaba su atención.

Sin embargo, ahora le parecía que nada de lo que tanto había despertado su curiosidad existía. De ese fuego solo parecían quedar un par de brasas y de ese espíritu quizás solo quedaba el recuerdo.

Kanon empuño las manos en un arranque de ira mas las relajo casi inmediatamente. Estaba decidido. Al igual que Dohko, no sentía que hubiese mucho para él en el Santuario pero estaba decidido a no dejar que Dohko se consumiera en su melancolía. Pensó que, después de todo, si seria algo que haría por si mismo. Necesitaba recuperar esa imagen que le permitía recobrar el equilibrio. Quería traer de vuelta a la persona que con una sonrisa le había dicho _Siempre hay tiempo para corregir errores. Siempre puedes hacer algo más, sólo depende de ti_ y lo había sacado de su propio abatimiento antes. Quizás así, ayudando a Dohko a encontrar un nuevo propósito para luchar, podría ahuyentar los fantasmas que lo perseguían desde que había despertado en el templo de Athena, hacia ya un par de horas.

*****

Suspiro cansado al llegar al templo de Géminis. Esperaba que cumplir la misión que se había autoimpuesto lo ayudara a enfrentar las sombras del pasado. Sinceramente esperaba que fuera así. No quería desperdiciar esa nueva vida reprochándose lo que había hecho y menos aun, sintiendo rechazo por la figura que, impaciente, se sentaba en los escalones del templo esperando su regreso. No quería pasar el resto de sus días intercambiando insultos con su hermano, echándose la culpa entre ellos o simple y llanamente ignorando la existencia del otro. Ya había tenido suficiente de eso. Elevo un poco su cosmos y sonrío al ver como aquella figura se ponía de pie casi de un salto al sentirlo cerca.

- Creí…creí que habías decidido marcharte ya – susurro Saga, casi como si estuviese avergonzado de dirigirse a él.

- Nah – contesto Kanon haciendo un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto – Tengo un par de asuntos que resolver aquí aun.

Saga sonrío. A pesar de todo, Kanon seguía teniendo esa actitud despreocupada ante la vida. Como si nada fuese lo suficientemente importante para demandar su atención, como si supiese todas las respuestas antes de que incluso se formulasen las preguntas. Esa actitud que lo hacia parecer tan fuerte en comparación al resto. Nunca comprendió que la gente lo apuntara como el más poderoso de los dos. Cierto, su poder en batalla siempre había parecido superior pero su fuerza interior, esa que le demostraba al resto que era capaz de separar sus sentimientos de sus acciones y le ayudaba a simular calma y frialdad ante cualquier situación, no eran más que una careta. Kanon en cambio, se mostraba mucho más relajado ante todos, rompía las reglas porque sabia que eran estúpidas y grandes consecuencias no iban a generar. No le daba más importancia a las cosas de la que merecían. Y eso lo hacia mas fuerte. Porque las cosas sin importancia no le quitaban el tiempo y eso le permitía tener todo bajo control, aun cuando se esforzaba en mostrarle al resto que en realidad no era así. Kanon aparentaba debilidad así como aparentaba rebeldía y desobediencia. Y todo lo que Kanon aparentaba era, en general, lo contrario a lo que pensaba, sentía o sucedía.

Por eso cuando Kanon le paso el brazo por los hombros y lo llevo de vuelta al templo, aparentando que absolutamente todo estaba bien, Saga sabia que no era así. Suspiro apesadumbrado y ya comenzaba a rebuscar las palabras con las que pedir perdón cuando la mano de su hermano se cerro con fuerza sobre su hombro.

- Tengo demasiadas cosas que reclamarte – le oyó decir.

Al girar el rostro se topo con el ceño fruncido de Kanon pero pudo ver una sonrisa luchando por no escaparse de sus labios. Saga sonrío abiertamente como respuesta. Con esas palabras Kanon le aseguraba que, ciertamente, no todas las cosas estaban bien en su mundo pero que al menos entre ellos, no existía nada que los alejara nuevamente. Quizás les costaría absolverse a si mismos pero para con el otro, todo había quedado atrás y había sido perdonado.

Kanon, pensó Saga, seguía siendo una contradicción entre lo que sentía y lo que expresaba, igual que cuando eran niños.

- Entonces tenemos una larga, larga noche por delante – murmuro Saga sonriendo y viendo como Kanon asentía fingiendo tedio pero sonriendo una vez dentro del templo.

**TBC**

**- Ahora que me siento tranquila, creo que me ire a ver Holmes...otra vez (Es que OMG hay que amar a Robert Downey JR!!!)**

**Saludos a todos =)**


	3. There will be no rest

Prometo que estuve todo el día de ayer tratando de subir este capi pero fanfiction no me dejaba ¬¬

Sentimientos encontrados escribiendo esto: Lo amé porque, la verdad, se escribió solito y demoré ¿qué? ¿tres días y algo en escribirlo? Y eso...es toda una hazaña para mi. Aunque, y este vendría siendo el sentimiento en contra, no estoy muy segura de que este teniendo mucho sentido. Ya les he dicho que esto no lo tengo para nada planeado, solo estoy escribiendo lo que va saliendo hasta llegar a lo que si está completamente planeado =/

Por otro lado, creo que ya todos sabemos lo maaaal que lo esta pasando Dohko, así que decidí salirme de ahí de una vez y empezar a meter al resto por aquí y por allá, y hacer que el chinito haga un par de cosas aparte de estar en plan _por Dios odio mi vida_. También quiero apurar un poco estos capítulos pero no quiero que sea una cosa de que Kanon vaya y le diga _Oye me gustas, pasen cosas 1313 y vivieron felices por siempre_ xDD. Y eso es algo que me preocupa de los capitulos...asi que quiero que me digan si loscapis en si tienen sentido, hacen que la cosa avance o terminan quedandose en nada porque si es así, tendria que TRATAR de hacerlos más largos =/...y el cuarto esta comenzado, así que seria una buena guía.

Eso. Hay apariciones de Milo y Camus aqui, una cosa tiernucha y que pretendo siga siendo parte de la historia xDD, pero no pude evitar ponerlo =P

Que lo disfruten, ojala más de lo que yo lo hice escribiéndolo

* * *

**There will be no rest.**

El dormir no fue fácil esa primera noche. Ni las que siguieron, a decir verdad.

Si de día era perseguido por sus recuerdos, de manera conciente pero sin real control sobre ellos, con imágenes que pasaban como en cámara lenta ante sus ojos; por las noches era atormentado con escenas que podrían haber sido posibles, de haber elegido virar a la derecha en vez de la izquierda en cierta ocasión o de haber saltado en vez de haberse detenido ante la duda en otra. Sus miedos y remordimientos se hacían más fuertes durante esos momentos en los que irremediablemente caía vencido ante el agotamiento diario y su mente se sumergía en una oscuridad que más temprano que tarde se llenaba de imágenes, algunas tan reales como su enfrentamientos con Hades; otras simples invenciones de su longevo cerebro. Batallas enteras se revivían en aquella oscuridad, cada paso lo acercaba al cuerpo inerte de algún compañero de armas o a los ojos carentes de vida de alguno de sus alumnos. Cada pesadilla quería hacerlo sentir culpable por cada día demás en los que su corazón había latido.

Permaneció un par de minutos más recostado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par fijos en el techo de su habitación, intentando regular la agitada respiración producida por su última pesadilla. Sentía su cuerpo temblar casi imperceptiblemente al enfriarse el sudor contra su piel. Molesto, se incorporó y abandonó la calidez de su cama, con el cejo ligeramente fruncido. El reloj sobre la mesita de noche marcaba apenas veinte minutos pasada la medianoche; no llevaba ni dos horas de sueño. Suspiró quedamente antes de abandonar su cuarto.

Hace tres días que había sido revivido. Hace tres días no hacia más que preguntarse porqué había sido devuelto a la vida. Hace tres días había comenzado a hundirse en el sentimiento más desagradable que había tenido jamás, un sentimiento al cual no era capaz de dar nombre porque era la mezcla de muchos otros: rabia, resentimiento, tristeza, melancolía, culpa y seguramente varios más. No podía nombrar uno solo. Y pasaba de uno a otro con una facilidad que lo agotaba y no le brindaba momento de paz. Estaba atormentado, atrapado en un remolino de recuerdos y emociones del que no se veía capaz de salir. Y lo peor era que no tenía planes de intentarlo siquiera. Lo único que quería, se dijo mientras sus pies descalzos recorrían el pasillo hacia la sala principal de su templo, era que todo terminara de una vez y pudiese descansar. Desde hace tres días, no había sido capaz de dormir más de dos horas sin que las pesadillas hiciesen su aparición. Había llegado al punto en que temía quedarse dormido porque estando despierto, de cierta forma era capaz de controlar en algún grado el curso de las imágenes que lo invadían. Dormido, sus peores miedos afloraban.

Desde hace tres días también, su humor normalmente afable se veía reemplazado por un enfado del que no quería hacer participe a nadie más. La privación de sueño lo tenia mal genio, al grado en que había literalmente echado a patadas a Shion de su templo, cuando la única intención de su eterno amigo era la de comprobar que no se había suicidado para entonces. Era poco probable que algo así ocurriera. Dohko sabía que no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso jamás. Nunca sería lo suficientemente cobarde, o valiente según se mire, para hacer algo así. Por otro lado, su orgullo tampoco se lo permitiría. Lo que quedaba de él al menos.

Se detuvo al llegar a la sala, mirando con desconfianza el televisor que allí se asentaba. Sería una buena forma de pasar las horas en vela, si al menos fuera capaz de hacerlo funcionar. Esas cosas tan tecnológicas no parecían llamar su atención como lo hacían entre los más jóvenes. Optó por salir del templo y sentarse en uno de los escalones de la entrada, apoyando la espalda contra uno de los pilares. Así había pasado prácticamente sus tres primeros días de vida; sentado a las afueras de su templo, tratando inútilmente de impedir que su mente se perdiese en recuerdos, intentando encontrar razones para estar allí. De vez en cuando uno que otro dorado pasaba por ahí, los saludaba con una cordial inclinación de cabeza, evitando que sus ojos se topasen para después ignorarlos completamente, sumido en un silencio abatido. Agradecía que ninguno de ellos esperase más de su parte ni intentase entablar una amena conversación con él, de lo más normal.

Shion lo había intentado el primer día. Y luego lo regañó por la teatral salida de la noche anterior. Dohko lo había escuchado impasible, exasperando al siempre tan sosegado Patriarca, que terminó por perder la calma y exigirle casi a gritos que se comportara como un Santo. Eso fue suficiente para hacer hervir su sangre. Parsimoniosamente, le recriminó la facilidad con la aceptaba este nuevo vivir. Su amigo le recordó que si, él también estaba cansado; que si, él también había sufrido pero no, esa cantidad de años vividos no eran una tortura para él. Su raza de por si vivía el triple que un humano normal. _Entonces_, Dohko le respondió refregándose los ojos cansados, _no entiendes como me siento_. Shion intento hacerlo reaccionar, usando la provocación como táctica pero Dohko estaba acostumbrado a ello. Lo más controladamente que pudo le pidió que se preocupara de sus asuntos y que le dejara lidiar con los suyos. Sólo.

Y Shion, inocentemente, trató otra vez de hacerlo entrar en razón.

- ¡Por todos los dioses! Solo lárgate – le gritó, hastiado, esa noche – ¡Déjame en paz un momento!

Los ojos de Shion se abrieron desmesuradamente como muestra de su asombro y su quijada se tenso, dolido. Dohko sabía lo profundo que calaban sus palabras en el lemuriano; supuso que sería una forma definitiva de alejarlo, al menos por un tiempo. Sin embargo, el silencio que los rodeó una vez que sus palabras dejaron de resonar en el templo, le hizo sentir incómodo. Y desagradablemente culpable. No estaba siendo justo y lo sabía. Pero para cuando quiso arrepentirse, Shion ya le daba la espalda y se alejaba, sin intenciones de dirigirle la palabra.

No se habían hablado desde entonces. No que Libra abandonara con mucha frecuencia su templo como para toparse con él, pero Shion, siempre fiel a su terquedad, bajaba hasta allí un par de veces al día. No lo miraba, no le hablaba. Simplemente se aseguraba de dejarle comida muy a la vista y se retiraba. Al menos eso hacia más fácil la tarea del chino de ignorar a todo el mundo.

Dohko inspiró con fuerza el aire nocturno y dirigió su mirada hacia donde debería encontrarse el templo del Patriarca. El cosmos de Shion le aseguraba que éste estaba despierto, aunque a duras penas. De seguro su alterado cosmos lo había inquietado. En contadas ocasiones, Dohko detestaba lo unido que estaban sus cosmos. Esta era una de ellas; que él no fuese capaz de conciliar el sueño no tendría porque ser una carga para el Patriarca también.

En ese momento, su instinto protector salió a relucir, muy en contra de sus intenciones. Paseó su mirada por el resto de las demás casas, estudiando el cosmos de cada uno de sus camaradas, para asegurarse de que descansaban. No se sorprendió demasiado al saberse equivocado, aunque hubieron detalles que si llamaron su atención.

Como que el relajado cosmos de Afrodita era acompañado por el agitado cosmos de Deathmask, allí en Piscis. Y que Acuario estaba vacío. En Capricornio, pudo percibir a Shura, seguramente removiéndose en sueños, dado que su cosmos pasaba de estados tranquilos a angustiados de un momento a otro. Las presencias en Sagitario no le sorprendieron en absoluto. Aioria obviamente se encontraba allí, durmiendo apaciblemente junto al tranquilo cosmos de su hermano. Sintió envidia por un momento, que rápidamente desapareció al poner su atención en el templo anterior al suyo. El cosmos de Milo se percibía claramente intranquilo, ansioso. Y junto a él, el cosmos de Camus se removía nervioso. Vino a su mente que quizás el santo de Escorpio sufría también pesadillas y al sentirlo tenso, Camus había abandonado su templo para acompañarlo. Si es que no se encontraba allí con anterioridad. Al menos Milo siempre tendría alguien que le cubriera las espaldas.

Se reprendió por haber alejado tan egoístamente a Shion. Claro que él también tenía quien le cubriera las espaldas e intentase levantarlo cada vez que caía, pero no quería arrastrar a su amigo a ese mar de emociones encontradas. Él parecía estar lidiando mucho mejor con la situación; Dohko no se sentía capaz de intervenir en eso.

En Virgo, Tauro y Aries, la calma era prácticamente palpable, los cosmos de sus ocupantes totalmente relajados, atrapados en un sueño tranquilo. En Géminis…Géminis era una cosa totalmente aparte. Saga estaba indiscutiblemente despierto, con su cosmos alterado e inquieto. Dohko podía imaginarlo paseándose como león enjaulado por su habitación. Y el cosmos de Kanon no se sentía por ninguna parte.

La primera idea que cruzó su mente fue que Kanon había decidido largarse sin decirle nada a nadie y eso, explicaría el estado de Saga y la ausencia de su cosmos. Pero desecho ese pensamiento con rapidez. Kanon era un experto ocultando su cosmos, más aún si habían trece más, catorce incluyendo a Athena, capaces de seguir cada uno de sus pasos a través de él. Y lo había visto bajar aquel día, unas cuantas horas antes de intentar dormir un poco, hablando animadamente con Saga y Mü.

Podía recordarlo con claridad porque el muchacho, en medio de una atolondrada explicación sobre vaya a saber uno que cosa, le había saludado con la mano sin dejar de hablarle a los otros dos caballeros. Dohko recordó también haberse sentido ligeramente descolocado por el fugaz hecho. Y porque si bien su silencio y su cejo fruncido eran suficientes para que los demás santos no pasasen por su templo más que lo estrictamente necesario, con el menor de los gemelos no parecía surtir efecto. Kanon había tomado por costumbre llegar hasta su templo con la excusa de que subía a visitar a Milo o a Camus o bien, que Athena lo había mandado a llamar. Durante los tres días que habían pasado, se quedaba un par de minutos allí, retrasando su ascenso, preguntándole que hacia, o que estaba pensando, a sabiendas de que Dohko intentaba ignorarlo. Cuando no obtenía respuestas, se despedía como si hubiesen tenido una agradable charla y seguía su camino. Durante aquellos tres días también, regresaba varias horas después, con destino a Géminis. Sin embargo, volvía a retrasar su descenso, aunque ahora por varios minutos más. El tercer día, poco después del mediodía, Kanon venía desde Escorpio con unas naranjas en las manos. Sin pedir autorización, se sentó junto a él, en los primeros peldaños de la escalinata. Prefirió ignorarlo nuevamente. Kanon comía una de las frutas en silencio. Minutos después comenzaba a hablar. De cualquier cosa. Dohko se había visto tentado a rodar los ojos varias veces pero eso sólo le indicaría al gemelo que lo estaba escuchando, lo cual únicamente podría incentivar la cháchara del peliazul. Inconscientemente, el chino terminó por arrebatarle la otra naranja y comenzó a comérsela, mientras Kanon la exigía de vuelta con un puchero en los labios.

- Llevas hablando casi una hora sin parar – le reprochó ese día, con un gajo de naranja entre los dientes – Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es darme la naranja sin quejarte.

Kanon se quedo callado un segundo o dos y luego sonrío, se puso de pie y sin palabra de por medio, retomó su camino a Géminis, dejándolo congelado en el lugar. _Por primera vez_, pensó en un parpadeo, _no tenía intenciones de echarlo_.

No podía evitar sentirse confuso al recordar tales hechos. Sabía, aunque se lo negaba constantemente, que la insistencia del geminiano traía consigo cierto aire fresco con cada una de sus visitas. Seguramente se debía a la superficialidad de sus monólogos, siempre burlándose de cada cosa que había visto esos días.

Ahogó un bostezó con la mano. De seguro, no había nada porque preocuparse. Todos parecían estar lidiando bastante bien con la realidad. Todos menos él. Sonrío apesadumbrado mientras se colocaba de pie. Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, el aire habiéndose enfriado un poco más que momentos antes. A pesar de que trataba de ignorar a los demás caballeros, con sus sonrisas y gestos de _aquí todo esta bien, no hay de que preocuparse_, siempre terminaba volviendo sobre sus pasos y estudiando de vez en cuando algún cambio en sus cosmos. Se sentía en la obligación de hacerlo. Sobre todo en noches como aquella, donde no podía dormir más que un par de horas. Se estiró desperezándose y levantó lo vista, dándole una última mirada al cielo estrellado antes de voltear y adentrarse nuevamente al templo. No parecía buena idea pero se le hacía necesario intentar obtener un par más de horas de descanso. A pesar de que a la jornada siguiente volviese a hacer absolutamente nada, salvo encerrarse en si mismo un día más.

* * *

Camus no sabía muy bien cómo enfrentar situaciones como aquella. Se había despertado en medio de la noche porque Milo se sentía extremadamente intranquilo un par de casas más abajo. Cuando los últimos rastros de adormecimiento abandonaron su cerebro, recordó que la mañana siguiente a su renacimiento, el santo de Escorpio lo esperaba en la cocina, con dos jarrones de café negro y luciendo ojos enrojecidos y ojeras marcadas bajo ellos.

Pesadillas, fue toda la explicación que Milo le había dado esa mañana y le tomó un día más lograr que le dijera de que se trataban.

Entonces se levantó de un salto, repentinamente muy despierto y se apresuró en llegar a la octava casa. Lo encontró hecho un ovillo en su cama, sollozando como nadie podría imaginarse jamás al santo dorado de Escorpio. Camus sintió que se le aguaban los ojos ante aquella imagen. Ya habían pasado por algo parecido, un par de años antes cuando Milo fue obligado a formar parte de los asesinos del santuario. La primera vez que había vuelto de una de esas misiones. Y ahora estaban viviendo todo eso otra vez, como si se tratara de una cruel broma.

En esos momentos se recostaba contra el respaldo de la cama de Milo, con la nariz de éste enterrada contra su estomago y con sus dedos jugueteando delicadamente con los mechones del cabello violeta del otro santo. Una sonrisa triste surcó sus labios al recordar como Milo había intentado recogerse aún más sobre si mismo el momento en que sintió la cama hundirse a su lado. El griego detestaba que lo viese así. Camus mismo odiaba verlo así.

Milo dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y movió una de sus manos para enredarla en el cabello del francés, mientras con la otra dibujaba patrones inexistentes contra su abdomen. La sonrisa de Camus pasó a ser una más enternecida. Milo se veía tan joven, tan inocente haciendo eso. De seguro ni siquiera se había percatado. Un susurro lo sacó del embelesamiento con que miraba los dedos de Escorpio rozando su piel.

- Lo siento. Por haberte despertado, quiero decir.

- No tienes que hacerlo – negó Camus, reacomodándose para acostarse de frente a Milo – De todos modos, no eres el único con el cosmos desordenado. Me topé con Deathmask cuando venía para acá. No se veía nada de bien.

Milo suspiró y rodeó la cintura de Camus con un brazo. El francés le besó tiernamente los labios y le reacomodo el flequillo, sonriéndole después para transmitirle algo de tranquilidad. Con Milo era con el único que se permitía espontáneamente esas acciones.

- Si te digo la verdad… - habló Milo otra vez con gesto pensativo - …No me preocupa Deathmask. Ni Afrodita, de hecho. Ni siquiera yo mismo – Camus veía esos gruesos labios curvarse en una sonrisa encantadora antes de que el muchacho la escondiera contra su cuello – Me tomará un par de días…pero se me pasará. Estoy seguro.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa entonces? – preguntó Camus entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de adivinar los pensamientos del griego.

- Dohko. No lo he visto desde el incidente en el templo de Athena y entonces ya me preocupaba. Y puedes sentirlo. Es bastante fácil notar lo raro que está, lo frustrado que se siente. Sabe controlar muy bien su cosmos pero no puede ocultarlo. O no quiere, lo que me preocupa aún más.

Camus reflexionó por un momento en las palabras de Milo mientras éste se alejaba un poco de él para enjugarse las lágrimas. Personalmente, la actitud de Dohko lo descolocaba sobre manera. También le preocupaba pero por sobre todo, le hacía sentir inseguro. Si el _anciano_ maestro de Libra, tan sabio y capaz, no lograba adecuarse a esa nueva vida, a esa nueva oportunidad ¿cómo podían ellos mismos hacerlo? ¿Cómo sentirse tranquilos y a gusto si el más equilibrado entre los dorados se encontraba, irónicamente, en ese estado de desbalance?

- Y Kanon. También me preocupa Kanon. Y quizás hasta un poco más que Dohko – la voz de Milo nuevamente lo arrancó de su ensimismamiento. Tenía el cejo fruncido y sus ojos no parecían mirar nada en concreto – Búscalo, ¿puedes sentirlo?

- No – contestó abriendo los ojos, extrañado. Milo debe haber estado rastreándolo desde el comienzo. El gemelo se había transformado en un sorpresivo amigo para ambos y Milo parecía tenerle un cariño especial. _Será el retorcido sentido del humor_, pensó Camus – ¿Crees que se haya ido del Santuario?

Milo negó con la cabeza.

- No, creo que se está escondiendo. O escondió su cosmos para esconder otra cosa. Saga esta demasiado nervioso, ¿lo sientes? – pregunto Milo y el francés asintió con la cabeza – Y me parece que algo le preocupa. A Saga. No sé. Kanon se ve muy bien. Quiero decir, hasta lo he visto conversando a ratos con los demás caballeros. Y ha entrenando con Aioria. ¡Con Aioria, por Athena! ¿Qué crees que tiene tan nervioso a Saga?

- Creo que Kanon está tramando algo – respondió seriamente y Milo lo miró con una ceja levantada, interrogante - ¡Vamos! ¿En serio no crees sospechoso que Kanon se pasee tanto entre Géminis y tú templo o mi templo? ¿Y que curiosamente se detenga más en Libra que en cualquier otro lugar, sobre todo cuando Dohko es el conversador menos probable entre todos los caballeros que están entre medio?

Camus sonrío divertido al ver la mirada pasmada de Milo. En realidad, no creía que ambas cosas estuviesen relacionadas de manera alguna, pero le había parecido divertido plantearle esa interrogante al de ojos turquesa. Quien en esos momentos torcía la boca en una sonrisa.

- Creo que la falta de sueño te pone algo tonto – murmuró Milo, dejando escapar un pequeño quejido cuando Camus le enterró los dedos en las costillas - ¿Saga nervioso porque Kanon planea algo, cualquier cosa, con Dohko? Créeme que aunque Dohko estuviese en su peor momento de equilibrio emocional, no toleraría la compañía de Kanon por más de dos minutos. Para nada. Dohko lo trataba como al crío más desordenado de la clase y Kanon hacia esfuerzos desmesurados para sacarlo de quicio cada cinco segundos, antes de la guerra contra Hades…

Milo guardó silencio de golpe. Camus había estado muerto en ese tiempo_. Para variar_, pensaba con sarcasmo el francés. Al de Escorpio le dolía recordar aquellos momentos. Cualquier referencia siempre le hacia cerrar la boca como por arte de magia.

El francés suspiró y colocándole una mano en la nuca, lo atrajo contra su pecho; besándole, de paso, la cabeza.

- Será mejor que tratemos de dormir – susurró contra cabellos violetas, cerrando los ojos y rogándole a cualquier dios que quisiera atender su suplica, que Milo se quedará dormido rápidamente. No quería que notara las lágrimas que de seguro pronto correrían por sus mejillas si él mismo no se dormía de una vez.

* * *

Saga se sentía consternado, por lo menos.

E inútil, si le preguntaban.

Un poco engañado, si lo apuraban más.

Había creído que estaban bien. Que Kanon estaba bien. Que él estaba bien. Se sentía tan iluso en esos momentos. Y tan frustrado por sentirse atado de manos. Ver a su hermano en ese estado le recordaba que éste, una vez más, no hacia más que aparentar.

Se sentía un poco enojado también, ahora que lo analizaba desde ese punto de vista.

Si esa noche no se hubiese despertado sin querer a eso de medianoche, jamás lo hubiese adivinado. Kanon controlaba demasiado bien su cosmos para su gusto. Porque no había sentido nada extraño en él. Si no hubiese ido a la cocina, en busca de un vaso de agua, jamás habría sentido los lloriqueos que salían del cuarto de su gemelo, a través de la puerta entreabierta.

Con sumo cuidado, para pasar desapercibido, había abierto la puerta y la visión lo dejó congelado en el lugar. Solo podía ver el enmarañado y rebelde cabello de su hermano al otro lado de la cama, su gemelo sentado en el suelo y apoyando la espalda contra la cómoda. Seguramente escondía la cabeza entre las rodillas y se abrazaba las piernas con los brazos. Las sacudidas de sus hombros le indicaban los sollozos. Pudo claramente rememorar situaciones similares, con ambos siendo niños.

Una sombra cruzó su rostro, a sabiendas de que la causa de su llanto no eran las mismas tonterías que lo habían producido en su niñez. Había pretendido acercarse e intentar reconfortarlo pero un paso y Kanon le había gruñido que no se acercara. Saga había cambiado el peso de pie un par de veces y dudoso, le había preguntado si quería que se marchara.

Kanon sacudió la cabeza negativamente y apenas susurró _Sólo…no te acerques_, antes de abrazarse las piernas con más fuerza. El mayor sintió algo romperse en su interior y creyó que todas las fuerzas le abandonaban. Kanon se veía tan frágil que las piernas le reclamaban acercarse y las manos le picaban con ganas de abrazarlo. Pero no se atrevió.

Ahora se recargaba con un hombro contra el marco de la puerta, apoyando también la cabeza contra la madera, sus ojos fijos en la figura temblorosa de su hermano. Incapaz de hacer nada por él. Suspiró pesadamente y empuñó las manos.

Kanon a ratos parecía ser recorrido por uno que otro escalofrío. Su cuerpo sacudiéndose con un poco más de fuerza. Sus respiraciones se volvían metódicamente más acompasadas, regulándose concientemente. Saga le había enseñado a hacerlo, hace muchos años, la primera vez que necesitó calmarlo de verdad. Al parecer, Kanon lo había transformado en un ritual para situaciones similares. El mayor sintió que le ardían los ojos y abrió los labios en un mudo gemido, intentando tragar saliva a pesar del nudo en su garganta. No pudo soportarlo más.

Ignorando cualquier sonido que alcanzara sus oídos, se dio media vuelta y se alejó, buscando la seguridad de su cuarto para refregarse los ojos. Dudaba que Kanon lo fuese a echar de menos en un momento como ese.

**TBC**

**PD: Por cierto, Milo...¡claro que Kanon se ve bien! ¿qué te crees? xD**


	4. Need to get over

Fufufufufufu ~~

No sé si esto es sano...pero ya está aquí el cuarto capitulo, con dos días de adelanto y que dicho sea de paso, demore algo así como un día y medio en escribirlo y el quinto me parece que está listo. Lo que significa que me he sumergido en escribir esto como posesa O.ó

Creo que este capi es una especie de puente...me gusta y me parece una parte algo necesaria de la historia, pero siento que me alargo en avanzarla =P

En un par de días subiré el otro, para empezar ya el sexto que, a Dios gracias, por lo menos sé como empieza :P

Tengo un par de dudas con este capi y el quinto, pero cuando suba ese les preguntare. Lo que pasa es que los escribí juntos y en el mismo archivo y no estoy muy segura de haberlos cortado en la parte precisa (es que ya había cumplido las palabras y las paginas que me puse como mínimo para cada parte :P) Me parece un buen cierre de capitulo el de éste...pero las dudas empiezan con el comienzo del otro (okey, esto es una especie de chantaje para mantenerlos interesados hasta la próxima actualización xDD)

Espero que les guste y nos estaremos leyendo

Saludos ^^

* * *

**Need to get over.**

Dohko literalmente se había desparramado sobre el sofá más grande de la sala, frente al bendito televisor, que a su parecer, no hacia más que ocupar espacio en el templo. Suspiró hastiado y apoyó la cabeza contra el brazo del sillón, que recién ese día descubría como un lugar pecaminosamente confortable. Más, incluso, que la cama que le había servido de escondite esa semana.

Juzgaba que no serían más de las ocho de la mañana. Difícil saberlo con exactitud; se negaba a moverse solo para mirar el reloj. Sí estaba seguro de que llevaba un buen par de horas despierto, deambulando por el templo, buscando desesperadamente algo con que distraer su mente. Terminó escogiendo un viejo libro, de aquellos que se atesoraban desde hace mucho en la biblioteca del séptimo templo, el cual ahora yacía sobre su estomago. Mientras lo observaba con recelo, aún dubitativo de querer sumergirse entre sus páginas, sintió el cosmos de Shion acercarse. Rápidamente tomó dicho libro y lo abrió en una página cualquiera, escudándose tras él. Segundos más tarde sentía el bullicio que el Patriarca hacia cada vez que se metía en la cocina para dejarle algo de comer. En algún momento, durante los días anteriores, el chino se sintió responsable de la excesiva preocupación que generaba en el lemuriano, indirectamente obligándolo a abandonar sus deberes como mínimo tres veces al día para asegurarse de que, al menos, se estaba alimentando. Dohko rodó los ojos al escuchar una olla rebotar contra el suelo. Tal sentimiento se esfumó tan rápido como había aparecido. Dohko le había dicho, gritado si quería ser sincero, que lo dejara tranquilo y Shion insistía. Él mismo asumía obligaciones innecesarias.

Shion pasó por delante de él sin prestarle atención y le dejó el desayuno sobre la mesita de centro. Dohko lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo, fingiendo leer. Igual de campante, el tibetano dio la vuelta y se disponía a retirarse, cuando escuchó el libro cerrarse con fuerza. Se detuvo, esperando. Era el primer día en que el moreno hacía algo más que tratar de ignorar su presencia.

- Lamento haberte gritado el otro día.

- Lo sé – contestó Shion, sonriendo pero sin darse la vuelta – Lo sentiste un segundo después de decirlo…Y yo te perdone un minuto después de eso.

- Entonces ¿por qué has estado actuando como si estuvieses enfadado aún? – las cejas de Dohko se juntaban sobre su nariz, sin comprender completamente a su amigo, mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos en la portada del libro entre sus manos. Escuchó a Shion suspirar derrotado.

- Te estas comportando como un niño, Dohko. Tan orgulloso como cuando tenías 14 años. Quería que lo dijeras por tu cuenta, no que dieras por sentado que ya estabas disculpado. Además…- el lemuriano hizo una pausa y lentamente se giró, fijando sus ojos en la nuca del chino. La sonrisa en su rostro había desaparecido – No soy yo quien ha estado ignorándote. Si tan solo hubieses querido hablar conmigo, no habría tenido motivos para no responderte.

Dohko lo sabía y estaba conciente de que había mantenido a Shion alejado por decisión propia. Había pretendido mantener las cosas así pero algo lo había descolocado los últimos días y eso lo había hecho sentir demasiado aislado. Lo suficiente para disculparse con su amigo. Si cierto geminiano no hubiese interrumpido misteriosamente sus visitas hace dos días, probablemente aun no habría pensado en hacerlo. Se había sentido preocupado en un principio pero de vez en cuando podía sentir un leve chispeo en el cosmos de Kanon, así que al menos sabía que se encontraba en el santuario. Podría preguntarle a Shion si algo andaba mal pero prefirió esperar. Tarde o temprano el gemelo volvería a sus andadas.

Una mano pasó repetidamente delante de sus ojos, haciéndolo reaccionar de improviso. Shion, ahora junto a él, lo miraba preocupado. El chino ni siquiera había dado indicios de haber sentido cuando se acercaba.

- Lo siento – murmuró Dohko, sacudiendo la cabeza y levantando una ceja al notar que Shion había preparado un desayuno para dos - ¿Sabías que te pediría disculpas?

- Tenía una leve intuición – sonrío el aludido, sentándose en el otro sillón frente a la mesita – Te quedaste como pasmado. ¿En que pensabas? Esta bien, esta bien. Simple curiosidad – agregó al ver la mirada incrédula del chino. No tenía intenciones de seguir discutiendo con él.

Comieron en silencio. Dohko sabía que Shion hacia esfuerzos descomunales por no abrir la boca y arruinar aquella delicada paz entre ellos. El lemuriano por su parte, no sabía si mantenerse en silencio o no; temía que cualquier cosa que dijera, que bien sabía terminaría llevándolos de una forma u otra al problema que parecía existir, hiciera explotar a su amigo.

- Por cierto, me disculpe con Athena en tu nombre – murmuró Shion y casi se golpeó la frente con la palma al hacerlo. Definitivamente, todo lo que decía estando con Dohko tenía relación con ese hecho y con el extraño actuar del moreno – Por si te preguntabas cómo habías pasado la semana sin que te mandara a llamar.

- No era necesario que lo hicieras – respondió Dohko con voz lejana, su mente aún perdida en las razones de la ausencia de Kanon.

- También le dije que yo me encargaría de ti y que no era necesario que ella interviniera – agregó nuevamente Shion, analizando cada gesto del otro santo. Repentinamente, el chino pareció abandonar su trance. El cejo fruncido se lo confirmó.

- Por eso si te daré las gracias. No tengo intenciones ni ganas de hablar con ella en estos momentos.

La sorpresa se adueñó de Shion. Las palabras de Dohko parecían cargadas de resentimiento. Si era así, las cosas podrían ponerse feas para su amigo y ni él seria capaz de interceder ante la Diosa en cualquier circunstancia. Sea cual fuere la situación en el santuario, la desobediencia siempre se pagaba caro.

- Dohko…

- Mira, Shion, eres mi mejor amigo y aprecio tu preocupación – intervino el moreno, haciendo callar al tibetano con un gesto – Te lo agradezco, enserio. Pero quiero dejarte algo en claro. No quiero que te entrometas más de lo estrictamente necesario; como Patriarca. No quiero que vengas aquí a las tres de la mañana porque sientes que hay algo mal conmigo, ni que cada vez que me veas me preguntes si me pasa algo. Y no quiero que busques formas de ayudarme ni nada.

- ¡Pero lo necesitas!

- ¡No quiero que te metas más en esto! – Dohko alzó la voz más de lo que hubiese querido pero sirvió para silenciar a Shion en el momento – Si es algo que deba solucionarse, lo solucionaré por mi cuenta.

Dohko terminó su té de un trago. Shion mantenía los ojos abiertos con sorpresa. El chino siempre se burlaba de su terquedad, obviando que alguien tendría que haberle enseñado a serlo. Ese alguien levantándose tranquilamente frente a él.

- ¿Y si Athena te ordena algo, que vas a hacer? – preguntó, sintiéndose ligeramente fuera de lugar.

- Si me da una orden directa, la cumpliré – respondió Dohko, medio sonriendo y palmeándole el hombro, algo más tranquilo – De lo contrario, esa es la parte donde te entrometes y me dejan tranquilo.

El chino, intentando esquivar nuevas confrontaciones, le guiñó un ojo y se marchó. Shion, aún sin moverse de su lugar, sopesó las palabras de Dohko y la realización no tardó en llegar. Deseaba confirmarse equivocado.

- ¡¿No estarás pensando en abandonar el Santuario, verdad?! – gritó para que Dohko lo escuchase, sin embargo no recibió respuesta. Bien no se hizo escuchar o simple y llanamente, el chino lo ignoró, como se estaba volviendo costumbre. Se hundió en el sillón mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro cansado. Esto no prometía nada bueno, en absoluto. Desganado, se levantó y abandonó el templo. Como siempre, terminaba cediendo ante el santo de Libra. Si quería hacer las cosas a su modo, lo dejaría; tendría, eso si, que estar preparado para recogerlo en caso de que terminase empeorando las cosas. Ser amigo de Dohko nunca le había parecido tan agotador como en ese instante.

* * *

- ¿Saga?

El gemelo se atragantó con el pan que viciosamente mordía cuando escuchó la voz a sus espaldas. Tragó con dificultad, ayudándose con un sorbo de jugo, antes de voltear y encontrarse al santo de Acuario en la entrada de su cocina, luciendo ligeramente incomodo. Saga sonrío algo divertido; por algún motivo, algunos caballeros seguían sintiéndose intimidados en su presencia. Le hizo un gesto al muchacho para que se acercara y éste, educadamente, declinó la invitación.

- Gracias pero voy camino al refugio – contestó el francés recargándose contra el marco de la puerta – Sólo quería preguntarte si Kanon estaba bien. No ha subido en dos días y Milo está algo preocupado. Le prometí que averiguaría en qué estaba.

Saga no pudo evitar la sonrisa que surcó sus labios. Era tan propio del joven Escorpio preocuparse por quien le caía en gracia; Camus había sido el primero cuando eran solo unos crios. Ahora, le reconfortaba saber que Kanon también se había ganado su aprecio; para bien o para mal, Milo era de esas personas que te respaldaban aún cuando lo que hacías no era precisamente lo correcto. Saga lo sabía de primera mano. Y jamás se perdonaría haberlo hecho parte de su locura.

- ¿Saga?

- Lo siento, lo siento – rió nervioso cuando Camus lo llamó nuevamente – No tienen de que preocuparse. Kanon está bien, algo ocupado con algunos pendientes que le encargo Athena; quizás por eso no ha ido a molestarlos. En estos precisos momentos, está durmiendo.

A veces le sorprendía la facilidad con la que mentía. Luego recordaba que se había transformado en un experto en hacer tal cosa. No era algo de lo que se sintiese orgulloso, pero esta vez tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo. Esperaba que Camus no viera más allá de sus palabras; la falta de práctica podría haberlo hecho responder muy deprisa. Afortunadamente, Camus parecía tener otras cosas en mente.

- Ah, de acuerdo. Dile que no se desaparezca demasiado. O que deje de ocultar su cosmos si lo hace. Milo se alarma y cuando está así, me pone nervioso – comentó el francés. Su relación con el santo de Escorpio había dejado de ser un secreto hacia tiempo y ya no se molestaba en evitar hablar del muchacho. Pareció pensar mejor sus palabras y antes de voltearse, agregó – Mejor dile que se de una vuelta por mi templo, si es que tiene un minuto.

- ¿Cómo está Milo?

El mayor no pudo evitar hacer tal pregunta. Había sentido la necesidad de averiguarlo desde hacia un par de días pero, hasta ese momento, se había abstenido. Temía que aún fuese un asunto delicado entre él y Camus. Se lo había preguntado a Kanon pero la respuesta de éste había sido vaga, aumentando su curiosidad. Tener al santo más cercano a Escorpio en su cocina no hizo más que incrementar su interés en saber del muchacho. Si hubiese podido, se habría retractado al notar como los hombros de Camus se tensaban.

- Sé que no tengo el derecho de preguntártelo pero de verdad…

- Milo está bien – suspiró el francés, volteándose a mirar a Saga e interrumpiendo cualquier explicación que éste quisiese darle – A veces tiene pesadillas…

El geminiano bajo la mirada. Camus lo sabía responsable de las órdenes que Milo había tenido que acatar y por bastante tiempo, su actitud hacia él fue, por lo menos, rencorosa. Le sorprendía, de cierto modo, que le hubiese contestado pero eso no lograba evitar la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento que lo embargaban. Casi hubiese preferido que Camus le gritara que no tenía derecho a hacer ese tipo de preguntas. Menos a él, que había tenido que, literalmente, volver a juntar a Milo después de cada misión.

- Pero está bien. O lo estará – Camus continuó hablando, obviando el cambio de animo en Saga por un momento – Saga, no vale la pena que sigamos con esta tontería. Si Milo no te culpa de nada, deberías dejar de hacerlo tú. Si Milo fue capaz de perdonarte, yo no tengo razones para seguir molesto contigo. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejar todo esto atrás y empezar otra vez. Hacer las cosas como debieron haber sido en un principio. Todos sabemos que lo lamentas y de algún modo, creo que piensas que eso no es suficiente…Para tratarse de ti, es más que suficiente.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – cuestionó Saga arrugando la frente pero agradeciendo el tono conciliador en la voz de Camus.

- Que si eres la mitad de orgulloso que tu hermano, haberte paseado por todos los templos pidiendo disculpas y aguantando cuanta cosa te hayan dicho de vuelta, es más que suficiente para demostrar que lo sientes. En serio.

Camus se permitió una leve sonrisa. Todo cuanto le había dicho a Saga era verdad; no tenia intenciones de seguir reprochándole lo que había hecho luego que tomar el lugar del Patriarca. Lo consideraba un desgaste innecesario. Y era ligeramente divertido ver al imponente geminiano sonrojarse ante sus palabras. Giró nuevamente y se alejó, sintiendo que el santo de Géminis se levantaba de su lugar y lo seguía, un par de pasos más atrás, hasta la entrada del templo.

- Lo lamento, a pesar de que eso no haga desaparecer nada de lo que pasó – dijo Saga una vez que alcanzaron la escalinata que daba a Tauro – Quería que lo escucharas de mi boca.

Camus simplemente le hizo un gesto, dándole a entender que dejara el asunto tranquilo y se despidió, recordándole que le diera a Kanon su recado. Saga lo siguió con la vista hasta que las pendientes del camino lo hicieron desaparecer. Percibió movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y se adentró en el templo, siguiendo la sombra que se paseaba entre los pilares.

- No tienes que hacer eso – dijo molesto, sin desviar la mirada del frente.

- Costumbre, supongo – respondió Kanon, dejando de ocultarse para caminar junto a su hermano – Gracias.

- Sólo lo hice porque me lo pediste. No veo porqué no querrías hablar con Camus. Creí que eran amigos.

Saga volteó para observar el perfil de su gemelo. Su rostro aun tenía un tinte pálido y las ojeras bajo sus ojos verdes eran más difusas que el día anterior pero seguían estando presentes. Todavía se veía cansado, aún cuando esa noche parecía haber dormido sin ningún contratiempo. Kanon se negaba a hablar del tema y él no insistía por temor a alejarlo; esa era la reacción más probable del menor si comenzaba a sentirse acorralado.

- ¿Ellos saben algo de tus pesadillas? – preguntó Saga luego de un momento de silencio. Algo que sólo podría identificar como celos se asentó en su estomago, seguro de que Kanon podría habérselos comentado antes que a él. Lo asumía como obvio, después de todo, el menor no solía hablar temas serios en las conversaciones entre ambos.

Kanon lo miró de lado, levantando una ceja antes de responderle.

- ¿Te parece que Camus sabía algo?

Saga negó con la cabeza y sonrío ante el sarcasmo siempre presente en la voz de Kanon, ese que buscaba demostrarle que del mal momento no quedaba más que el recuerdo. Sin percatarse, se encontraron devuelta en la cocina.

- Además, es "_pesadilla_". Fue sólo una – le oyó murmurar mientras le acercaba un vaso de jugo.

- Realmente no esperas que te crea eso ¿verdad? – Kanon le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa al saberse descubierto y buscando desviar el tema, le arrebató una de sus tostadas y sorbió del jugo que le había acercado, lo mas ruidosamente que pudo - ¡No hagas eso! ¡Por Athena!

Kanon rió tirando migajas en todas direcciones, sólo para fastidiar a su gemelo. Saga resopló y se dio por vencido. Tratar de cambiar los malos hábitos de Kanon a esas alturas era causa perdida. Se apoyó con los codos sobre la mesa, observando por un momento el espectáculo que era ver comer al menor, sin embargo, ese día parecía incapaz de mantenerse en silencio por mucho tiempo.

- Sabías de las pesadillas de Milo.

El muchacho frente a él se atoró con las migajas y comenzó a toser, golpeándose el pecho con el puño. Saga le acercó el jugo y Kanon se lo tragó de una sentada. Se quedo mirándolo fijamente mientras se limpiaba los labios con el dorso de la mano, estudiando cuidadosamente el rostro de su hermano. Al final asintió levemente.

- Pudo haberlo mencionado esa noche que vino a verme.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te pregunté por él? – preguntó el mayor, apoyando la barbilla entre sus manos y desviando la mirada un poco hacia arriba, intentando de esa forma no presionar la respuesta de Kanon.

- Ya te lo dijo Camus. No tienes que preocuparte por Milo. Lo único que consigues es empezar a reprocharte cosas. Creo que tienes suficiente con las actitudes de Afrodita y Deathmask – contestó Kanon sin preámbulos, recordando la distancia que ambos caballeros ponían hacia su hermano – Por eso no te había dicho nada de mis pesadillas. Ni de las de Milo. Tienes la mala costumbre de preocuparte demasiado por todo y una tendencia, enfermiza si me preguntas, por sentirte responsable de todo lo que pasa en el santuario.

- Es que…

- Nada – le interrumpió Kanon, frunciendo el ceño ante la insistencia de Saga en el tema - Te has humillado ante todos para que te disculpen. Si no quieren aceptarlo, problema de ellos. Si mal no recuerdo, Milo hasta te abrazó aquella vez. Creció siguiendo tu ejemplo y nunca se imaginó que te vería haciendo algo así. Shion mismo no le da importancia.

- Aún no me he atrevido a hablar con Aioros. Ni con Shura – Saga cambió súbitamente de tema y se pasó una mano por el cabello, revolviéndolo nervioso – Y si te soy sincero, me da algo de miedo hablar con Aioria.

Kanon hizo una mueca y sonrió. La seguridad que Saga aparentaba se desvanecía al segundo de proponerse subir hasta Sagitario. Sólo por eso ese tema no era pasado. Aioros estaba lejos de ser una persona rencorosa y todo lo que atentase contra la tranquilidad del santuario no era digno de malgastar el tiempo de Shura. Aioria se veía más frío de lo que era en realidad. Y Kanon había comprobado que era una persona bastante práctica al fin y al cabo. Fue él quien se le acercó para pedirle entrenar y cuando Kanon se lo preguntó, su respuesta consistió básicamente en que su hermano estaba nuevamente a su lado, por lo que no tenía nada que reclamarle a nadie y tampoco le interesaba hacerlo. Para su sorpresa, el santo de Leo se había transformado en alguien bastante maduro. No lo habría imaginado así años atrás.

- Insisto en que le das muchas vueltas. Cuando te atrevas de una vez a hacerlo, verás que serán más fáciles que todos los demás juntos – comentó levantándose para abandonar la cocina.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con Camus y Milo? – preguntó distraídamente Saga, su mente absorbiendo cada una de las palabras de Kanon.

- Creo que iré a verlos más tarde. Espero verme mejor para entonces – contestó el menor, reflexionando un poco más en su respuesta – Quizás me quede donde Milo esta noche. Como para compensar el haberlo preocupado.

Saga asintió sin apartar los ojos de Kanon mientras éste se acercaba nuevamente a la mesa y tomaba la loza sucia, llevándola al lavadero. Acto seguido, volvía a darle la espalda y antes de que cruzara la puerta, Saga lo llamó, haciéndolo voltear levemente la cabeza por sobre el hombro.

- Confía en mí. Si tienes más pesadillas. O cualquier cosa. Quiero que vuelvas a confiar en mí. Quizás te cueste hacerlo en un principio o quizás no quieras…que me acerque a ti si vuelve a repetirse lo de la otra noche, pero no quiero que me alejes sólo para no preocuparme. No puedo prometerte que dejaré de sentirme responsable porque eso sería un descaro de mi parte. Pero puedo intentarlo. Y quiero estar junto a ti en momentos así, quiero que sepas que puedes apoyarte en mí si lo necesitas. Quiero que volvamos a ser hermanos.

En medio de sus palabras, Saga había bajado la vista hasta sus manos, un poco avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir pero cuando la ultima frase abandonó sus labios, la levantó nuevamente hacia Kanon. Quien miraba pasmado como sus dedos jugueteaban con las astillas de la puerta, antes de que una sonrisa se apoderara de sus labios y sus ojos se suavizaran al voltearse hacia él.

- Trataré de hacerlo.

Saga pareció decepcionarse un poco con la respuesta y la sonrisa de Kanon se amplió al darle la espalda. A veces su hermano era tan fácil de descifrar. Un par de pasos en el pasillo y alzó la voz lo suficiente para que Saga lo escuchase.

- ¡Lo haré! Promesa.

Casi podía imaginar el brillo infantil que adornaría los ojos de su gemelo al oírlo reformular su respuesta. Ahora solo tenía que asegurarle a Milo que todo estaba bien y dentro de lo posible, hacerle una pequeña visita distractora a cierto santo deprimido. No se lo admitiría jamás a nadie, pero quizás y solo quizás, lo había extrañado un poco esos días. Pero sólo un poco.

**TBC**


	5. Jaded

Uno más. Y antes de una semana. Es que en realidad los capis son cortos como para actualizar semanalmente...pero es que estoy posponiendo otras cosas por escribir esto. En serio, no se como pueden tener tres o cuatro fic en proceso e ir actualizándolos todos, con capítulos el doble o triple de largos que los míos. Yo sólo tengo este y me pone ansiosa. De verdad. Cybe, eres una genio. Punto.

En fin, sigo pensando que la primera parte de esto podría haber sido el final del anterior pero por ahora se quedara asi.

He estado pensando que el primer capitulo es muy nada quizás para captar lectores, sobre todo porque ninguno parece llegar a los últimos, que si me preguntan, son mejorcitos y por eso tal vez, luego los una como uno solo. Eso está en estudio.

Por eso también, cambio el summary cada vez que actualizo, con partes del capitulo, a ver si le dan una oportunidad. Ahora si alguien hace uno fijo y mejor, le dare mi alma a cambio (aunque tendrá que reclamársela al banco de querer cobrarla ¬¬)

El siguiente está listo...y le quiero mucho, por eso hacia mención a que le den una oportunidad a los ultimos capis, pero lo subiré en un buen par de dias (tengo que terminar un oleo muy retrasado y despues me voy de paseo una semana con mi familia, asi que dudo que pueda escribir y actualizar demasiado y esta demas decir que no pretendo subirlo hasta, siquiera, haber empezado el séptimo...pero creo que lo subire a finalesde esta semana =P)

Un par de comentarios sobre el fic en si, al final.

Que lo disfruten, saludos.

* * *

**Jaded.**

Siendo ya tarde ese día, Kanon había abandonado el templo de Géminis por uno de los tantos pasadizos secretos que existían, llegando casi directamente a Acuario. Esa vez decidió tomar el camino corto y dejar su visita a Libra para su regreso al tercer templo. Había pretendido llegar hasta la onceava casa, comer un par de cosas con los muchachos, quizás ver una película, luego bajar hasta Escorpio y pasar la noche en uno de los cuartos en los que Milo acumulaba cachivaches. No contaba con que Milo tenía su propio plan en mente. Consistía básicamente en lo mismo, salvo que pretendía pasar la noche en vela viendo películas. Mü le había comentado temprano ese día que pronto asignarían las guardias nuevamente, retomarían las clases del refugio y en definitiva, todo tomaría su curso normal otra vez, papeleos incluidos. El joven escorpión pretendía sacar provecho de los días que les quedaran libres y a Camus parecía no desagradarle la idea. A él no le influía mayormente. Había hablado con Shion del tema y éste había aceptado su propuesta de ser, en sus propias palabras, el comodín del santuario. Simplemente metería la mano por aquí y por allá cuando alguno de los dorados se viese un poco sobrepasado por sus responsabilidades. Se lo había propuesto así al Patriarca pensando en lo mucho que a Saga le gustaba abarcar dichos trabajos, ofreciéndose a hacer más cosas al mismo tiempo de las que era humanamente capaz. Kanon a veces creía que Saga olvidaba que no eran la misma persona, como si fuesen una especie de extensión el uno del otro. ¿De que otra forma podría explicarse el que Saga tuviese dos asuntos que atender, al mismo tiempo y en diferentes lugares? Dentro de esa semana, Kanon ya se había visto cumpliendo encargos que Saga había aceptado olvidando por completo compromisos anteriores. El menor lo seguía atribuyendo a una necesidad patológica por enmendar sus errores.

Aún así, tenía en mente abandonar el santuario cuando todo el revuelo pasara y estuviesen seguros de que por un tiempo no correrían peligros. Al menos por un tiempo; todo dependía del curso que su plan tomara. Se lo había hecho saber tanto a Athena como al Patriarca y seguramente, la decisión impresa en sus palabras les impidió negarle tal posibilidad.

A diferencia de los demás, Kanon había vivido un tiempo en lo que él solía llamar una realidad alternativa. Mezclándose entre los humanos comunes y corrientes, ajeno a responsabilidades heroicas ni batallas a muerte con el peso de la humanidad sobre sus hombros. Y no podía negar que le había gustado probar de esa vida. Que extrañaba despertarse por las mañanas sabiendo que no tendría que magullarse en los entrenamientos diarios o que no tendría que luchar por vivir un día más. Que podría ir al cine o pasearse por una ciudad determinaba sin estar pendiente de cosmos extraños acercándose. Que los libros que leía no consistían en historias de sus predecesores o que lo más grato que había hecho en su vida había sido coger una cámara y dedicarse a retratar los lugares que llamaban su atención. Tenía un álbum de fotos escondido bajo su cama, repleto de imágenes de lugares y personas que había conocido en sus andanzas. No lo había vuelto a abrir desde que lo escondiera allí, a pocos días de retornar al santuario, antes de la guerra contra Hades. Muy en el fondo, temía rememorar la vida que se había construido en ese mundo desconocido. Porque si en el santuario no lograba sentirse completamente en casa, allá afuera era un ser extraño que jamás se sentiría a gusto por más que el lugar fuera un paraíso. Además, se había deshecho de la cámara en cuestión y ver las fotos sólo le recordaría lo mucho que tal instrumento le había ayudado durante ese periodo.

Un profundo suspiro lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y despegó la vista de la pantalla, donde una película a la que ya le había perdido el hilo seguía reproduciéndose, para mirar sobre sus hombros. Horas antes se había acomodado en el suelo, con un pocillo de palomitas entre las piernas y la espalda recargada contra el diván, donde Camus se había recostado con los pies sobre las piernas de Milo, que a su vez se había acomodado en el extremo contrario.

Paradójicamente, el griego más joven había sido el primero en caer presa del sueño, gateando medio dormido hasta recostarse junto al francés, quien le pasaba un brazo por la espalda de manera inconciente para mantenerlo cerca. Camus le siguió minutos después. El suspiro que le había obligado a alzar la vista provenía de él, quizás como resultado de variar su posición a una más cómoda.

Kanon estaba cansado y los ojos le ardían con el esfuerzo de mantenerlos abiertos pero había decidido no dormir. Desde que decidiese pasar la noche con Camus y Milo, había tenido la sensación de que la posibilidad de tener una pesadilla esa noche era demasiado probable y se ponía ansioso sólo de pensarlo. Durante algunos de los días anteriores, se había sentido de forma similar y retardaba la hora de irse a la cama leyendo o viendo televisión, a sabiendas de que una vez cerrara los ojos, las pesadillas volverían. De una forma u otra sabía que esa noche sería una de ellas pero ya se encontraba allí y no le restaba mucho por hacer.

Fijó la vista en un reloj que colgaba sobre una de las paredes, agudizando la vista para leer la hora desde su posición. 4:30 AM. Bostezó exageradamente, provocando que dos lagrimitas se asomaran por las comisuras de sus ojos y se los refregó con los puños. La película había terminado y deteniendo el reproductor, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Un café extra cargado no le haría nada de mal. Mientras el agua hervía, se escabulló hasta el cuarto de Camus y le quitó dos frazadas a la cama. De seguro al francés no le agradaría ver su cama desordenada de tal manera pero a esa hora, el frío comenzaba a hacerse notar.

Volvió al living y cubrió con una de las mantas a los muchachos profundamente dormidos en el sillón. Milo apretó los ojos al sentir el peso de la cobija y se apretó más contra Camus, escondiendo el rostro contra su camiseta. Camus no se dio por enterado.

Kanon contuvo las ganas de reír y se colocó la otra frazada sobre los hombros, retornando a la cocina en busca de su necesitado café. Poco rato después, se entretenía viendo una película de esas sin trama y muchas balaceras, con el volumen casi en cero para no despertar antes de tiempo a los otros dos santos. Camus tenía que hacer temprano ese día y lo más probable era que Milo lo siguiese como un cachorrito.

Dos horas más tarde, los créditos cruzaban la pantalla y el gemelo se desperezaba, considerando que era buena hora para despertar al santo de Acuario. Lo zamarreó un poco del hombro, hasta que el francés se pasó una mano por el rostro y abrió un ojo, tratando de reconocer al insensato que osaba despertarlo a esas horas. Kanon sonrió.

- Me voy yendo – susurró cuando estuvo seguro de que Camus sabía con quien hablaba – Hay café fresco en la cocina. Son cerca de las siete de la mañana ya.

- Si, gracias – contestó Camus bostezando y abriendo excesivamente los ojos para espantar el sueño en ellos - ¿No dormiste nada?

Kanon negó con la cabeza y estaba a punto de agregar algo cuando un gemido lo interrumpió. Ambos caballeros fijaron los ojos en la maraña de pelo violeta que se removía en el regazo de Camus, jalando la cobija hasta ocultar completamente cualquier rastro de piel acanelada.

- Cinco minutos…sólo cinco minutos más.

Los dos pares de ojos fijos en la figura de Milo parpadearon en silencio un par de segundos antes de que el mayor de ellos se levantara riendo, despidiéndose de Camus, el que una vez tuvo a Kanon fuera de su rango de visión le dedicó una sonrisa enternecida al muchacho en su regazo y se acomodó jugueteando con los finos cabellos entre sus dedos. Podía permitirse cinco minutos más de relajo, aun cuando el cuello y la espalda le recordaran el resto del día la incomoda posición en la que había pasado la noche.

* * *

Kanon se encaminó a paso cansino hacia Libra. Poco después de abandonar Acuario, escondió su cosmos y se escabulló a través de los templos en los que seguramente sus dueños aún dormitaban. No tardo en alcanzar el séptimo templo, paseando su mirada por cada rincón mientras recorría el largo pasillo que lo atravesaba de lado a lado.

Encontró a Dohko, como de costumbre a esas horas de la mañana, sentado en la entrada del templo, observando el ascender del sol. El día amanecía fresco, con una brisa apenas perceptible. El chino se recostaba sobre sus codos. Al gemelo le habría gustado saber que pasaba por su mente, concentrado como se veía.

Lo observó manteniendo la distancia: la manera en que su cabello se revolvía con la brisa, el vaivén de sus hombros al aspirar el aire fresco, la ligera chaqueta negra, abierta y con las mangas arremangadas por sobre el codo, moviéndose al compás que marcaba la misma brisa que le revolvía los cabellos; el gracioso sobresalto cuando lo llamó, la manera en que dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueaba la espalda para poder mirarlo sin cambiar su posición, los ojos llenos de sorpresa que pronto daba paso a un sin numero de preguntas que jamás llegarían a sus labios. _No aún_, se decía, mientras intentaba esconder el cosquilleo que le recorría la piel al tener esos ojos; no estaba seguro de si eran verdes o grises o quizás una mezcla de ambos, fijos sobre él. Estudiándolo, leyéndolo. Estaba seguro de que Dohko lo hacia sin siquiera estar conciente de ello.

- No te ves muy bien – comentó el chino, recuperando su posición inicial.

Kanon hizo una mueca y cerró la distancia que lo separaba del otro santo, sentándose a su lado con un gesto herido en el rostro.

- Y aquí estaba yo, pensando que te gustaba como me veía – suspiró dramáticamente, casi celebrando el leve sonrojo del moreno pero sin hacer comentarios al respecto – Tú no te ves mejor, por cierto.

- No creo que te sorprenda – contestó Dohko, intentando ignorar la curiosidad con que el geminiano lo observaba. Con toda seguridad, esa era la mayor cantidad de palabras que había intercambiado con el muchacho en el transcurso de sus visitas. Internamente se alegraba de verlo ahí otra vez.

El rostro de Kanon se ensombreció momentáneamente. Dohko de Libra seguía manteniéndose aislado de todo. Seguía mostrando esa desazón que a Kanon le fastidiaba sobremanera. Seguía siendo una mala copia del santo que conocía. No que el caballero sabelotodo y que siempre tenía palabras sabias para cualquiera fuera algo que anhelase devuelta, pero era mucho mejor que éste; apático y falto de vida. Aun cuando Kanon estuviese seguro que ninguna de esas caretas fuera la real. Había visto un destello del verdadero Dohko cuando éste se enfrentó a Shion hace tiempo y era ese al que quería conocer. Le estaba tomando tiempo, pero era un objetivo que se había impregnado a fondo en él y no se rendiría hasta lograrlo. Ya le dirigía la palabra, eso de por si era un gran avance.

- ¿Aún no te haces el ánimo de salir de aquí? – preguntó sin esperar respuesta - ¿Cuánto tiempo más puedes esconderte en tu templo?

Dohko se mordisqueaba el labio, debatiéndose entre guardar silencio y dejar salir un poco de la amargura que se acumulaba en su interior. Optó sin segundos pensamientos por lo primero. Sin embargo, segundos de silencio después, abrió la boca y las palabras que salieron de ella estaban cargadas de desilusión.

- Creí que, a diferencia de Shion, no tenias intenciones de meterte donde no te llamaban.

Kanon volteó a verlo de golpe, parpadeando sorprendido antes de que sus labios se curvaran en una enorme sonrisa, mostrando las hileras perfectas de sus dientes. Dohko le devolvió una mirada contrariada; era bueno leyendo a las personas, el mejor entre los santos si se permitía aceptarlo, pero con el menor de los gemelos siempre parecía equivocarse.

- No te engañes, anciano – contestó divertido Kanon viendo la arruga que se formaba entre los ojos del chino. Mucho más serio agregó – No tengo intenciones de entrometerme en tus crisis existenciales. Para eso tengo las mías. Sólo intento comprender cómo es que alguien como tú, con más de doscientos años de experiencia sobre los hombros, cree que los motivos para vivir, para luchar, para lo que sea, llegan solos a la puerta de tu casa y no son algo que tengas que salir y buscar. No logro entender que no veas que es algo que debes querer encontrar.

- Verás, quizás ahí esta el problema. No quiero buscar nada. No quiero encontrar motivos. Porque lo único que hay para gente como nosotros es dolor, sangre y muerte. ¿Quién, por su vida y todo lo importante en ella, querría perseguir cosas así?

Kanon guardó silencio, tratando de absorber el significado tras sus propias palabras y la respuesta que Dohko le había entregado. Recogió las piernas y cruzó los brazos sobre sus rodillas, descansando la barbilla en los antebrazos. Luego suspiró y apoyó la mejilla, girando el rostro para estudiar el perfil de Dohko. El chino se veía tan cansado como él se sentía. E igual de trasnochado.

- ¿Dónde se fue toda la esperanza que solías tener? ¿Cómo puede desaparecer así como así? – preguntó después de un momento. Dohko agitó la cabeza, sonriendo tristemente.

- Empiezo a creer que nunca existió. Que fue algo que me inventé para seguir adelante y arrastrarlos a ustedes conmigo.

- Pues funcionó – murmuró Kanon – Para todos excepto para ti, al parecer.

Dohko volvió a guardar silencio, después de todo, no había nada que pudiese responder a eso. Era, en palabras sencillas, lo mismo que él pensaba. Miró al gemelo un momento, aprovechando que éste había cerrado lo ojos. Absorbía los detalles de su rostro, escudándose en el hecho de que el otro no podía verlo. Fijó los ojos en el cabello azulado, extremadamente largo, que se mecía con delicadeza. Luego en los delgados labios que se entreabrían, permitiendo el paso del aire. En la fina nariz que inspiraba pausadamente. En las largas pestañas que descansaban sobre piel tostada, un poco más oscura alrededor de los ojos, evidenciando la falta de sueño. En los ojos color esmeralda que brillaban incautos ahora que se cruzaban con los suyos. Carraspeó desviando la mirada, avergonzado de haberse visto descubierto. No escuchó comentarios burlones al hacerlo y lo agradeció en silencio.

En una semana el muchacho a su lado había cruzado las barreras que había impuesto entre él y la realidad del santuario, tan fácil como se escabullía de un templo a otro. El chino no dejaba de cuestionarse cómo lo había logrado sin siquiera intentarlo. Por más que trataba, no lograba entender el interés del geminiano en acercarse a él, más aun en esos momentos, donde Dohko sabía que no era buena compañía para nadie. Quizás era una cosa algo autodestructiva por parte de Kanon. No le parecería raro que así fuese; el gemelo parecía vivir en una realidad diferente a los demás y tenía la manía de comportarse como una criatura fuera de sus cabales: riendo cuando nadie se lo esperaba, hablando sin sentidos cuando todos se empeñaban en tratar las cosas con seriedad y en medio de sus carcajadas, decir verdades con el tacto del mejor de los oradores. Simplemente, comprender al menor de los gemelos era algo que se le escapaba de las manos. Y despertaba poderosamente su curiosidad.

Lo sintió levantarse en silencio, estirarse bostezando, haciendo crujir un par de vértebras en el proceso y comenzar a descender los peldaños de la escalinata. Probablemente, Kanon había decidido que sería buena idea volver a Géminis e intentar dormir algo. Falta le hacia, después de todo. Un par de peldaños más abajo, pareció dudar y se giró, posando su mirada con fuerza en la suya, como si con eso lograra que sus palabras poseyeran más influencia.

- Te guste o no…- dijo tranquilamente, como quien habla del clima - …estás vivo. No puedes vivir aislado eternamente. No puedes. Y la única forma en que no termines perdiendo la cabeza, es aceptarlo y fabricarte una razón para vivir. Miéntete si es necesario. Terminarás repitiéndolo tantas veces que se volverá verdad. Es como funciona en el mundo allá afuera. Es como nos funciona a todos aquí.

Un misterio. Así terminó por definir al gemelo cuando éste volvió a girarse y siguió su camino, como diciendo _Bah, no me hagas caso, lo que digo no son más que pavadas_, despreocupado de todo. Se quedó en ese mismo lugar por varios minutos más, las palabras de Kanon repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente. No podía evitar preguntarse porqué parecía más dispuesto a escuchar al joven geminiano antes que a Shion. Apenas éste hiciera alguna alusión a su comportamiento, Dohko se colocaba inmediatamente en actitud defensiva y explotaba a la más pequeña provocación. A veces ni siquiera eso. Una mirada preocupada por parte del lemuriano y le dedicaba el mejor de sus gruñidos. Nada de lo que le había dicho a Kanon, ni esa primera noche ni aquel día, se lo había comentado a Shion. Y no lograba comprender porqué.

Poco después se levantó resoplando. Hacia un par de minutos había sentido el cosmos de Shion acercándose y ahora que se adentraba en el templo, podía escuchar el barullo que armaba en la cocina. Arrastró los pies hasta llegar a ella y se dejó caer pesadamente en una de las sillas. Shion volteó a verlo de reojo, preparando algo de té.

- ¿Mala noche? – preguntó seguro de la respuesta.

- Como todas – murmuró el chino, cruzando las piernas sobre la silla y sin mirar nada en concreto – Creí que no vendrías hoy. Algo te escuché de unos asuntos que tenías que atender.

- Vaya. Después de todo si me oyes cuando te hablo.

- Sólo las partes que me interesan. Y saber que por fin me libraría de ti un día era algo que me interesaba.

Shion sonrió. Dohko se veía de un humor bastante aceptable en comparación a los días anteriores. Quizás ese era su día de suerte. Si en ese momento se hubiese vuelto hacia el santo de Libra, se habría dado cuenta de que éste lo estudiaba minuciosamente, sospechando que algo se traía entre manos.

- No vienes aquí como Shion de Aries ¿no? Vienes como el Patriarca.

El lemuriano suspiró derrotado. Eso le pasaba por celebrar antes de tiempo.

- Recuerdo que me pediste no entrometerme más que como Patriarca – Shion se dio la vuelta y un mohín cruzó su rostro al notar cómo las facciones de Dohko se habían endurecido de un momento a otro. Eso estaba ocurriendo demasiado seguido en su presencia – Como tal tengo algo que decirte.

Dohko alzó una ceja y esperó pacientemente a que el otro continuase hablando. Shion cambio el peso de pie varias veces, súbitamente incomodo. No necesitaba recurrir a sus dones psíquicos para saber que lo que tenía que decir no agradaría al chino y que una nueva discusión era prácticamente un hecho. Se acercó a la mesa y dejó una taza de té frente a Dohko, quien la ignoró y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que hablase de una vez.

- Dentro de dos días, habrá una reunión con los demás santos dorados para distribuir funciones y establecer los turnos de la guardia. Después habrá un almuerzo. Quiero saber si vas a estar presente.

- Te dije que no quería participar en nada de esto – masculló Dohko, fijando con firmeza los ojos en los de Shion. El lemuriano empuñó las manos, tratando de mantener su temperamento bajo control. Dohko sabía como ser un problema cuando se lo proponía.

- Es por eso que te lo estoy preguntando. Con un poco de suerte, algo de sentido común habrás recuperado ya.

- ¿Me lo estás preguntando? – repitió el chino apretando los dientes – Porque tengo la leve impresión de que me lo estas ordenando.

- Por todos los cielos, Dohko, Athena va a estar presente. ¿Cómo quieres que justifique el que no estés allí? ¿Pretendes que le diga, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, que no me obedeces y que no se preocupe, que tampoco la obedecerás a ella? ¿Qué rayos buscas? Sabes perfectamente los castigos que te esperan si haces algo como eso.

Dohko se mordió la lengua para no responder y desvío la mirada apretando los puños. Si no se presentaba en la reunión, metería a Shion en problemas. No sólo con Athena, si no que también con los demás santos. Por más que refunfuñara y discutiera con Shion, no podría librarse de esa. Y si Athena le ordenaba volver a enseñar en el refugio, no tendría más opciones que hacerlo. Dejó salir el aire en un suspiro tembloroso. Las palabras de Kanon resonaban en su mente con más fuerza en ese momento. Tarde o temprano tendría que aceptar que no podía esconderse para siempre en su templo ni respaldarse cada vez en el lazo que lo unía al Patriarca.

- Sólo esta vez. Haré lo que pueda.

- Necesito más que eso Dohko. Necesito que me asegures que estarás allí, cumpliendo el papel que te corresponde y por Athena, que te comportaras como es debido – Shion se estaba sintiendo extremadamente agotado y el día recién comenzaba. ¿Por qué Dohko se empeñaba en hacerle las cosas más difíciles?

- Lo intentaré. Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte en estos momentos – suspiró Dohko pasándose una mano por la cara antes de ponerse de pie – Tómalo si quieres, si no, tú verás. No me pidas más.

El té se había enfriado y la capacidad de articular palabras había abandonado a Shion. De pronto el chino le pareció demasiado derrotado para intentar siquiera convencerlo de algo más. Tendría que conformarse con eso y esperar que Dohko cumpliese con presentarse a la reunión. Ahora que se volvía a encontrar solo en la cocina no le quedaba nada más por hacer.

**TBC**

**Notas:**

**- Lo de Kanon amando la fotografía es mi humilde tributo a Loss, Strain & Butterflies de Scarlet.D No pude evitarlo.**

**- Me gusta jugar con eso de que Shion no es capaz de mandar a Dohko, como si al final, Dohko fuese el patriarca detrás de la imagen de Shion. Sé que eso podría hacer que Shion no se vea muy capaz desde esa perspectiva pero no es para nada eso. Es sólo que Dohko me parece mucho más lider que Shion. Sin represalias. Gracias =P**

**- Pues ya está siendo un poco más claro ese otro interés, si las miradas y estudio entre los nenes dicen algo =P**

**A los que leen, les quero.**

**A Cybe, la adoro porque sigue esto y mis review son todos de ella xD**

**Si alguien más se anima a comentar, gracias totales. Si no lo hacen, no importa pero lean hasta el el ultimo capi porfavor!! xD**


	6. Fall Along The Way

Tarán!!!

Otro capi y es más larguito =P

Esta ha sido una semana verdaderamente iluminada. Mi cuadro ha avanzado suficiente para hacerme creer que lo terminaré o estará un 98% listo antes de que viaje (que finalmente será el miercoles asi que alcanzare a subir otro capi antes de desaparecer unosdias =P) y el fic se ha escrito montones. En estos momentos, estoy terminando el octavo =O Creo que empiezo a comprender el poder detras de los reviews xDD

Sin embargo, me da un poco de miedo que se me apague la ampolleta. Y jamas creí que la parte no inventada de mi fic generaría tantos capítulos. Me da un poco de miedo perderme en ciertas partes también. De hecho, creo que me perdí escribiendo el 8 =S, lo bueno es que ahora casi al final me encontré!!! Lo que significa que tendré que editar un resto el comienzo pero buee, voy con dos capis de ventaja xD

¡Neran, mira! Este capitulo ya estaba escrito cuando leí tu review, pero creo que puede haber algún guiño aquí para ti. El destino, te digo xD

Notitas al final, para no arruinar la historia.

Este es mi capitulo favorito hasta el momento así que espero sinceramente que les guste ^^

* * *

**Fall Along The Way.**

Dos días después y casi cuatro horas antes de la hora en que debía presentarse en el templo del patriarca, Dohko se removía y quejaba en sueños. Minutos más tarde sus ojos se abrían luciendo asustados, sus pulmones desesperadamente intentaban ingresar aire, sus brazos y piernas luchaban iracundos por liberarse de las sabanas en las que se veía atrapado. Cuando logró sacar los brazos de debajo de las cobijas, se sentó en la cama con rapidez. Paseó los ojos por toda la habitación, intentando convencerse de que efectivamente estaba en el templo de Libra. Sudor helado corría por sus sienes y temblaba, aún respirando agitadamente.

Más tranquilo, se dejó caer otra vez en la cama, tragando con dificultad y cubriéndose el rostro con una de las almohadas para ahogar un grito frustrado. Dio vueltas, enredando las piernas en las sabanas y se acomodó boca abajo, la almohada aún cubriendo su cabeza. Las sabanas estaban húmedas con sudor y la sensación contra su piel se volvía rápidamente desagradable, pero se negaba a levantarse. Sentía que el estomago le daba vueltas y sabía que si intentaba hacerlo, sencillamente terminaría en el suelo.

Se quedó así por varios minutos, apretando el rostro contra la cama como si intentase asfixiarse. Sólo volteó hasta apoyar la mejilla cuando sintió la voz de Shion retumbar en su cabeza, momentos después.

"_Dohko, necesito que estés aquí una hora antes de lo previsto. Hay un par de asuntos en los que seguramente Athena querrá incluirte y al menos tendrás que saber de que demonios está hablando."_

Shion se escuchaba tenso y Dohko no había tenido el mejor de los despertares esa mañana. Gruñó molesto y se hizo un ovillo sobre la cama, la almohada fuertemente presionada sobre su rostro. Estaba de muy mal humor para intentar fingir delante del resto.

"_Olvídalo. No iré"_

Y bloqueó toda comunicación entre ellos. Era algo agotador en su situación actual pero necesitaba hacerlo. Se arrodilló despacio sobre la cama, lentamente desenvolviéndose de las sabanas, pasándose el brazo por la frente para secar el sudor y revolviéndose el cabello para despegar las finas hebras que se adherían a su rostro y a su cuello. Se quedó unos segundos en esa posición, sentado sobre sus talones, luciendo desorientado y perdido, la reciente pesadilla fresca en cada parpadeo. Se apretó los ojos con las palmas para evitar que las lágrimas corrieran libres. Quería tomar una ducha con urgencia pero se sentía incapaz de mover un solo músculo. Con frustración, sentía como se le cerraba la garganta y un gemido de impotencia nacía en el fondo de su pecho. Los sollozos no tardaron en llegar y se dobló hacia delante, empuñando las sabanas mientras su frente apenas rozaba la cama, lagrimas escurriendo por sus ojos herméticamente cerrados y resbalando por su nariz, las sacudidas de sus hombros evidenciando el dolor que sentía en esos instantes.

Como nunca antes, fallaba en cumplir una promesa hacia su amigo. Peor aun, lo hacia frente a la Diosa y en un momento crucial de lo que sería el santuario de allí en adelante. El sabor amargo que cada pesadilla traía consigo se mezclaba con la angustia de saber que su comportamiento repercutiría en Shion. El lemuriano seguramente se haría responsable de su desobediencia. Debería, como siempre lo había sido, ser capaz de sobreponerse a cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, ahora no se sentía ni la mitad de fuerte que hacia unos años. Y lo lamentaba, no por él sino por Shion. Le daba lo mismo que castigos cayeran sobre sus hombros, había perdido la esperanza y no tenia interés en nada. Frente a eso, no había mucho que se pudiera hacer. Pero Shion jamás le permitiría derrumbarse sólo. Y varios de los jóvenes santos, a los que había educado en algún momento, tampoco lo harían. Y esa idea hacia que se le revolviera otra vez el estomago.

Resopló desesperado, medio ahogado. Se levantó temblando y tambaleándose llego hasta el baño, cerrando con pestillo la puerta y echando a correr el agua fría. Se metió con los pantalones aún puestos y se sentó bajo el chorro de agua que golpeaba insistentemente contra su cabeza, intentando apagar los desordenados pensamientos que se arremolinaban en ella. Varias veces había hecho lo mismo en la cascada de Rozan. El agua fría lentamente comenzaba a bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo, llevándose también la ansiedad y la desesperación. Se abrazó las piernas, la piel de su espalda erizándose con la temperatura del agua y escondió el rostro contra los brazos, su cabello aplastándose por el peso del agua. No podía presentarse ante los santos, que alguna vez siendo niños habían visto en él un ejemplo a seguir, en esas condiciones. Simplemente no podía. Y por más que quisiera engañarse, ese sentimiento no se iría una vez que abandonara la ducha.

Permaneció un par de minutos más bajo el agua, hasta que el castañeteo de sus dientes y el temblor de sus miembros le obligaron a salir. Jamás en su vida, ni en la más difícil de sus batallas, se había sentido tan desalentado y, al mismo tiempo, tan avergonzado de si mismo, como esa vez.

* * *

Si hubiese podido, Shion habría bajado inmediatamente hasta Libra una vez que se vio imposibilitado de continuar hablando con Dohko. Sin embargo, esta vez no podría pasar por alto sus funciones como patriarca. Athena estaba a un par de horas de llegar y le quedaban papeles que ordenar para ella. Pronto, también, comenzarían a llegar algunos de los dorados para afinar los últimos detalles a las tareas que serían asignadas y no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo con las niñerías de Dohko. Cómo se lo explicaría a Athena; ni la más remota idea.

Poco tiempo después, se revolvía nervioso en su asiento, tamborileando con ansiedad los dedos sobre la mesa. No se le ocurría ninguna excusa remotamente aceptable y los santos, esparcidos por el salón de reuniones en pequeños grupos, cada cuanto le dirigían miradas interrogantes. Para entonces todos deberían haber notado la ausencia del maestro Dohko.

Mü se le acercó tímidamente, no muy seguro de que interrumpirlo sería una buena idea.

- Maestro ¿se encuentra bien? – susurró hincándose junto a él - ¿Hay algo que le preocupe?

- No te alarmes, Mü – contestó Shion, igual de quedo – No es nada. ¿Cómo estaba todo en Jamir?

En un intento de desviar la conversación, Shion se levantó y caminó a uno de los ventanales, seguido de cerca por su alumno, preguntando por el hogar que no había visitado en muchos años. El joven santo de Aries sabía de las intenciones de su pregunta y sonriendo, decidió seguirle el juego, contando detalladamente los sucesos de su última visita al lugar.

Un poco más allá, Kanon discutía fervorosamente los beneficios del chocolate amargo con Milo. Éste ultimo abogando que el chocolate no era tal sin su buena dosis de dulce. Junto a ellos, Camus rodaba los ojos, incapaz de comprender la seriedad con la que los otros dos debatían el tema.

Cuando el menor de los gemelos vio al patriarca levantarse del sillón en el que había permanecido las dos horas previas, con el ceño fruncido y la atención en cualquier cosa menos en lo que Mü hablaba, hizo un rápido conteo mental de los caballeros en el salón. Libra, quien debería estar en ese instante en el lugar que Aries trataba de ocupar, no se veía en ningún lugar. Eso explicaría el malhumor de Shion. Dohko, una vez más, le desobedecía deliberadamente. En un rápido movimiento, tomó a Milo por el brazo, deteniendo en el instante la perorata que el joven griego le daba sobre lo sublime que era sentir el dulzor del chocolate derritiéndose en tu boca.

- Me gusta el chocolate amargo. A ti te gusta el dulce – dijo con voz firme y clavando la vista en los ojos del muchacho casi con fiereza. Camus los miraba boquiabierto; tanto revuelo por el misero chocolate. Aunque imaginaba que si alguien le discutiera que ni el mejor de los Merlot podría superar al más económico de los Cabernet Sauvignon, su reacción sería similar. La boca de Kanon se torció en esos momentos en una sonrisa picara – Confórmate con saber que jamás, nunca en mi vida, sería capaz de robarte los chocolates que escondes bajo tu cama.

Rió con fuerza cuando las mejillas de Milo se encendieron y casi se doblo carcajeándose cuando el muchacho se sentó junto a Camus, abochornado al sentir todas las miradas sobre él. Giró y se topó con los ojos incrédulos de su hermano. Justo al que necesitaba ahora.

Raudo, se encaminó en dirección a Saga y lo jaló del brazo, apartándolo unos centímetros de Shaka. Le susurró un par de palabras al oído y el mayor echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirándolo un poco desconcertado antes de voltear hacia donde se encontraban Mü y el patriarca.

- ¿Para qué quieres que haga eso? – preguntó Saga fijando sus ojos inquisitivos en Kanon - ¿Qué estas tramando?

- No es nada malo, te lo prometo – contestó el menor con la cara más inocente que pudo colocar - ¡De verdad! Incluso, es algo sorprendentemente bueno viniendo de mí.

Saga lo volvió a mirar alzando las cejas.

- Solo hazlo. Por favor.

El gemelo mayor suspiró resignado y excusándose con el santo de Virgo, se acercó a los protegidos de Aries.

- Disculpe, patriarca – carraspeó al llegar junto a ellos – Necesito una palabra con Mü, si no le importa.

Mü lo interrogó con la mirada y Saga le devolvió una suplicante, casi arrastrándolo lejos de allí por el brazo. Shion los vio alejarse confuso y se sobresaltó cuando, como por arte de magia, Kanon se materializó junto a él.

- ¿Cuánto falta para que Athena se digne a honrarnos con su presencia? – preguntó el geminiano en torno burlesco. Shion intentó sin resultados esconder una sonrisa.

- Debería estar aquí en cualquier minuto.

- Si quieres, puedo hacerlo venir.

Shion volteó a ver a Kanon de reojo, entre sorprendido y receloso. Tenía una leve idea de a qué podría estarse refiriendo el menor de los gemelos. Agitó la cabeza negando. Ya había pensado en todas las formas de convencer a Dohko para que se presentara en la reunión y sabía que ninguna funcionaría. Conocía al chino desde hace más de dos siglos y si a él no se le ocurría algún modo de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, Kanon tendría aún menos posibilidades. El gemelo pareció adivinar sus pensamientos y sonrió, susurrando.

- Tengo mis métodos – y alejándose hasta un lugar despejado del salón, agregó con voz más fuerte y algo insolente, llamando intencionalmente la atención de los demás – A usted, patriarca, lo que le sobra en años le falta en creatividad.

Y llevando una mano hacia atrás, una especie de agujero negro se abrió a sus espaldas. Saga hubiese deseado que dicho portal se hubiese abierto bajo sus pies. Cerrándole un ojo, Kanon desapareció a través del portal, que permaneció abierto en medio del salón, las miradas anonadadas de los caballeros fijas en él.

- ¿Puede hacer eso? – escuchó el mayor de los gemelos susurrar a sus espaldas.

- Lo acaba de hacer ¿no? – oyó que alguien, Aioria al parecer, replicaba.

***

En el séptimo templo, Dohko caminaba hasta la biblioteca cuando una voz lejana a sus espaldas le obligó a detenerse.

- No sé si alegrarme de que estés completamente vestido o sentirme decepcionado al saber que de lo contrario, habrías dado un espectáculo de proporciones.

Y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Kanon, salido de la nada, se le pegaba a la espalda y lo rodeaba fuertemente con sus brazos. Sólo alcanzo a registrar el palpitar del corazón del gemelo contra su espalda antes de verse absorbido por una fuerza que le obligó a cerrar los ojos para evitar marearse.

- Aunque debes sentirte igual de expuesto sin tu armadura en estos momentos.

Abrió los ojos al sentir el aliento de Kanon golpear contra su oído y se encontró con trece pares de ojos, abiertos como platos, fijos en él. Sólo se percató de que temblaba de pies a cabeza cuando Kanon le colocó una mano en el hombro.

- Contrólate – le escuchó murmurar antes de sentir que se alejaba y se dirigía a la mesa, agregando – Ahora que estamos todos, podremos comenzar ¿no? No está en mis planes pasar todo el día encerrado aquí.

Dohko permanecía estático en su lugar, pasando saliva con dificultad, evitando fijar los ojos en cualquiera de sus compañeros. Sintió a Aioros pasar junto a él, dándole una palmada en el hombro que le hizo dar un respingo, y continuando su conversación con Aioria como si nada.

- Eso…- le escuchó decir al arquero, quien con un dedo señalaba a Kanon - …es saber sacar provecho de una técnica.

Acto seguido, el santo de Libra levantó los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Shion. Lo que el lemuriano vio en los ojos desenfocados del chino, lo dejó tan paralizado como al otro santo: un ligero enrojecimiento dando cuenta de las lágrimas de esa mañana y un torbellino de emociones que oscurecían su verdor. Desesperación, miedo, angustia. Un animal acorralado. En ese preciso momento, las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par, la menuda figura de Athena atravesándolas con paso seguro. En menos de un segundo, Shion vio a Dohko transformarse de ese ser acorralado al soldado con el que había batallado codo a codo tantas veces. Volteó hacia la mesa donde Kanon los observaba de reojo. Traer a Dohko por la fuerza nunca se le habría pasado por la mente. Su instinto de supervivencia se lo impedía. El menor de los gemelos parecía carecer de dicho instinto y tal vez, eso era lo que se necesitaba para hacer reaccionar al chino en esta ocasión. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Dohko caminar con seguridad hasta su lugar en la mesa, actuando extrañamente normal. Sin embargo, sus ojos permanecían fijos con dureza en los de Kanon, una promesa silenciosa de que se arrepentiría de haberlo sacado por la fuerza de su escondite. Por toda respuesta, el griego abrió la boca en una sonrisa reluciente, sus ojos desafiando al santo de Libra a reprocharle algo.

Shion suspiró y avanzó hasta tomar su lugar junto a Athena. Definitivamente, Kanon carecía de cualquier instinto que lo mantuviese alejado de problemas. Y por las expresiones en los rostros de los demás santos, estaba convencido de que esa sería una tarde extremadamente larga.

* * *

La reunión transcurrió, para sorpresa de todos, con normalidad. De vez, en cuando, Athena pedía la opinión de Dohko, quien de lo contrario permanecía en silencio. Cada vez que hablaba, el chino actuaba con la sobriedad y la calma que siempre lo habían caracterizado. Aportaba lo justo y necesario, riendo si la situación lo ameritaba, complementando lo dicho por Shion o cualquier otro santo de ser preciso. Athena se veía complacida con la recompuesta actitud de Libra. A Shion le daba mala espina la situación. Sobretodo por la fascinación con la que Kanon observaba los gestos de Dohko. Ver el interés que el gemelo tenía en el actuar del moreno le recalcaba la forma en que descaradamente éste fingía ante la Diosa. Sólo el cinismo en su actuar podría llamarle tanto la atención al peliazul. Porque Kanon parecía haber definido el significado de cinismo, si la humildad con la que actuaba ante Athena era prueba suficiente de ello.

- Entonces, lo único que resta por definir es lo del refugio – escuchó a Athena decir a su lado – Me parece imprescindible que los santos dorados vuelvan a encargarse de la educación de los niños del santuario y a pesar de que hubiese preferido que Dohko siguiese siendo el encargado de esta tarea, por ser el de más experiencia en el tema, también comparto la visión del patriarca de permitirle al resto de ustedes explorar en la enseñanza.

Shion notó la tensión en los hombros de Dohko al escuchar su nombre en directa relación al refugio pero éste no se volvió a mirarlo, aún más concentrado en transmitirle a Kanon todo el odio que era capaz de expresar en sus ojos. Decidió terminar por su cuenta lo que Athena había comenzado a informar.

- Durante estos días, me acerqué a varios de ustedes para preguntarles si estaban interesados en la idea y después de discutirlo con nuestra Diosa, hemos decidido que Aioros estará a cargo de lo que concierne al refugio y tanto Aioria como Saga y Camus también cumplirán las funciones de maestros de los pequeños.

Varias cabezas se movieron al escuchar la resolución. Saga agachó la cabeza en el instante preciso en que Aioros levantaba la suya para mirarlo con interés, mientras Kanon volteaba para verlo con sorpresa. _¿Le harás clases a un grupo de niños? Ni siquiera eres capaz de soportarme a mí_, escuchó que el menor de los gemelos preguntaba medio en serio, medio en broma. Aioria también había decidido clavar la vista en Saga pero no tardó mucho en volcar su atención al santo de Acuario. _¿Te importa si te dejo lo teórico a ti? Prefiero hacerme cargo de la parte física_ y Camus asentía sin darle mucha importancia. A Shion poco le importaban aquellas reacciones. La que le interesaba había resultado ser mejor de lo que esperaba. Dohko lo miraba fijamente, leyendo con acierto en sus ojos que tal propuesta había surgido sólo para liberarlo de la obligación de enseñar en el refugio. La primera sonrisa sincera del día atravesó imperceptiblemente el rostro de su amigo, quien ladeaba un poco la cabeza a manera de agradecimiento. Shion sonrió de lado; el moreno ni se imaginaba lo difícil que había sido convencer a Athena de que debería haber un cambio en el método de crianza de los aspirantes a santos y que para ello, era necesario cambiar también a los encargados de hacerlo. Contar con el apoyo de Aioros había sido crucial para que terminara por aceptarlo.

Un instante más tarde, una doncella avisaba que la comida estaba lista y que procedería a servirse enseguida. A partir de allí, el ambiente en el salón se distendió notablemente. Dentro de lo posible con dos de los santos tratando de asesinarse con los ojos.

Kanon seguía interesado en ver hasta cuando podría durar la aparente calma de Dohko y sabiéndose responsable de que estuviese allí contra su voluntad, fastidiarlo debería ser una buena manera de probarlo.

- Dohko – llamó al moreno que parecía inusualmente concentrado en la comida - ¿Me alcanzas la salsa? Si no es molestia, claro.

El chino lo miró con los ojos relampagueantes, masticando lentamente el trozo de carne que se había llevado a la boca. Un momento después hacia lo que el gemelo le había pedido, sin despegar sus ojos de él. Kanon le sonreía divertido, sosteniéndole desfachatadamente la mirada.

- Deja de hacer eso – murmuró quedamente Saga a su lado – Si sigue mirándote de esa forma, terminaras cayendo muerto aquí mismo.

- Después de esto…-susurró Milo, estirándose delante de él para coger una de las ensaladas - …tendrás que dejar de merodear por Libra. Eso, si pretendes mantenerte en una pieza.

La sonrisa de Kanon se agrandaba a cada segundo. Athena insistía en preguntarle al chino si estaba de acuerdo con las decisiones tomadas. Casi como si, al igual que él, pusiera a prueba el carácter del santo.

- Absolutamente – contestaba cada vez el moreno. Salvo que esta vez le había ofrecido a la muchacha una sonrisa encantadora y Kanon tuvo que fingir toser para camuflar las carcajadas que habían amenazado con escapar. Esto era un verdadero espectáculo. Aunque seguía pensando que haber transportado a Dohko medio desnudo al salón de reuniones habría sido algo memorable.

- Disculpen – dijo golpeándose el pecho con el puño – Creo que me excedí con la pimienta – agregó sarcásticamente, sus ojos burlones clavados en Dohko. Si el santo de Libra hubiese estado sentado más cerca de él, de seguro ya habría sentido varias patadas bajo la mesa.

Una vez concluida la comida, Athena se excusó bajo el pretexto de que el viaje desde Japón la había dejado extenuada y una vez desapareció de la presencia de los santos, Dohko tardó medio segundo en levantarse de la mesa y marcharse.

Kanon dejó pasar un par de minutos antes de abandonar con disimulo la habitación, siguiendo los pasos del moreno. No se percató de que cuatro de los allí presentes seguían curiosos cada uno de sus movimientos.

* * *

- ¿Ves que no fue tan difícil? – comentó Kanon al llegar a Libra, casi pisándole los talones al chino – Tenías que dejar de esconderte y enfrentarte a la reali…

El golpe seco de su espalda contra el muro de piedra le arrebató el aire de los pulmones y el golpe que dio su cabeza contra el mismo muro le arrancó un quejido que resonó varios segundos en la inmensidad del templo.

- ¿Quién carajo te crees que eres? – siseó Dohko a centímetros de su rostro. Sus manos crispadas en la camiseta de Kanon, zamarrearon con violencia al muchacho hasta que abrió los ojos.

Al ser Dohko mucho más bajo que él, Kanon estaba obligado a bajar la mirada para enfrentarse a la del moreno, sin embargo, lo que en otra situación habría servido para sentirse superior, en ese momento no tenía la más minima importancia. Los ojos de Dohko centelleaban con furia y su mandíbula se apretaba con tanta fuerza que Kanon casi podía imaginar que los dientes se le trizaban. Por un momento, el gemelo sintió algo muy parecido al miedo, conciente de que el santo de Libra lo había azotado contra el muro cuando él ni siquiera había pensado en pestañear. Sin contar que la fuerza con la que lo aprisionaba contra la piedra le impedía moverse.

- Escucha bien lo que te diré, porque no volveré a repetirlo – volvió a gruñir Dohko – Déjame. En. Paz.

Acompañó cada palabra con un ligero azote del geminiano contra la pared. Por un momento, se vio absorbido por el verde de los ojos que permanecían fijos, casi sin parpadear, en los suyos. Se sintió perturbado cuando el miedo en los ojos de Kanon dio paso a una fascinación extraña y, aun cuando su respiración se había acelerado, una sonrisa socarrona se apoderó de sus labios. Dohko volvió a gruñir al percatarse de ello.

- Jamás vuelvas a hacer algo cómo eso – agregó empujando nuevamente al gemelo, esta vez con más fuerza – Porque…créeme…la próxima vez no tendré tanta consideración contigo. Me importa una mierda que me caigan los castigos del infierno encima por molerte a golpes. He estado allí dos veces y las dos veces he regresado. No me hagas averiguar si una tercera me mantiene definitivamente allá abajo.

La voz de Dohko escupía veneno y apenas cerró la boca, se alejo a paso veloz de Kanon. El griego permaneció un par de segundos paralizado en el lugar y una vez que recuperó el control sobre si mismo, esperó a que el santo de Libra estuviera a una distancia suficientemente segura para reír sin ganas.

- Deberías agradecérmelo – dijo molesto. Dohko se detuvo sin voltear – De seguro pensaste que Shion te cubriría las espaldas si era necesario. Claro que lo haría. Con castigos incluidos y todo. Y aun así decidiste no asistir a la reunión. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Serás un cobarde que lo único que hace es meter la cabeza en la tierra para esconderse del resto, pero no esperaba que fueras tan egoísta como para permitir que tu mejor amigo pagara tus platos rotos.

Esta vez, Dohko si volteó. Sus ojos habían vuelto a ser tan opacos como en los días anteriores. En su postura ya no quedaba el más mínimo rastro de la agresividad que sus movimientos habían desprendido segundos antes. Nuevamente se veía agotado, como si el peso del mundo cayera sobre su espalda y estuviera a un paso de ceder bajo él.

- No tienes idea de que hablas, Kanon – contestó el chino con un largo suspiro, tan calmadamente que le ponía los nervios de punta al gemelo – Y no voy a sentarme a discutirlo contigo hasta que lo entiendas. Vete a casa.

- No tengo nada que entender porque sé perfectamente de que estoy hablando – refutó Kanon, exasperado por el repentino cambio de actitud del moreno – Te la has pasado reprochándote y sintiéndote culpable por estar vivo. ¿De verdad crees que habrías soportado saber que Shion se culparía por tu ausencia y que sin chistar habría recibido tu castigo mientras tú permanecías aquí, seguro y tranquilo en tu agujero? ¿Qué querías, sumar otra razón para sentirte culpable y justificar la miseria que estás sufriendo? Tuve que arrastrar tu trasero hasta el salón de reuniones para que ninguno de ustedes dos, par de idiotas, tuviese que pagar por sus estupideces. ¡Por todos los dioses, prácticamente tuve que humillarte delante de todos para que tus ojos mostraran un misero rastro de vida! Y corriendo el riesgo de que me partieras la cara, de paso.

Kanon se sentía verdaderamente molesto. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo sacaban de sus cabales de esa forma y la inexpresividad en el rostro de Dohko no hacia más que aumentar su enojo. No había podido evitar mirar fascinado como los ojos del chino refulgían vivos el momento en que su espalda era azotada contra el muro y ver esa chispa desaparecer sin esfuerzo alguno le enervaba. Quería verla otra vez, quería que Dohko mostrara una minima reacción ante sus palabras pero nada de eso llegó. El chino siguió mirándolo impasible unos segundos y se alejó, dando por terminada la discusión.

_Vete de una vez._ Fue apenas un susurro pero Kanon lo escuchó tan claro como si se lo hubiesen gritado al oído. Encolerizado, abandonó el séptimo templo con tanta velocidad que en cinco minutos ya se encontraba cerrando de un portazo la puerta de su habitación.

**TBC**

**Notillas:**

** - Eso que hace Kanon para llevar a Dohko de Libra a la sala de reuniones...se me figura que Kanon sería capaz de buscarle utilidades más practicas a sus técnicas y que usaría su Triangulo Dorado para moverse de un lugar a otro. Está más que claro que yo lo modificaría para hacer algo como eso. O para traer comida a mi habitación. O para entrar al cine gratis. Seguro me entienden ;)**

**- Dios mio, perdóname. Ya los hice pelear y ni siquiera están juntos.**

**- Yo sé que notaste de que guiño te hablaba LOL**

**- Lo del chocolate fue producto de que cometí el error de ofrecerle chocolate amargo a mi papá. Amo el chocolate amargo (en realidad,me gusta como sea xD)...y mi papá dijo que el chocolate no era chocolate si no era dulce u.ú**

**- No sé nada de vinos, lo único que sé es que tanto el merlot como el cabernet son vinos tintos y uno de ellos me gusta más que el otro, aunque no recuerdo cual =P. Según mi padre que es el que sabe de vinos en mi casa, no se pueden comparar ambos porque tiene fines distintos en cuanto a en que situación servir uno u otro.**

**- Shion acaba de coronarse oficialmente como el mejor amigo que puede existir. Tenía todo tan planeado ya.**

**- A Dohko le quise tanto en este capitulo que a ratos me llego a parecer ridiculo.**

**Saludos a todos los que llegaron acá y abrazos a la de siempre =P (A Cybe por si no se entiende xD)**


	7. Rely On Me

Ya. El ultimo capi...antes de desaparecer por unos días =P Tal como lo prometí en el anterior

Que lo disfruten...porque creo que después de éste como que me estanque =/ El ocho me sabe medio raro...y el nueve como que no arranca bien y después de eso me quedo como en blanco =(...será que se acerca la vuelta a clases u.ú

Se han alargado un poco los capítulos pero ya casi ya casi!!! Al menos somos dos las que queremos al chino desnudo de una vez xDD

Y este guiño si fue intencional ;)

* * *

**Rely on me.**

Había pasado casi una semana desde la reunión con Athena y Saga ya estaba exhausto. No solo por todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer ni porque, siendo pasada la medianoche, aún tenía papeleo que completar; sino porque Kanon lo estaba volviendo loco.

Muchas veces le pidió a los dioses, a cualquiera de ellos, que dotarán a su hermano de un poco más de seriedad. Miles de veces rogó que fuese más tranquilo, más callado, menos díscolo de lo que solía ser. Había pasado tardes enteras imaginando como sería poder leer en silencio y sin interrupciones ridículas por parte del menor. Ninguno de esos días se le cruzó por la mente que ese silencio sería tan enervante ni que alguna vez extrañaría escuchar las idioteces de Kanon. O sus estruendosas carcajadas. Hasta, y esto le parecía lo más extraño de todo, echaba de menos las constantes burlas de su gemelo. Para con él o cualquiera que se le cruzara. Lo extrañaba y lo ridículo era que lo tenía más cerca que nunca.

Se reclinó contra el respaldo de la silla en la que trabajaba, intentando aliviar la tensión de su cuello, sus ojos fijos en la puerta abierta del estudio y el oído aguzado para captar cualquier sonido que proviniera del cuarto del menor.

Había hecho ya una rutina el quedarse tarde por las noches, a veces hasta las dos de la madruga, con tal de asegurar que Kanon no tendría pesadillas que le impidiesen descansar. No había vuelto a repetirse lo de aquella vez, cuando se vio incapaz de permanecer junto a su gemelo tras verlo tan angustiado.

Sin embargo, durante los últimos días, Kanon se había vuelto tan irritable que darle los buenos días hacia que se enfadara, diera media vuelta y azotara la puerta de su cuarto. Permanecía en el templo la mayor parte del tiempo y al comienzo, eso le había parecido bien. Pensó que podría compartir más con él y pronto se dio cuenta que de bueno no tenía nada. Con frecuencia permanecía callado, sumergido en pensamientos que le hacían fruncir el ceño constantemente e ignorante de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Cuando quiso saber que lo tenía así, Kanon masculló un par de palabras iracundas de las que sólo logró descifrar claramente _terco y estúpido_ y volvió a quedarse en silencio, haciendo caso omiso de cualquier pregunta que le hiciera. Milo apareció a los pocos días y Kanon literalmente le cerró la puerta de su habitación en las narices, dejando al santo de Escorpio tan perplejo como a Saga.

Y las pesadillas habían pasado de ser algo que se daba cada cierta cantidad de días a ser algo frecuente. Ese era el principal motivo de su cansancio, pasar noches en vela con Kanon y seguir al día siguiente con sus tareas habituales.

Inclinó el cuello hacia los lados un par de veces para reacomodar sus vértebras y estaba a mitad de un bostezo cuando escuchó un golpe seco y el sonido de vidrios quebrarse contra el suelo. Se levantó de un salto, derribando la silla y haciendo caer varios papeles en el proceso. Prácticamente corrió a la habitación de Kanon, desesperándose al escuchar los quejidos y gemidos angustiados a medida que se aproximaba.

Una sensación de deja vu le inundó el cuerpo al abrir la puerta de golpe, quedándose paralizado por un par de segundos en la entrada. Kanon yacía tendido en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y lagrimas escurriendo a través de sus sienes. El sudor hacia que mechones de cabello se le pegaran al rostro; manoteaba y pateaba desesperado. Saga se puso pálido sólo con imaginar de qué se trataba su pesadilla. Salió de su estupor al ver que los trozos de vidrio que se esparcían por el suelo, que momentos antes habían sido un par de vasos, se encontraban a escasa distancia de las manos de su hermano. De seguro, se había removido tanto en sueños que terminó cayendo de la cama y llevándose lo que había sobre la mesita de noche con él.

En tres zancadas se encontró junto a su gemelo, sujetándole con fuerza las manos para impedir que lo golpeara e intentó volverlo a la cama. Se arrepintió enseguida cuando los sollozos desesperados de Kanon se volvieron, primero, quejidos llenos de miedo y después, intentos fútiles por respirar. Su primer instinto, al escuchar los quejidos, fue saberse responsable de tales y por ende, asumir que salir de ahí sería la solución más beneficiosa, sino para Kanon, para él mismo. No obstante, una vez los quejidos se trasformaron en bocanadas que intentaban ingresar oxigeno, se armó de valor y afirmando al menor por los hombros, lo zarandeó llamándolo repetidas veces.

Kanon abrió los ojos pero tal acción, lejos de tranquilizar a Saga, lo asustó en formas a las en ese momento no podía poner nombre. Tenía los ojos brillantes a causa de las lágrimas que aun no caían de ellos pero a la vez estaban nublados y desenfocados, sin ver realmente el rostro que tenían enfrente. Como si aún estuviese dentro de la pesadilla. Sus labios se abrían y cerraban en un intento vano por respirar con mayor facilidad y los gemidos del muchacho morían antes de alcanzar su garganta. Un sudor helado le cubría el cuerpo y en menos de un segundo, comenzó a temblar. Saga veía con horror como cada tanto los ojos de Kanon amenazaban con rodar dentro de sus cuencas y su hermano permanecía sin reaccionar a sus llamados cada vez más desesperados. La impotencia se iba apoderando del mayor de los gemelos y su propio corazón latía desbocado. Zarandeó con más fuerzas a Kanon y como pudo, lo levantó hasta sentarlo precariamente al borde de la cama. Se hincó delante de él, afirmando con fuerza sus hombros para mantenerlo erguido, pensando que eso le ayudaría a respirar.

- ¡Por los dioses, Kanon, reacciona! ¡Por favor! – rogó Saga, la angustia apoderándose de cada célula de su cuerpo. Tenía miedo. Y no estaba acostumbrado a tener miedo y sentirse impotente al mismo tiempo.

Un leve suspiro aliviado abandonó sus labios cuando las aguadas esmeraldas de Kanon se fijaron por fin en sus ojos, sus pupilas reconociéndolo al instante. Su efímera tranquilidad desapareció centésimas de segundo después, al ver que su gemelo seguía intentando respirar sin mucho éxito y sus manos se crispaban en la camiseta de Saga, como si temiese que éste fuese a huir en cualquier momento. Saga subió y bajo las manos con firmeza por los brazos temblorosos de Kanon, en un intento por tranquilizarlos a ambos. Los ojos del menor se movían nerviosos, desenfocándose cada tanto, dándole a entender a Saga que la falta de oxigeno le empezaba a provocar nauseas, sin embargo, las bocanadas de aire que tomaba parecían empezar a surtir efecto.

- Hey, tranquilo. Estoy aquí – susurró el mayor, tratando de esa forma esconder el temblor en su voz – Cálmate y respira conmigo.

Saga empezó entonces a inhalar pausadamente, tal como se lo había enseñado a Kanon hace muchos años y luego exhalaba de la misma forma, el menor imitándolo casi automáticamente.

Kanon mantenía los ojos fijos en Saga, casi sin parpadear por temor a perderlo de vista. Temblaba descontroladamente e intentaba disimularlo clavando con fuerza sus dedos en los antebrazos de su hermano. Respirar le quemaba los pulmones pero poco a poco le iba aclarando la cabeza y el nudo en su garganta parecía ir aflojándose. Las nauseas iban desapareciendo pero la angustia permanecía. Al notarlo más controlado, Saga, aún de rodillas ante él, lo rodeó en un abrazo firme, susurrando su nombre contra su frente y Kanon lo abrazó con igual fuerza, hundiendo el rostro contra su cuello. Se sentía demasiado agotado como para intentar detener el llanto desconsolado que comenzaba a aquejarlo.

***

Saga se sentía perdido y fuera de lugar. Nunca había visto a Kanon llorar de esa forma. Y si lo había hecho, había sido hace demasiado tiempo como para recordarlo con exactitud. Parpadeó repetidas veces, tratando de mitigar el ardor en sus ojos. Le costó trabajo convencer a Kanon para que volviese a recostarse sobre la cama, el menor creyendo que intentaba alejarse de él para salir de la habitación.

Un par de minutos después, forcejeos y promesas de que se quedaría de por medio, Saga se encontraba recostado contra el respaldo de la cama de Kanon y éste, hecho un ovillo tembloroso, se arrimaba contra su costado, rodeándole la cintura con fuerza y descansando la mejilla contra su abdomen. Los sollozos seguían sacudiendo al menor pero iban en descenso y el llanto como tal había desaparecido. La mente del mayor continuaba realizando conjeturas sobre la situación, que a Saga le parecían horriblemente factibles de ser correctas, cuando una mezcla entre sollozo y suspiro lo distrajo.

Bajó la mirada hasta el rostro de Kanon, que mantenía los ojos perdidos en algún punto imaginario en la pared. Una de sus manos comenzó a deslizarse entre los cabellos de su gemelo que cerró los ojos, relajándose. Saga hubiese suspirado contento si la situación fuese diferente; tampoco podía recordar la ultima vez que habían compartido un momento así.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó con voz suave.

- Una pesadilla, nada más – murmuró Kanon, sorbiéndose la nariz.

- No hagas ni el intento de seguir con eso – dijo Saga con voz más firme y apretando los labios – Sé diferenciar entre una pesadilla común y corriente, y una seguida de un ataque de pánico. Ni siquiera podías respirar y estabas tan asustado de que desapareciera que tengo tus dedos marcados en los brazos. No me mientas.

Por toda respuesta, Kanon se apretó un poco más contra Saga. El mayor resopló y con su mano libre, reacomodo un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

- ¿Hace cuanto que te ocurre esto? – volvió a preguntar pacientemente.

- Es…

- No es la primera vez, Kanon – cortó Saga, ligeramente tenso – Desde cuando – agregó creyendo saber con certeza la respuesta, recordando la forma desesperada en que manoteaba y pateaba su hermano minutos antes.

Kanon respiró profundo. _En Cabo Sunión_, fue lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente, pero no podía decirle eso a Saga.

- Un tiempo después de que me convertí en marina. Me pasó un par de veces mientras era Dragón Marino – susurró Kanon, convenciéndose de que no mentía; solo elegía un espacio temporal distinto. Sería menos doloroso para ambos. Quiso sonreír pero terminó refregando el rostro contra la camiseta de Saga para apagar un murmullo – No quiero hablar de eso.

El mayor asintió en silencio. Tampoco era conveniente que siguiese insistiendo. En un intento por distraer a Kanon, la mano que jugueteaba con cabellos azulados se deslizaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la espalda del menor, confortándolo, mientras la otra se cerraba sobre la mano que descansaba sobre su estomago. Kanon había cerrado los ojos, su respiración estudiadamente acompasada.

- Hablé con Aioros esta mañana – murmuró de repente, una sonrisita curvándole los labios. Sintió a Kanon levantar la cabeza y Saga observó la muda pregunta escrita en sus ojos – Salió bien. De hecho, muy bien. Bastante mejor de lo que esperaba – agregó reclinando la cabeza nuevamente, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo un poco avergonzado e inesperadamente contento.

- Te lo…

- Si, si, me lo dijiste – rió Saga, pellizcándole la mano al menor.

Volvieron a guardar silencio un par de minutos. Kanon se acomodó mejor y suspirando cansado, cerró los ojos.

- Tuve una discusión con Dohko – murmuró en medio de un bostezo – El día de la reunión con Athena. Por eso estaba de tan mal humor.

Saga agradeció que Kanon permaneciera en la misma posición y con los ojos cerrados, de lo contrario, habría notado rápidamente el desconcierto en su rostro, que no duró más allá de un par de segundo; la respiración pausada y relajada, obvia evidencia de que Kanon se había rendido al cansancio, distrayéndolo efectivamente.

Espero un momento antes de escabullirse sigilosamente del abrazo de su hermano. En silencio, dio la vuelta a la cama y se arrodilló en el suelo junto a la mesita de noche, recogiendo con cuidado los trozos de vidrio que aun estaban dispersos en el suelo. Un libro escondido bajo la cama llamó su atención. De no haber estado de cabeza en el suelo recogiendo pedacitos de vidrio, probablemente jamás lo habría visto. Terminó su tarea de limpieza antes de tomar dicho libro con delicadeza, dándose cuenta en ese instante que se trataba de un álbum de fotos. Lo miró extrañado un momento, mirando de reojo la espalda de Kanon antes de abrirlo. Sorpresa fue lo mínimo que sintió al hojearlo.

Había fotos preciosas de diferentes paisajes; por la noche, al amanecer, al atardecer, playas, bosques, ríos. Personas de rasgos muy diferentes entre sí, posando tímidamente para el lente. Un niño con los ojos más oscuros y expresivos que había visto en su vida, que parecía haber tenido la nariz pegada a la cámara cuando le tomaban la fotografía. Otra donde un niño pequeño, cinco años cuando mucho, ayudaba a otro idéntico a encaramarse a un árbol. Saga sonrió posando sus ojos en la figura durmiente de Kanon. Volteó la hoja y en la primera fotografía estaba su gemelo, en blanco y negro, con el mentón apoyado sobre una mano y la mirada perdida más allá de lo que la imagen mostraba. Probablemente no supo de la existencia de la foto hasta que la vio revelada. Al lado, Kanon con la frente apoyada contra la frente de un muchacho de unos quince años, ambos arrugando la nariz y mirándose desafiantes. Más abajo, los mismos sacándole la lengua a la cámara. Saga se mordió la lengua para no reír con la siguiente: cinco rostro reunidos en un circulo, Kanon y cuatro niños de quizás seis o siete años, mirando a la cámara desde arriba, cada uno con una morisqueta diferente, cada una más ridícula que la de al lado. Bajo aquella fotografía, otra que hizo que se le removieran las entrañas. Una viejecita le regalaba a la cámara una sonrisa sin dientes, sus ojos cerrándose por completo a causa de la risa. Junto a ella, Kanon se carcajeaba con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, las manos unidas en lo que Saga supuso era un aplauso, muestra clara del deleite que lo que hubiese dicho la anciana había provocado en su hermano. Había visto a su gemelo carcajearse hasta las lágrimas antes pero nunca con el júbilo que la imagen transmitía. Jamás supo del gusto de Kanon por la fotografía y podía adivinar casi con seguridad, que más de la mitad de las que se encontraban allí habían sido tomadas por él. Lo intuía solo al mirarlas.

Ensimismado, miró de las fotos a su gemelo y viceversa y le costaba asimilar la idea de que eran la misma persona. Kanon dio un pequeño respingo en sueños, tal vez notando la ausencia de calor a su lado y Saga rápidamente dejó el álbum tal como lo había encontrado, regresando a recostarse junto a Kanon. No pudo evitar conmoverse cuando el menor se aferró inconcientemente a él y el mayor tuvo la necesidad de limpiarse con fuerza la lágrima solitaria que se escurrió por su mejilla. Tendría que hablar con Shion. Necesitaría al menos un par de días extras para poder terminar los informes que le había encargado. Y esa noche no pretendía hacer nada más salvo quedarse ahí donde estaba, cumpliendo su papel de hermano mayor para variar.

* * *

- Estás un poco callado esta mañana.

- Como cada día desde que volvimos – bufó Dohko, dejándose caer sobre el sillón y apretando los ojos, sus dedos pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

- Si, claro – murmuró Shion, buscando las palabras para replantear lo que quería decir – Pero más que de costumbre, si eso es posible. Molesto quizás o con la mente en cualquier lado menos aquí.

- ¡Oh, dioses! – resopló el chino dejando caer los brazos pesadamente hacia los lados y ladeando la cabeza para mirar a Shion con aprensión – Estoy justo aquí y estoy exhausto hasta decir basta. Y tú quieres que me ponga a saltar sobre la mesa.

Shion sonrió divertido. Cierto era que el cansancio estaba latente en el rostro de Dohko pero, al menos ese día, había vuelto a ser el amigo contestador e impertinente de siempre. Ese chino que se quejaba de todo sólo porque si y que solamente lo hacia estando con él. El lemuriano consideraba tal comportamiento como una muestra de confianza del otro santo para con él; con nadie más se permitía tales actitudes y sólo por eso, había aprendido a no tomar sus reclamos demasiado enserio. Con el tiempo, hasta había aprendido a divertirse a expensas de él. Tomó un par de galletas y se llevó una de ellas a la boca. Estudió el rostro fatigado de Dohko, la falta de descanso patente en cada una de sus facciones.

- Asumo, correctamente, que querrás que recalendarice las fechas de tus guardias – afirmó descuidadamente, dándole un mordisco a otra galleta.

- También podrías sacarme de las guardias – suspiró Dohko cerrando los ojos mientras cruzaba las manos sobre su abdomen.

- Es la única tarea que te asignó Athena y no puedo sacarte sin que se note. Además, tendría que darle explicaciones a los demás santos.

- Recalendarizamelas constantemente, entonces – volvió a suspirar Dohko, abriendo un ojo para observar a Shion, que agitaba la cabeza negando.

- Una semana.

- Como quieras - refunfuñó Dohko volviendo a cerrar los ojos y sin pensar demasiado en lo que decía – No creo que Kanon se haga problemas en cubrirme.

El chino abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar el altercado con el gemelo, un par de días atrás. Sorprendentemente, el muchacho había, para variar, acatado la orden que Dohko le había dado y no le había visto ni la sombra esos días. Se arrepentía a ratos de haberlo azotado contra el muro y de haberlo amenazado con caerle a golpes si seguía metiéndose con él. Muy en el fondo sabía que no haría algo así; no con alguien con quien había luchado hombro a hombro. Si en algún momento pretendía ser sincero consigo mismo, diría que lo extrañaba. Y que su templo se había vuelto desagradablemente silencioso sin el gemelo hablando sin parar. Shion era hablador, cierto, pero para nada tan escandaloso como el griego. Las risas del muchacho a veces parecían resonar por horas en la inmensidad de la séptima casa. Y admitiría también, que en varias oportunidades en los días anteriores, se había visto tentado a bajar hasta Géminis y disculparse con él. Su orgullo, en un grado ridículo, se lo había impedido.

Desde su lugar, Shion observaba disimuladamente al santo de Libra, analizando su repentino silencio. Kanon y lo que habría pasado después de la reunión; justo el tema que quería tocar.

- No creo que eso sea posible – comentó tranquilamente el lemuriano – Hace unos días vino a verme. Enojado. Y dijo que no haría nada de lo que te correspondiera a ti, que ya bastaba de tu actitud.

- ¿Kanon dijo eso? – murmuró Dohko, entrecerrando los ojos. Shion asintió acercando la taza de té a sus labios.

- Y no lo he visto desde entonces – agregó antes de tomar un sorbo de la cálida infusión.

- ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿No crees que se haya marchado del santuario o si? – Dohko se mordió la lengua apenas se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Por primera vez, su lengua fue mucho más rápida que su cabeza y a juzgar por la sonrisa satisfecha que Shion trataba de ocultar tras la taza, había caído vergonzosamente en una trampa.

- Después de todo, sí discutiste con Kanon ese día y sí es eso lo que te tiene tan…taciturno – afirmó pensativamente el patriarca, más para si que para su acompañante y haciendo nota mental de analizar la sospechosa reacción del chino. Dohko lo apuntó con un dedo acusador.

- Acabas de mentirme descaradamente.

- ¡No lo hice! Bueno, al menos no completamente – se defendió Shion, arrugando la nariz – La verdad es que no he hablado con Kanon. Si, si, esas palabras fueron todas mías; pero es cierto que no lo he visto desde la reunión. Y cada vez que se lo pregunto, Saga da respuestas tan vagas que no logro deducir absolutamente nada. Al menos eso eliminaba la posibilidad de que te hubieses desecho de manera permanente del gemelo revoltoso; Saga no se habría esforzado en mentir sobre su paradero de lo contrario.

Dohko estuvo a segundos de farfullar reclamos y de señalar pintorescamente la clase de desgraciado que el lemuriano era por tratar de averiguar las cosas de esa manera, cuando éste se puso de pie, haciéndolo callar al instante.

- Me largo. Tengo cosas que hacer – dijo, acomodándose la tunica y tomando otro par de galletas – Discúlpate con él – agregó empezando a ponerse en marcha.

- Dejas caer la bomba y te marchas como si nada. Muy sutil – gruñó Dohko, contrariado por las palabras de Shion, diciéndole lo que debía hacer.

El patriarca se detuvo al escucharlo y volteó a mirarlo con ojos molestos, cambiando el peso de pie hasta que decidió hablar.

- Kanon tuvo la valentía de hacer lo que yo no hice y fue lo correcto. Lo sabes perfectamente. De lo contrario, tú y yo estaríamos metidos en problemas. Y el único perjudicado terminó siendo él, por lo que parece – replicó esperando una contestación que nunca llegó. Dohko comprendía sus palabras pero terco como era, no le daría la razón si significaba abiertamente admitirse culpable. Shion, imitando la acción previa del moreno, lo apuntó con el dedo, imprimiéndole voz de mando a las palabras que siguieron – Habla con él.

Y se giró reanudando su camino, dejando al chino solo con sus problemas. Esto era algo que, tal como Dohko le había dicho antes, debería solucionar por su cuenta. Aunque el empujoncito para que lo hiciera nunca estaría demás.

* * *

Tres noches habían pasado desde que sufrió el ataque de pánico frente a Saga. Dio un bufidito molesto; meses sin que le ocurriera y justo sucedía en esos momentos. Y con Saga cerca. El agotamiento nervioso que le produjo el episodio lo tuvo en cama todo el día que siguió, durmiendo casi la totalidad del tiempo. Cuando despertó a la mañana del segundo día, terminó por aceptar que el mencionado suceso no habría pasado de haber estado ligeramente estable a nivel emocional. La discusión con el moreno malagradecido de Libra era responsable de su estado. Tal excusa le pareció aún más válida cuando se vio imposibilitado para huir de Shion, tal como lo había estado haciendo durante la semana. El cansancio y la inquietud intervinieron en su capacidad de sentir el cosmos del patriarca cuando se acercaba y falló miserablemente en escabullirse de Géminis; antes de que pudiese alcanzar la puerta de su habitación, Shion lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hasta sentarlo en la cama.

Lo interrogó de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho cuando era un niño. Al menos, Kanon se sintió como un niño siendo regañado. Luego, el lemuriano sonrió y le dio las gracias por llevar a Dohko hasta la reunión, revolviéndole el cabello. Kanon le apartó la mano como un crío caprichoso. Shion se había marchado pidiéndole que disculpara a Dohko y no se alejara tan de improviso. Que no comenzará a encerrarse en si mismo él también.

Y de algún modo, eso lo había llevado hasta donde estaba en esos momentos: subiendo los últimos peldaños que lo llevaban a Libra, en las primeras horas de la mañana del tercer día. Dudó en entrar al templo y finalmente optó por sentarse en el primer escalón, deseando que el chino no hubiese abandonado su rutina de ver despertar el día en ese mismo lugar.

Minutos más tarde lo sintió a sus espaldas, deteniéndose en una clara muestra de su sorpresa al verlo allí. El gemelo sonrió pero permaneció inmóvil.

- ¿Shion ya vino a darte la lata? – preguntó con total normalidad – Porque a mi me la estuvo dando toda la tarde de ayer. Y lo más suave que me dijo fue que seguía siendo un malcriado que hacia lo que se le venía en gana, terco como una mula y con una necesidad, que él no lograba entender, por meterme en problemas y ponerme en peligro. E irresponsable por no cumplir mis deberes sin ninguna excusa de por medio. Creo que también me llamó inmaduro en algún momento. Y el muy bipolar después me dio las gracias – musitó contrayendo las cejas y después agregó, girándose para mirar por primera vez a Dohko - ¿Cómo, en nombre de Athena, puedes entenderlo?

Dohko levantó las cejas, la sorpresa de ver a Kanon allí intercambiándose por el alivio de que el gemelo le hablara como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre ellos. Una disculpa implícita en sus palabras, supuso.

_- Años_ de experiencia, muy literalmente – sonrió – Yo…lamento haber reaccionado así contigo el otro día. Estuvo fuera de lugar. Lamento el dolor de cabeza también – agregó Dohko, recordando el impacto de la nuca del muchacho contra la piedra.

Kanon abrió los ojos, genuinamente impresionado por las palabras del chino y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Palmeó el suelo junto a él, una muda invitación para que el otro santo se sentara a su lado.

Dohko negó con la cabeza gacha y se dio media vuelta, comenzando a adentrarse nuevamente en el templo.

- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Kanon, visiblemente desconcertado con el actuar del moreno.

- Supongo que no has desayunado – le escuchó responder – Shion trajo unos rollos de canela pero tenía cosas que hacer, así que se fue sin comer. Ahora que te veo aquí, supongo que lo planeó desde el principio.

Kanon rodó los ojos; era muy probable que Shion hubiese hecho eso. Se levantó y siguió a Dohko, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

- Entonces, el patriarca en persona te trae el desayuno. En algunos lugares, eso se llama _favoritismo_. Y no es bien visto por los demás – se burló el gemelo. Dohko se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole de lado.

- Una de las muchas ventajas de ser el mejor amigo del patriarca. No pretendo desaprovecharla. Pareciera que las doncellas cocinan con más dedicación cuando es para el viejo zorro.

Las carcajadas de Kanon retumbaron una vez más contra las paredes del templo y Dohko suspiro contento. Eso era lo más parecido a la calma que tanto había anhelado los últimos días.

**TBC**

**Notitas:**

**- Kanon con ataque de pánico...quien me lo iba a decir. Y él que se muestra tan fuerte delante del resto =/ Cada vez le quiero más =P**

**- Este capi venia con regalito...pero el tiempo no me acompaña y no lo pude terminar. Ahora, si alguien aún así tiene curiosidad, puede ir a mi perfil y entrar a mi pagina de devianart...meterse en la galería y ver el boceto de Kanon que anda por allá, en Sketches =P Sólo les advierto que, ni aunque mi vida dependiese de ello, no puedo dibujar fanart estilo anime...siempre termino haciéndolos realistas =/ Ah, y correspondería a una de las fotos del álbum que encuentra Saga =) [http : // aiperos. deviantart. com/ art/ Kanon-sketch-154409757 pueden ir desde acá, copian la direccion y le quitan los espacios]**

**- Ya...hago las pases con las fans de Shion =P Que el patriarca como que por fin se impone...un poquito LOL**

**- Y claro, los abuené xD Es que peleados no me sirven mucho por ahora 0=)**

**Gracias a todos por leer y comentar...A Cybe y a Neran...tengo favoritismos y qué xD**


	8. So Far So Fast

¡Volví!

Y como fue prometido, aquí otro capi.

Cuando empece a escribir esto, me sabia a nada. Creo que terminó un poco mejor...pero como que sigue siendo relleno =P

¡Oigan! Quizás si se unen más al club de ¡Chino desnudo ya!!! logremos que se quite la ropa más rápido xDDD Por ahora les traigo un chino medio dormido y semidesnudo =P Espero les sirva igual mientras tanto =)

Ah, también encontraran este fic en amor-yaoi xD Y quizás suba un original allí O.ó, sólo para que sepan =P

Espero les guste...que quizás el siguiente demore un poquito más =/ es que aun tengo unos problemillas para avanzar la historia y entre que descubro como hacer que ande...puede que se me vayan unos dias =/

Saludos ^^

* * *

**So Far So Fast.**

Las cosas cambiaron drásticamente a partir de entonces, a una velocidad pasmosa y sin que pudiese hacer mucho al respecto. Desde ese día en que invitó a Kanon a desayunar, no se lo pudo quitar de encima. Lo había supuesto desde un comienzo y aún así, lo había dejado suceder.

Comenzó con sonrisas en respuesta a los monólogos y gestos de Kanon. Poco tardó en empezar a imitar las risotadas idiotas del gemelo. Dos días después, participaba activamente de las conversaciones y en los dos siguientes, era él el que las iniciaba. Reírse del menor de los gemelos se volvió prácticamente una necesidad vital y empezaba a formar parte de su rutina. Tanto así, que las veces en las que no tenía al griego merodeando por su templo, días en los que con suerte se cruzaban un par de segundo o lo vislumbraba a lo lejos, subía al templo del patriarca sólo para capear el aburrimiento y no extrañarlo tanto. Shion se había burlado de él hasta el cansancio uno de esos días, descubriéndolo repetidamente distraído y con una sonrisa ensimismada en los labios, recordando las charlas del muchacho. Le había tomado amenazas y chantajes lograr que se callara.

Un día, una semana después si mal no recordaba, hasta había salido del terreno de las doce casas a causa del gemelo y cada vez que recordaba el hecho, se reía nervioso. Ese día se había sentado justo a la mitad del pasillo que cruzaba su templo, apoyado contra uno de los pilares y un libro sobre las piernas. Hacia demasiado calor para intentar leer afuera. Recordaba que Kanon le había mencionado que se había implementado una especie de torneo semanal entre los dorados, con el fin de mantenerse entrenando y aquella mañana, había visto bajar a Afrodita primero y a Shura y Aioros momentos después, en dirección al coliseo. Los saludó sonriendo genuinamente; a la fuerza, el gemelo lo mantenía informado de los pormenores del santuario y hacía poco, le había comentado que Sagitario se había cansado de esperar que Shura se armara de valor para enfrentarlo y había decidido hacer algo al respecto. Según el griego, las relaciones entre los santos parecían estar mejor que nunca. Quizás veinte minutos después escuchaba voces; alborotada la de Milo, somnolienta la de Kanon. Camus caminaba delante de ellos, con un claro gesto de fastidio en el rostro.

- ¡Date prisa, Kanon! Si Aioros me reprende por tu culpa, me las pagaras.

- Ya te he dicho que los combates entre Deathmask y Afrodita son eternos. ETERNOS. Tenemos tiempo suficiente para estar allí – escuchó la respuesta adormilada de Kanon.

Despegó los ojos del libro cuando el francés lo saludó y éste estaba a punto de preguntarle que leía cuando Milo apuró el paso y lo jaló de la mano, Kanon siguiéndolos al trote y saludándolo levemente con una inclinación de cabeza, en un gesto un poco abochornado. Pasos más allá, Escorpio se detuvo de golpe y volteó a mirarlo interrogante.

- ¿No vienes al entrenamiento? – le preguntó mientras Kanon giraba también para esperar su respuesta con interés.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en el libro, escuchando que los tres santos reanudaban su marcha. Segundos después escuchaba la voz de Kanon, clara y fuerte, resonando en las paredes del templo.

- ¡Los alcanzo enseguida!

Pisadas apresuradas y tenía al gemelo enfrente otra vez.

- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? No tienes que participar si no quieres pero sería bueno que vinieses – decía Kanon, agachándose y colocando una mano enorme sobre el libro para impedirle leer – Considéralo…como una forma de mejorar o aumentar la unidad en el grupo, si eso sirve para convencerte. Aunque sean patrañas.

Volvió a negar en silencio y desvió la mirada cuando Kanon le sonrió.

- ¿No ves que hago cosas mucho más productivas? – le replicó con ironía, quitándole la mano del libro.

- Pfff... – fue todo lo que salió de los labios del gemelo antes de que las pisadas volvieran a hacer eco y terminaran por desaparecer.

Minutos después se rendía y se ponía de pie fastidiado con el geminiano, que siempre terminaba por convencerlo para hacer cosas que realmente no quería. Cuando llegó al coliseo, las miradas curiosas que se posaron sobre él hicieron que se sintiera incomodo. Kanon miraba hacia cualquier lado menos hacia donde se encontraba en esos momentos. Sonrió divertido pero frunció el cejo cuando Shion se le acercó con el rostro radiante.

- Ni lo sueñes – murmuró antes de que el lemuriano dijera una palabra – Sólo miraré.

Shion pareció satisfecho y lo arrastró hasta las gradas. A pesar de su reticencia inicial, demoró sólo un par de minutos en sentirse atraído por los combates, analizando detalladamente los movimientos de cada uno de los contendientes, estudiando sus fortalezas y debilidades. De vez en vez y casi sin darse cuenta, le apuntaba a Shion los errores que alguno de los santos cometía y que le hubiesen costado un par de puntos en contra. Guardó silencio cuando notó la sonrisa en el rostro de Shion y se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo que no le interesaba absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría en la arena.

Hasta que fue el turno de Kanon contra Deathmask; Afrodita se había negado a luchar con el santo de Cáncer ese día y tuvo que esforzarse por no sonreír al imaginarse a los tres santos llegando tarde al encuentro y recibiendo una reprimenda por parte de Aioros o Saga. De ambos, tal vez.

Kanon tenía una forma de combatir que se apoyaba más en la estrategia inteligente que en la fuerza de sus ataques, sus movimientos meticulosamente calculados, a diferencia de Deathmask. Sin embargo, éste era ligeramente más veloz que Kanon y contrario a lo que podría pensarse, eso no afectaba particularmente la fuerza que le imprimía a sus golpes. Kanon se vio rápidamente en dificultades y él se mordía la lengua para mantenerse en silencio. Terminó cediendo y medio gritó una instrucción, no muy seguro de si el gemelo la tomaría en cuenta. Casi de forma automática, el griego hacía lo que le había indicado y ganaba el enfrentamiento al derribar a Deathmask, la arena cayendo inmediatamente en un silencio sorprendido que luego era roto por las risotadas de júbilo de Milo y las felicitaciones de Camus. Notó que Saga sólo sacudía la cabeza con la vista fija en el suelo, ocultando una sonrisa.

- Es la primera vez que gana uno de los enfrentamientos – dijo Shion a su lado.

Abrió los ojos, estupefacto ante la afirmación. Eso explicaba la sorpresa. Sin embargo, la velocidad con la que Kanon había reaccionado le indicaba que el muchacho había pensado con anterioridad en ese ataque. Shion pareció leerle los pensamientos porque enseguida agregó:

- Las veces anteriores se había dejado ganar después de unos momentos. No entiendo porque pero siempre lo hace. Supongo que haberte escuchado lo desconcentró lo suficiente para olvidar hacerlo.

Volteó nuevamente hacia donde estaba Kanon, avergonzado y sonrojado por las felicitaciones que le daban algunos de los santos. Se veía incomodo recibiendo tanta atención pero una sonrisa tímida se asomaba en sus labios. No estaba seguro de si el gemelo fingía tal incomodidad o si ésta era genuina, pero se vio imitando la sonrisita en los labios del otro cuando el muchacho decidió mirarlo por fin.

Ese día llegó a la conclusión de que estaba poniéndole más atención al menor de los gemelos de la que debería. Sin embargo, una vez que analizó con más calma tal conclusión, se percató que desde un comienzo ese grado de atención había estado allí. La única diferencia era que, ahora que había dejado de mantenerlo alejado, le parecía más evidente.

Varias veces, mientras Kanon le daba la espalda o no estaba mirando, se dedicaba a estudiarlo cual ratón de laboratorio. Muchas de esas veces, se había quedado como hipnotizado viendo el continuo vaivén de cabellos azulados y no reaccionaba hasta que el griego lo llamaba por segunda o tercera vez y se le quedaba viendo largo rato antes de retomar lo que sea que quería decirle.

Esa era otra de las cosas que habían cambiado.

Por lo general, el gemelo casi nunca lo miraba directamente cuando le hablaba y la única vez en que se habían sostenido por minutos la mirada fue en la reunión con Athena, cuando lo único que quería era borrarle la sonrisa prepotente de la cara. Y ahora parecía algo común que sus ojos se cruzaran y se fijaran en los del otro un par de segundos hasta que alguno desviara la mirada, casi siempre Kanon. Aún no era capaz de descifrar lo que se escondía tras esos ojos esmeraldas y la necesidad de saberlo aumentaba con los días pero con las reacciones del gemelo, sus avances eran ínfimos.

Dos días después del dichoso entrenamiento, el gemelo lo desconcertó más que de costumbre. Serían las tres o cuatro de la mañana cuando despertó sobresaltado por una pesadilla. Habían disminuido radicalmente de intensidad pero de vez en cuando volvían a hacerse presente con la fuerza suficiente para sacarlo de inmediato del sopor del sueño por un momento, sobre todo cuando su mente comenzaba a divagar más de la cuenta durante la jornada. Todavía con los parpados cansados y habiendo recién recuperado un ritmo de respiración normal, sintió las pisadas características de Kanon en el pasillo y segundos después, sentía los golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Se levantó a tropezones, los rastros de sueño volviéndole el cuerpo pesado y el ligero pantalón que usaba para dormir resbalándole un poco por las caderas. Se rascaba la cicatriz del pecho, esa que le molestaba cada vez que soñaba con la anterior guerra contra Hades y tratando inútilmente de mantener los ojos abiertos por más de dos segundos, abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí a estas horas? – había murmurado apoyando la cabeza en el marco, incapaz de mantenerla firme de otra forma.

No escuchó respuesta y por momentos, creyó que se había quedado dormido ahí mismo. Entreabrió los ojos para descubrir que Kanon lo miraba abstraído y completamente mudo. Repitió la pregunta y el muchacho dio un respingo antes de sacudir levemente la cabeza y dar una risita avergonzada.

- Yo…pues…creí que podrías tener un problema…o algo – balbuceó el griego, un sonrojo coloreándole las mejillas – Tu cosmos estaba algo…muy desordenado. Supongo que habrás estado soñando. O algo – agregó con voz más segura.

- O algo – había repetido él levantando una ceja antes de preguntar otra vez, bostezando - ¿Por qué estás tan despierto…tan tarde?

- Veía una película – contestó Kanon, carraspeando y demasiado rápido para su gusto. Le supo a mentira pero los ojos se le habían vuelto demasiado pesados otra vez como para intentar averiguarlo.

- Puedes pasar el resto de la noche en el sofá. Las demás habitaciones del templo tienen de todo, menos camas.

Y cerró la puerta para volver a su confortable colchón, sobre el que se dejó caer sin ninguna elegancia de por medio. Horas después encontró a Kanon desparramado en el sofá, con la cabeza escondida debajo de una maraña de pelo azul y sobre uno de sus brazos, el otro colgando y con la mano torcida en un incomodo ángulo sobre el frío suelo. Se le quedó mirando largo rato hasta que un quejidito proveniente de los labios entreabiertos lo devolvió a la realidad y se obligó a alejarse lo más rápidamente posible de ahí.

Pasó varios días tratando de desentrañar la reacción de Kanon. Y la suya también. Se había visto tentando un par de veces de comentárselo a Shion pero desistió enseguida, seguro de que éste no haría más que reírse a expensas de él. Y esa vez no habría chantaje capaz de callarlo.

Sumido en sus cavilaciones, perdía el sentido del tiempo cada vez que trataba de descifrar que sucedía entre ellos. La facilidad con la que se habían acercado y el como no parecía ser capaz de negarse a los caprichos del griego, ejercían una especie de embrujo en él, curioso por naturaleza como era. Porque por más que analizara y estudiara el comportamiento del muchacho, ni siquiera comenzaba a comprender que hacia al gemelo actuar de una manera u otra.

Como esa misma mañana por ejemplo, cuando Kanon se había presentado en su templo casi a las seis de la mañana, llamándolo con algo que bordeaba la desesperación, sonando suficientemente afligido para que saltara de la cama y corriera en su ayuda, sin siquiera considerar blasfemar en su nombre por sacarlo de lo que había sido un sueño placentero, en comparación con las noches anteriores.

- ¡Dame algo de comer, por favor! – exigió Kanon con un puchero en los labios y Dohko había sentido la repentina necesidad de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared – Saga no ha hecho las compras y yo no he podido porque el desgraciado me ha tenido toda la semana ayudándole a completar sus reportes – hizo énfasis en su afirmación agitando un rollo de papeles en una de sus manos – Y el muy maldito se comió el poco cereal que quedaba esta mañana. Muero de hambre. ¡Ayuda! – un gemido lastimero; fingido pero igual de efectivo.

- Un día de estos voy a asfixiarte mientras duermes. Te lo prometo – había dicho rodando los ojos y encaminándose a la cocina, el gemelo siguiéndolo con el entusiasmo de un niño que se había salido con la suya.

En esos precisos instantes, Kanon preparaba el desayuno y Dohko estaba seguro de que en ningún momento había dejado de hablar, aunque poco recordaba de qué se trataba su conversación. Entre que Kanon se preparaba una café y sacaba un par de huevos del refrigerador, el chino se le había quedado mirando embobado, sentado en una de las sillas y con la barbilla apoyada sobre los brazos que, a su vez, descansaban sobre el respaldo de ésta, atraído por la naturalidad con la que el gemelo se movía por su cocina. Como si fuese el único y legítimo dueño del lugar.

- …tendrías que haberle visto la cara a Aioria – reía Kanon mientras revolvía los huevos – Aioros ha estado burlándose de él desde que regresó. Y eso no es justo porque Aioros ha sido así de alto desde que tenía catorce años. Me sorprende que ahora no sea un gigante como Aldebarán, enserio.

Cuando el gemelo se sentó en la mesa frente a él y, haciendo los papeles a un lado, dejó un plato con huevos y tostadas delante de su silla, Dohko recién pareció salir de su ensoñación. Sonrió despistado; no tenía idea de que había estado hablando Kanon y por la forma en que éste lo miraba, era bastante obvio que la falta de atención no había pasado desapercibida para el gemelo. Se llevó una tostada a la boca con el único fin de disimular que no tenía nada que decir.

- Hablando de Aioros…Saga esta tratando de volverme loco – murmuró Kanon un par de segundos después y agregó con tono burlesco – _"Aioros esto, Aioros esto otro. Es que Aioros dijo. Aioros cree que… Bla Bla Bla"_ Y le brillan los ojos. ¡Le brillan, por todos los cielos! A veces tengo la sensación de que ya he vivido algo similar. No, espera. Si lo hice. Es lo mismo que cuando éramos niños. Y sigue siendo tan molesto como entonces. No se que he hecho para merecer semejante tortura.

Y Kanon se quedó en silencio, con la mirada pasmada y perdida, claramente en un gesto simulado y aprendido de memoria, con el único fin de que el chino estallara en carcajadas. Y logró su objetivo. Como siempre.

- Suenas… - comentó Dohko una vez que pudo dejar de reír y eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras - …ridículamente celoso.

Kanon abrió los ojos exageradamente y lo miró boquiabierto antes de apuntarse el pecho con un dedo.

- ¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¿De Saga y Aioros? ¿Qué has estado fumando? Podrías convidarme, parece bueno.

- Es lo que parece – musitó el chino, encogiéndose de hombros.

- No – negó Kanon – ¡NO! – repitió con un escalofrío y después de meditarlo un poco, agregó – Si tuviese que estar celoso de alguien…

_Sería de Shion_, pensó, pero se encargó de enterrar esas palabras en lo más profundo de su cerebro tan pronto como cruzaron su mente. Dohko lo miraba curioso.

- ¿De quién estarías celoso?

Estampó un gesto pensativo en su rostro, con todo y un dedo sobre los labios, antes de despedir el asunto con una sacudida de hombros.

- De nadie a decir verdad. ¡Por Athena, se me hace tarde! – mintió el gemelo mirando el reloj que colgaba a espaldas de Dohko. Había perdido por lo menos una hora de su precioso tiempo – Nos vemos luego, tengo un par de cosas que hacer.

Y cogiendo la última de sus tostadas, salió apresuradamente del séptimo templo. Dohko lo observó extrañado pero tan pronto sus ojos se posaron sobre los papeles en la mesa, resopló fastidiado. Debería haberlo adivinado. No era la primera vez que Kanon hacia eso después de todo.

* * *

- Gracias al cielo estás aquí.

- ¿Dónde más podría estar? – preguntó Dohko haciendo rebotar los talones contra el piso, sin despegar los ojos de lo papeles que Kanon había dejado deliberadamente olvidados esa mañana. Eran los informes que debía completar y el gemelo había adquirido la costumbre de dejárselos a la vista, sabiendo que no podría evitar echarles una mirada y corregirlos de ser necesario. Anotó un par de cosas en una de las hojas antes de volver a preguntar - ¿Qué necesitas, Milo?

- ¿Sabes donde se ha metido Kanon? – la voz ansiosa de Escorpio le hizo levantar la mirada con interés. Eso sonaba ligeramente a problemas.

- ¿Por qué tendría que saber donde se mete Kanon? – preguntó otra vez Dohko, haciéndose el desentendido.

Milo abrió los brazos con un gesto claro en el rostro, todo en su postura gritando _Amigo, por favor, con quien crees que hablas_. Milo debía ser el mejor amigo del menor de los gemelos y era obvio que estaba al corriente de la cantidad de horas que Kanon pasaba en Libra últimamente. Dohko volvió a concentrarse en los papeles frente a él, sus mejillas sintiéndose repentinamente acaloradas al escuchar una risita proveniente del santo de Escorpio.

- No tengo la menor idea – murmuró. Milo gimió apesadumbrado - ¿Por qué te preocupa donde esté?

- Pues, verás… - balbuceó Escorpio, removiéndose incomodo – Hace unos días acompañe a Camus al refugio. Camus le contó esa vez la leyenda del demonio que solía habitar en la isla Kanon a los niños de su clase…

Dohko se tensó al escuchar las palabras de Milo y se vio obligado a prestarle atención. La historia del demonio de isla Kanon era cualquier cosa, menos una leyenda para él.

- …Y cuando Camus dejó de prestarles atención, les dije que el demonio se había mudado de casa. Y que ahora vivía en el bosque que colinda con el santuario. Han ido allí todos los días desde que se los dije, hace tres días. Tengo suerte de que ninguno se lo haya mencionado a Camus aún – musitó Milo, agachando la cabeza avergonzado y jugando con la cola de escorpión de su casco.

- ¿Y que hay de malo en eso? – preguntó el chino, dejando definitivamente el lápiz sobre la mesa, sus ojos fijos en Milo.

- ¿Cómo que qué hay de malo en eso? Pues que se lo dije a Kanon ayer. Y estoy convencido de que hoy asustará a los niños porque sonrió de una forma que me erizó la piel. ¡Oh, dioses! Camus se enfadará tanto que es capaz de romper conmigo – Milo se escuchaba desesperado y se jalaba el flequillo tratando de pensar como evitar que Kanon lo metiera en problemas. Dohko no dejó de observarlo con curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Saga?

- ¿Estás loco? Si le pido ayuda a Saga, tendré que contarle todo y si hago eso, estará por lo menos tres horas sermoneándome con que no estuvo bien lo que hice y todas esas burradas de _"ya no eres un niño Milo; así no se comporta un santo dorado Milo"_, que siempre dice – contestó Milo frunciendo el cejo antes de transformar su expresión en una que destilaba angustia: agrandando los ojos lo más que pudo, un brillo dudosamente aguado en ellos y estirando los labios en un puchero que lo hacia ver al menos cinco años más joven – Tienes que ayudarme. Eres mi única esperanza. Por favor.

Dohko tomó aire con calma y parsimoniosamente apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y el mentón sobre su mano, mirando divertido al santo de Escorpio. Éste último entrecerró los ojos con sospecha ante tal acción.

- Te entretiene verme sufrir ¿no es así? – dijo el griego con tono acusador.

- Un poco – contestó el de Libra sonriendo.

Milo resopló y agitó los brazos, derrotado.

- Estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Kanon – masculló – Ahora mismo, sonríes igual que él. Mira, hasta se me ha erizado la piel.

La sonrisa de Dohko se esfumó, repentinamente perturbado con la afirmación de Milo. Vio al muchacho removerse nervioso al notar su cambio de actitud, seguro de que había perdido la única oportunidad de evitar que Camus se molestara con él, todo por culpa de su impertinente comentario. Pero Dohko sintió simpatía por el joven santo de Escorpio y poniéndose de pie, accedió a ir en busca de Kanon. La verdad era que quería ver con sus propios ojos lo que había tramado el gemelo esta vez.

Milo vio a Dohko marchar en silencio. Le parecía francamente sospechoso que el moreno hubiese decidido ayudarlo, simplemente, porque en el último tiempo no había sido el más servicial de los dorados. Se le antojó que Kanon tenía mucho que ver en el asunto y una sonrisa traviesa le cruzó el rostro. Tenía una investigación que llevar a cabo. Esperaba que Aioros ya se hubiese cansado de Saga y lo hubiese mandado de vuelta a su templo. Interrogar al mayor de los gemelos era la primera etapa de su nueva misión.

* * *

Dohko llevaba un par de minutos caminando por el bosque cuando escuchó los gritos. Voces muy agudas aullando horrorizadas le indicaban que había dado con los niños a los que Milo se refería. Trotó en la dirección en que se escuchaban los chillidos y un par de metros más allá se detuvo de golpe, la visión ante sus ojos dejándolo estático al instante. De espaldas a él, un cuerpo robusto, ataviado solo con un par de pantalones ajustados, se erguía majestuoso. La cabellera azulada se agitaba con violencia mientras su dueño gruñía y rugía, gritando que los niños debiluchos eran su bocado favorito. Los mencionados niños habían desaparecido a una velocidad impresionante, repartidos por todo el bosque; más de alguno se perdería y no llegaría al refugio a la hora de comer, sus maestros viéndose en la obligación de salir a buscarlos.

Ver a Defteros frente a sus ojos, luciendo enorme y feroz igual que hace dos siglos, hizo que se le congelara la sangre en las venas y que su corazón se saltara un latido. Tenía que ser una ilusión, no podía ser otra cosa.

Confirmó con alivio su suposición cuando carcajadas que ya le eran muy conocidas, se oyeron tras un frondoso árbol. Kanon disfrutaba desmedidamente el haber asustado a críos que no tendrían más de siete años. Claro que en situaciones así, el gemelo no aparentaba más edad que ellos. Agitó la cabeza con algo de resignación y llamó al griego con voz fuerte, agravando ligeramente el tono de su voz.

- Veo que sigues inventándole nuevas utilidades a tus técnicas.

El muchacho se puso de pie de un salto, sus risas muriendo casi al segundo de hacerlo. Pareció relajarse cuando se percató de quien se trataba y una sonrisa juguetona se formó en sus labios.

- Vaya, pero si has decidido honrar al mundo con tu presencia – le escuchó decir y se vio obligado a esbozar un sonrisa. Era como una reacción natural a las palabras de Kanon a esas alturas - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Milo me rogó que viniese a detenerte – respondió Dohko una vez que el gemelo estuvo a su lado – Creo que llegué unos segundos muy tarde.

- Esto…fue idea de Milo. De otra forma, habría venido él a detenerme – Kanon seguía sonriendo encantado con su hazaña – A que fue divertido. Admite que por eso aceptaste "venir a detenerme".

Kanon caminaba unos pasos delante de él con intenciones de retornar a las doce casas. Dohko no respondió de inmediato, una pregunta repitiéndose insistente en su mente.

- Esa ilusión que creaste… ¿de dónde tomaste la idea?

- Pues de la leyenda, claro – contesto Kanon mirándolo por sobre el hombro, sin detenerse.

- Me refiero a la imagen del demonio.

- ¿No crees que se parecía un poco a mí?

- Un poco quizás…pero no eras tú.

Kanon aminoró el paso hasta que ambos caminaban juntos. Dohko podía sentir la mirada curiosa del gemelo sobre él pero mantuvo la vista fija al frente, como si no se hubiese percatado.

- Lo soñé. Una vez hace muchos años. No sé porque siempre lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué te interesa?- murmuró Kanon después de un momento. Dohko negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- Nada en especial, la verdad.

Alcanzaban ya la escalinata que llevaba al templo de Aries y Kanon pretendía seguir interrogando al chino cuando ambos se detuvieron en seco; cuatro de los santos dorados a un par de metros frente a ellos.

Saga cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho evidentemente molesto. A su lado, Camus se arrodillaba con el cejo fruncido frente a un pequeño que se enjugaba los ojos con una manga y asentía afligidamente. Kanon sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas; era uno de los mocosos a los que había asustado. Detrás de los santos de Acuario y Géminis, estaba Aioros sentado en uno de los escalones, debatiéndose entre colocar en su rostro la misma expresión rabiosa que Saga portaba o hacer como Aioria, quien sentado un peldaño más abajo, se mordía la mano y hundía la nariz en el ángulo que formaba su brazo, flectado sobre una de sus rodillas, intentando vanamente ahogar la risa.

- Creo que estoy en problemas – murmuró Kanon, luciendo repentinamente pálido.

- Al menos sabes que Milo también lo estará – susurró Dohko viendo como Camus se ponía de pie y subía rápidamente los escalones, las manos empuñadas con fuerza a los costados.

Al mismo tiempo, Saga se agachaba para tomar en brazos al pequeño que aún sollozaba frente a él, el niño rodeándole apenas el cuello con los bracitos. Dohko miraba al menor de los gemelos entre sorprendido y divertido; Kanon estaba paralizado viendo a su gemelo caminar en dirección a ellos con una mirada iracunda brillando en sus ojos.

- Si vas a huir, hazlo ahora – siseó Saga cuando pasó junto a ellos – Y más te vale haber descubierto un escondite que yo no conozca.

El mayor siguió de largo, camino al refugio y Kanon lo siguió con los ojos, arrugando la nariz. Podría jurar que el mocoso que se colgaba al cuello de su hermano lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, burlándose silenciosamente de lo que el destino le deparaba. Un castigo, obviamente. Todo el papeleo de Saga por un mes, más el suyo, si tenía suerte.

**TBC**

**Notas:**

**- ¡Siiiiiiiii! Dohko reconoce hasta las pisadas de Kanon. Sospechoso ¿no? xD**

**La verdad es que estoy taaaaaaan cansada queno tengo mucho que agregar aquí =P, sólo permanezco despierto a estas horas (3:00 AM) porque entre que corregía detalles y subía el capi, me pilló la hora xD**

**Gracias a todos los que siguen este fic...sinceramente espero que no se estén aburriendo con tanto relleno =s**

**Nos vemos ^^**


	9. Keep Holding On

**Empiezo haciendo una aclaración que se me olvido hacer en el capitulo anterior: En mi mente, Aioros no tenía 14 años cuando murió, por ende, aquí es mayor. Entre 18 y 20 años si pueden imaginárselo así. Técnicamente, eso haría que los gemelos tuviesen más de 30 años pero yo sé que eso pueden obviarlo ;)**

Joee, no puedo creer que lleve 9 capítulos de fic no planeado ya. Esto es entera responsabilidad de ustedes xD Si seguimos asi...este fic tendrá por lo menos 20 capis o.O

El capi es bastante más largo,creo. Principalmente porque la primera parte resultó más larga de lo que pretendía, hay una escena que surgió nuevamente como guiño...y la ultima parte, a pesar de estar planeada, no pretendía que tomara el giro que, valga la redundancia, tomó. Eso es culpa del capi anterior =P De todos modos sigue siendo relleno, salvo el final, que ahora no se como hacerlo calzar con lo que ya estaba inventado. En todo caso, si pude escribir 9 capis no planeados, como no podré hacerlo coincidir con la trama original =S

Aprovecho de decirles también que subí el fic original a amor-yaoi. Se llama "**Someone else to cling to**" por si alguien quiere leerlo. Es yaoi y tiene lemon xDD A ver si con eso las atrapo =P

Ahora, este capi va dedicado a Neran, gracias muchas nuevamente por el dibujito que me dedicaste =3

Espero que les guste =D

* * *

**Keep holding on.**

- Me alegra que esto se haya terminado.

Kanon miró de reojo a Milo desplomarse junto a él, en una de las gradas del coliseo. Era cerca del mediodía y el sol parecía querer ensañarse con los habitantes de Grecia; el calor durante los últimos días comenzaba a volverse insoportable. Recién habían terminado de realizar las tareas pesadas que Saga y Camus les habían dado como castigo por sus travesuras, estaban exhaustos y el sudor, que hacia que las ropas se les pegaran al cuerpo, se volvía cada vez más molesto a medida que pasaban los segundos. Kanon resopló hastiado: a él aun le quedaba al menos un mes de castigo.

- ¿Pueden hacer eso? Castigarnos como si fuésemos aprendices, quiero decir.

El mayor no respondió de inmediato; en vez de eso, le gritó a los muchachos que trotaban en la arena que dieran una vuelta más y amenazó con hacerlos dar otra después de esa si volvían a tardarse tanto. Al menos se desquitaba un poco cuando le tocaba cubrir a su hermano en los entrenamientos de los aprendices mayores.

- No sé de que te quejas. Apuesto lo que quieras a que no intentaste reclamarle algo a Camus. Y ni siquiera rompió contigo por un día. Tu castigo acabó y mantienes a tu novio. ¿Qué más quieres? – gruñó el gemelo secándose el sudor de la frente. Era absolutamente injusto que Milo tuviese siquiera las ganas de quejarse, de todas maneras, salía beneficiado. El joven Escorpio pareció saber a que se refería porque le golpeó el hombro y arrugó los labios.

- Ha estado molesto toda la semana. En serio, no me deja ni abrazarlo. Y no rompió conmigo sólo porque prometí ordenar los archivos de su biblioteca. En orden cronológico.

- Eso no puede ser tan terrible como lo haces sonar.

- Dices eso porque nunca te ha dejado entrar a su biblioteca – suspiró Milo, cansado de solo imaginar su tarea – Te juro que no serías capaz de imaginarte el desastre que es, sobretodo siendo el templo de Camus. Da la impresión de que sabe a que año corresponde cada montón de papeles sólo por el grosor de la capa de polvo que los cubre.

Kanon dejó escapar una risa sarcástica y recorrió con los ojos los alrededores de la arena; esos mocosos estaban tardando demasiado y ya quería irse a casa.

- De todas formas, no sé de que te quejas. Tengo que llenar mis informes, los de mi hermano y hacer las clases que le corresponden en el refugio – musitó Kanon, sintiéndose molesto de golpe. Estaba cansado y no había tenido tiempo suficiente para escabullirse seguido a Libra. Y los niñatos seguían sin aparecer – Estos, los grandes, no son gran problema salvo porque son flojos. Los más pequeños, por otro lado…Solo he estado dos horas con ellos esta semana y creí que me volvería loco. No sé como Saga no ha intentado asesinar a ninguno aún.

- No son tan terribles. Creo que nosotros éramos peores. Y no te hagas la victima, si ambos sabemos que en este momento el chino está corrigiendo las estupideces que escribes en tus informes – Milo sonrió de lado y se movió en el momento justo para esquivar un manotazo de Kanon.

El gemelo trataba inútilmente de mantener el rostro serio y terminaba sonriendo travieso, aunque permanecía callado, rememorando cada ocasión en la que había intentado que Dohko se sintiera culpable por haberlo azotado, tan descriteriadamente, contra el muro de su templo, logrando que el moreno le alivianara la carga del papeleo con tanta facilidad que a ratos el que sentía culpa era él.

Milo lo encontraba todo muy fascinante. No había podido hablar con Saga aquel desafortunado día y ni siquiera lo intentó luego, temeroso de la reprimenda que le daría el mayor de los gemelos. Pero a contar de entonces, tendría un poco más de tiempo libre y Kanon recién le había dicho que estaría bastante ocupado en el refugio, dejándole el camino completamente libre para llevar a cabo su misión. Concentrado como estaba en detallar su plan, Milo hubiese reído perversamente si Kanon no le hubiese hablado en ese preciso instante.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó el gemelo y Milo lo miró desconcertado – Las pesadillas. ¿Cómo va eso?

- Bien…ya casi no tengo. Muy raramente – murmuró seriamente el santo de Escorpio – Y cuando tengo, no me impiden volver a dormir. ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Como que qué hay de mi – replicó ausente Kanon, poniéndose de pie y colocando una mano sobre sus ojos; si no se equivocaba, esas cosas que arrastraban los pies a lo lejos, eran sus alumnos. Volteó hacia Milo, haciendo énfasis en sus palabras agitando negativamente la cabeza – Yo no tengo pesadillas.

Boquiabierto, Milo lo miró bajar hacia la arena: entre los dorados, los que más razones habrían tenido para sufrir pesadillas, eran los gemelos. Los días en los que Kanon se veía distraído y trasnochado parecía reafirmar tal suposición en el joven escorpión, sin embargo, la seguridad con la que el gemelo había afirmado que no pasaba por esa situación en particular, le hizo replantearse el tema. Quizás el motivo de su trasnoche se debía a razones totalmente diferentes; varias veces, él mismo había pasado la noche en vela, acompañando al peliazul en sus maratones de películas. Lo de distraído no debería llamarle especialmente la atención; la mente del menor de los gemelos a veces recorría senderos tan intrincados, que Milo se sorprendía cada vez que Kanon era capaz de hablar de un tema sin pasar por otros cinco diferentes para expresar lo que quería decir. Lo que no podía explicarse era el constante buen humor. Según él, después de cuanta cosa le había sucedido, Kanon no podía mostrarse tan alegre en cada momento. Siempre una sonrisa purgando por huir de sus labios, siempre con palabras irrisorias en la punta de la lengua y siempre bromas y travesuras formándose en su mente. Le parecía algo imposible, considerando que todos ellos pasaban por días en que preferían estar el día entero encerrados en sus cuartos, con el fin de evitar trenzarse a golpes con cualquiera que los mirara mal. Quizás el gemelo estaba un paso por delante de ellos y no se dejaba afectar por cosas como esa. En algún momento, le había dado a entender que dejarse apabullar por remordimientos era un desgaste innecesario y Milo lo había comprobado al poco tiempo. Pero eso no había detenido las pesadillas, sólo las hacía más llevaderas. Ahora, con el peliazul actuando con una normalidad casi irreal, dudaba de cada una de las conclusiones que había formulado al respecto.

Al borde de la arena, Kanon esperaba con los brazos cruzados que el grupo de aprendices estuviese más cerca de su posición para gritarles un par de instrucciones. De inmediato, los jóvenes aceleraban el trote, esforzándose al límite de sus fuerzas para llegar rápidamente donde su maestro se encontraba. El gemelo sonreía, no con sorna como lo habría hecho años antes, sino con satisfacción. Hace una semana, los muchachos que ahora se detenían exhaustos frente a sus ojos, habían dado dos vueltas como mucho cuando habían comenzado a quejarse y a reclamar porque aún le quedaban otras tres. Ese día, llevaban quizás seis vueltas trotando bajo un sol que ardía el doble de fuerte que los días anteriores y aunque varios de ellos habrían tirado la toalla hace tres vueltas, ninguno había tenido siquiera la intención de acusar cansancio. Le parecía gracioso que todos los mocosos tuvieran la misma expresión en el rostro, como desafiándolo y diciéndole que eso no era nada, que aún tenían fuerza suficiente para entrenar más. Kanon se sentía ligeramente gratificado al saber que tal evolución en los jóvenes aprendices se debía a él. Con una seña, les obligó a dar una vuelta más y regresó junto a Milo cuando los muchachos volvieron a perderse de vista, sin que una rechistada llegara a sus oídos.

El griego más joven clavaba los ojos turquesa en el gemelo cuando éste se sentaba junto a él.

- ¿No estás siendo un poco abusivo con ellos? – murmuró el santo de Escorpio – No he hecho más que estar sentado aquí por media hora y el calor me está matando. ¿Piensas tenerlos trotando hasta que mueran por deshidratación?

Kanon rió con ganas y mientras cerraba los ojos, apoyando la espalda contra la grada, Milo entornó los suyos, estudiándolo.

- ¿Es verdad que no has tenido pesadillas? ¿O cosas parecidas?

La sonrisa de Kanon se desvaneció lentamente. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados y se mantuvo callado por varios minutos. Tantos, que Milo creyó ser descaradamente ignorado. Se comprobó equivocado cuando las comisuras de la boca del gemelo temblaban intentando ocultar una sonrisa que, traidora, terminó por formarse en sus labios nuevamente.

- Es enserio. He tenido cosas más importantes en mente.

Milo miró a Kanon extrañado un momento antes de levantar una ceja al darse cuenta de que el gemelo se refería, nuevamente, al santo de Libra.

- ¿Algún día vas a decirme que es lo que tramas con Dohko? – cuestionó el griego más joven, verdaderamente curioso frente al tema. El gemelo ya no gastaba energías en subir seguidamente a Escorpio; últimamente parecía que se le acababan justo al llegar el séptimo templo y terminaba por pasar el día allí. O arrastraba el chino hasta el coliseo. _Sospechoso_, pensaba Milo por millonésima vez.

- ¿Por qué es que todo el mundo cree que estoy tramando cosas cuando hay algo que me llama la atención? – preguntó Kanon, volteando a mirar a Milo directamente sólo para encontrarse con una mirada sorprendida de vuelta.

- Entonces te llama la atención.

- Lo dices como si eso respondiera todas tus dudas – murmuró el gemelo con suspicacia. Milo sólo se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, tú sabes que la gente habla.

Kanon alzó las cejas con sorpresa y sonrió de lado, cambiando la posición de su cuerpo para sentarse de frente al escorpión.

- ¿Ah sí? – Milo afirmó en silencio - ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que dice la gente?

- Pues…- Milo pareció dudar un segundo pero al final no eran más que habladurías y aunque él mismo tenía sus sospechas, sólo Kanon podría confirmarlas ciertas o desmentirlas – Que tienes un interés…especial en el chino.

- En otras palabras, que quiero encamarme con él.

Milo asintió.

- ¿Por qué habría de querer eso? – preguntó Kanon, completamente ignorando esa vocecita en su cabeza que le remarcaba lo cerca que tal afirmación estaba de la verdad.

- ¡Y yo que sé! – exclamó Milo levantando los brazos – Se lo oí decir a Afrodita. Tal vez porque pasas demasiado tiempo con él. Seguro varios ya lo han pensado también.

- Eso es ridículo – replicó Kanon frunciendo el cejo – También paso mucho más tiempo de lo que es sano contigo y eso no quiere decir que esté intentando llevarte a la cama.

- Admite que en algún momento quisiste hacerlo – murmuró Milo guiñándole un ojo, coqueto. No debería haber hablado de ese tema; al gemelo no pareció agradarle el asunto y quizás bromear al respecto desviaría la conversación a cosas más triviales. Kanon puso unos ojos enormes y una expresión pasmada en el rostro.

- No quería que te enteraras de esta forma – susurró el gemelo fingiendo vergüenza – Pero no te preocupes…ya lo supere. Ahora que te conozco lo suficiente, se me han pasado todas las ganas de revolcarme contigo.

Milo le pateó el tobillo y Kanon se quejó, estallando en carcajadas casi de inmediato. El santo de Escorpio sonrió relajado: al menos, conocía al geminiano lo suficiente para lograr cambiar la dirección de una conversación con facilidad. Para suerte suya, los aprendices volvían a emerger en el campo visual del gemelo y éste volvía a la arena para esperarlos, los muchachos reclamando completamente la atención de Kanon.

- ¿Tienen entrenamiento o algo esta tarde? – les preguntó el gemelo a los niños que se estiraban y resoplaban cansados ante él.

- Entrenamiento – suspiró un muchacho pelirrojo, haciendo un gesto que demostraba la fatiga que sentía – Con el maestro Aioria.

Varios gemidos se escucharon en la arena y Kanon hizo una mueca; esos gemidos marcaban el límite de los aprendices. Toda la semana que había pasado le había enseñado justamente eso.

- ¿Mañana? – volvió a preguntar.

- Con Saga – dijo otro niño, que inmediatamente rectificó – Contigo.

Kanon observó detenidamente los agotados rostros que lo miraban expectantes. Suspiró cansado antes de que una idea cruzara su mente.

- Bien. Hablaré con Aioria para que los deje descansar esta tarde – dijo Kanon, con voz fuerte para asegurar que todos escucharan – Y mañana no entrenaremos. Quiero dejar de verles las caras un día, por lo menos. Ahora, desaparezcan de mi vista.

Aullidos de alegría se alzaron de inmediato y Kanon sonrió, después de todo, no era tan desagradable eso de educar a los críos. Capaz que con el tiempo hasta les tomara cariño.

Cuando la nube de polvo desapareció, luego de que las aprendices sacaran energía de vaya uno saber donde para correr en dirección al refugio, Kanon echó a andar en dirección a las doce casas, Milo alcanzándolo a los pocos segundos.

- ¿No te meterás en problemas por saltarte las clases que debes cubrirle a Saga? – preguntó el de Escorpio.

- Saga tendrá que entender que se lo ganaron. He estado exigiéndoles más de la cuenta esta semana y él lo sabe. Tú mismo lo viste – contestó Kanon sin darle importancia e inmediatamente agregó – Además, no me vendría mal aunque sea un día de descanso. Creo que exageró un poco con eso del castigo. Y estoy seguro de que no se dará ni cuenta…también tiene cosas más importantes en mente.

Milo rió ante la afirmación de Kanon; últimamente el tercer templo volvía a verse desolado, sus dos ocupantes demasiado atareados en pasearse hasta Libra o Sagitario. Permanecieron en silencio hasta alcanzar las escalinatas que daban al templo de Aries.

- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo esta noche? – murmuró Kanon y Milo negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

- Camus tiene el día libre mañana y mi castigo termina hoy. Créeme que pretendo sacar provecho de ello – sonrió Milo – Tengo que hacer las paces con él. Quizás otro día.

Kanon asintió en silencio. Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo pero Milo tenía razón, últimamente había sido el mejor amigo ausente del mundo. El joven escorpión se despidió de él en ese momento, argumentando que empezaría a ganar puntos yendo por Camus para almorzar. El gemelo sonrió agitando la cabeza y se encaminó con pereza hasta su templo. Le quedaba ver lo de las clases con Aioria y tendría un poco de tiempo libre, que había pensado ocupar en ir de visita a Libra. Sin embargo, cambió de opinión tan pronto como empezaba a sentir el agotamiento al subir las interminables escalinatas. La noche anterior había dormido muy poco intentando avanzar el inútil papeleo que debía completar y esa mañana, muy temprano, había subido por unos minutos hasta el séptimo templo antes del entrenamiento de los aprendices, sólo para dejar una ruma de papeles en el comedor del chino antes de que se despertara. Seguro lo vería más tarde, una vez el moreno considerara que los informes estaban lo suficientemente decentes como para ser entregados al patriarca y se tomara la molestia de bajar hasta Géminis para arrojárselos en la cara. Kanon sonrió, así había sucedido al menos tres veces antes.

Bostezó al llegar a Géminis y, decidiendo irse a la cama a pesar de ser poco más de mediodía, se dirigió a su habitación con la cabeza gacha, los puños refregándole los ojos. Iría por la mitad del pasillo cuando una voz nerviosa le hizo detenerse y levantar la vista.

- ¿Cómo me veo?

Kanon tuvo que parpadear repetidas veces para estar seguro de lo que veía. Frente a él, Saga se removía ansioso y cambiando el peso de pie, abría los brazos para mostrarle la tenida que vestía: un par de jeans oscuros, zapatos impecablemente limpios, una camisa clara con los últimos botones desabrochados y una chaqueta negra y ligera encima. Kanon volvió a parpadear un par de veces antes de entornar la mirada.

- ¿Y esto? – preguntó con desconcierto y un poco enojado; él se partía el lomo cumpliendo el castigo que su hermano había ideado y el otro se dedicaba a salir. Injusto.

- Sabía que no me quedaba bien – murmuró el mayor, ignorando la pregunta de su gemelo y adentrándose en su cuarto nuevamente.

Kanon lo siguió de inmediato y lo detuvo cuando comenzaba a quitarse la chaqueta.

- No, no. Te queda bien – dijo acomodándole la casaca y estirándole la camisa – Sólo quería saber donde vas tan…bien vestido.

El menor levantó una ceja, esperando expectante la respuesta de Saga, quien sólo atinaba a carraspear y a sonrojarse cada vez un poco más. Kanon no necesitaba palabras para interpretar eso y se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo tan ampliamente que los ojos se le hacían pequeñitos.

- Así que por fin te atreviste a hacerlo.

Saga asintió varias veces y dejó escapar un suspiro agitado. Se pasó una mano por el cabello un par de veces antes de decidirse a fijar ambas manos en sus caderas, sus ojos con un brillo peculiar reflejándose en otros iguales.

- Si – dijo después de un momento – Voy al pueblo…con Aioros. Creí que lo peor sería preguntarle si quería salir conmigo un día pero ahora que estoy aquí…Estoy un poco nervioso.

- Estás aterrado – afirmó Kanon y Saga se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios resecos, antes de agitar la cabeza y reír nervioso, aceptando que su gemelo tenía razón.

Kanon no se lo diría jamás a Saga directamente, pero se alegraba de que todo estuviese marchando bien con el santo de Sagitario. Su hermano se veía contento últimamente y él estaba seguro de que Saga se daba por satisfecho sólo con haber recuperado la amistad del castaño, pero también sabía que el cariño de su hermano por Aioros iba más allá. Hace unos días, Saga se había colado en su habitación y se había sentado en su cama, permaneciendo mudo varios minutos hasta que por fin decidió confesarle lo que sentía por el otro griego. Kanon se había reído pero al ver el rostro acongojado de su hermano, le explicó que ya lo sabía. Probablemente todos lo sabían, pero Saga era muy ciego para verlo o simplemente se había estado convenciendo de lo contrario todo el tiempo. Le costó hacerlo entender que era una de esas ocasiones en las que no podía esperar algo seguro y que debía arriesgarse. Pensó que Saga sólo le había dado la razón entonces para zanjar el asunto. Como nunca, le complacía haberse equivocado. Le dio un golpecito en la frente con la palma de la mano, inmediatamente logrando que Saga levantara la cabeza y lo mirara con el cejo fruncido.

- Tranquilízate - ordenó Kanon – Y vete con calma. Piensa en esto sólo como una salida con amigos, a beber, a comer. Lo que sea.

Saga iba a replicar pero la voz de Aioros retumbó en el templo, llamándolo. Miró a Kanon asustado y retuvo el aire en sus pulmones, tratando de tranquilizar el palpitar de su corazón.

- Estarás bien – murmuró Kanon antes de caminar hasta estar a las espaldas de Saga, empujándolo hacia la entrada del templo.

En la entrada, Aioros esperaba sonriente. Saludó a ambos gemelos con una inclinación de cabeza. Se veía tranquilo pero Kanon podía apostar, con toda seguridad un mes más de papeleos, a que estaba igual de nervioso que su hermano. Los vio alejarse en silencio aunque intentaba no reír cada vez que su hermano miraba sobre su hombro, como tratando de decidir si aún estaba a tiempo de arrepentirse o no. Aioros pareció percatarse de ello porque notó como echaba la cabeza hacia atrás al reírse y jalaba a Saga de un brazo, obligándole a caminar más deprisa.

- ¿No te duele el estomago al verlos actuar así? – escuchó que decía una voz a sus espaldas y volteó para encontrarse con Aioria – Son peores que quinceañeras enamoradas.

- Me alegra saber que no soy el único que sufre este tipo de torturas – contestó Kanon sonriendo. Aioria sólo resopló - ¿Vas al refugio?

El santo de Leo asintió y se disponía a continuar su camino cuando la voz de Kanon lo obligó a detenerse nuevamente.

- No es necesario. Les dije que hablaría contigo para que les dieras la tarde libre – Aioria lo miró un poco contrariado por lo que se apresuró en agregar – El calor es imposible a esta hora y los tuve corriendo toda la mañana. No te sirven de nada si no son capaces de mover los pies. Supongo que tampoco te molestará tener algo de tiempo libre.

Aioria pareció sopesar las palabras de Kanon un segundo: de todos modos era frustrante intentar trabajar con los aprendices cuando éstos decidían que no tenían fuerza suficiente ni para quejarse.

- La verdad es que no me desagradaría – replicó el león volviendo sobre sus pasos para regresar a su templo – Si hay problemas por esto…te culparé a ti.

Kanon dejó escapar una carcajada y aceptó el trato con una mueca; a esas alturas, un castigo más, un castigo menos le daba igual. Sólo quería recostarse un par de horas. Esperó a que Aioria se perdiera de vista para ahogar un bostezo con la mano y casi correr a su habitación, dejándose caer sobre la cama sin importar la posición en la que aterrizaba. No le tomó ni dos minutos quedarse profundamente dormido.

* * *

Shion bajaba apresurado por el pasadizo que lo llevaba directamente desde su templo a la casa de Libra. Sus pasos retumbaban haciendo eco en las paredes, pero ningún sonido era capaz de desconcentrarlo en esos momentos. Se le había ido el día sumido en los variados compromisos que tenía como cabeza del Santuario y recién a esas horas, faltando tan sólo un par de minutos para la medianoche y en consecuencia, para el cambio de guardia, se había visto libre del ajetreo que su posición representaba.

Había pasado casi tres semanas reorganizando las guardias para que el chino no se viese en la obligación de realizarlas y eso sólo pudo ser posible porque algunos de los dorados no se hicieron problemas en cubrir esos turnos. Kanon específicamente. Le pareció lógico acudir al gemelo para solucionar el problema que significaba mantener a Dohko fuera de sus deberes y de ahí su necesidad de mantener a ambos en buenos términos. Que el griego no dudara un segundo en aceptar cualquier cosa relacionada a Dohko le facilitaba las cosas. Milo, Saga y Camus se sumaron después, probablemente por influencia del gemelo menor. Y porque éste pasaba la mayor parte del día cumpliendo deberes extras debido a sus diabluras, llegando al final del día tan agotado que parecía más seguro dejar al santuario desprotegido.

Dohko, por supuesto, desconocía que su libertad se debía a Kanon. El muchacho le había pedido que lo mantuviera en secreto cuando aceptó hacer las rondas que le correspondían al chino y él lo había considerado lo más correcto. Unos días atrás, sin embargo, el gemelo le dijo que ya había pasado tiempo suficiente y que era el momento de obligar a Dohko a dar un paso más.

Shion había olvidado que esa noche le correspondía a su amigo realizar la ronda nocturna, a pesar de que él mismo se lo había informado el día anterior. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ese algo sobreprotector que se apoderaba de él de vez en cuando le decía que, quizás, era una decisión apresurada obligar a Dohko a participar de algo tan normal en la vida de los santos de Athena. Podría llegar a resultar contraproducente para el favorable cambio que, últimamente, se había producido en el ánimo de su amigo.

Todo el discurso que había memorizado durante el trayecto hasta el séptimo templo, que había inventado sólo para decirle al moreno que no era necesario que hiciese la guardia si no lo deseaba, se atoró en su garganta cuando se adentró en el salón donde podía percibir al santo de Libra. Allí, el menudo guerrero se retorcía intentando sujetar la capa blanca a las hombreras de su armadura. Dohko se detuvo cuando, al girar el rostro hacia el lado contrario para enganchar el otro extremo de la capa en su lugar, sus ojos se toparon con la figura paralizada del lemuriano.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó desconcertado.

Shion carraspeó y se acercó al moreno, sus ojos dando un rápido vistazo a la mesa repleta de papeles desordenados.

- Sólo venía a recordarte que te corresponde la ronda de esta noche…

- Ya lo sé, me lo dijiste ayer – interrumpió Dohko, volviendo a luchar por ajustarse la capa.

- …Y que no es necesario que la hagas si no quieres – continuó Shion haciendo cuenta de que el chino nunca abrió la boca – Puedo pedirle a alguien más que la haga.

- La haré. No sería justo que la cambiaras en estos momentos de todos modos – murmuró el moreno antes de bufar frustrado - ¿Me ayudas con esto?

Shion lo miró entornando los ojos al principio pero luego le hizo una seña para que se acercara y de pie a su espalda, comenzó a fijar la enorme capa bajo las hombreras doradas. Sonrió aprovechando que el chino no podía verlo; Dohko odiaba esa capa. Él siempre había creído que era demasiado grande para el moreno. Podía rememorar sin problemas que cuando recién habían sido ordenados santos dorados, Dohko se tropezaba con ella dos de cada tres pasos.

- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea? – preguntó el patriarca concentrado en su tarea, sospechando de antemano la respuesta. Dohko guardó silencio pero terminó por contestar, su voz casi un susurro que bien podría haber pasado desapercibido.

- Kanon.

- ¿Kanon? – volvió a preguntar Shion, sus dedos deteniendo un par de segundos su tarea y volteando el rostro para ver los papeles esparcidos sobre la mesa. Al primer vistazo no había reconocido la desordenada letra del gemelo en ellos, pero ahora que los miraba con atención, era claro a quien pertenecían aquellos garabatos. Tornó la vista al frente para continuar ajustando la capa de Dohko - ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

Escuchó a Dohko reír ligeramente, casi avergonzado, y Shion se contuvo para no burlarse de él.

- En palabras simples…- murmuró el chino, girándose hacia su amigo una vez éste hubo terminado de abrocharle la capa - …que dejara de meter la cabeza en la tierra como un cobarde, otra vez, y que comenzara a actuar como el experimentado hombre que era – Dohko arrugó la nariz al terminar de hablar, como si escuchara por primera vez tales palabras - ¿No te parece ridículo que el niño ese me esté sermoneando?

Shion se carcajeó y le revolvió el cabello, enfatizando su burla con esa acción, pues sabía que el moreno detestaba que lo tratara con la condescendencia con la que efectuaba ese gesto. Como a un niño pequeño.

- Tú le dejas hacerlo – rió Shion - ¿De verdad te dijo eso?

- Hace un tiempo – musitó el chino y después se encogió de hombros – Tiene formas bastante peculiares para expresar sus puntos de vista.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del templo, Dohko jugueteando con el casco de su armadura y cada tanto, quitándose la capa de enfrente mientras Shion guardaba silencio, con el cejo fruncido y mordisqueándose el labio. Al lemuriano le agradaba la nueva actitud del moreno pero no podía dejar de preguntarse si la razón por la que había decidido adquirir esa actitud era la mejor.

- Son muy parecidos ¿no es cierto? – preguntó en un murmullo, como si le hablase al viento. El chino se detuvo en seco y Shion giró para mirarlo, encontrándose con los enormes ojos verdes grisáceos viéndolo ligeramente shockeado – Pero espero que sepas que no son iguales.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo Dohko, su voz adquiriendo rápidamente matices molestos.

Shion suspiró y le dio la espalda. Temas delicados como ese siempre terminaban con una disputa entre ambos, sobretodo, porque ninguno daba su brazo a torcer en cuanto a sus opiniones.

- Sabes a que me refiero. Sé que la mayoría de los muchachos te recuerdan a nuestros compañeros. No sé si te has detenido a pensarlo desde ese punto de vista pero creo que es por eso que has dejado a Kanon acercarse tanto a ti.

Dohko cerraba las manos con fuerza sobre su casco y pretendía replicar cuando Shion le hizo un gesto, pidiéndole que lo dejara terminar. Se mordió la lengua y desvío la mirada, tratando de contenerse.

- No digo que esté mal, al contrario. Sólo te pido que analices la situación y que hagas lo que hagas, sea por los motivos correctos – musitó Shion, casi cruzando los dedos para rogar que Dohko no explotara por haberse metido en ese asunto también – No por lo mucho que se parece a él. Kanon no es para nada como Defteros, aunque a simple vista lo parezcan.

Dohko tragó aire al escuchar el nombre del gemelo del antiguo Géminis. Contuvo la respiración unos segundos hasta que estuvo seguro de que tenía sus emociones bajo control y dejó salir el aire lentamente. Comenzó a bajar las escalinatas despacio, como ignorando la presencia del patriarca, pero un poco más allá se detuvo, con los hombros bajos y viéndose cansado de repente.

- Sé que tienes razón – murmuró el chino con voz suave – Pero no es tan fácil desligarlos cuando…cuando se ven tan iguales, se ríen de la misma forma, hablan idéntico. No puedo dejar de recordarlo cuando miro a Kanon. Ese algo que no puedo identificar en sus ojos es el mismo. Pero no son iguales, lo sé. Créeme que lo sé.

Una sonrisa triste surcó los labios del moreno y reanudó su marcha, dándole la espalda a Shion.

- No tienes que preocuparte por eso – le escuchó decir y momentos después, lo perdió de vista.

Shion esperaba estar equivocado cuando pensaba que Dohko sólo había dejado que el griego se mantuviera cerca por el recuerdo de Defteros. A diferencia de éste, el interés de Kanon en el chino parecía genuino y sincero. Y Dohko necesitaba eso para seguir adelante, no suplir un recuerdo que a todas luces, evocaba tristeza más que cualquier otro sentimiento. Refunfuñó pensando que el moreno tenía un poco de masoquista por aferrarse tan arduamente a esas memorias. No volvería a tocar el tema por ahora, hace siglos le costó casi dos años de silencio por parte del chino y esa era una experiencia que no quería volver a repetir. También esperaba no haberse equivocado al interpretar las acciones de Kanon. Como bien le había dicho Dohko días antes, con el griego nunca se podía estar muy seguro.

**TBC**

**Notillas:**

**- No se de donde salió la idea de meter a Kanon como maestro reemplazante xD Pero me gustó =P **

**- Ya ven porque les decía lo de Aioros...Saga fue un amor en este capi, como siempre xD Y Kanon aconsejándolo sobre temas amorosos...me gustaría saber de donde sacó él la autoridad xD**

**- Juro, solemnemente, que no pretendia meter a Defteros en esto salvo por la mencion del capi anterior, pero ahora, me parece algo casi obligado y lógico. Es un recurso que me servirá tan pronto deduzca como hacer que encaje con el resto de la historia. En realidad, se metió solito. Con eso de que el chino se quedara pasmado cuando vio la ilusion que hizo Kanon =3**

**Espero les haya gustado...y ahora si puedo decir que nos acercamos cada vez más a la "escena esa" xD**

**Besos =)**


	10. Keep All Your Feelings Inside

Ya,traigo otro capi.

Me demoré en subirlo por dos grandes razones: me costó un siglo escribirlo entre que estaba pendiente de las noticias de lo que ha ocurrido acá en Chile y trataba de convencerme la calaña de algunos compatriotas ¬¬; y pues, porque la pagina no me dejaba cargar el documento.

No lo he releído un millón de veces antes de subirlo como siempre hago así que es probable que existan partes donde no tenga mucho sentido. Les pido que me lo apunten si así sucede. Es que la concentración como que se me va a ratos xD

Sigue lento pero seguro...y ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente porque me aburrí de escuchar peleas en las noticias ¬¬. Claro que no se a que velocidad avanzara porque llevo casi tres días de cabeza en el computador y NECESITO hacer otras cosas xD Probablemente seguiré luchando con ese cuadro que me he negado a terminar =P

**Seguro muchos de mis coterraneos que siguen esta historia no estarán por aquí, pero de todos modos aprovecho la tribuna para mandarle toda la fuerza del mundo a quienes la necesitan =)**

Sin más, pasemos a cosas más alegres...espero les guste =D

* * *

**Hold all your feelings inside.**

Kanon despertó a eso de las nueve de la noche, con un hambre voraz de la que se encargó tragando sin reparos una fuente de galletas y varios vasos de jugo de naranja. Mientras comía, cayó en cuenta de que Saga no se encontraba por los alrededores y seguramente, su velada con Aioros se extendería hasta bien pasada la medianoche. Sonrió y se hundió un poco más en el sillón donde se había acomodado a ver televisión. Si hubiese sido capaz, quizás hasta hubiera ronroneado.

Un par de horas más tarde deambulaba sin rumbo por los pasillos del templo de Géminis, escondiendo su cosmos por costumbre y paseándose entre los inmensos pilares, indeciso sobre que hacer para entretenerse a esas horas y sin una pizca de sueño.

La respuesta vino rápido y en la forma menos esperada, aunque terminaba por ser lógica.

Cuidadosos pasos metálicos llamaron su atención y se escabulló por las sombras que lo protegían, hasta dar con la fuente de aquel sonido. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y pasó saliva con dificultad al ver la figura de Dohko perfilada por la luz de la luna, casi al llegar a la entrada de Géminis. El brillo azuloso que emanaba el astro se reflejaba con intensidad en la armadura de Libra, dándole un aire majestuoso al santo de tal constelación. Era la primera vez que veía a Dohko vistiendo la armadura dorada desde que habían sido resucitados y en esta ocasión, el chino parecía un gigante de dos metros en comparación a aquella vez y Kanon no podía dejar de notarlo. El cosquilleo que le nacía a la altura del ombligo se lo confirmaba.

El gemelo seguía cada movimiento con una atención inusitada: cada pisada, dada con la elegancia de un felino, intentaba ser lo más discreta posible. Casi como si tratara no ser descubierto. Lo siguió un par de pasos más atrás, siempre escondido en las sombras. Kanon contuvo la respiración cuando Dohko se detuvo por un momento, escuchando, mas enseguida continúo su camino. El gemelo se fijaba concentradamente en el perfil del chino, en la forma en que sus espesas cejas se unían sobre su nariz, en ese gesto que ponía cada vez que algo le incomodaba. Lo estudiaba esperando encontrar algo; no sabía exactamente qué.

Lo supo cuando notó como las facciones del moreno se relajaban, sus ojos suavizándose y sus labios, que habían permanecido rígidamente juntos hasta hace un momento, se curvaban en una media sonrisa. Su voz, con un tono grave que hacia que se le erizasen los vellos de la nuca, llegando a sus oídos sólo por acción de la brisa.

- ¿Nunca nadie te ha dicho…que es un poco siniestro el que te guste esconderte en las sombras? ¿Y de locos sicópatas espiar a la gente de esa forma?

Kanon abrió los ojos con sorpresa e inmediatamente sonrió agitando la cabeza. Entonces el chino ya podía descubrir donde estaba, aun cuando escondía su cosmos. Sólo Saga, y quizás Shion y Athena, podían hacerlo. El primero, porque así como él estaba acostumbrado a pasar inadvertido, Saga siempre intentaba saber donde se encontraba su hermano en cada momento. Los otros dos, porque sus poderes le permitían hacerlo cuando realmente les interesaba. Confiaba en que el chino no tardaría en aprender a percibirlo en esas circunstancias y no lo decepcionó. Salió de su escondite ocultando una sonrisa y se sentó en uno de los escalones, siguiendo con la mirada al santo de Libra, que bajaba cada peldaño con sumo cuidado.

- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó el gemelo mirándose las uñas, en un intento por encubrir su curiosidad y mostrarle al chino que no estaba realmente interesado en su respuesta.

- Me toca la guardia de esta noche – contestó Dohko sin girar ni detenerse.

Kanon levantó la mirada hacia el chino. Entrecerró los ojos cuando lo notó seguir su camino campantemente. Se suponía que él debía fingir indiferencia, no al revés. Quiso tocar un nervio entonces y apoyando el mentón en una mano, volvió a hablar, una sonrisa autosuficiente curvando las comisuras de sus labios.

- ¿Oh? ¿Eso significa que dejarás de actuar como una gallina, o me equivoco?

Dohko esta vez si se detuvo. _¡Bingo!_, pensó el gemelo al verlo voltear pero la sonrisa divertida en el rostro del moreno le quitó su momento de gloria. Estuvo a un segundo de gruñir al ver su expresión complacida. El muy bastardo lo había ignorado a propósito, adivinando que su próxima arma sería una pregunta de ese tipo; como si lo conociera a la perfección. Como si hubiese leído sus palabras antes de escucharlas. En la punta de su lengua ya se formaba una frase ácida pero ésta no alcanzo a salir de su boca, de pronto atrapado en la intensidad que la mirada del chino desprendía.

Dohko había fijado sus ojos en los de Kanon, esperando las palabras que, sabía, saldrían de sus labios a continuación. Sin embargo, una leve brisa provocó que su atención se centrara completamente en algo muy distinto.

El largo cabello azulado de Kanon se desparramaba revuelto sobre el suelo. La brisa hacía que finos mechones barrieran con delicadeza la superficie de las rocas que formaban los peldaños y Dohko los miraba embelesado, con la mirada perdida y distante, mientras bailaban al son del viento. Una pregunta escapó de sus labios sin percatarse; de haberlo hecho, jamás la habría pronunciado completamente.

- ¿Cómo puedes tener el pelo así de largo? – susurró, sintiendo de pronto la necesidad inexplicable de pasar sus dedos por hebras que se le antojaban de una sedosidad difícil de igualar – Me sorprende que no te lo pises cuando caminas.

Dohko pareció salir de un trance y carraspeó avergonzado al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho sin pensar. La estupidez era contagiosa, concluyó rodando los ojos y haciendo un gesto con un brazo para indicarle a Kanon que podía reírse y burlarse cuanto quisiera. Se lo tenía bien merecido.

El gemelo permaneció mudo y con los ojos muy abiertos. Dohko pensó que en cualquier momento se le desencajaría la mandíbula debido a la sorpresa con la que lo miraba.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó algo molesto cuando el gemelo aún no reaccionaba. Ya no sabía si verdaderamente había quedado impresionado con la ridiculez que había abandonado su boca, o bien, era una nueva forma de burlarse de él. Tal vez un poco de ambas.

- Nada – contestó el griego, agitando repetidamente la cabeza. Dohko entornó los ojos e inmediatamente, suspiró resignado.

- Dije algo estúpido y aún no dices nada al respecto. ¿Por qué?

- Es sólo que me parece extraño – murmuró Kanon fijando sus ojos en el rostro de Dohko, pensativo y analizando al moreno al mismo tiempo – Dohko de Libra, el más sabio e inteligente de todos los santos…también habla banalidades. Y siente una singular atracción por mi cabello. Me siento doblemente estupefacto.

El chino podía apostar que las risotadas del gemelo se escuchaban hasta en Rodorio. Abrió la boca para replicar pero cambió de opinión enseguida. No tenía caso; cada vez que creía dilucidar el comportamiento del gemelo, éste salía con algo nuevo. Terminó por decidirse a seguir su camino, tratando de ignorar las carcajadas que pronto comenzaban a apagarse, hasta transformarse en una cálida risa. Esa risa que hacia que le bajaran escalofríos por la espalda. Esa risa que al morir se convirtió en una voz grave y profunda que no pudo ignorar por más que lo deseaba.

- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? El aburrimiento me mata.

Dohko se detuvo. Quería negarse. Sinceramente quería hacerlo, pero tan pronto como se giró para enfrentar a Kanon, que con un gesto fastidiado en el rostro hacía énfasis en sus palabras, supo que no lo haría. Levantó una ceja, fingiendo sentirse disgustado al contestar.

- No sé porque te molestas en preguntar. Me seguirás de todos modos

Le dio la espalda al gemelo y siguió descendiendo la escalinata. Kanon sonrió con desfachatez: habría sido más entretenido espiar al chino sin que éste se enterara pero ahora que Dohko podía descubrir sus escondites esforzándose lo necesario, no le llamaba mucho la atención. Se levantó de un salto y emprendió la marcha tras el santo de Libra. Hablando sin parar como siempre hacía, deleitándose con las negaciones y rodamientos de ojos del moreno ante cada tontera que decía, riéndose de él cada vez que la capa se le enredaba en las piernas haciéndolo trastrabillar. Guardando celosamente en su memoria la forma en que el verde de sus ojos se encendía al sonreír o como la piel tostada de sus mejillas se coloreaba de carmín cuando lograba avergonzarlo. Si de él dependiera, esa noche no terminaría nunca y el chino haría las guardias con más frecuencia. Probablemente todas las noches. Porque así se aseguraría de tenerlo para él solo, sin nadie que les prestara demasiada atención.

* * *

La guardia había sido más entretenida de lo que esperaba. Tuvo que soportar a Kanon burlándose constantemente de cómo el viento, que se había levantado con más fuerza en la madrugada, hacia que se enredara torpemente con la capa. El gemelo terminó por quitársela y envolverse con ella, la ropa ligera que vestía haciendo muy poco por protegerlo del frío que comenzaba a sentirse. A pesar de tener todos los sentidos aguzados en cualquier cambio que ocurriera en las inmediaciones del santuario, pronto se vio arrastrado a un enfrentamiento verbal con el griego, cada cual inventando la provocación más ingeniosa de la que era capaz. Terminaron doliéndole los costados tanto reír con los extravagantes insultos con que salía el otro santo. La mente del peliazul era una caja de sorpresas, incluso más que el propio gemelo. Era una lástima que semejante inteligencia se desperdiciara en divertirse a expensas del resto.

Alargó sin darse cuenta el retorno a las doce casas cuando su turno terminó, tratando así de prolongar la compañía del gemelo, que de seguro, volaría a Géminis para intentar recuperar algo de sueño. Sorprendido y complacido, sonrió cuando al atravesar el tercer templo, el griego aún le pisaba los talones.

Al llegar a Libra, Kanon se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, acomodándose en él como si le perteneciera y cubriéndose las piernas con la capa, dispuesto a dormitar allí y a la vez, ordenándole irse a dormir. Atónito, lo miró dar vueltas en el sillón hasta encontrar una posición que le acomodara, mientras él musitaba que llenaría el informe correspondiente a la guardia en ese mismo momento, segundos después reprochándose mentalmente por sentirse en la necesidad de justificar sus acciones ante el gemelo. Kanon no dio indicios de haberlo escuchado.

Rato después, más entrada la mañana y ya habiendo terminado de escribir sus notas - que dicho sea de paso, eran mayoritariamente inventadas. De otra forma, su informe consistiría básicamente en las quejas del gemelo respecto a lo desabrida que era la comida del santuario, o al poco tiempo libre que tenían, o a como todas las armaduras deberían tener cascos ligeros y bonitos como el de Escorpio o el de Sagitario y no esas cosas horrendas y casi asfixiantes que eran los de Géminis o Piscis, por ponerle ejemplos – se encontró de cuclillas frente al muchacho de Géminis, sus ojos curiosos analizando como un mechón de pelo subía y bajaba sobre su rostro, empujado por la respiración pausada de Kanon al dormir. Apoyaba la barbilla contra sus brazos, que permanecían recogidos sobre sus rodillas. Estaba tan cerca del rostro del gemelo que podía sentir la calidez de su aliento rozar apenas su nariz. Tan cerca que habría sido extremadamente fácil inclinarse un par de centímetros y apoderarse de esos labios que parecían entreabrirse en una sutil invitación. No lo hizo, únicamente, porque las palabras de Shion resonaban una vez en su mente, se rebobinaban y volvían a resonar.

Dejó escapar un suspiro imperceptible. Si Shion hubiese sabido la cantidad de veces en las que él mismo se había dicho tales palabras, no habría sentido la necesidad de recordárselo.

Culpaba a la insistencia del muchacho el haber empezado a sentir simpatía por él, pero aquella vez en que Kanon moldeó una ilusión con la forma de Defteros, tuvo que admitir, por fuerza, que se equivocaba. Ambos geminianos eran idénticos, sus voces tenían una profundidad similar. Sus ojos refulgían de la misma manera, sus movimientos tenían la misma elegancia, sus cabellos azulados parecían igual de interminables al caer por sus espaldas. La forma en que un cosquilleo le recorría la piel al mirar a Kanon, como el corazón la saltaba en el pecho al escucharlo reír y como le sudaban las manos de nervios cuando estaba demasiado cerca, era igual a lo que le ocurría con Defteros años atrás. Las ganas de redefinir las líneas de sus músculos con los dedos eran semejantes en intensidad. La forma en que trataba de negar cuanto quería hacerlo no había cambiado en nada. Las veces en las que se quedaba embobado mirando a Kanon, comenzaban con su completa atención puesta en el menor de los gemelos y terminaban con su mente perdida en recuerdos con el anterior protegido de Géminis. Siempre terminaba por molestarse, suponiendo que nada de eso pasaría si no fuesen tan parecidos. Que nunca le habría permitido a Kanon sacarlo de su encierro si su apariencia fuera diferente. Y eso le parecía terriblemente injusto. Para él, porque había pasado una cantidad interminable de años convenciéndose de que todo eso había quedado atrás. Para con el gemelo, porque le hacia sentir que estaba utilizándolo para llenar un vacío del que se debería haber librado hace mucho.

Rió suavemente entre dientes, también recordando las veces en que se había repetido continuamente que no eran iguales. Lo mismo que Shion intentaba hacerle entender.

Por supuesto que no eran iguales. Mientras Defteros no hablaba más que para decir cosas precisas, a Kanon se le dormía la lengua hablando sin sentidos. Defteros odiaba las sombras y el anonimato en el que debía vivir mientras a Kanon parecían encantarle. El antiguo geminiano se desvivía por hacer las cosas correctas; al gemelo de Saga le daba igual. Defteros no habría podido hablar falsedades ni para salvar su vida; Kanon a veces las decía como si realmente existiesen evidencias para respaldarlas en su verdad. Defteros era la calma y el sosiego del que había carecido cuando era un joven santo atolondrado, deseoso de adrenalina; era la sabiduría y la conciencia que lo frenaban cuando su ímpetu lo llevaba a ser temerario; era esa melancolía eterna que le hacia querer esconderlo entre sus brazos. El joven griego que dormía frente a sus ojos era como un reflejo invertido de Defteros. Era caos y frenesí descontrolado, era impulsividad y acciones no premeditadas; era un torbellino de vida y risas que no dejaba indiferente a nadie. Era alguien a quien él se arrimaría gustoso. Pero todas esas diferencias se volvían nada tan pronto lo tenía delante, con memorias de las que el muchacho no formaba parte, vivas en su mente. Viéndolo así, se imaginaba todo como una inversión de roles: él ocupando el lugar que antes había sido del antiguo Géminis y Kanon interpretando el papel que había sido suyo, siglos antes. No era algo que lo colmara de alegría precisamente.

Kanon suspiró en sueños y Dohko dio un respingo, permaneciendo inmóvil y rogando que el gemelo no despertara. Cuando sintió que el peligro de ser descubierto había pasado, sonrió de oreja a oreja. Esa era otra cosa diferente. Defteros jamás se habría dormido tan despreocupada y relajadamente delante de nadie. Dohko estaba seguro de que podría pellizcarle la nariz a Kanon y éste no reaccionaría más que arrojando un manotazo ciego y volteándose sobre su costado para seguir durmiendo. Lo comprobó pasando una mano repetidas veces a un par de milímetros sobre el rostro del griego. Ninguna reacción. Jaló el mechón que había estado observando minutos antes. Todavía nada.

Su sonrisa pareció ensancharse el doble, si era posible. Nunca se atrevió a jugarle una broma a Defteros, su juventud haciéndole temer que hacer tal cosa molestaría al geminiano y lo alejaría de su lado. Con Kanon, lo peor que podía pasar sería un berrinche épico y probablemente, una venganza. Estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Se levantó ágilmente y con pasos que parecían no tocar el suelo, corrió a una de las habitaciones del templo que había catalogado como _'no habitable'_: fácilmente había lugares donde los trastos llegaban al techo. Segundos más tarde retornaba al salón principal de Libra y se detenía, estudiando los objetos en sus manos y la maraña de pelo azuloso que se veía por sobre el brazo de su sillón. Ahogó la risa mordiéndose la punta de la lengua; hora de ponerse manos a la obra.

* * *

Dohko llevaba varios minutos estirando los músculos en la salida de su templo, esa que daba a Escorpio. El sol ya pegaba fuerte a esas horas de la mañana y poco acostumbrado como estaba al calor de Grecia, había terminado por deshacerse de gran parte de su armadura, tan solo conservando las partes que lo cubrían de la cadera hacia abajo. Sujetaba entre el pantalón y la armadura el rollo de papeles que debía entregarle a Shion. Podía notar las huellas de sus dedos manchando las hojas; le restó importancia. Seguro el lemuriano no le haría problemas por tan poca cosa. Luego se miró los dedos, recogiéndolos y estirándolos varias veces: diversas partes se mostraban entintadas con diferentes colores. Bajó los peldaños de su templo, que daban al rocoso camino en el que un poco más adelante volvía a nacer una interminable escalinata, dando pequeños saltitos para comprobar que tan ligero se sentía. Se quedó quieto mirando hacia la octava casa. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, no debería tardar. Contuvo una carcajada y esperó pacientemente unos segundos.

- ¡CHINO HIJO DE LA GRANDISIMA…! – el rugido de Kanon resonó con tal fuerza que fácilmente podría haber hecho temblar la tierra - ¡DEJA QUE TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA PORQUE…! ¡ARGHH!

Dohko no se dio ni el tiempo de reír por su fechoría, echando a correr sin demora en dirección al templo del patriarca. Poco después Kanon echaba a correr tras él, prometiéndole las penas del infierno una vez lo atrapara. La sonrisa en los labios de Dohko se volvía imperceptible entre las bocanadas de aire que se veía obligado a tomar a medida que corría.

- ¡Milo! ¡Voy pasando! – gritó el moreno un par de metros antes de ingresar a la casa de Escorpio, la risa evidente en su voz.

El santo de Escorpio se asomó al pasillo, curioso frente a la necesidad del chino de gritar el aviso. La tostada que se llevaba a la boca quedó a medio camino cuando vio al santo de Libra pasar ante sus ojos a una velocidad asombrosa. Como pudo lo siguió con la vista en el instante preciso en que Camus se asomaba por sobre su hombro.

- ¿Ese era Dohko?

Milo asintió en silencio y el desconcierto no alcanzaba a asentarse en su rostro cuando una mancha colorida siguió una ruta similar frente a ellos.

- ¡¿Ese era Kanon?! – escuchó que Camus preguntaba escandalizado a su lado.

El santo de Escorpio se echó a reír con tanta fuerza que en un par de segundos, unas cuantas lagrimitas se le enredaban en las pestañas.

- Creo…creo… – dijo, carraspeando para intentar detener las carcajadas y guiando a Camus de vuelta a la cocina de su templo – Creo que Libra se quedara vacío otra vez.

Camus volteó para intentar ver que le había causado tanta gracia a Milo y para entender porque éste creía que el chino estaba en peligro. Sin embargo, los dos santos corrían con tal velocidad que no fue capaz de distinguirlos perfectamente a la distancia. Se encogió de hombros y se pegó a la espalda de Milo, arrebatándole la tostada que pretendía comer en medio de las risotadas. No le hacia mucha gracia la idea de que el griego se le ahogara por intentar tragar y reír al mismo tiempo.

Atravesar Sagitario no fue un problema; el cosmos de Aioros se sentía mucho más abajo en las doce casas. Lo mismo con Capricornio; Shura tenía a su cargo las guardias de la mañana. Para cuando Dohko alcanzó Acuario, las piernas ya le ardían con el esfuerzo y su respiración estaba claramente más acelerada. El gemelo se acercaba rápidamente y a pesar de que aún sonreía, el chino maldijo por lo bajo el llevar tanto tiempo sin entrenar como correspondía.

Casi a mitad del onceavo templo, Kanon cambió de táctica y estiró la mano delante de él. Atravesó el agujero que había formado sin disminuir la velocidad y en menos de un segundo, se encontraba frente a Dohko. El chino, sin embargo, fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo y dando una vuelta hacia uno de sus costados, logró escabullirse por debajo del brazo de Kanon. Dohko tropezó con el giro, desequilibrándose momentáneamente pero con rapidez recobró el balance y siguió corriendo, volteando brevemente el rostro para dedicarle una sonrisa burlona al gemelo. Kanon insultó al chino de la forma más pintoresca que le fue posible y retomó de inmediato la carrera tras el moreno. ¡Enano desgraciado, corría como si le sobrasen piernas!

- ¿Qué demonios es todo ese maldito escándalo? – reclamó Deathmask echándose una camiseta de entrenamiento sobre la cabeza.

- Ni idea – murmuró Afrodita de pie junto a él. El santo de Piscis entornó los ojos tratando de reconocer a los dos individuos que avanzaban a gran velocidad hacia su templo. Momentos después daba un paso al lado para evitar que quien llevase la delantera se estrellara contra él.

- ¡Permiso! ¡Lo siento!

Tanto Afrodita como Deathmask parpadearon perplejos cuando la figura morena de Libra pasó como alma que lleva el diablo ante sus ojos. Seguido de cerca por uno de los gemelos; Kanon si no se equivocaban. Era imposible que Saga conociera siquiera el significado de los insultos que provenían de la boca del gemelo.

Ambos santos volvieron a mirarse, intercambiando una mirada tan atónita como conocedora.

- Te dije que algo pasaba ahí – murmuró Afrodita con una sonrisa que le heló la sangre al de Cáncer. Deathmask dio un chasquido, comenzando a bajar las escaleras derrotado. Piscis le había apostado que algo extraño había entre Kanon y Dohko y él, habiéndolo negado, ahora se veía obligado a comportarse como un caballero por dos semanas completas. Probablemente, la tarea más difícil que le habían encomendado en su vida.

Dohko volteó por un segundo para ver a sus espaldas. Si Kanon aceleraba el paso un poco más, de seguro lo atraparía. Miró al frente y aún cuando sentía que las piernas en cualquier minuto dejarían de obedecerle, aumento la velocidad. Casi resopló aliviado cuando vio las enormes puertas que marcaban el ingreso al salón del patriarca. Viendo la postura de los dos guardias que las custodiaban, podía imaginarse a Shion sentado en el trono frente al enorme salón, que la mayor parte del tiempo se veía desierto, mordisqueándose las uñas y suspirando aburrido. Con el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones puso en alerta inmediata a los soldados.

- ¡Abran las puertas! ¡Es una emergencia! – gritó el moreno, obligándose a colocar la expresión más seria que le fue posible.

Uno de los guardias estaba a un paso de negarse, buscando inquirir sobre la identidad del hombre que corría hacia ellos, cuando el otro le golpeó la nuca con la palma y le dijo que hiciese lo que se le ordenaba.

- Es Dohko de Libra, idiota. Tú haces lo que te dice sin siquiera intentar pensarlo dos veces – siseó mientras ambos soldados empujaban las puertas lo suficiente para que el santo las atravesara en su carrera.

Kanon gruñó al notar que los guardias comenzaban a cerrar las puertas inmediatamente después de que el chino las cruzara y alargó las zancadas, alcanzando a pasar hasta el otro lado segundos antes de que se juntaran estruendosamente tras él. Levantó la vista resoplando agitado, sólo para encontrarse con los ojos perplejos de Shion que iban de posarse en él a posarse en el santo que trataba de recuperar el aliento a sus espaldas.

Minutos antes, Shion se había levantado rápidamente de su asiento al escuchar el alboroto proveniente de las afueras de su templo, alcanzando a bajar sólo un par de peldaños de la escalerilla que lo llevaba al centro del salón cuando Dohko se le apareció delante, con los ojos vibrantes y una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, saludándolo como si nada y sin dejar de correr hasta que se encontró a sus espaldas, deteniéndose tan sólo un par de pasos antes de chocar con el trono del patriarca.

El lemuriano vio a Dohko doblarse hacia delante para apoyar las manos en las rodillas intentando respirar más pausadamente y escuchando al chino reír sin aire. Acto seguido, volteó para mirar a Kanon; perplejo primero, mordiéndose las mejillas para no reírse en su cara después, el aspecto y el gesto berrinchudo del gemelo haciendo poco por ayudarlo a lograr tal objetivo.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – preguntó luego de carraspear y obligarse a fruncir el ceño. Una tarea titánica cuando no podía quitar los ojos de la nueva apariencia de Kanon.

- El chico quiere matarme – jadeó Dohko, apuntando al geminiano con un dedo antes de dejarse caer desvergonzadamente en el trono patriarcal.

Kanon alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa ante la atrevida acción del chino y Shion, mirando de reojo a su amigo, alzó sólo una en un gesto burlón. Dohko se veía incluso más pequeño sentado en el enorme trono. Un trono que, como Shion recordaba, le pertenecía por derecho y al que había renunciado con la facilidad con que se declina un dulce. Y siendo el joven tozudo que Dohko había sido en ese tiempo, su decisión fue acatada sin rechistar.

Kanon estaba preparado para reclamar y acto seguido, intentar desquitarse con el chino sin importar la presencia de Shion en el salón, cuando el patriarca clavó sus ojos con fuerza en los suyos, una expresión agradecida en el rostro. Como dándole las gracias por haber traído de vuelta al amigo que tenía hace doscientos cuarenta y tantos años. De inmediato escuchó la voz autoritaria de Shion en su mente, mientras a sus oídos aún llegaban las risas apagadas de Dohko.

"_Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que Dohko es curioso como un niño de tres años…"_

Kanon no entendía bien a que se refería el lemuriano pero escuchó las risas del chino morir de repente y lo vio perder el relajo con que se desparramaba en el trono. Sonrió cuando la voz de Shion volvió a resonar en su cabeza.

"…_y siente un extraño recelo por los arácnidos"_

Dohko se reincorporó ligeramente hasta sentarse en el borde del asiento. Frunció las cejas al ver aparecer la sonrisa en los labios de Kanon y dirigió una mirada llena de reproche hacia Shion.

- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿Qué le estás diciendo? ¡No es justo! ¡Shion! ¿Qué le estás diciendo?

- Patriarca para ti – recalcó mordazmente Shion sin darle más que un vistazo al chino – _"Tú verás para que te sirve eso"_ – dijo en la mente del gemelo otra vez.

Kanon refunfuñó sólo por el gusto de hacerlo y dándose media vuelta, abandonó el recinto sin decir una palabra. Dohko, por su parte, se puso de pie cruzando los brazos y encaminándose a los aposentos del patriarca que se erigían tras el trono.

- No puedo creer que me hayas vendido como si nada – murmuró dándole la espalda a Shion.

- ¿Trenzas? ¿Moños? ¡¿Tinturas?! – la burla en la voz de Shion era tan evidente que Dohko sintió deseos nada sutiles de callarlo a golpes - ¿Qué hacías en Rozan? ¿Eras el estilista del pueblo o qué?

No lo calló a golpes pero no dudó un segundo en ponerle un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro.

- Crié y viví con una muchacha de 15 años. ¿Qué esperabas? – se defendió Dohko pero las risas indicaban su fracaso en hacerlo.

- Entonces también eres un experto eligiendo vestidos – dijo el lemuriano sin intenciones de dejar pasar la oportunidad que se le presentaba – Podrías elegirle los vestidos a…

Un quejido le obligó a cerrar la boca mientras se sobaba el pecho, justo donde el puño de Dohko había impactado por segunda vez, sin embargo, no dejo de reír imaginando la situación. Después de todo, ¿Quién podría culparlo por burlarse de las habilidades secretas del chino?

**TBC**

**Lo sé, lo sé. No pasan cosas muy importantes en este capitulo pero me entretuve imaginándolo xD Es ridículo pero ya que =P**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado y besos a todos los que han leído y comentado =)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo ;)**


	11. How far we've come

Otro capi...y por más que intento, no logro encontrarle mucho sentido al titulo pero es lo que hay xDD

Ahora que estoy de buen humor...volvemos a ponernos un poco serios, paradojicamente =P

Estoy convencida de que tenía más cosas que decir...pero se me ocurren a medida que escribo y se me olvidan. Había pretendido escribir este capitulo y el siguiente juntos para que no se me fuera el hilo pero no se si habría alcanzado a revisar esta parte a tiempo. De todos modos, el próximo esta completamente planeado (teóricamente) y debo ir por la mitad en escribirlo. Ademas, el que vendría siendo el 13 ha estado escrito desde el comienzo xDD sólo necesita ser editado en un 50% ¬_¬ xD

Gracias a todos por leer y comentar, me hacen feliz *-*

Ahora, los dejo con la venganza de Kanon...

* * *

**How far we've come**

- Repíteme porque estoy aquí.

- Porque eres el mejor amigo del mundo.

- ¿Y por qué estamos haciendo esto?

Kanon se detuvo bruscamente y giró en su lugar con las cejas juntas sobre la nariz y sosteniendo frente a su rostro varios mechones de pelo con las puntas de diversos colores.

- ¿No te parece razón suficiente? – graznó el gemelo, reanudando su camino tan pronto Milo dejó de abrir y cerrar la boca buscando algo que decir.

Había dejado pasar casi una semana desde que Dohko le entintara y le enredara el cabello, convirtiéndolo rápidamente en el hazmerreír de los dorados. Y ahora que estaba seguro de que el chino se había confiado con que la venganza nunca llegaría, le parecía el momento adecuado para contraatacar.

Aquel día, inmediatamente después de abandonar el templo del patriarca, estuvo casi cuatro horas tratando de deshacer los nudos que se le habían formado en el pelo; Saga entre que lo ayudaba y se reía a expensas de él. En esas cuatro horas, su mente trabajó sin cesar ideando una forma de molestar al chino, buscando tener razones para burlarse del moreno hasta el último de sus días. Shion le había dado una pauta pero tendría que comprobarla como verdadera para que cumpliera el objetivo. Y prácticamente en eso consistía su plan. Así, en su defensa, podría alegar que no era más que un estudio científico respecto al comportamiento humano y cosas por el estilo. No una venganza, que eso era muy bajo incluso para tratarse del gemelo.

Al principio también había jugado a ignorar al santo de Libra pero viendo que obtenía pocas reacciones del moreno con eso, terminó, como siempre, cediendo y arrastrando los pies hasta el séptimo templo, casi como si él fuera el que debería pedir disculpas. Se encontró con el chino sonriendo confiado, seguro de que tarde o temprano el gemelo daría su brazo a torcer. Kanon recordaba haber rumiado todo el día al respecto, con los brazos cruzados y amurrado frente a la televisión, mientras Dohko iba y venía por la casa de Libra, no tomando en cuenta su pataleta.

La voz de Milo volvió a sacarlo de sus divagaciones en ese momento.

- Aún no comprendo que tiene que ver Antares en todo esto – murmuró el joven de Escorpio, mirando con cariño al enorme escorpión que permanecía inmóvil sobre su brazo.

Kanon miraba al arácnido de reojo, incapaz de comprender como alguien podría tenerlo de mascota.

- Lo que yo no comprendo es cómo Camus te deja conservar esa cosa.

- Eso…- respondió Milo esbozando una sonrisa brillante - …es porque Camus me adora.

El gemelo rodó los ojos, negando ligeramente con la cabeza antes de indicarle a Milo que lo esperara en la entrada del templo por unos segundos. Sabía que en esos momentos Dohko debería estar con el patriarca pero nada perdía comprobándolo por segunda vez. Momentos después, regresó sobre sus pasos lo suficiente para indicarle a Milo que podía entrar y que podrían empezar a poner en marcha otra de sus travesuras.

* * *

Dohko estaba feliz de volver a su templo después de horas en compañía de Shion. Shion era su amigo, cierto; su hermano si se quería; pero eran contadas las horas en que podía escucharlo mofándose de él o reclamando por la cantidad de trabajo que tenía que terminar, sin que sintiera la necesidad de estrangularlo. Si todo el tiempo que perdía preocupándose por él o quejándose lo ocupase en sus deberes, probablemente ya habría terminado con ellos.

Camino a su cuarto, vio a Milo abandonar su cocina y adentrarse a la sala tranquilamente y con un par de sodas en las manos. Sorprendido, lo siguió en silencio y lo vio sentarse junto a Kanon, quien se encontraba tendido sobre su estomago en el suelo, estudiando concentradamente algo que Dohko no lograba ver desde su posición.

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – preguntó curioso pero acercándose a ellos con precaución.

- Nada – dijo de inmediato Kanon, sin levantar la vista de aquello que robaba su atención. Dohko entrecerró los ojos; notoriamente eso era mentira.

- Estamos investigando…- comenzó a decir Milo, mirándolo con ojos enormes y entusiasmados pero callándose cuando Kanon le propinó un codazo en la pierna.

- ¡Cállate, Milo!

- ¡Pero si es su templo! – refunfuñó el de Escorpio, devolviéndole el golpe al gemelo y regresando su mirada infantil hacia Dohko – Decidimos ocupar tu templo como nuestra base de investigación. Camus nos habría interrumpido en el mío y Saga nos habría echado a patadas del suyo.

- ¿Y que es eso que están investigando? – volvió a preguntar Dohko con suspicacia y removiéndose en su lugar para ver sobre los dos griegos que se habían atrincherado en su sala.

Milo estaba a punto de responder cuando Kanon se reincorporó sobre sus rodillas, ocupando su cuerpo como pantalla para que el chino no mirara e interrumpiendo al santo de Escorpio.

- Una de esas tonteras que nos hace perder el tiempo a Milo y a mi – dijo el gemelo, mirando de soslayo a Dohko por sobre el hombro – No creo que te interese mayormente.

Dohko se debatió entre obligarlos a mostrarle eso que tan celosamente guardaban de su vista o dejarlos en paz, después de todo, no se atreverían a dañar su templo. Más les valía que no lo intentaran. Escudriñó el rostro de ambos santos y viendo que Kanon esperaba expectante su respuesta, optó por dejarlos.

- Hagan lo que quieran – murmuró dándose la vuelta – No estoy de humor para jugar con ustedes.

Los dos santos esperaron a que Dohko abandonara la habitación por unos segundos para sonreírse cómplices. Al poco rato, el chino volvía con libros y papeles que dejó caer pesadamente sobre la mesa. Shion lo estaba obligando a ponerse al día con los registros de Libra y si no lo hacía de una vez, le costaría aún más quitárselo de encima.

Cada tanto, Dohko despegaba la vista de los escritos que tenía enfrente y volteaba a ver a los santos que cuchicheaban y se reían por lo bajo en el centro de la sala. Cinco minutos más de eso y se dio por vencido, su curiosidad llevándolo junto a los muchachos con una amenaza en los labios.

- Está bien. Si no me dicen que demonios están haciendo, seré yo el que los saque a patadas de aquí – dijo con voz fuerte y cruzándose de brazos.

Los dos santos se miraron un segundo hasta que Milo se sacudió de hombros, haciéndole una señal a Kanon para que le enseñara a Dohko eso que intentaba ocultar. El gemelo se puso de pie de un salto, mostrando todos los dientes al sonreír y estirando un brazo frente al rostro del moreno. Dohko abrió los ojos con sorpresa y dio un paso atrás al ver el escorpión que se retorcía y balanceaba sostenido de la cola por el geminiano. Se juró a si mismo que el paso atrás fue producto del repentino movimiento y no por el nerviosismo que el bicho le provocaba.

- Te presento a Antares – dijo Kanon fingiendo entusiasmo, mientras Milo los mirada desde el suelo, más preocupado de su mascota que de la reacción de Dohko.

Kanon intentó acercar aún más el arácnido al rostro de Dohko pero enseguida recogió el brazo contra su estomago, evitando el intento del chino por arrebatarle el animal.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el geminiano, una sonrisa sardónica formándose en sus labios - ¿Te ponen nervioso los arácnidos?

La reacción de Dohko fue más rápida de lo que ambos griegos esperaban. En una fracción de segundo, soltó un puñetazo dirigido al escorpión. Escuchó al santo de Escorpio chillar _¡Cuidado!,_ pero desde el comienzo el chino no tenía intenciones de dañar al bicharraco. Sonrió son descaro al oír el aire abandonar bruscamente los pulmones del gemelo y al ver sus ojos llenos de sorpresa.

- Lo siento- murmuró alzando una ceja y agregando con sarcasmo – Tenías un bicho encima.

Kanon reaccionó sin meditarlo. Le era una costumbre innata devolver un golpe con otro golpe y en esos momentos, deseó no haber tenido ese instinto. Tan pronto el chino lo vio levantar el brazo, se movió ágilmente y se lo torció en una dolorosa llave contra la espalda, arrojándolo al piso de paso y clavándole una rodilla en lo bajo de la columna. Milo los miraba con la boca abierta, intentando proteger al escorpión que se escondía entre sus manos.

Kanon se removió bufando en un intento fútil por quitarse a Dohko de encima, logrando que el moreno le pusiera una mano en la nuca y le restregara la mejilla contra el suelo. Kanon dejó de forcejear como por acto de magia. Dohko, despreocupándose del gemelo tan pronto éste se quedó quieto, fijo sus ojos con fuerza en el mudo santo de Escorpio.

- Si no sacas esa cosa de mi vista en este momento, lo haré yo y prometo que no va a gustarte – siseó entre dientes.

Milo no necesitó que le dijeran más, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y murmurando que tenía que reunirse con Camus en un rato, haciendo caso omiso de los gemidos de Kanon que se removía otra vez, reclamando que lo ayudara.

- ¿Quién te crees que soy, Kanon, en serio? – gruñó el chino, presionando con un poco más de fuerza la cabeza del griego contra el suelo - ¿Crees que habría llegado a ser un santo dorado si me dejase paralizar por el miedo?

Kanon volvió a quedarse quieto, no sabía si por lo ridículo que había sido su intento de venganza o por lo abochornado que se sentía por la situación en la que se encontraba, el peso de Dohko manteniéndolo firmemente adherido al suelo. Tragó con dificultad antes de contestar.

- ¿Entonces es verdad que le tienes miedo a los alacranes?

Dohko había aflojado la presión sobre la cabeza de Kanon pero se mantuvo sobre él, la mano que acababa de quitar de la nuca del muchacho enredándose en el pelo del griego. Sus ojos se fijaron con dureza en el perfil de Kanon.

- Eres tan jodidamente infantil a veces – bufó Dohko, ligeramente molesto y liberando el brazo del gemelo al notar una imperceptible mueca de dolor – Por Athena; te juro que he visto aprendices de ocho años más serios que tú.

Vio al gemelo fruncir el cejo pero se mantuvo quieto y sin decir palabra. Dohko suspiró; conociendo a Kanon, ya se sentía suficientemente humillado en la posición en que se encontraba. Decirle que los niños caprichosos del refugio se comportaban con más madurez que él, era echarle sal a las heridas. Por otra parte, si Kanon realmente hubiese querido, podría habérselo quitado con facilidad de encima. Esa sumisión por parte del griego le intrigaba. Habría dicho algo al respecto, si el carraspeo de Kanon no lo hubiese interrumpido primero.

- ¿Piensas quitarte de encima en algún momento? – preguntó Kanon, manteniendo los ojos fijos en algún punto imaginario frente a ellos. Dohko conocía suficientemente bien las inflexiones de su voz como para saber que se empezaba a molestar.

Se levantó con rapidez y sin demorarse mucho, retornó a la mesa donde minutos antes había estado trabajando, dándole la espalda al gemelo en un intento por esconder el sonrojo que le cubría las mejillas. Si el muchacho no le hubiese hecho semejante pregunta, probablemente habría pasado un buen rato antes de que se le cruzara por la mente ponerse de pie.

Kanon no se levantó de inmediato. Se había molestado por varias razones. Primero, porque por más que se repetía que no era el más inteligente de los seres cuando estaba molesto, insistió en llevar a cabo un plan que había nacido justamente cuando se sentía así. También se molestó porque el chino lo había arrojado con una facilidad impresionante al suelo y enfrente de testigos. Su orgullo prácticamente le escupía en la cara. Pero lo que más le molestó, fue la reacción que le produjo sentir las piernas del chino presionándose a sus costados. Y le molestaba porque era algo que últimamente empezaba a escaparse de su control. Sentir el corazón palpitándole en la garganta fue el principal motivo para que se mantuviera callado casi en todo momento. Que el peso de Dohko se mantuviera por varios minutos sobre su espalda baja era la principal razón por la que aún no se ponía de pie.

Dohko rompió la concentración que ponía en sus registros cuando sintió a Kanon levantarse lentamente. Lo vio quitarse el polvo inexistente de los pantalones, como si con eso lograra recuperar algo de la dignidad que sentía haber perdido. Sintió una pequeña punzada de culpa al pensar que talvez se había excedido un poco con el gemelo. Escuchó a Kanon murmurar que debía ir al refugio y el chino se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

- La verdad es que no me gustan mucho esos bichos – dijo tragando pesado, a modo de disculpa por la forma en que había reaccionado.

Kanon se detuvo mirándolo perplejo y luego se encogió de hombros, con la clara intención de seguir su camino. Dohko lo llamó otra vez, conciente de que eso no sería suficiente.

- Kanon, lo siento – susurró Dohko, esta vez mirando fijamente en los ojos del griego.

- Está bien – murmuró de vuelta el gemelo, nuevamente encogiéndose de hombros e intentando por todos los medios plantar una sonrisa en su rostro – Ya aprendí que no tengo que jugarte bromas de ese tipo.

Kanon abandonó la sala de Libra dejando a Dohko con la ligera sensación de que, esta vez, ofrecerse a corregirle los informes no sería suficiente para ser disculpado.

* * *

Kanon respiró aliviado tan pronto abandonó el séptimo templo. No quería que el chino se percatara de la incomodidad que le había provocado ese contacto entre ellos. Todo esto no había comenzado más que con la necesidad de que Dohko volviera a ser el de antes y como un juego después, pero Kanon ya no podía negar que empezaba a ir más allá. Podía aparentar lo contrario sin problemas, pero el chino empezaba a ocupar la mayor parte de sus pensamientos. No mentía completamente cuando le decía a Milo que tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza. Los ataques de pánico se habían reducido bastante desde que empezara a rondar al santo de Libra y los cambios de ánimo también empezaban a ser más sutiles. Saga se lo había comentado sin querer un día, dándole a entender que eso era culpa de la atracción que sentía por el chino. Kanon se había molestado. Más que nada, porque tenía razón. Porque se ponía inquieto cuando pasaba muchos días sin ver al moreno. Y porque eso le hacia sentir extremadamente dependiente de Dohko.

Kanon, que siempre se las había arreglado por su cuenta, no sabía como manejar esas situaciones. Odiaba no saber como manejar las situaciones a su antojo. Por eso le había molestado tanto lo que había sucedido momentos atrás. También por que, muy en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que sentir ese golpeteo en el pecho cada vez que el chino se acercaba, sólo le traería problemas y terminaría por hacer las cosas más difíciles.

Dejó salir el aire con fuerza al tomar una decisión. Sería mejor acabar con esto cuanto antes. Y para ello, tendría que hablar primero con Shion, sólo por si acaso y luego, pedirle a Saga que le deje un par de tardes con los niños del refugio.

Hablar con Shion no le traería problemas, simplemente porque dijera lo que dijera el patriarca, de todos modos haría lo que tenía en mente. Convencer a Saga de que quería ocuparse de los niños sin otros motivos, por otro lado, le supondría todo un desafío.

* * *

Milo había abandonado Libra sintiéndose desconcertado. Podría haberse imaginado a Dohko reaccionar de ese modo, pero en su mente la imagen se pintaba siempre con un aprendiz, que se pasaba de listo, recibiendo semejante humillación. De hecho, en su mente, la imagen tenía a Saga arrojándolo al piso sin esfuerzo y él siendo el aprendiz insolente que creía saberlo todo.

Pero no se esperaba que Kanon se quedara como si nada en una situación así. Milo estaba convencido de que Dohko pudo mantener a Kanon contra el suelo mientras lo amenazaba, sólo porque el gemelo se lo permitió.

Y eso era extraño.

Era extraño porque Kanon no se comportaba de ese modo a no ser que tuviese un fundamento para hacerlo y además, le otorgara algún beneficio. Era la única forma de lograr que el gemelo agachara la cabeza.

Y esa deducción fue la que lo llevó hasta el templo de Géminis. Había dejado completamente de lado la intención de averiguar con Saga que se traía entre manos el otro peliazul, pero ya le parecía necesario hacerlo de una vez.

Encontró al mayor de los gemelos en una de las salas, como de costumbre, ocupado en alguna de las muchas tareas que siempre estaba llevando a cabo. En esos momentos, estudiando pergaminos tan viejos que parecía que se harían polvo sólo con rozarlos. Saga levantó la vista tan pronto como el griego más joven puso un pie en la habitación.

- Hola Milo – saludó el gemelo sonriendo. Las visitas de Milo eran cortas y dispersas en el tiempo, pero Saga se encontraba cada vez ansiándolas más. Como si con eso trajera del pasado los únicos momentos agradables que había vivido durante sus años de adolescencia. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando el hombro de Milo donde Antares se aferraba inmóvil, mientras el santo de Escorpio arrimaba una silla frente a él – Veo que conservas tu mascota.

Milo sonrío vivazmente. El único que no lo miraba raro cuando iba con Antares encima era Saga. Y no lo hacía porque había sido justamente él quien se la había atrapado como regalo de cumpleaños hace casi trece años. Miró con interés los pergaminos que se extendían sobre la mesa, preguntándole al gemelo que hacía únicamente como una forma de demorar lo que había ido a averiguar.

- Tengo que enseñarles algo de la historia antigua del Santuario a los pequeños del refugio – suspiró Saga mirando con recelo los pergaminos - ¿Cómo hago para contarle estas cosas a niños de cinco años sin provocarles pesadillas? Y que además, entiendan lo que les quiero decir.

Milo sonrió al ver la mueca de disgusto en el rostro de Saga pero, al mismo tiempo, una sombra de tristeza le cruzó el rostro. Saga nunca había sido muy adepto a que niños tan pequeños tuviesen conocimiento de los sangrientos registros del santuario y tanto él como Aioros, siendo los dorados más jóvenes, habían hecho lo posible por alargar las infancias de los pequeños del refugio. Sobre todo de él, por parte de Saga y de Aioria, por parte del santo de Sagitario. Milo sólo podía imaginar el dolor que debería sentir el santo de Géminis al recordar que los sucesos más turbios del Santuario eran responsabilidad suya. Y que, paradójicamente, había dañado directamente a las personas que más deseaba proteger.

La voz profunda y melancólica de Saga interrumpió la corriente de sus pensamientos.

- No vayas allí, Milo – le dijo el gemelo, sonriendo con tristeza, a sabiendas de los recuerdos que corrían precipitados en su mente – No vale la pena que lo hagas.

Milo lo miró con reproche.

- No lo haré…si tú también dejas de hacerlo – contestó el de Escorpio. De seguro, Saga sabía que pasaba por su cabeza por el simple hecho de que por la suya cruzaban los mismos sucesos.

Saga lo miró fijamente varios segundos, como si con eso pudiera lograr que Milo hiciese lo que decía. Habría funcionado un par de años atrás. Ahora, Milo había aprendido a imponerse tan tercamente como lo hacían los gemelos. Saga terminó por agachar la mirada, carraspeando e intentando desviar el tema.

- ¿A qué viniste? – preguntó escudriñando nuevamente los pergaminos.

Milo se aclaró la garganta. Más que para eso en cuestión, para aclarar la mente y ordenar sus ideas. Ya no estaba muy seguro de querer entrometerse en la vida de los gemelos. Sin embargo, desechó ese rechazo de inmediato. La curiosidad por lo que Kanon planeaba, y que el gemelo se negara a contárselo por su propia cuenta, siendo mucho más fuerte.

- ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – interrogó el gemelo antes de hacer el amago siquiera de contestar. La pregunta de Milo lo puso en alerta y ligeramente nervioso.

El joven griego alzó las cejas ante la reacción de Saga. Entonces Kanon tramaba algo; de otro modo, Saga no intentaría ocultarle información.

- Pues…no lo he visto mucho últimamente – mintió Milo, hace poco más de cinco minutos habiendo dejado abandonado a su suerte a Kanon en Libra – Ya casi no lo veo por Escorpio. Y, sinceramente, creo que pasa mucho tiempo con el chino. ¿No te llama la atención? ¿Ni un poquito siquiera?

Saga sintió con alivio como la repentina tensión que se había acumulado en su cuello se desvaneció igual de rápido. Por un momento, pensó que Milo comenzaba a sospechar de los repentinos cambios de humor en Kanon y que en su intento por respetar la confianza que su hermano había puesto en él, habría terminado por engañar al escorpión de nuevo. Se inclinó sobre la mesa con un gesto pensativo en el rostro, habiendo decidido inmediatamente seguirle el juego al otro santo.

- Ahora que lo dices de esa forma… - murmuró Saga rascándose el mentón - …creo que tienes razón. Es decir, yo también he empezado a sospechar cosas. Sobretodo, después de escuchar los chismes que vuelan por aquí – miró a Milo de reojo y tuvo que esconder una sonrisa tras la mano, las enormes turquesas del muchacho delatando el entusiasmo que empezaba a sentir – Traté de preguntarle que había de cierto en eso, pero se me fue por las ramas.

El gemelo hasta puso una expresión berrinchuda en el rostro. Milo lo apuntó con el dedo, con los ojos muy abiertos y una aclamación muda en el rostro.

- Hizo lo mismo conmigo.. Y me dijo tan seguro que no, que por un momento me convenció de que era verdad – Saga tuvo que esforzarse por no reír con lo crédulo que era Milo. Obviamente le había creído a Kanon, si en esos momentos no hacía mayores reparos a lo que él mismo le había dicho. Milo entrecerró los ojos en un gesto interrogante - ¿De verdad a Kanon le gusta el chino?

- Eso me gustaría saber – murmuró el gemelo, esta vez sin ocultar su interés. Milo se levantó bruscamente, sobresaltándolo, más que por el movimiento, por la sonrisa que se había formaba en sus labios.

- Déjamelo a mi – casi gritó el santo de Escorpio abandonando la sala – Te veo luego.

Saga lo vio correr, desconcertado y considerando seriamente detenerlo, sin embargo, un gemido salido de lo hondo de su garganta al posar los ojos por quinta vez en los pergaminos que tenía enfrente, le recordó que tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

* * *

Tan pronto Milo abandonó Géminis, se dirigió a toda velocidad al onceavo templo, deteniéndose en el suyo únicamente para dejar a Antares en su habitación. Tenía que aprovechar que, en esos momentos, Camus debería estar empezando a tener una jaqueca con los niños del refugio, muy lejos de su templo. Corrió hasta la alacena de la cocina y arrodillándose enfrente, se metió de cabeza en ella. Escarbó presuroso, intentando por todos los medios encontrar eso que buscaba antes de que el francés regresase.

Un golpe seco en el mueble sobre su cabeza le hizo dar un respingo y quejarse tan pronto su nuca se estrelló con la madera, marcando los indicios de que había fallado miserablemente en la primera parte de su plan.

- Por única vez en tu vida, Milo, ilumíname. ¿Qué demonios estás buscando?

Camus se escuchaba molesto pero eso no le preocupó demasiado al escorpión. Sacó la cabeza de la despensa poniendo la expresión más inocente que pudo conjurar en ese instante.

- Puedo explicártelo. Lo prometo – dijo sonriendo al ver tambalear la expresión ceñuda del francés. Podía manejar esto, sin importaba que tan mal había resultado la primera etapa. Hasta podría convencer a Camus de que lo ayudara con la segunda.

* * *

- No, Milo – repitió Saga por décima vez, cruzando los brazos y mirando con un gesto decidido al santo de Escorpio - ¡No! Es una pésima idea.

Junto al gemelo, Camus asentía con fervor, traicioneramente poniéndose de parte del geminiano. Milo lo miró entornando los ojos. Siendo sincero, no le había costado mucho trabajo convencer a Camus de respaldarlo en su plan. La verdad, nunca le costaba mucho trabajo convencerlo de nada. Pero ahora que ambos se encontraban en la sala de Géminis, el francés sentado junto a Saga en una de las sillas frente a él y únicamente separados por la mesa, en ese momento, desprovista de viejos pergaminos, bastaba con que el gemelo alzara un poco la voz para que se cambiara de bando. El griego bufó frustrado.

- Vamos, emborrachar a Kanon es la mejor forma de averiguar que esta tramando – dijo clavando los ojos en Saga – Porque tú y yo sabemos que se trae algo entre manos. Y esto nos va a ayudar – agregó Milo poniendo una mano sobre la botella de vodka que permanecía en medio de la mesa.

El santo de Escorpio los miraba expectante, con los ojos vivos y brillantes, una sonrisa demasiado amplia estampada en su rostro. Ese entusiasmo era lo que más desconfianza generaba en Saga.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que algo así funcionará? – preguntó el gemelo con suspicacia.

Milo se llevó un dedo al mentón, en un claro gesto pensativo. Los santos de Géminis y Acuario casi podían ver los engranajes de su cerebro moverse intentando encontrar argumentos para defender su teoría, ambos a segundos de suspirar aliviados cuando lo veían fruncir el cejo sin llegar a nada. Saga ya sonreía satisfecho al saber que Milo no tenía pruebas de que funcionaría cuando el otro griego chasqueó los dedos y apuntó a Camus.

- Funcionó con él – si Milo se veía obligado a jugar sucio, no tendría problemas.

Saga miró al santo de Acuario de lado, levantando divertido una ceja al notar el súbito sonrojo que se instalaba en el rostro del francés y escuchándolo murmurar avergonzado.

- No es cierto…- la sonrisa de Milo se triplicó y asintió varias veces.

- Me dijo que tenía ojos bonitos – dijo abriendo los ojos enormes como para enfatizar sus palabras – Y a los dos días lo hice mi novio. Esto es como…como una poción para decir la verdad.

- ¡Oh, por Athena! – masculló Camus intentando cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos.

Milo pudo ver la duda brillando en los ojos de Saga cuando éste pasó de mirar con incredulidad al francés a mirar la botella de vodka. Casi chilló cuando se percató de que el gemelo parecía considerar la opción. Saga sentía tanto o más curiosidad que él, la única diferencia era que sabía disimularlo mejor. Y que le aterraba dar un mal paso con su hermano y terminar peleándose con él. Eso a Milo lo tenía sin cuidado; Kanon nunca duraba mucho molesto y si mal no recordaba, él nunca se había molestado con el menor de los gemelos.

Saga apretó los labios, concentrado en la dichosa botella y Milo pretendía urgirlo a dar una respuesta, cuando agitó la cabeza negando.

- No, Milo – dijo Saga con ese tono que ocupaba con sus aprendices – Ya te he dicho que no y no voy a cambiar de parecer.

- Pero…

- Milo…- repitió Saga clavando sus ojos en el muchacho, bordeando la molestia – No. Si Kanon quiere decir algo al respecto en algún momento, es decisión suya - el griego se levantó dejando claro que nada, ni los arrebatos de Milo, lo haría cambiar de idea y se dispuso a salir de su templo dándole una ultima orden al santo de Escorpio – Y será mejor que vuelvas a esconder eso. Si Athena se llega a enterar de que sus santos ocultan alcohol en sus templos, estaremos por lo menos una semana aguantando sus sermones.

Milo lo siguió con los ojos, su postura asumiendo la derrota que su rostro se negaba a aceptar. Camus se encogió de hombros.

- Traté de decirte que sería inútil.

- También dijiste que me ayudarías a convencer a Saga – gruñó Milo, dejándose caer pesadamente en la silla que había ocupado Saga e inclinando la cabeza hasta apoyarla en el hombro de Camus.

- Mi instinto de supervivencia está intacto. Lo siento.

- De todos modos, no habría funcionado – suspiró Milo en un intento por convencerse de que sus palabras eran ciertas – Saga tiene razón. Si Kanon no quiere decirnos nada…no hay forma de obligarlo.

**TBC**

**Notillas:**

**- Una vez, hace tiempo, leí un fic donde Milo tenía un escorpión de mascota y se llamaba Antares. Recuerdo que me gustó un montón =3 Aunque no recuerdo ni el nombre ni el autor (si, si, era en ese tiempo en que no tenia cuenta aquí) Si alguien lo recuerda, me dice y edito esto por si acaso. Quizás y hasta lo soñé xDD**

**- En mi mente, tanto Milo como Kanon son unos niños cada vez que pueden serlo. Y la verdad, no me extraña que lo sean. Uno de mis hermanos mayores pasa los treinta años y el menor esta a días de cumplir los veinte y los he visto ser mil veces más infantiles. Al mayor sobretodo =P**

**- Sinceramente creo que Dohko se excedió con el gemelo...como si que te pinten el pelo de colores fuera muy bonito ¬¬ Y pobre del griego, no salio muy bien parado de su broma xD**

**- Saga se hace el tonto...pero es malo xD Cual es el gusto de juguetear asi con la inocencia de Milo, digo yo xD**

**- Y si, Camus ya salio como amante del vino en otro de los capítulos. Sólo me pareció lógico que tuviese más cosas escondidas. Es como el barman del santuario, con bebidas heladitas y todo =P**

******- Camus bien podría haber sido un carnero, porque esa vuelta que se dio con Milo fue muy canalla xD**  


**Ya, ya, me dejo de pavadas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**Saludos^^**


	12. More that I can stand

Empiezo pidiendo disculpas porque no logré que el chino se desnudara en este capitulo u.u

A cambio les traje un capi XL xD y un trozo de Aioros/Saga sólo porque necesitaba desesperadamente algo de ellos (También quiero leer desesperadamente algo de Sysiphus y Aiacos pero no, no los meteré en esta historia xD)

Capi dedicado especialmente a Cybe (porque me tiene sufriendo con éstos dos separados T_T y porque es en parte culpable de que el arquero se me aparezca hasta en sueños últimamente =P) y a Neran (porque también ha estado alimentando ese monstruo de Aioros y Saga) Ah, ya Sofhi (porque entre nos yo sé que te gusta la pareja y desde antes ya te olía a ambos juntos xD)

Cuando empece a escribir esto...no me di ni cuenta que iba en la pag 5 y una vez superado el bloqueo que me viene en la pagina 6, ni supe como llegue a la pag 11 xDD

En fin...espero que les guste .

**Disclaimer: Ya lo dije en el primer capi...ninguno de los santos ni SS me pertenecen...pero los mocosos del refugio, esos son todos míos =P**

* * *

**More that I can stand**

Habían pasado dos días desde que rechazara la oferta de Milo y Saga se preguntaba cada treinta minutos cronometrados, si había sido la decisión correcta. Kanon no sólo había comenzado a actuar un poco más raro de lo común desde hace un par de días, si no que comenzó a quedarse levantado por las noches otra vez, a pasarse horas encerrado en el templo. Para Saga era una clara señal de que las pesadillas no se habían terminado y, poniéndose en el peor de los casos, habían empeorado. Y Kanon seguía sin decirle nada por no preocuparlo más de la cuenta. Debería decirle que el efecto había resultado inverso. Los días anteriores había vuelto a pasar la noche en vela, como siempre excusándose en que tenía trabajo atrasado que completar, con el único fin de asegurarse que ataques de pánico como el de hace un tiempo no volviesen a repetirse. Estaba seguro de que Kanon ya no creía en sus excusas pero las terminaba por aceptar sin mayores reclamos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la conducta de Kanon, lo que más despertó su preocupación ocurrió esa mañana, cuando se alistaba para continuar con la instrucción de los pequeños del refugio.

Kanon le había dicho que quería encargarse de ellos. Que le había gustado trabajar con los aprendices más grandes pero que estaba cansado porque los muy malcriados no hacían nada si él no lo hacia también. Que quería ver que tal le iba con los menores. Saga sabía que su hermano no tenía problemas para relacionarse con niños, las fotos que había visto seguían grabadas a fuego en su memoria como prueba de ello. Esa había sido la razón por la que su castigo había consistido en reemplazarlo en el refugio. Como una forma de hacerlo participe de algo que comprobadamente le agradaba y que no admitiría así como así. Que hubiese ido y casi rogado que le dejara hacer tal cosa, a un paso de admitir que era importante para él, lo había descolocado. No había aceptado al principio por simple recelo ante una actitud poco propia de su gemelo. A pesar de ello, el gesto decepcionado que hizo Kanon al escuchar su negativa le hizo recular y prometerle que hablaría con Aioros, y si éste no veía problemas, las criaturas eran todas suyas. Mal no le vendría, después de todo. De hecho, en esos momentos debería estar metiéndoles en la cabeza a los pequeños una oscura guerra acontecida hace medio siglo y buscando formas para explicarles que había sido algo bueno. Aprovechándose de la intención de Kanon de quedarse con los niños, y escudándose en que sería mejor hablar con Sagitario de inmediato, le encargó la tarea a su hermano. Kanon tenía una imaginación extraordinaria. Que se las arreglara como le fuera posible para hacer lo que él no podía; justificarle la necesidad de luchar a mocosos que no sabían ni sonarse la nariz sin ayuda.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta que daba al despacho de Aioros en el refugio, sin animarse a tocar. La presencia del griego siempre lo ponía nervioso y desde que salieran aquella vez, la sensación de contrariedad no lo abandonaba teniéndolo cerca. Cambió el peso de pie repetidas veces y alzó el brazo para tocar otras tantas, siempre arrepintiéndose a último minuto. Si Kanon se sentía tan idiota cuando Saga se burlaba - la mayoría de las veces por seguir a Dohko como perrito faldero - tal como él se sentía en esos momentos, dudando en realizar una acción tan simple…prometía no reírse nunca más.

Aguzando el oído, podía escuchar a través de la puerta el crujir de las hojas cuando eran pasadas, dedos impacientes tamborileando contra la mesa, que se detenían por momentos para continuar luego de que escuchara como el griego soltaba el aire que había retenido por la misma cantidad de segundos. Podía jurar que Aioros tarareaba mientras leía. Saga se habría pasado horas imaginando que hacia Sagitario del otro lado, si su voz no lo hubiese sobresaltado, llegando a sus oídos apagada por los gruesos muros que los separaban.

- Tienes, exactamente…- Aioros hizo una pausa y escuchó el sonido de metal arrastrándose por madera - …treinta y cinco minutos para decidirte a entrar.

Saga sonrió avergonzado mientras empujaba la puerta sin esfuerzo. Talvez sería buena idea pedirle a Kanon que le explicara cómo lograba eso de esconder su cosmos completamente. Se ahorraría hacer el ridículo de manera innecesaria.

Aioros lo miraba por sobre la mesa, con esos ojos eternamente bondadosos y con esa sonrisa que podría iluminar pueblos enteros por dos semanas sin problemas. Con esa expresión de cariño que provocaba que el remordimiento y la culpa le apretaran el pecho y la espalda se le tensara al saberse poco digno de ser destinatario de tal sentimiento. Y que al mismo tiempo, hacía que le ardieran las orejas, que las palabras se tropezaran en su lengua y que los huesos se le volvieran de gelatina. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la habitación, con el fin de prevenir que la debilidad que sentía en las rodillas fuese demasiado notoria.

- ¿No deberías estar correteando niños pequeños en estos momentos? – preguntó Aioros, con una sonrisa divertida. Saga suspiró.

- Necesito hablar contigo.

Aioros fijó la vista en el escritorio, repentinamente incomodo con la situación. Temía que el gemelo hubiese estado culposamente haciendo un recorrido por sus memorias, reviviendo con afán enfermizo cada uno de los errores que había cometido. Como si necesitara de ese recordatorio doloroso para obligarse a hacer las cosas bien esta vez. Titubeó en contestarle y notándolo, Saga aprovechó el momento para ofrecerle una salida.

- Puedo volver más tarde si estás ocupado – dijo mientras se impulsaba apoyando las manos en los brazos del sillón – De todas formas, ya no tengo apuro.

- No, no, no – replicó atolondrado Sagitario. Paseó la vista entre Saga y el escritorio un par de veces. Entre el gemelo y el papeleo que estar a cargo del refugio le significaba, Saga siempre era una mejor opción. Así se lo hizo saber al gemelo, interrogándolo con la mirada - ¿Alguna vez no he tenido tiempo cuando se trata de ti?

El calor que se acumulaba en las orejas del geminiano se extendió sin demora a través de sus mejillas. Se dejó caer nuevamente en el sillón, desviando la mirada y carraspeando avergonzado. La risa de Aioros se escuchó apenas, contrastada con el ruido que la silla del santo hizo al levantarse éste. Por el rabillo del ojo, Saga vio a Aioros rodear el escritorio hasta encontrarse frente a él.

- Estoy bastante seguro de que no estuviste 10 minutos parado frente a la puerta para quedarte callado ahora – murmuró el griego cruzándose de brazos y recargándose contra el mueble, sus ojos estudiando concentradamente el rostro de Saga - ¿Me equivoco?

Saga negó con la cabeza y fijó la mirada en las botas de Aioros: si miraba directamente en ese mar calmo que eran los ojos de Sagitario, no terminaría jamás de decir a que había ido.

- Kanon ha estado actuando un poco…raro últimamente.

Aioros pudo notar como en ese momento empezó a respirar tranquilo. Por supuesto que se trataba de Kanon; Saga no hacía otra cosa más que hablar de lo mucho que su hermano había cambiado. Cambiaba, porque aparentemente, era algo constante. No negaría que se sentía un poco desilusionado, sin embargo. Por unos segundos, y por más que los nervios hacían la sensación desagradable, creyó que Saga quería hablar de lo que ocurría entre ellos. O de lo que no había ocurrido, para ser más exactos. Más allá de decirse lo que sentían – con varios días de diferencia, si no recordaba mal – no habían compartido más que un par de besos tímidos, robados casi a la fuerza de los labios del gemelo. Abrazos, caricias inconcientes por el pelo o la espalda parecían estar vetados. Aioros suspiró; no quería presionar a Saga, así que no lo buscaba más que cuando la añoranza se le hacía insoportable. Suerte para él, el gemelo siempre acudía en su búsqueda si algo amenazaba con atormentarlo, por lo que no sentía la necesidad de perseguirlo con frecuencia. Tampoco intentaba llevar las cosas más allá; salvo esas dos ocasiones en que había logrado besarlo. Si lo intentaba, probablemente Saga huiría despavorido. Sonrió ante la imagen que se dibujó en su mente; como si eso fuera posible. El geminiano no huiría pero, con toda seguridad, cortésmente le pediría que dejara de insistir y le esquivaría la mirada como un profesional por varios días.

- Kanon actuando raro – murmuró Aioros, intentado sacudir la sensación desagradable que se le asentó en el estomago – No, lo siento. No puedo imaginármelo.

- Estoy hablando en serio – contestó Saga alzando la vista, una sonrisa asomando contra su voluntad.

- ¿Raro como en "loco" o raro como en "loco y enamorado"? – preguntó Aioros llevando las manos hacia atrás y levantándose con los brazos para sentarse en el escritorio. Saga apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas, imitando la acción que en ese justo momento realizaba Sagitario y ambos inclinándose hacia delante, los ojos fijos en los del frente a pesar de que se encontraban a diferentes alturas. Como si estuviesen cuchicheando en secreto. Como tantas veces se habían contado chismes años atrás.

- Kanon no está enamorado – susurró Saga.

- Creí que esa había sido la conclusión a la que habíamos llegado – susurró también Aioros, imitando el tono de Saga. Sonrió de nuevo, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos para evitar la tentación de ir y acariciar el rostro del gemelo. No le importaba actuar como un muchachito si eso significaba ver más seguido el gesto divertido que adornaba el rostro de Saga.

- Me dijo que no le gusta…

- Y si la memoria no me falla, se enojó cuando se lo planteaste…

- Eso es porque Kanon cambia de humor como se cambia de ropa. Si se lo digo ahora, probablemente se reiría – la voz de Saga se había convertido en un murmullo apenas audible. Tanto, que Aioros estaba seguro de que terminaría arrodillándose delante de él para poder escucharlo. Y poder ver más de cerca ese brillo que hacía relucir sus ojos extraordinariamente verdes.

- No, eso es porque Kanon es como un niño…loco y enamorado – musitó Aioros, aún susurrando y mordiéndose la punta de la lengua para no reír ante la noción de que ellos dos actuaban de la misma manera. Y ambos parecían disfrutarlo.

- No. Kanon está simplemente loco – resopló Saga mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás en el sillón, rompiendo el encanto del momento. Aioros gruñó por lo bajo y volvió a recargar las manos en el escritorio – Quiere ayudar con las clases del refugio.

- Supuse que eso era lo que querías – dijo Aioros, sintiéndose ligeramente desconcertado – Que se integrara a las funciones del santuario. Como para que no tuviese excusas para marcharse.

- Si. No. No sé. Es que son terremotos de cuatro, seis años. Poner a Kanon a cargo sería un desastre – Saga hizo el intento de hundirse en el sillón y luego dejó caer los brazos en un gesto derrotado – Le dije que no…

- Y sin embargo, estás aquí – le interrumpió Sagitario alzando las cejas ante lo irónico de la situación.

- Porque no fui capaz de decirle que no la segunda vez – Saga se pasó una mano por el rostro, de un momento a otro sintiéndose abrumado. Miró a Aioros un par de segundos antes de quitarse la mano de la boca - ¿Tú que crees? También conoces bien a Kanon. ¿Qué crees que pretende con eso? – Aioros contestó sin pensar.

- La verdad es que ya no conozco demasiado a nadie por aquí – murmuró, arrepintiéndose enseguida al ver el respingo de Saga – Quiero decir…

- Sé que quieres decir – intervino Saga, recuperando ese aire melancólico que parecía seguirlo a todas partes y que se había esfumado por míseros minutos – Tú hermano ya no es el niñito que imitaba todos tus gestos; Shura ya no es tan seguro de si mismo; Kanon ya no es el quinceañero rebelde que juraba por su vida que lo negro era blanco y al revés. Milo ya no es el mocoso que lloriqueaba cuando no sabía como bajarse de los árboles. La ultima vez que estuviste con todos ellos, más de la mitad no te llegaban ni al pecho. Yo…

- Saga, basta.

- Yo no soy el muchachito fuerte y correcto de antes. Ese que estaba seguro de que todo cuanto hacía era lo que estaba bien y que los demás debían imitar. No soy ni la mitad de grandioso de lo que creías que era hace quince años – su voz había adquirido un perfectamente disimulado temblor y agachó la vista otra vez para ocultar el dolor que debía expresarse en su rostro – Ni siquiera puedo mirarte sin recordar que…- algo blandito chocando contra su cabeza le hizo cerrar la boca. Una de las muñequeras que Aioros solía usar descansaba en su regazo y se obligó a mirar al arquero, encontrándose con el rostro molesto del griego.

- Dije que basta – la voz de Aioros sonaba autoritaria pero en ningún momento perdió la calma – Tienes razón. En mi mente, siguen siendo los niños malcriados que debíamos perseguir todo el día, la semana completa. Porque no estuve cuando comenzaron a convertirse con los hombres que son ahora. Pero no voy a tolerar que digas que has dejado de ser la persona que yo admiraba por sobre todas las cosas. De entre todos, eres el único que sigue siendo como lo recuerdo. La única diferencia es que insistes en sentirte culpable y mientras no seas capaz de dejar eso a un lado, mientras no seas capaz de hacer las cosas sin pensar un millón de veces antes qué puede salir mal…Vas a seguir estancado.

Saga soltó aire, la acción acompañada del temblor que le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que estaba a punto de perder el control y se negaba a hacerlo. Desvió la mirada otra vez, mientras Aioros volvía a hablarle, agitando la cabeza.

- Yo quiero seguir adelante, pero no me estás dejando. Creo que todos buscan lo mismo. Y tú insistes en mantenerte atado a todo lo que ha sucedido. Asumo que piensas…que olvidarlo es como…ignorar a que grado ha afectado nuestras vidas. Que actuar como si nada hubiese pasado es descarado. Entonces no te pido que lo olvides. Pero te pido, te ruego si es necesario, que dejes de usarlo como excusa para no seguir avanzando. Enfréntalo, acéptalo, saca lo que te sirva para aprender de ello y el resto hazlo una bola y échalo a la basura. Y sigue caminando. Conmigo – Aioros sonreía, como siempre, en ese gesto suave que lo caracterizaba. Podía notar a Saga tragando contra el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta, el brillo húmedo de sus ojos tambaleándose mientras trataba de absorber lo que acababa de decirle, los labios apretados con fuerza que se debatían entre sonreír ante su actitud siempre optimista o hacer una mueca de incomprensión por el mismo motivo. Quiso ir y demostrarle cuan ciertas eran las palabras que había dicho pero se contuvo, creyéndolo inapropiado – Me preguntaste que creía de las intenciones de Kanon. Estoy de acuerdo con que lo haga. Porque creo que tu hermano está tratando de encontrar el lugar al que pertenece y nos corresponde ayudarlo a hacerlo. Creo que tu hermano está tratando de salir adelante por sus propios medios y eso está bien. No puedes estar pendiente de todo lo que hace o porque lo hace. No puedes tenerlo todo bajo control. Si quiere sufrir por su cuenta con los terremotos de cuatro o seis años, como dices, déjalo. Ayúdalo, apóyalo, pero deja que tome sus propias decisiones. Si se equivoca, levántalo. Si no, siéntete orgulloso de lo que ha logrado.

Saga fijó por fin sus ojos en Aioros. No era la primera vez que el arquero lo increpaba de esa forma por su actitud. El gemelo se esforzaba por hacer lo que Sagitario decía pero cada cierto tiempo, la voluntad lo abandonaba. Y allí estaba siempre él, sirviéndole de apoyo y mostrándole salidas cuando se sentía atrapado en un callejón. Aioros lo hacía sonar tan fácil, lo hacía parecer tan sencillo. Saga no lograba comprender como podía olvidar con tanta desenvoltura todo lo que había hecho, como podía escuchar tan impasible cada vez que le recordaba las atrocidades que había cometido estando bajo la influencia de su lado maligno. Como podía perdonarlo y más aún, como podía querer estar con él. Lo hacia sentir todavía más avergonzado. Pero Saga no tenía, tampoco, la voluntad para negarse al arquero.

- Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo con esto? – preguntó Aioros esperando obtener una respuesta más directa del gemelo. Que le hablara por lo menos.

Saga jugueteó con la muñequera antes de levantarse y asentir en silencio. Cómo seguían teniendo al vejestorio de Shion como patriarca, era otra cosa que no podía entender. Aioros haría un trabajo excepcional. Le tendió la muñequera antes de responder.

- Estamos de acuerdo. Ni que te causara sorpresa. Pero si alguno de tus niños termina traumatizado, yo diré que hice lo posible por convencerte de que era una mala idea.

Aioros rió y en vez de tomar la muñequera, apretó los dedos de Saga, notando el nerviosismo que ese gesto provocaba en el mayor.

- Cuando dije que me alegraba poder tener esta oportunidad, era la verdad – murmuró suavemente. El sonrojo en el rostro del gemelo volvió a hacerse presente y el arquero sonrió, seguro de que pronto Saga empezaría a tartamudear – Y cuando dije cuanto te quería, era muy enserio.

Saga volvió a asentir recogiendo la mano y carraspeó un par de veces, frunciendo el cejo cuando escuchó a Aioros reír otra vez.

- Si…está bien…Bueno, dejo que…que sigas con lo que estabas haciendo…Iré a hablar con Kanon… Te…Te veo luego.

Aioros siguió con los ojos a Saga, disfrutando de las reacciones que podía generar en el gemelo. Volvió a su lugar en el escritorio y antes de que el geminiano cerrara la puerta tras de sí, lo llamó. Saga asomó tan sólo la cabeza por el espacio que dejaba la puerta.

- Dile a Kanon que se deje de hacer el tonto con Dohko. Y te espero en mi templo para la cena. Tengo unos antojos inmensos por comer lasaña.

El arquero disfrutó casi con culpa la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Saga pero tan pronto éste desapareció tras la puerta, suspiró. Tendría que tener más paciencia de lo que había previsto para lograr que Saga se sintiera cómodo estando con él y esta vez, paciencia parecía ser lo que menos tenía. Ya había perdido suficiente tiempo antes y no tenía planeado hacerlo otra vez. Por momentos pensaba que dejar las cosas como estaban era lo mejor. El recuerdo de los labios de Saga sobre los suyos era lo único que le hacía desechar ese pensamiento.

* * *

Dohko aún respiraba agitado. Llevaba talvez diez minutos sentado contra el respaldo de su cama, con las sabanas enredadas en las piernas, limpiándose viciosamente las lágrimas que silenciosas y sin permiso se escurrían por sus mejillas. Una sonrisa fatigada hacia juego con la expresión de sus ojos. Se sentía tan miserable en esos momentos que le parecía gracioso y la risa, que parecía comenzar en lo profundo de su pecho, moría antes de llegar a su boca. A esas alturas, era inútil intentar negarse nuevamente cuanto le afectaba la ausencia de Kanon.

Sabía que la disculpa que le había dado al gemelo no era suficiente para absolverse por la forma en que había reaccionado. A pesar de ello, esperó pacientemente a que el griego comenzara a echarlo de menos después de unos días y volviera arrastrando los pies como siempre. Al tercer día, aceptó que esta vez no sería así.

Con los días, tanto el remordimiento como la melancolía, que regresaron tan pronto se apagó el eco de la cháchara constante del geminiano en su templo, parecían comérselo por dentro y poco a poco estaban acabando con el poco equilibrio que en esos dos meses había logrado conseguir. Y con ese remordimiento y esa añoranza que traían los recuerdos, volvieron también las pesadillas. Y con las pesadillas, resurgió la frustración, la disconformidad y esa rabia que no sabía exactamente de donde provenía.

El cansancio volvía a hacerse presente. Las tormentas emocionales que le impedían descansar, desenvolviéndose con fuerza tanto en su mente como en su corazón. Y a todo eso, se le sumaba el conflicto que sus sentimientos por Kanon generaban. El recelo natural, y al mismo tiempo la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, que le provocaba su apariencia tan similar a Defteros. La noción, que se repetía incansable con cada recuerdo, de que no era para nada como él y que se había hecho un espacio en su corazón por sus propios medios.

Se le sumaba, también, el hecho de que sus pesadillas habían cambiado drásticamente. Ya no sólo estaban conformadas por recuerdos de las batallas que había vivido, de los que habían muerto frente a sus ojos o por sus puños. No sólo lo acosaban los cadáveres de sus enemigos, de sus amigos, de sus aprendices reclamándole el que él estuviese vivo y ellos no. También estaba ese silencio que hacia retumbar sus pasos con demasiada fuerza, esa sensación de estar completamente solo. El que no pudiese dar con el paradero del griego. O que cuando lo hacia, eran ojos velados los que lo miraban de vuelta. El hecho de que su mente jugaba mostrándole las condiciones en que sus nuevos compañeros terminarían la próxima guerra santa. Una guerra que en esos momentos se veía lejana y poco probable pero que estaba latente. Siempre estaban latentes, esperando el momento oportuno para saltarles encima. Sentía ganas de agarrarlos a todos y encerrarlos en algún lugar donde ningún dios pudiese encontrarlos. Y dejar a Athena que se las arregle como pueda. Era la diosa de guerra, después de todo. Podría hacerlo sin sacrificar la vida de varios hombres.

Rió sin ganas ante las tontas ideas que cruzaban su mente en ese momento. Suspiró con fuerza, su cuerpo sintiéndose ya más relajado. Le parecía increíble que todo eso se hubiese desencadenado de un momento a otro simplemente porque el gemelo se había molestado con él. Y que para variar, aceptaba su responsabilidad en que así hubiese ocurrido. Porque se sentía culpable por haberlo humillado de esa manera tan innecesaria. Porque además, no quería que se acercara y al mismo tiempo ansiaba que así fuera. Porque, para darle un poco de tranquilidad a su conciencia, había terminado por aceptar que sentía cosas por él que llevaban más de doscientos años dormidas. Que precisamente por eso se sentía tan reacio a ir y decirle que lo sentía y que no toleraba no saber que hacía a cada segundo. Porque lo mostraba en su faceta más dependiente y hace años, eso lo había llevado a humillarse a si mismo. Temía que la historia volviese a repetirse. Shion parecía temer lo mismo, por eso insistía en pedirle que pensara las cosas. Y por los dioses, mientras más lo hacia, más se confundía.

Se levantó con decisión. Se dio una rápida ducha y a pesar de que una vocecita en su mente insistía en gritarle que estaba tomando una decisión acelerada, se dirigió a Géminis dispuesto a darle termino a todo ese problema. La verdad, no sabía muy bien que hacer ni que decir, pero seguir allí, atormentándose y ahogándose con sus propios pensamientos, no lo llevaría a nada. Y viéndolo por el lado positivo, no podía resultar peor que hace doscientos años. Que alguien se atreviera a decir otra vez que de optimista y esperanzado no le quedaba nada.

* * *

Géminis se veía desierto. No podía distinguir el cosmos de ninguno de los gemelos y era bastante obvio que Saga no se encontraba en la tercera casa, empero, con Kanon no podía estar muy seguro, así que decidió adentrarse por uno de los pasillos. Esperaba que fuera el que lo llevara hasta la sala principal. Un par de pasos y pensó que talvez sería mejor volver a Libra, sin embargo, optó por llamar al muchacho. Si no respondía, al menos podría alegar que lo intentó. Y por lo que veía, esa no era su semana más afortunada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kanon definitivamente no sonaba tan sorprendido como su rostro dejaba entrever. Lo que lograba ver de su rostro, al menos, porque el cabello empapado le tapaba un poco las facciones y otra parte era ocultada por la toalla con la que intentaba sacudirse el agua de los largos mechones. Mechones que inconscientemente siguió con la mirada, notando que las puntas de colores ya no estaban. Le parecía increíble que su mente sólo pudiese pensar en que Kanon, por lo visto, se había recortado el cabello y no en el hecho de que no llevaba camiseta. Y que por ende, las hebras azulosas se pegaban sin inconvenientes a la piel acanelada y gotitas de agua resbalaban sugestivamente por los tonificados músculos del gemelo. Un carraspeo le obligó a detener el curso de sus ojos, interesados en seguir el recorrido que un par de gotitas hacían hasta el borde del pantalón del griego. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con la expresión ligeramente perpleja de Kanon.

- Quería disculparme contigo…por lo del otro día – murmuró Dohko desviando la mirada cuando Kanon comenzó a pasarse la toalla por el pecho. Lo escuchó suspirar.

- Te dije que estaba bien.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo que el gemelo se metía nuevamente en la habitación de la que había salido, para reaparecer en el pasillo unos segundos después, intercambiando la toalla por una camiseta blanca.

- Pero aún estás molesto – Kanon hizo una pausa pero no lo miró al contestar. Podía imaginarlo rodando los ojos.

- No estoy molesto – dijo echándose la camiseta sobre la cabeza.

Dohko no podía deshacer la sensación de que estaba siendo cruelmente ignorado. Y tanto que le había costado decidirse a ir por él.

- No te he visto en una semana. La ultima vez que no te vi por más de dos días fue cuando discutimos…hace tiempo – musitó el chino sin despegar los ojos del suelo, avergonzado de las cosas que el gemelo le hacia decir.

- He estado ocupado – Dohko frunció el cejo. Las respuestas de Kanon ya le parecían demasiado evasivas y cortantes. No las daría si de verdad no estuviese molesto. Contrario a la disposición con la que había llegado a Géminis, comenzaba a enfadarse. El que siguiera intentando pedirle humildemente disculpas a Kanon empezaba a tornarse ridículo. Y empezaba a sentirse como un niño testarudo y porfiado.

- Es obvio que estás molesto. Ya te he dicho que lo lamen…

- ¡Por todos los dioses! – bufó el griego agitando los brazos y por fin, poniendo su completa atención en el moreno – Te dije que he estado ocupado y que no estoy…

Kanon cerró la boca segundos después de absorber la apariencia de Dohko. Se veía chiquitito, cambiando el peso de pie cada tanto y flectando los dedos en un gesto nervioso. Sus ojos se revolvían con ansiedad evitando desesperadamente mirarlo con fijeza. Podía notarlos levemente enrojecidos y la piel alrededor de ellos más marcada de lo usual, delatando, junto a las líneas del resto de su rostro, lo fatigado que debía sentirse el chino. Se sentía especialmente calificado para descifrar aquella apariencia; la había visto infinidad de veces en su propio reflejo. Dohko se mordisqueaba el labio, aumentando esa apariencia de jovencito perdido e inexperto y Kanon sintió la irrefrenable necesidad de cerrar la distancia entre ambos y rodearlo con sus brazos, fingiendo que éstos eran una barrera para todo cuanto acosaba al moreno. No lo hizo porque le aterraba la noción de sentir tales deseos cuando se trataba del chino. A pesar de eso, no podía negar que le alegraba saber que su presencia resultaba, de alguna manera, necesaria para Dohko y junto con ello, se reprochaba haber intentado ignorarlo desde un principio. Tomó aire con fuerza, obligando a sus ojos mirar hacia otro lado y a su voz, permanecer tan estoica como hasta ese momento. Que su resolución de ignorar a Dohko se hubiese ido al demonio no era sinónimo de que le demostraría con qué facilidad hacia tambalear sus decisiones.

- Mira, si tanto necesitas retribuirme por esa "humillación" que, dices, me hiciste pasar…- Kanon se pasó una mano por el pelo y luego fijó ambas en sus caderas, tornando nuevamente la mirada con fuerza hacia los ojos del chino - …puedes venir conmigo y ayudarme con los niños del refugio. No tienes que hacer nada si no quieres, pero mantén los ojos en ellos para que no se me pierda ninguno, que si no, Aioros me mata.

Dohko dio un respingo involuntario tan pronto escuchó las palabras _niños_ y _refugio_ en la misma sentencia. Hubiese preferido cien veces que el griego le pidiera hacer sus informes el resto del año. Porque lo que proponía era una muy mala idea. Sobretodo en esos momentos en que estaba comprobadamente inestable a nivel emocional y las pesadillas seguían suficientemente frescas en su memoria como para que la mera idea de unir aprendices, Kanon y él en la misma escena desencadenara una cascada de imágenes horribles. Se vio tentado a negarse rotundamente a hacer algo semejante pero Kanon lo miraba con las cejas levantadas, diciéndole sin palabras que ya sabía que su respuesta sería negativa. Si rebuscaba un poco más en sus ojos, diría que incluso había un ligero reproche en ellos y una decepción implícita. Lo vio darse la vuelta sin esperar más respuesta y cuando se agachada a coger una mochila en la que no había reparado con anterioridad, Dohko dejó salir el aire en un suspiro tembloroso.

- Está bien – musitó, la voz tiritona para aquel que prestara atención suficiente. Kanon lo miró por sobre el hombro, esperando algo más. La segunda vez, Dohko logró imprimirle más seguridad a su voz. No sabía si para demostrarle a Kanon que sentía lo que decía o para convencerse a si mismo de que era algo que podía hacer sin perder la calma – Está bien. Te…te acompañaré y te ayudaré con…- jamás le había parecido tan complicado pronunciar una palabra así de sencilla – Te ayudaré con los niños. Y quedamos a mano.

Kanon seguía mirándolo impasible y el chino dudó por un momento de que el gemelo realmente le ofrecía esa opción para saldar, lo que él consideraba, una deuda. Segundos después, el griego daba un paso al lado, aún completamente mudo, y estiraba el brazo indicándole que caminara.

Todavía no muy seguro, hizo lo que el muchacho le decía y un par de pasos luego de pasar frente a él, quiso voltear y preguntarle con qué exactamente debería ayudarlo. Kanon cortó sus intenciones poniéndole una mano en la espalda y empujándolo, sin brusquedad pero con firmeza, dándole a entender que ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Dohko exhaló derrotado y Kanon finalmente se permitió una sonrisa satisfecha. Encaminar al chino hacia donde lo quería no resultó para nada difícil, salvo por las innumerables veces en que se vio tentado a volver a Libra como si nada hubiese sucedido. Recién en esos momentos, el gemelo lograba dilucidar los beneficios que la paciencia traía consigo.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, ambos se encontraban caminando por el bosque, rodeados por un grupo de al menos ocho pequeños entre los que el mayor debería tener, como mucho, seis años. Dohko hacía lo posible por mantener la distancia de los niños y en secreto, agradecía que éstos estuviesen más entusiasmados en tratar de colgarse de Kanon que en prestarle atención a él. Sus ojos recorrían los alrededores, fingiendo que se encontraba terriblemente interesado en esos parajes que conocía de memoria, sin embargo, no podía acallar las risas, cuchicheos y chillidos que llegaban a sus oídos. Terminó por fijar su interés en Kanon, imaginando que los pequeños no eran criaturas que en un par de años pasarían a ser aprendices de caballero.

El gemelo se veía sorprendentemente cómodo interactuando con ellos. Y de hecho, parecía que había olvidado completamente la presencia del chino. Un niño de cabellos verdes oscuros sujetaba con fuerza una de las manos del gemelo, caminando distraído mientras analizaba cada cosa que llamaba su atención y riendo cuando Kanon lo levantaba sin esfuerzo para que saltara los troncos o baches que cruzaban su camino. En brazos, el gemelo cargaba a una pequeña niña, tres o cuatro años talvez, de ojos azules enormes y rizos dorados, que refregaba la cara en el hombro de Kanon riendo. Los demás se dedicaban a correr un par de pasos, se detenían para decirle algo a Kanon y después de escuchar la respuesta que éste les daba, seguían avanzando. Liderando la cuadrilla, iba un pequeño de cabellos rojizos, largos y desordenados, que cargaba la mochila de Kanon. Cuando volteó para pedirle instrucciones al gemelo, descubrió con asombro que era el mismo pequeño que le había costado un mes de castigo al griego. Volvió a mirar a Kanon con una pregunta en los ojos, pero el gemelo, después de contestarle al muchacho, continuo enzarzado en lo que parecía una seria conversación con otro de los niños, que caminaba de espaldas para poder mirar al geminiano. Dohko sacudió la cabeza sonriendo; olvidaba que Kanon tenía una facilidad increíble para comportarse como alguien de esa edad y sin duda, no le costaba mayor esfuerzo mantener una conversación de tú a tú con los pequeños aprendices.

Llegaron a un pequeño claro y mientras Kanon y los niños se acomodaban sobre el pasto, Dohko mantuvo la distancia y permaneció recargado contra el tronco de un enorme árbol, dejándose arrullar por el ruido de las hojas mecidas por la brisa y la voz grave y susurrante del gemelo mientras Kanon les contaba historias antiguas del santuario al pequeño grupo. Al chino, por momentos, le daban ganas de reír con lo que oía. Estaba seguro de que esas batallas no habían ocurrido exactamente como el gemelo las contaba y que los guerreros no habían terminado de la forma en que Kanon los describía. De haberlo hecho, la historia del santuario no sería más que un fascinante cuento de hadas.

Kanon, pensaba el santo de Libra mientras lo escuchaba interactuar con los niños, era de esos guerreros con la capacidad de ser un extraordinario maestro. Podía colocarse a la altura de ellos con sencillez pero sin perder la autoridad que debía tener para que le obedecieran y tenía la facultad de hacerse entender sin problemas. Podía dejarlos disfrutar de su corta infancia y al mismo tiempo, desarrollar sus aptitudes. Podía, según había dilucidado por sus informes, exigir a los aprendices al máximo sin que éstos se sintieran violentados. Pero eso mismo podría convertirlo también en el peor de los maestros. Para lograr esos objetivos, Kanon debía crear un vínculo estrecho con ellos. Debía dejar que los muchachos se le colaran en el corazón y eso podría significar que no tuviese la frialdad necesaria para convertirlos, finalmente, en los guerreros despiadados que debían ser si la situación lo ameritaba. O bien, podría provocar en el gemelo el mismo tipo de vivencias que Dohko no cesaba de recordar desde que salieran de Géminis.

Si no hubiese permanecido con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y no estuviese tan preocupado de hacer desaparecer el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta, habría notado que Kanon le susurraba cosas al oído a la muchachita de rizos mientras lo miraba de reojo y la pequeña, en respuesta, asentía con ganas y se ponía de pie con dificultad, corriendo lo más rápido que sus cortas piernecitas le permitían. Probablemente, también habría estado preparado para lo que encontraría cuando, al sentir que le jalaban la pierna del pantalón, bajara la vista hasta fijarla en los enormes ojos azules de la pequeña, que le sonreía mostrando una hilera de dientes pequeñitos.

- Ven con nosotros – dijo la niña, con un acento tosco y tropezándose con sus propias palabras.

Seguidamente, la pequeña le tomó una mano y, aún sorprendido, se dejó arrastrar un par de pasos. Hasta que el torbellino de emociones, que los ojos brillantes y la inocencia de la pequeña habían revivido en él, le hizo recoger la mano con brusquedad. Tenía la sospecha de que algo así ocurriría. Sabía desde un comienzo que no era buena idea.

La pequeña ahora lo miraba con los ojos aguados, a un paso de estallar en llanto, y Dohko sintió que se desmoronaba a cada segundo, a cada paso con el que retrocedía para alejarse de ella. Y la sensación se incrementó cuando vio a Kanon ponerse de pie y entrar en su rango de visión, las imágenes de su pasada pesadilla reviviéndose nítidamente ante sus ojos.

- Hey ¿estás bien?

Tardó segundos eternos en comprender que Kanon le hablaba a él y no a la pequeña que se refugiaba en sus brazos, escondiendo el rostro. Ni siquiera intentó esconder el desamparo que sentía cuando lo miró directo a los ojos.

Kanon sintió una punzada tan pronto Dohko levantó la mirada. Podía ver como el tormento hacía resaltar el gris en sus ojos y como hacía esfuerzos descomunales para tragar y tratar de mantener la compostura. No había visto su rostro aquella vez, pero estaba completamente seguro de que esa había sido su expresión cuando lo llevó por la fuerza hasta la reunión con Athena. Se le antojó una criatura acorralada. Y absolutamente derrotada y resignada cuando le escuchó hablar, aunque su voz apenas podía ser calificada como un murmullo.

- No puedo hacer esto.

Y lo vio darse la vuelta, marchándose de la forma más serena que le fue posible, llevándose una mano a la frente como si con eso pudiese aclarar y ordenar todo lo que le cruzaba la cabeza en ese instante.

Kanon se removió incomodo, dando breves vistazos hacia atrás para observar a los pequeños, que parecían entender tan poco como él. Esa no había sido la reacción que esperaba. Y nuevamente, su decisión de terminar con la tarea que tenía - que Dohko volviese a ser el de antes y que él pudiese dejar de acosarlo de una vez, para su propia tranquilidad – a través de ese último intento, se fue al demonio. Porque sabía que tan pronto se viese libre de los niños del refugio, lo primero que haría sería ir hasta Libra e intentar, por millonésima vez, que el chino dejara de arraigarse al pasado. No se imaginaba actuando de otro modo si, por más que lo intentaba, no dejaba de sentir la necesidad de perseguir las 24 horas del día a Dohko.

**TBC**

**- Kanon y Dohko están hechos de algo único...porque han tenido varias oportunidades de saltarse encima y se han aguantado xD**

**- Quizás no se entendió en los capis anteriores...pero sólo le pinté las puntas al pelo de Kanon xD como excusa para recortarselo antes de que le llegara a las rodillas =P Sofhi, arreglado el look xD**

**- No me convence el ultimo párrafo =/ pero bueee...si en algún momento vuelvo atrás y lo cambio, que lo dudo a estas alturas, lo edito y les aviso ;)**

**- Espero les guste!!!!!! y prometo que al próximo me consigo al chino desnudo YAAAA!!!!! . (así que si me tardo, es porque aún estoy en conversaciones xD)**

**Besos ^^**

**Y gracias a todas por leer, claro =P**


	13. Pick me up, Dust me off

Sé que me tarde más de lo acostumbrado pero estos días han sido de locos con esto de regresar a la rutina, con lo de quedar dueña de casa, volver a los entrenamientos sagrados y...las clases que recién empiezan hoy, en un par de horas más. Así que las semanas que siguen prometen ser de psiquiátrico y los capis, demorarse mucho más =(

En fin, les traigo un capi XXL que espero de todo corazón que les guste porque me da pánico del malo escribir esto *hiperventila*

Si, si, si. Llegó el lemon .

**Asi que advertencias**: lemon. Lemon. LEMON. **LEMON. _LEMON. LEMON_** yelchinodesnudouke!!! No me odien, no pude resistirlo :P

Es el segundo lemon que escribo en mi vida así que sean buenitas conmigo ¿vale? (:

Besos!!

* * *

**Pick me up, dust me off**

El camino hasta su templo le resultó tortuosamente largo. Y eso a pesar de que había usado los senderos aledaños, donde era muy poco probable que se topara con alguien y donde el tiempo que le tomaba el recorrido hasta Libra se reducía a la mitad.

Se mordía los labios con fuerza para no dejar escapar los sollozos que tener la garganta dolorosamente contraída le generaba. Sollozos que no se molestó en contener tan pronto cerró la puerta de su habitación y se recargó contra ella, dejando que la inercia hiciera resbalar su cuerpo hasta hallarse sentado en el suelo.

Había amanecido sintiéndose inseguro ese día, sintiéndose agobiado y colapsado con todo. Creyó que solucionar el tema con Kanon sería suficiente para encontrar nuevamente su camino, para salir otra vez de esa apatía en la que terminaba cayendo con demasiada frecuencia si no había algo que lo tomara del brazo y lo sacara a tirones de allí. Pero no contaba con que bastaba un simple roce para derrumbar todo lo que parecía haber logrado en ese tiempo. Olvidaba que no servía de nada construir sobre una base endeble, porque al más mínimo remezón todo se desmoronaría. De nada valía intentar actuar como si todo estuviese volviendo a la normalidad si una sola pesadilla, un solo deseo, una sola duda, era suficiente para mandar todo abajo. Era la razón por la que se sentía sin escapatoria. Nada podría borrar los golpes que sus puños habían dado, los que su cuerpo había recibido o las órdenes que ciegamente había acatado. Nada podría hacer desaparecer el hecho de que había nacido para ser un guerrero. Nada borraría jamás el hecho de que mataban y morían en nombre de la justicia y el amor y el honor de servir a su diosa y todas esas burradas. Porque aquellas no eran más que excusas para disfrazar la verdad.

Para disfrazar que muchos de ellos sólo querían probarse a si mismos, que algunos buscaban imitar a otros, que a su vez, buscaban ganar admiración. Otros lo hacían porque habían llegado hasta allí siendo pequeños, bebés incluso, sin familia ni parientes y no conocían más vida que esa. También estaban los que habían hecho promesas mutuas con algún amigo de infancia o porque, en la ingenuidad y el frenesí de la adolescencia, estaban convencidos de que, verdaderamente, el mundo se alimentaba de nobles ideales. Por lo general, todas aquellas mentiras que sus maestros les inculcaban desde niños eran motivos suficientes para obedecer y luchar sin cuestionar ninguna de sus acciones, por lo menos, más allá de los veinte años. Después de eso, casi siempre cuando el remordimiento empezaba a brotar, muchos se daban cuenta de que las cosas no eran como lo creían y sin embargo, seguían inculcando a sus aprendices los mismos conocimientos, traspasando los mismos deberes y muchos podían hacerlo, sin grandes problemas, hasta el ultimo de sus días.

Desafortunadamente, una vida de mentiras es todo lo que cualquiera podría tolerar. Dos a punta de grandes esfuerzos y pasando desvergonzadamente por alto cualquier contradicción. Una tercera estaba destinada al fracaso. Dohko sonrió de lado; si consideraba que el santo que más años había servido a Athena no superó los setenta años, sin considerar ni a Shion ni a él mismo ni a los anteriores sobrevivientes de guerras santas, ya debería ir por la cuarta. Dejó escapar una risa amarga, recogiendo las piernas hasta tener las rodillas pegadas al pecho y apoyó la frente en ellas, enredando los dedos con fuerza en el cabello enmarañado, presa de una desesperación poco común en él y más dolorosa que cualquier hueso roto. Se sentía impotente y asustado, sin saber como salir de ese vacío en el que había caído, incapaz de detener los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente.

Después de poco más de doscientos cincuenta años viviendo de las mentiras que el resto le decía como verdades, de las que él se había creado como verdades y de las que había hecho a otros creer como tales, había alcanzado su límite. Ninguna razón le convencía, ningún motivo parecía entregar una mísera justificación. Ni la grandeza de trascender la historia ni el deseo de proteger a quienes ni sabían de su existencia. _Miéntete si es necesario_, le había dicho Kanon una vez, _terminarás creyendo que es verdad._ El gemelo tenía razón, era como solía funcionar. Pero comparado con él, el griego no era más que un chiquillo. A él, hacer tal cosa le podría dar una paz relativamente estable por varios años más. Para Dohko, sólo aumentaba la desazón.

Kanon era un muchacho que buscaba resarcir sus errores, que aspiraba algo diferente y que buscaba enterrar su pasado bajo una vida nueva. Se recordaba intentando lo mismo muchísimos años atrás. Pero cuando alguien como Dohko había visto tanto, había vivido tanto más de lo que debería, ya se acababan las excusas para seguir buscando. Varias veces creyó que sí, que aún había algo que anhelaba más que nada pero cada vez se convenció de que no hacía otra cosa más que perseguir fantasmas. Cosas que no estaban destinadas a formar parte de su vida.

En ese instante, lo único que quería de verdad, era dejar de sentir ese peso sobre sus hombros, librarse de la responsabilidad que caía en él. Que las memorias no se siguieran acumulando tras sus parpados, que las costillas no le dolieran al respirar después de semanas bajo duros entrenamientos o cruentos combates. Que su corazón dejase de ansiar cosas tan efímeras como las que vivió siendo más joven. Lo único que quería, a fin de cuentas, era descansar y que todo se detuviese de una vez. Le aterraba la idea; el no saber que sucedería con todos aquellos bajo su silenciosa protección, pero en ese momento habría dado lo poco que tenía para detener ese golpeteo insistente contra su pecho.

Le embravecía recordar que hasta ese merecido descanso le fue negado. A pesar de que había entregado todo a cambio de recuerdos que no hacían más que asfixiarlo.

Dejó escapar una carcajada llena de resentimiento; que sorpresa se llevaría Athena si pudiese leer su mente en esos precisos instantes. Seguidamente, empuñó las manos y apretó los dientes, la única forma en que podía expresar su frustración sin elevar su cosmos y llamar la atención de todos. Recargó la nuca contra la madera y cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar las imágenes que lo atosigaban y tratando de acallar los pensamientos que se arrebataban en su mente.

No supo en que momento la respiración se le acompasó, ni cuando las lagrimas dejaron de correr mientras permanecía allí, a la entrada de su habitación, rebuscando en sus memorias algún recuerdo alegre, algo, lo más ínfimo que pudiese darle un motivo para levantarse. Fracasó. Ninguno de sus recuerdos parecía ser suficiente porque todos habían terminado, de alguna u otra forma, mal. Recordaba las peleas con Shion y sí, sonreía con varias de ellas, pero rápidamente eran opacadas por ciertos momentos en los que no quería pensar por segunda vez. Recordaba con claridad a Tenma y enseguida, lo poco que había podido hacer por él, por protegerlo y cuidarlo como se había prometido. Celosamente guardaba los recuerdos de Defteros pero obstinadamente se negaba a ahondar en ellos; no podía clasificarlos como buenos o malos, transitando peligrosamente entre ambos, y por ese motivo, no fallaban en traer con ellos un desagradable gusto agridulce.

Entonces recordaba cosas más actuales: pensaba en su aprendiz y en cómo se había esforzado por evitarlo cada vez que los muchachos visitaban el santuario. En la muchacha que, probablemente, seguía esperando su regreso allá en Rozan. Y en Kanon, como no. En lo testarudo que el gemelo era y en como eso le había servido para sacarlo del resguardo que su soledad le entregaba. Sentía repentinas ganas de reír recordando las estupideces del griego y su rostro se volvía serio tan pronto reflexionaba en el temor que le producía saber que, en ese momento, parecía tenerlo a un brazo de distancia pero que en cualquier minuto podría esfumarse. Y en lo injusto que era estar continuamente comparándolo al otro que insistía en vivir dentro de su corazón, a pesar de que Defteros nunca le perteneció.

Cuánto rato llevaba allí, no podía estar muy seguro. Debía ser bastante tiempo a juzgar por lo entumecidas que se sentían sus extremidades. Se refregó los ojos antes de ponerse de pie a regañadientes. Estaba exhausto, como siempre después de un colapso emocional de esa envergadura. No le sucedía desde…Desde antes de la reunión con Athena. Suspiró con fuerza y se encerró en el baño. Una ducha nunca le venía mal en esas situaciones.

Minutos más tarde, se paseaba inquieto por toda la extensión de su templo, sin saber como lograr que su mente se detuviese o que la ansiedad, que se expresaba en un molesto cosquilleo en sus manos, cesara. Cada tanto, las ganas de explotar recuperaban fuerzas y la garganta se le volvía a cerrar. Intentaba detener las lágrimas pero tal acción hacía más difícil el respirar con normalidad. Habían pasado horas desde que dejara a Kanon y a los niños en el bosque y aún no era capaz de dominar sus emociones. Si hubiese tenido los ánimos, quizás y hasta se hubiese avergonzado de si mismo.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones de la sala de Libra, resoplando y cerrando los ojos que le ardían con el cansancio. Volvió a refregarse las lágrimas y puso todas sus intenciones en dejar su mente en blanco por un par de segundos. En el proceso bostezó, finalmente evidenciado de forma tangible lo agotado que estaba. Ni siquiera se percató del minuto exacto en que se quedó dormido, muy a su pesar.

* * *

No fue fácil explicarle a la pequeña del refugio que no había hecho nada malo. Mucho menos, hacerle entender que Dohko no había sentido rechazo hacia ella específicamente y que no era su culpa que hubiese reaccionado así. ¿Cómo explicarle a una niña de tres años una reacción que ni él lograba comprender en su totalidad? Al menos, con eso podría sumar otra cosa a la lista de lo que no debía intentar con el chino: No bromear con escorpiones y definitivamente, NO usar niños para despertar algún tipo de reacción paternalista o algo en él. Estaba comprobado que no servía de nada.

Como lo había imaginado en un principio, todo ese proceso debería haber sido relativamente sencillo. Es decir, la problemática era, en esencia, simple: el anciano maestro cansado y sin ganas ni motivos de seguir luchando, por ende, la rebeldía y el ir contra la corriente. El estar y al mismo tiempo, no estar. La solución era igual de simple pero tomaría más tiempo: acercarse a él, hacer buenas migas, ganar su confianza, empujarlo a dejar su templo, empujarlo a entrenar, a enseñar. Que volviese a ser el Dohko que todos conocían. Y que lo hiciese de buena gana. Así Shion tendría a quien recurrir en caso de necesidad, los dorados tendrían una imagen que imitar, los aprendices tendrían quien les enseñase a hacer las cosas como corresponden y él seguiría teniendo a quien admirar en silencio. Y cuando estuviese completamente seguro de que nada podría requerir de su intervención, podría, tranquilamente, tomar sus cosas y largarse del santuario en busca de esa vida que tanto añoraba. Huir de ese lugar que le doblaba el peso que llevaba a la espalda.

No había considerado, dentro de su plan maestro, llegar a enamorarse del chino. Está bien. Reconocía que la atracción que sentía por el moreno venía desde antes de ser revividos. Y que distaba mucho del magnetismo que podría darse por simple admiración. Sin embargo, una de las reglas que se había autoimpuesto al principio de su tarea había sido, justamente, no llegar a enamorarse de él; mantener esa atracción bajo control y sus sentimientos a raya. Tanto se lo había repetido cada día, que había sucedido todo lo contrario, como si fuese un crío. Con razón Saga siempre lo miraba y le hablaba como si tratara con un aprendiz.

Era una situación compleja, porque desde que había finalmente aceptado lo que sentía por Dohko, hace semanas, su sentido común le gritaba que tomase sus cosas y se largase de allí. Que dejara todo tal cual estaba. Sin embargo, la compañía del moreno se volvió algo suficientemente adictivo como para tirar todos esos miedos y todo plan que su brillante mente hubiese creado, por la borda. Estaba seguro de que se metería en serios problemas pero ahora, camino a Libra, le importaba un bledo. Lo único que en ese instante ocupaba su mente era la visión de un Dohko derrumbado, unos ojos verdes con tintes grisáceos angustiados y al borde de las lágrimas y una frase, pronunciada con el mayor desánimo que había escuchado jamás, que hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido. Para variar, había tomado una decisión acelerada con la que, a pesar de no estar completamente seguro, pretendía seguir adelante. No lograba vislumbrar las consecuencias de esa decisión pero con el corazón zumbándole en los oídos, no podía ni quería pensarlo con claridad.

Llegando al séptimo templo, se apresuró en recorrer los pasillos que llevaban a las salas principales de Libra. Dohko no estaba en su cuarto, ni en la cocina ni en la biblioteca. Maldijo por lo bajo que el chino también pudiese apagar su cosmos de esa forma. Era de esperarse pero el de las malas costumbres era él, no Dohko. En medio de mudos reclamos, unos débiles quejidos llamaron su atención y no dudó en seguirlos, llegando directamente hasta la sala donde la pequeña mesita de centro era rodeada por sillones y la televisión. Se preguntó porqué aquella no fue su primera opción. Quizás por lo obvia.

Podía ver uno de los brazos de Dohko sobresalir por el costado del sillón, el codo torciéndose en un ángulo casi antinatural y los dedos encogiéndose y extendiéndose apenas, en espasmos inconcientes. Con sigilo rodeó el sillón, como si quisiera evitar que el otro lo obligara a abandonar su templo tan pronto lo viera. No sucedió por el simple hecho de que Dohko dormía. O hacia el intento, al menos, porque las cejas se le unían insistentes sobre la nariz, se agitaba quejándose débilmente cada tanto y podía distinguir dos lagrimitas escurriendo con pereza por sus sienes. Su primer instinto fue despertarlo pero rápidamente desestimó la idea. Con tranquilidad y tomándose su tiempo, se sentó en el sillón más cercano y se dedicó a estudiar la manera en que las facciones del chino cambiaban a medida que la pesadilla avanzada descontrolada. De pronto ansiaba estirar la mano y reacomodar los mechones que se pegaban a la frente de Dohko debido al sudor, borrar el camino que las lagrimas hacían al caer por los costados de su cabeza y callar los quejidos que abandonaban los carnosos labios de Libra, mas permaneció donde estaba, un par de segundos después cambiando de posición para afirmar el mentón en una mano, tratando de descifrar cada gesto para adivinar en que consistían las pesadillas que aquejaban al mayor. Quizás ahí pudiese encontrar una pista que le sirviera para ayudar a Dohko.

No dio resultado y ensimismado como estaba en su tarea, los minutos pasaron volando. Hasta que el chino despertó sobresaltado y la brusquedad con que se movió hizo que Kanon diera un respingo. Tragaba con dificultad y respiraba como si acabase de correr una maratón. Sus dedos se hundían en el cojín mientras adquiría una posición precariamente sentada al borde del sillón. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, con lágrimas contenidas que le empañaban la visión y miraba ansioso en todas direcciones; el gemelo no se atrevía a decir si era porque se sentía desorientado o porque buscaba algo. Disfrutó brevemente el momento en que Dohko lo reconoció, notando como la arruga en su frente desaparecía momentáneamente mientras se volvía a recostar en el sofá, suspirando. Como si se aliviara de verlo ahí. Le llamó la atención pero antes de que hiciera o dijera nada, Dohko frunció el cejo nuevamente, limpiándose torpemente las mejillas húmedas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el moreno, cayendo en cuenta de que el gemelo ningún asunto tenía que atender en su templo.

- Trato de entender que pasa – replicó Kanon encogiéndose de hombros – Es la segunda vez que te luces con una salida así. Aunque creo que esta vez tu público no se sintió tan contrariado. Salvo por la criatura a la que hiciste llorar, claro.

Ahora Dohko recordaba porque era que prefería al griego lejos en determinados momentos. Bufó molesto y se levantó, sintiéndose un poco arrinconado cuando Kanon lo imitó sin demora.

- Déjame solo – le dio la espalda al gemelo, intentando deshacerse de él. Realmente no le fascinaba la idea de quedarse solo con sus tribulaciones pero hubiese preferido mil veces que Shion estuviera allí en esos momentos y no Kanon. La presencia del griego únicamente acrecentaba su alteración.

- No.

La respuesta del muchacho fue escueta y Dohko la percibió demasiado próxima; Kanon lo seguía de cerca, totalmente ajeno a la orden que le había dado.

- Hablo en serio – gruñó, lo suficientemente alto para que el gemelo lo escuchara sin tener que voltear a enfrentarlo.

- Yo también – la voz de Kanon sonaba, invariablemente, desafiante. ¿Por qué Kanon no podía entender que quería estar solo? Quizás porque sabía que aquello no era cierto.

Dohko volvió a gruñir y casi festejó su victoria cuando atravesó el umbral de su habitación y sin darse la vuelta, azotó la puerta. Excepto que tal azote nunca retumbó en las paredes del cuarto como debió haberlo hecho. Esta vez si giró, sólo para encontrarse con Kanon frotándose una muñeca y mirándolo con reproche.

- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?! – exclamó Dohko exasperado y agitando los brazos - ¿Por qué no puedes, aunque sea una vez, hacer lo que te pido?

- Quiero que me digas de una vez porque te niegas a aceptar que estás aquí de nuevo. Porqué insistes en ver todo lo que has hecho como si fuese una especie de crimen cuando eres el más…correcto de todos los santos que he conocido y no entiendo porqué insistes en torturarte de esta forma. Casi te pareces a mi hermano – contestó Kanon, dando un par de pasos hacia Dohko y deteniéndose con sorpresa cuando lo vio retroceder la misma cantidad de pasos – Entenderte. Eso es lo que quiero.

Dohko lo miró intensamente unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio y parpadeando repetidas veces para despejar la visión. En seguida, se pasó una mano por el cabello y dejó caer pesadamente el brazo contra su costado, pasando saliva con dificultad. Dos o tres veces hizo un gesto con el mismo brazo, como si pensara comenzar a explicarse mas no hallaba las palabras para hacerlo. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, sintiéndolos resecos y contuvo el aire unos minutos antes de mirar nuevamente a Kanon.

- Ya te lo he dicho – murmuró el chino, con una voz tan calma que si no hubiese sido porque se escuchaba rasposa y extremadamente contenida, Kanon habría creído que Dohko estaba perfectamente y que él no hacia más que perder el tiempo. Por lo visto, el mismo Dohko desconoció su voz, pues se aclaró la garganta varias veces antes de continuar hablando, con el mismo falso control que denotaba su esfuerzo por mantener la calma – Estoy cansado de toda esta mierda, de toda esta hipocresía. ¿Cuántas veces más necesitas que te lo diga para que me dejes en paz? No pedí volver a esto. He tenido suficiente. No tengo la voluntad para continuar con esta porquería. Ni la voluntad ni las ganas. No sólo eso, es que tampoco quiero esforzarme en hacerlo. Estoy cansado de sufrir porque a alguien más se le ocurre que debo hacerlo. ¿Es suficiente respuesta para ti? Ahora, por favor, vete. Es lo único que te estoy pidiendo.

Kanon no respondió y no tuvo intenciones de moverse, se quedó en el mismo sitio en el que llevaba talvez quince, veinte minutos sin inmutarse, sosteniéndole la mirada y quizás, mirándolo con un poco más de dureza. Dohko no tardó en creer que sólo lo hacia para molestarlo y hacerlo explotar. Inteligente, pero no tenía intenciones de darle en el gusto al gemelo. Apretó los dientes con la finalidad de no gritarle un par de insultos al griego y cuando pretendía exigirle nuevamente que se marchara, Kanon rompió el silencio que se apoderó del cuarto por unos minutos. Que su voz sonara estupefacta y un reproche se escondiera tras sus palabras le hizo empuñar las manos imperceptiblemente. De pronto se sentía furioso y un poco descontrolado, y por el bien de ambos, sería una buena idea que por primera vez, el gemelo mantuviese la boca cerrada. Era demasiado pedir pero no perdía nada en intentarlo. Claro que el griego tenía otros planes en mente.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo injusto de tus palabras? Parece que no. ¿Crees que alguno de nosotros quería volver a vivir esta basura? ¿De verdad crees que todos estamos contentos y felices recordando cada estupidez que hicimos durante todos estos años? Si no te pasaras tratando de arrancar de todo y de todos, podrías haberte dado cuenta que aunque traten de demostrar que las cosas van espectacularmente bien, es todo lo contrario. Nadie está contento con esto. Nadie. Pero todos al menos lo intentan. Te lo dije antes y te lo diré las veces que sea necesario; tú tienes que buscarte los motivos para continuar. Tú tienes que querer dejar que todos esos malditos recuerdos se queden donde pertenecen. En el pasado. ¿Crees que esto es muy lindo para mi? ¿Tienes una puta idea de lo que me cuesta mirar a todos a la cara aún cuando sé que al menos la mitad de ellos no fue mejor que yo en el pasado? Porque yo soy el bastardo que maquinó toda la jodida refriega en el santuario hace más de diez años. ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es tratar de olvidarme de todo eso cada vez que Saga y yo estamos en la misma habitación? ¿O saber que, no sé, varios de los santos se convirtieron en asesinos porque me las arreglé para que Saga hiciese todo el trabajo sucio y usurpara el lugar del patriarca, dando ordenes descabelladas que nadie se negaba a cumplir? ¿Sabes cuantas veces me ha carcomido la conciencia recordar que se me fue de las manos el asunto y que ahora Saga carga con la culpa de lo que yo empecé y él terminó sin siquiera ser conciente de ello? ¿Sabes que se siente que todos se esfuercen por perdonarte algo que ni en millones de vidas podrás resarcir, sabes como aumenta la culpa que sean capaces de hacer algo como eso cuando lo único que he hecho desde entonces es decir que lo siento y sacrificarme pensando que sería un bonito broche de oro? Tú…Tú no has hecho nada ni remotamente reprochable en toda tu vida. ¿Por qué carajo insistes en mortificarte de esta forma? ¡Contéstame! Dame una maldita razón, ligeramente aceptable y te dejaré en paz el tiempo que quieras, pero tienes que darme una respuesta.

Kanon alzó la voz sin siquiera pensarlo y Dohko fue tomado por sorpresa con aquellas declaraciones. Sin embargo, la incredulidad ante las palabras del joven griego hizo hervir su sangre nuevamente, como si la molestia del muchacho se le traspasara por el simple hecho de estar en la misma habitación que él. Se vio alzando la voz de la misma forma, resonando con fuerza en las paredes a pesar del temblor que la adornaba.

- Injusto. Déjame decirte que es injusto. Vivir más vidas de lo que es natural es injusto. Ver a tus amigos morir sin poder hacer nada porque son tus órdenes, es injusto. No poder intervenir porque son los designios de tu Diosa y las cosas así deben suceder para que se haga la historia, es injusto. ¿Sabes qué significó para mí tu ridícula rebelión? Ver morir a mi mejor amigo. ¡Porque así es como tenía que suceder para que se cumplieran los designios de Athena! Que dos muchachos jugaran el papel de villanos porque nadie más podría hacerlo y si eso no pasaba, la historia no se cumpliría como debía hacerlo, es injusto. Ver todo eso, saber que no puedes hacer nada para evitarles tales destinos…eso es injusto. ¿Crees que te tocó la peor parte sabiéndote culpable de tus acciones y viendo como todos tus compañeros fueron afectados por las malas decisiones que crees que tomaste? Estabas destinado a rebelarte cuando el resto de nosotros debíamos seguir órdenes con la cabeza gacha y la boca cerrada. ¿Quieres sentirte responsable de lo que tu generación tuvo que atravesar a causa tuya y enrostrármelo como una forma de decir que estoy exagerando? Prueba cargando con los destinos de al menos diez generaciones sobre tus hombros, viendo a cada uno de ellos sufrir mientras se mordían la lengua para no hacer o decir cosas que fueran en contra de su orgullo y su honor, sin que tú puedas hacer nada por ayudarlos y recién entonces voy a considerar escucharte reclamar por mi comportamiento. No tienes puta idea de lo que es injusto. No tienes el maldito derecho de reclamarme nada por no has vivido ni una quinta parte de lo que yo he vivido. Cuando caiga en ti la responsabilidad de valorar el sacrificio de una generación que murió luchando contra Hades para ver a otra haciendo lo mismo, recién ahí puedes venir y…

- ¡Dioses, cállate! – Kanon gritó furioso, alzando la voz lo suficiente para hacerse escuchar por sobre la voz de Dohko.

El chino se vio cerrando la boca, sorprendido por la repentina interrupción del gemelo y el tono rabioso de su voz, y parpadeó confuso ante lo que acababa de abandonar su boca, seguro de que todos aquellos reproches llevaban años acumulándose en silencio en su interior. Se sintió un poco avergonzado por reaccionar a la provocación de Kanon destilando todo el resentimiento que guardaba hacia la orden y permaneció estático donde estaba, a pesar de que el griego cerraba la distancia entre ambos y le sostenía la cara para evitar que apartara la mirada. Intentó alejarlo o por último, mantenerlo a distancia poniendo sus manos contra el pecho del geminiano, sin embargo, terminó sujetándole la camiseta con fuerza, como si temiese que de un momento a otro decidiera hacerle caso y largarse de allí. Ahora que aquellos sentimientos, que tan aprensivamente guardaba incluso de Shion, habían salido a flote, no estaba tan seguro de querer que el gemelo se marchara y lo dejara con sus fantasmas como única compañía. Dohko cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando Kanon apoyó la frente contra la suya, intentando evitar que el gemelo reconociera cada una de las emociones que debían expresarse en sus ojos. Jaló de la camiseta a la que se aferraba con un poco más de fuerza al sentir lagrimas escapar de sus ojos luego de cerrarlos. Sentía cómo la garganta se le volvía a cerrar, sofocándolo mientras le impedía, a la vez, reclamar contra el actuar de Kanon. Tenía la leve impresión de que la excesiva cercanía del gemelo le arrebataba toda la furia que había sentido momentos antes y que el desasosiego volvía a instalarse cuando la imagen de alguien más se dibujaba en su mente. Dejó escapar un gemido ahogado tan pronto sintió al calido aliento del gemelo contra su rostro.

- Ya basta de esto. No tienes idea de cómo detesto verte actuando de este modo, diciendo que te das por vencido con tanta facilidad. Odio verte sufrir porque no eres capaz de vislumbrar cuanto te necesitamos todos aquí. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que estás devuelta porque ni siquiera Shion puede mantenernos relativamente cuerdos por su propia cuenta? ¿Te has puesto a pensar de qué forma tu sola presencia influye en los demás; cómo influyó en las generaciones anteriores? Me…- el griego dudó menos de un segundo en continuar hablando - Me duele ver que te torturas por cosas que no puedes cambiar. Me enoja como no tienes idea que sientas lastima por ti mismo. Yo te necesito aquí…pero te necesito entero. Te necesito siendo el odioso santo de Libra que siempre sabe que decir en cada momento, siendo el que me trajo de vuelta a éste lugar para reparar aunque sea en una ínfima medida mis errores – las palabras de Kanon sonaban extremadamente comprometedoras pero éste no logró encontrar mentira en ellas y a medida que hablaba, disminuyó el tono de su voz paulatinamente, hasta convertirlo casi en un susurro. Podía sentir los temblores que recorrían el cuerpo de Dohko y las respiraciones agitadas que chocaban contra su rostro. Se sintió temblando también, ante perspectiva de lo que estaba por hacer y tragó fuerte una vez antes de enredar los dedos en los cabellos rojizos del chino, atrayendo su rostro más cerca todavía y rozando su nariz contra la del moreno antes de volver a susurrar – Sólo…cállate de una vez.

Y se apoderó de los labios de Dohko, sin pensarlo otra vez, en un movimiento torpe y carente de la seguridad que desprendían sus palabras. Respiró con fuerza por la nariz, saboreando la suave piel de los labios del moreno, sin atreverse a más por el momento. Dohko, por su parte, trató de apretar aún más los ojos al sentir la boca de Kanon contra la suya, arrugando la frente sin animarse a imitar la acción del gemelo y aflojando levemente el seguro agarre de sus manos en la camiseta del muchacho. Sintió la vacilación de Kanon al rozarle los labios con la punta de la lengua, la calidez de ésta pidiéndole permiso tímidamente para entrar. Dohko se encontró entreabriendo la boca casi de inmediato, a pesar de que permanecía aturdido y su lengua se negaba a reciprocar los movimientos de la de Kanon, que exploraba despacio cada rincón de su boca.

La falta de respuesta por parte del chino hizo que toda la valentía de la que Kanon hacia gala hace unos momentos, se desvaneciera como por arte de magia. Reticente, comenzó a alejarse, dispuesto a tartamudear una disculpa, darse media vuelta y salir del templo de Libra lo más rápido que le fuera posible, sin embargo, al sentir que se apartaba, Dohko removió una de sus manos del seguro lugar en que se encontraba, sobre el pecho del gemelo, y la plantó firmemente en la nuca de éste, impidiéndole cualquier intento de fuga. Las respiraciones de ambos chocaban tan pronto abandonaban sus labios, los dos permaneciendo con los ojos herméticamente cerrados, temerosos de que al abrirlos el momento desapareciera como si nunca hubiese ocurrido.

El beso fue algo que Dohko no esperaba y para su sorpresa, resultó un hecho más que agradable. Deseado, podría decir. Como si lo hubiese estado esperando sin siquiera ser conciente de ello. Como si lo hubiese estado necesitando desesperadamente, si la forma en que su cuerpo pareció relajarse al contacto con los labios de Kanon era algún indicio. Esto - se dijo mientras Kanon volvía a buscar sus labios a tientas y apenas rozándolos - era algo que quería de forma egoísta. Que sin importar si Athena, Shion o quien sea estaban o no de acuerdo con que, por primera vez, deseara algo que no beneficiaria a nadie más que a él y al griego que se inclinaba para besarlo nuevamente, lo tendría de todos modos. Porque ansiaba ese contacto que se reducía solamente a los dos implicados. Porque se sentía ridículamente bien que los pulgares del gemelo le acariciaran las mejillas mientras volvía a apoderarse de sus labios. Decidió no pensar en nada más entonces, sin importar que consecuencias pudiera conllevar su decisión. Probablemente los días venideros pensaría una y otra vez en cada una de las posibles implicancias, divagando incansablemente al respecto, pero en ese preciso momento, poco le importaba. De un momento a otro, sujetó con fuerza los cabellos azulados de Kanon entre sus dedos y lamió los labios del griego sin recato, mientras dejaba escapar el aire que se acumulaba en sus pulmones a través de la nariz

Kanon no perdió el tiempo en tratar de comprender el porqué del cambio de actitud del moreno y lo besó con intensidad, dejando resbalar una de sus manos por el rostro de Dohko hasta llegar a la cintura, envolviéndolo con su brazo para presionarlo contra su cuerpo. El gemelo sonrió desfachatadamente contra la boca del chino al oír un gruñido vibrar en el pecho de éste.

Los besos entonces se volvieron desesperados, con mordiscos intercalados cada tanto, con suspiros ansiosos que se escapaban de vez en cuando y respiraciones agitadas que repercutían en la habitación cada vez que se obligaban a separarse para recuperar un poco el aliento.

Kanon posó la mano que hasta entonces sostenía el rostro de Dohko en la nuca del chino, sujetando sutilmente pero con fuerza los alborotados cabellos que encontró allí, jalándolos para obligar a Dohko a exponer el cuello. Éste, aún tratando inútilmente de acompasar su respiración, tragó saliva. Sus ojos entornados se cerraron ante el placer que la boca de Kanon le regalaba al recorrer el camino que su palpitante arteria marcaba, arrancándole mal contenidos gemidos a sus labios entreabiertos. El de cabellos azules iba depositando contra su piel besos, succiones y mordiscos alternadamente, dejando claras marcas de su paso por aquel terso terreno. Kanon desvió entonces su recorrido para morder con particular fuerza el lugar donde comenzaba el cuello de Dohko, quien emitió una extraña mezcla entre siseo y gemido.

Dohko pudo sentir como sus rodillas se doblaron en reacción al mordisco y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas fue la única evidencia de que se alegraba de tener uno de los brazos de Kanon aún rodeando su cintura, de otro modo estaba seguro de que sus rodillas habrían colisionado dolorosamente con el suelo. En venganza, la mano que se enredaba en la cabellera del gemelo jaló con fuerza, arrancando un quejido de la garganta del muchacho como pago por su osadía. Intercambiando los papeles, esta vez fue él quien comenzó a recorrer ávidamente el cuello de Kanon con sus labios, al tiempo que sus manos se colaban sin vergüenza bajo la camiseta del gemelo, deleitándose con los firmes músculos que se extendían bajo ellas y acelerando visiblemente la respiración del griego. En menos de un segundo, aquella molesta camiseta era arrojada hacia algún rincón del cuarto mientras la lengua de Dohko abandonaba la tarea de juguetear con una de las orejas de Kanon - que para su sorpresa resultó ser una zona particularmente sensible, si la forma desesperada en que el gemelo gimoteaba le servía de pista - para dedicarse a saborear la delgada capa de sudor que cubría el bien formado pecho del peliazul. Esa era una de las pocas veces en las que desvergonzadamente agradecía ser el más bajo de los Doce. Dohko sonrío contra la piel de Kanon al sentir como las manos del griego se crispaban sobre sus caderas, luchando por mantenerse en pie, cuando sus labios se cerraron sobre una de las oscuras protuberancias de su pecho, succionando suavemente. Sus propias manos, atentas ante las reacciones que obtenían del menor, no perdieron tiempo en recorrer la ancha espalda sobre la que se encontraban y una, más traviesa que la otra, se deslizó sigilosa sobre las costillas y el abdomen del gemelo hasta alcanzar el pantalón de Kanon y comenzar a desabrocharlo con premura.

Kanon echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando tomar bocanadas de aire para suplir la cantidad que perdía con cada gemido hasta que la misma mano traviesa que antes luchaba por desatar sus pantalones intentaba colarse bajo ellos, una vez cumplido su objetivo anterior. Bajó la mirada para fijarla en la de Dohko, quien lo observaba sorprendido al sentir sus muñecas restringidas con fuerza por los largos dedos del gemelo. Kanon sonrío de lado, obteniendo un bufidito molesto de parte del moreno, silenciado rápidamente por la boca cada vez más hambrienta del griego. Sin romper el contacto, Kanon comenzó a empujar al chino, quien retrocedía a tropezones de espaldas a la cama. En el preciso momento en que sus piernas chocaron contra la cama y sus rodillas se doblaron por el impacto, Dohko sintió las manos de Kanon liberar sus muñecas y sus fuertes brazos rodear su cintura, impidiéndole caer sobre el mullido colchón y obligando a las caderas de ambos hacer contacto, arrancando sonoros gemidos de la boca de uno y otro.

A esas alturas, tanto la razón de Dohko como la de Kanon se habían esfumado casi por completo y ninguno pensaba en otra cosa aparte del delicioso calor que se formaba en sus entrañas. De ahí en más, lo único que regía sus acciones fue la sorda necesidad de sentir cada parte del cuerpo que tenían frente hacer contacto con el propio.

Dohko apoyó la frente contra el hombro desnudo del gemelo, dejando que su cabello ligeramente humedecido por el sudor cayera sobre su rostro, mientras permitía que las manos del griego recorrieran libres sus costados y espalda, primero sobre la delgada tela de la camiseta que usaba ese día, luego escabulléndose confianzudas bajo ésta. Su respiración volvía a perder el ritmo a medida que esos dedos recorrían específicos puntos sobre su torso y pronto se vio resoplando ansioso contra el cuello del menor, sujetándose del largo cabellos azulado que caía como una cascada hasta la espalda baja de Kanon y empujando acompasadamente sus caderas contra las del griego. Oyó a Kanon gemir y gruñir entre dientes para segundos después verse despojado de la camiseta que tanto parecía importunar al gemelo y viéndose obligado a levantar la cabeza debido al insistente empuje que un par de dedos ejercían contra su barbilla.

En ese momento, Kanon tiró el poco autocontrol que parecía mantener por la borda y besó desesperado la boca que ahora le respondía con la misma intensidad. Sin miramientos, empujó a Dohko sobre la cama sin dejar de besarlo y gateó hasta encontrarse directamente sobre él, apoyándose en codos y rodillas. Las manos de Dohko luchaban por recorrer, al mismo tiempo, cada parte del cuerpo de Kanon mientras que sus labios, hinchados por los mordiscos que el gemelo les había propinado previamente, batallaban por imponerse.

Admitió su derrotada cuando un prolongado gemido irrumpió su tarea al sentir el peso del griego recargarse completamente sobre él. En un acto reflejo, abrió las piernas permitiéndole amoldarse mejor contra su cuerpo, tragando saliva con dificultad y resoplando al sentir la firme erección de Kanon presionarse insistente contra la suya.

Kanon gimió contra el cuello del moreno y con descaro, comenzó a frotar rítmicamente su pelvis contra la otra que imitaba sin demora sus movimientos. Escuchó a Dohko pronunciar su nombre entre jadeos y el último resquicio de cordura que le quedaba decidió hacerse presente en ese exacto momento. Se levantó temblorosamente apoyando una mano a cada lado del rostro de Dohko, que lo observaba con los ojos aún enrojecidos por el llanto previo, entrecerrados debido a la pesadez de que eran victimas sus parpados y con labios sonrojados, apenas separados para dejar escapar los jadeos desesperados que el constante vaivén de las caderas de Kanon le provocaban.

Kanon tragó con dificultad ante la visión que se extendía frente a sus ojos y le costó trabajo reconocer como propia la voz ahogada que abandonó su boca.

- Si quieres detenerte…- jadeó fijando las verdes esmeraldas en el rostro de Dohko sin dejar de presionarse contra él ni un solo segundo -…éste es el momento para que me lo digas.

Por toda respuesta, Dohko rodeó la cintura de Kanon con las piernas, atrayéndolo imposiblemente más cerca, obligándose a sí mismo a arquear la espalda ante el placentero contacto y sintiendo como las uñas del griego se clavaban en sus hombros, intentando vanamente mantener la compostura. Kanon, entonces, dejó completamente de lado cualquier atisbo de racionalidad y con una habilidad que incluso le sorprendió a él mismo, metió una de sus manos entre ambos cuerpos y desabrochando el pantalón del moreno, lo jaló hacia abajo, liberando su erección y regocijándose con la suave piel sobre la que ahora se cerraban sus dedos.

Las manos de Dohko buscaron consuelo frente a aquella aturdidora sensación aferrándose a la musculosa espalda del geminiano, rasguñando la piel bajo ellas con mayor violencia a medida que Kanon aumentaba la fricción sobre su pene. Desesperado por administrar el mismo suplicio al muchacho, bajó las manos por los costados del griego, arrastrando el pantalón de Kanon lo más bajo que su actual posición le permitía, sin embargo, el gemelo interrumpió su acción comenzando a besar el pecho que subía y bajaba en rápidas respiraciones bajo su cuerpo, marcando un claro camino hacia los estilizados abdominales del chino, delineando con su lengua los contornos para después detenerse a succionar la piel que rodeaba el pequeño ombligo. Enseguida, las manos de Dohko se cerraron con fuerza sobre los cabellos azulados que se adherían a la frente de Kanon, presionando levemente hacia abajo para obligar al gemelo a continuar su camino.

Kanon rió contra su piel y en vez de obedecer, terminó de quitarle los pantalones, incorporándose para deleitarse observando el cuerpo tembloroso que tenía a su disposición. Dohko gimió al sentir el aire entrar en contacto con su piel, frío en comparación al calor de ésta y apoyó un brazo contra su frente, intentando disimular lo avergonzado que se sentía bajo el escrutinio de esos ojos verdes. Sin intenciones de perder más el tiempo, Kanon se deshizo rápidamente de su propio pantalón, sonriendo insolentemente al ver la expresión deseosa en el rostro del moreno.

Dohko no estaba muy seguro de que ocurrió exactamente a continuación, pero un instante después se vio cerrando las manos con fuerza sobre las sabanas y refregando la mejilla contra la almohada, resoplando para quitarse del rostro el cabello que cubría sus ojos. Claramente Kanon había usado la diferencia de estatura a su favor para voltearlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sujetando con uno de sus brazos su cintura para mantenerle la cadera en alto mientras que con el otro trataba de equilibrarse sin cargar todo el peso sobre la espalda de Dohko. Podía sentir el calido aliento del gemelo golpear contra su nuca, provocando que se le erizaran los finos vellos que le cubrían parte del cuello. Cerró los ojos y apretó las manos con más fuerza al sentir los labios de Kanon deslizarse, apenas rozando la piel, por la línea que marcaban sus vértebras hasta llegar al lugar donde éstas terminaban su recorrido. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y comenzó a mordisquearse el labio inferior para impedir que más gemidos desesperados salieran de su boca. El brazo de Kanon aflojaba su agarre alrededor de su cintura para dedicarse a acariciarle los muslos antes de que su mano se cerrase nuevamente sobre su rígido miembro. Podía escuchar las respiraciones aceleradas del gemelo a su espalda, gimiendo igual de desesperado que él al rozar su propia erección contra sus glúteos y concentrado como estaba en no perder detalle de los deliciosos sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos, no se percató - salvo por el siseo inconciente que abandonó sus labios - del momento preciso en que Kanon introdujo un dedo en su interior, dibujando imaginarios círculos para relajar la tensión de los músculos que se cerraban ante tal intromisión. Dohko gimió quejumbroso y patéticamente frustrado cuando sintió que Kanon retiraba aquel dedo, sin embargo, segundos después el griego introducía, nuevamente y sin preámbulos, dos dedos que se removían alternadamente dentro de Dohko, buscando ansiosos un punto en particular.

Dohko resopló ante la nueva intromisión y giró el rostro para apoyar la frente contra la almohada, que para entonces ya se sentía humedecida por el sudor que caía sobre ella. Jadeó ante el constante movimiento de aquellos dedos y al aumento de presión que Kanon continuaba ejerciendo sobre su erección, y bufó molesto al debatirse entre empujar contra aquellos dedos entrometidos o embestir contra el puño que se cerraba sobre su entrepierna. Afortunadamente, no le fue necesario tomar una decisión. Dejó escapar un muy audible gemido al mismo tiempo en que Kanon daba un gritito victorioso. Sus dedos habían encontrado lo que buscaban tan dedicadamente y Dohko estuvo seguro de ver pasar todas las constelaciones delante de sus ojos. Hundió la nariz en la almohada resoplando como animal mientras sentía a Kanon reclinarse sobre él, quitando con una mano el cabello que se adhería contra su cuello para después besar con entrega la zona despejada.

Kanon retiró lentamente sus dedos del interior de Dohko y nuevamente se incorporó, afirmando con fuerza las caderas del moreno con ambas manos para mantenerlo en el lugar. Observó como el santo de Libra se levantaba ligeramente sobre sus codos, despegando el rostro de la almohada pero aún ocultándolo bajo el torbellino de cabellos castaños y rojizos, sus manos jamás abandonando el seguro agarre que mantenían sobre las sabanas. Los jadeos y gemidos del chino le resultaban intoxicantes y sabía que una vez sintiera todo ese calor rodeándolo y aquellos sonidos aumentar de intensidad, las cosas terminarían rápidamente. Gimió al sentir el cuerpo de Dohko removerse inquieto y presionarse ansioso contra él y decidió, en menos de una milésima de segundo, que no le importaba que las cosas acabasen rápido en ese momento, sólo quería tenerlo. Ya.

Sin demorarse más, se posicionó entre las piernas que se abrían invitándolo y de una embestida penetró en ese calor que lo aturdía de una forma que lo tuvo parpadeando atontado varios segundos. Apretó los dientes al sentir como aquella estrechez se relajaba para recibirlo y crispó las manos manteniendo a Dohko inmóvil para permitir que se acomodara a la sensación de tenerlo dentro. El chino resoplaba desesperado y volvía a hundir el rostro contra la almohada, refregándolo contra ella, intentando de esa forma mitigar los gemidos y el agobio que lo embargaba.

Permanecieron inmóviles varios segundos, Kanon esperando que Dohko le diera algún indicio de que podía empezar a moverse. Cuando éste ultimo volvió a empujarse demandante contra él, el muchacho no perdió el tiempo para establecer un ritmo pausado que, como era de esperarse, duró poco. Dohko recibía cada una de sus embestidas empujando contra él y Kanon se vio obligado a acelerar el paso, jadeando y gimiendo sin intentar contenerse, pues las respiraciones ahogadas y los bufidos ansiosos que el moreno dejaba escapar cada vez que embestía le hacían perder el poco control que podría mantener sobre sus movimientos.

Dohko sentía arder cada fibra de su cuerpo y la sensación de ahogo que se apoderaba de él le desesperaba, pero al mismo tiempo lo llenaba de placer. Intentó incorporarse, soportando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus manos, sin embargo, sus brazos trémulos cedían a los pocos segundos y su mejilla volvía a refregarse contra la almohada. Gruñó frustrado y lo intentó nuevamente. Esta vez, sintió el peso de Kanon recargarse contra su espalda y el brazo derecho del muchacho se coló bajo el suyo para fijarse finalmente sobre su pectoral izquierdo, aquel donde la espada de Hades había dejado una indeleble cicatriz. Ahogó un gemido y su mano derecha se cerró sobre el antebrazo que cruzaba su pecho, comprobando que con tal acción Kanon pretendía ayudarlo a soportar su propio peso. Sintió los resoplidos de Kanon contra su oreja e instintivamente arqueó la espalda, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla contra el hombro del gemelo. Las embestidas del peliazul aumentaban su fuerza y profundidad, incrementando también la cantidad de sinsentidos que salían de la boca del moreno. Dohko llevó la mano que le quedaba libre hacia la cabeza de Kanon para enredar los dedos en las hebras a las que parecían haberse vuelto adictos, antes de volver a apoyarla contra la cama. Kanon mordía su cuello, marcándolo como suyo y Dohko podía sentir como sus entrañas se contraían ante aquella noción. Una orden susurrada fue todo lo que necesitó para liberarse de la tensión que parecía acumularse en su vientre.

- Córrete.

Dohko sintió como todos sus músculos se contrajeron al mismo tiempo tan pronto su nublado cerebro fue capaz de procesar las palabras de Kanon, dejando que su semen se escurriera por su bajo vientre y sobre las sabanas al tiempo que un gemido prolongado surcaba el, de otro modo, silencioso ambiente que los rodeaba.

Kanon siseó al sentir las uñas del chino incrustarse sin reparos en su brazo y gimió sin aire al sentir el cuerpo bajo él contraerse violentamente, arqueándose contra su pecho, empujándolo irremediablemente hacia su propio clímax. La mano que se encontraba apoyada sobre la cama se cerró en un puño hasta dejar los nudillos blancos mientas la otra no abandonaba su lugar en el pecho de Dohko. Dando una ultima embestida, clavó sin clemencia los dientes en el cuello expuesto del moreno, ahogando así el grito ahogado que de otro modo habría abandonado su boca al contraerse y desparramar su esperma dentro de Dohko. El cuerpo de éste, aún estremeciéndose a causa de la tensión, se sentía ya casi completamente relajado entre sus brazos, salvo por la dificultosa respiración del chino, e incapaz de sostenerse a si mismo por más tiempo, Kanon se desplomó contra la espalda de Dohko, aprisionándolo entre el peso de su cuerpo y la cama. Al santo de Libra no pareció importarle.

Ambos continuaban resoplando fatigados, intentando recuperar un ritmo más o menos normal de respiración mientras que Kanon, con su mano libre, intentaba asir el cobertor lo suficiente para taparlos a medias. Dohko suspiró - atrevía a decirse que contento aunque no lo admitiría en ese preciso momento - cuando Kanon refregó su mejilla contra la suya, tratando de apartar los cabellos que se adherían a los rostros de ambos. El griego depositó varios besos contra su oreja, mandíbula y sien, y Dohko se dejó arrastrar por ese cómodo sopor que hacía a sus parpados pesar toneladas. Lo ultimo que sintió antes de caer agotado en un sueño profundo fue a Kanon rodar hasta recostarse a su lado, queriendo inútilmente recuperar el brazo que había quedado prisionero bajo su cuerpo.

* * *

Una molesta picazón en la nariz lo sacó de las profundidades del sueño en que se encontraba sumergido, mas se negó a abrir los ojos. La molestia en cuestión se detenía cuando arrugaba la nariz y resurgía momentos después. Molesto, giró sobre su cuerpo hasta recostarse completamente de espaldas, bostezando sin tapujos y estirándose cual felino, con los brazos sobre la cabeza y arqueando la espalda hasta que las vértebras dieron un chasquido al reacomodarse. Apretó los ojos mientras bostezaba nuevamente y dejaba caer los brazos pesadamente a los lados de su cabeza. Entonces la picazón sobre su nariz regresó e intento alejarla con un manotazo. Escuchó risotadas a su lado y recién ahí, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su cuerpo se congeló en el lugar.

Kanon abría y cerraba una de sus manos - seguramente aquella que había permanecido toda la noche prisionera bajo su cuerpo - tratando de recuperar su irrigación normal. Con la otra, sostenía un mechón de su propio cabello, que resultaba ser el causante de la picazón que atormentaba a la nariz del chino.

- Dioses, como duermes – reclamó Kanon al verlo abrir los ojos finalmente – Llevo toda la mañana esperando que despiertes para poder largarme.

Dohko sintió como el tiempo se detuvo por un segundo, recordando de golpe cada instante vivido la noche anterior y como impulsado por un resorte, se sentó en la cama. Abrió y cerró la boca repetidamente, sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para romper el silencio. Kanon lo observaba divertido, levantando una ceja e intentando reprimir la sonrisa que amenaza por asomar en sus labios. Dohko bufó molesto al sentir el sonrojo que se apoderaba de su rostro y volteando la cara para esconderla de Kanon, se cruzó de brazos, removiendo las piernas ante la incomodidad que lo atosigaba.

- Pudiste haberte marchado. No tenías porque quedarte aquí – recalcó mordisqueándose el labio.

Kanon rió con ganas y el santo de Libra no podía negar que luego de esa semana del demonio, le resultaba algo agradable de oír. Pronto el gemelo controló sus risotadas y paseó la punta de sus dedos con delicadeza por la espalda morena que se erguía frente a sus ojos. Dohko tuvo que esforzarse por contener el gemido que derivó de tal acción.

- La verdad…no – murmuró Kanon, ensimismado en su tarea de marcar caminos que sólo él podía ver en la piel apiñonada bajo sus dedos – Primero; porque dormiste encima de mi brazo toda la noche y no quise despertarte al tratar de sacarlo. Se me hace que no habías dormido una noche completa hace tiempo – sonrió seguro de que sus palabras eran bastante cercanas a la verdad y que avergonzado como ya estaba, Dohko no lo admitiría. Sacudió la cabeza como si saliese de un trance y cesó su tarea de rememorar la sensación de esa piel a la que en un par de horas se había vuelto adicto. Mientras se levantaba con pereza de la cama, buscando con la mirada su ropa esparcida por la habitación, dio un segundo motivo – En segundo lugar; es bastante probable que de haberme marchado a mitad de la noche, me habrías vuelto a ignorar por, digamos, dos semanas. Con suerte. Obstinado como eres, quizás hasta el resto de mi vida ¿O me equivoco?

Dohko giró la cabeza con brusquedad al escuchar aquellas palabras, un dejo de asombro brillando en sus pupilas. Kanon le daba la espalda, paseándose completamente desnudo por su habitación recogiendo su ropa, sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza. _Claro, con todo ese pelo que tiene para esconderse,_ pensó Dohko embelezado por la forma en que el azulado cabello de Kanon se mecía y la forma en que sus músculos se contraían al colocarse los pantalones. Arrugó la frente al caer en cuenta de que su extraña fascinación - como Kanon decía - por el cabello del gemelo era tan cierta como la repentina inseguridad que comenzaba a sentir en esos momentos. Surgió en su mente la duda respecto a que pasaría con ellos de ahí en más. La presencia molestosa del gemelo se había vuelto una constante en su vida, que lo sacaba con asombrosa facilidad de sus estados depresivos. Le asustaba la forma en que se había vuelto dependiente del menor de los gemelos pero parecía aterrorizarlo todavía más la posibilidad de perder el apoyo que representaba.

- Kanon, ¿qué…?

- ¿…pasó anoche? – completó el muchacho, mirándolo de reojo, con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa insolente curvándole los labios.

- Creo que es bastante obvio qué sucedió anoche – resopló avergonzado el moreno y haciendo… ¿era un puchero lo que Kanon veía formarse en los labios de Dohko? - ¿Qué…?

Nuevamente fue interrumpido, esta vez por los labios demandantes de Kanon, que atraparon con seguridad los suyos, besándolo relajadamente con el único objetivo de silenciarlo. Dohko se encontró a si mismo ansiando responder aquel beso. Segundos después, Kanon se apartó apenas, con el labio inferior del chino entre los dientes. Sonrió al liberarlo y clavó la mirada en la del otro santo, sosteniéndosela un segundo o dos.

- Es un poco más de mediodía. Saga debe estar haciendo una lista de lo que pudo haber hecho mal para entender porque no llegue a dormir anoche – murmuró rodando los ojos y tan solo presionando su boca contra la de Dohko por un momento antes de agregar un susurrado _Te veo luego_ y guiñarle un ojo a Libra.

Acto seguido se incorporó y dio media vuelta, emprendiendo su camino fuera de la habitación y del templo, rumbo a Géminis, sin siquiera hacer el intento de mirar una vez sobre su hombro.

Dohko lo vio marchar sin decir palabra, demasiado ofuscado con todos los acontecimientos para intentar formar frases remotamente coherentes. Sintió nuevamente el calor subir por su rostro y jalando el cobertor consigo, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, tapándose hasta el rostro con la manta.

- ¡Por Athena y todos los dioses del Olimpo! – casi gritó al sentir el calor de su rostro aumentar de intensidad - ¿En qué me estoy metiendo?

Se metió completamente bajo las mantas y se hizo un pequeño ovillo. Se removió varias veces mientras trataba de encontrarle un sentido a lo que había sucedido aquella noche y durante esa mañana. Resopló frustrado al no llegar a nada satisfactorio. Su duda respecto a Kanon y a cómo serían las cosas de ahí en adelante no logró ni abandonar su boca. Y ahora se sumaba el tratar de explicar que pasó por su mente para dejarse llevar de tal modo. No bastó más que un beso del gemelo y se le olvidaron cada una de las razones que se había planteado para convencerse de que la inusitada atracción por el griego era algo erróneo. Problemático al menos. Era casi como si en ese justo momento se le hubiese fundido el cerebro. Se sentía tan familiar que se le encogía el corazón. Dejó salir el aire pausadamente y se quitó las mantas del rostro con violencia, girando en la cama hasta clavar los ojos en el techo, como si las respuestas que buscaba estuviesen escritas allí y no se hubiera percatado antes. Lo único que encontró fue otra pregunta que carecía de respuesta; ¿Qué era exactamente lo que esperaba obtener Kanon metiéndose con él? El gemelo no era precisamente un cachorrito perdido; sabía perfectamente que quería y que hacer para obtenerlo, y eso hacia incomprensible para él la necesidad que éste tenía en estar a su lado tanto como le fuese posible. Porque, de alguna manera, no le parecía lógico que el griego sintiera algo más que atracción y admiración por él. Se avergonzó al darse cuenta de que no podría evitar sentirse decepcionado si era así.

Se tapó la frente con un brazo, jugueteando nerviosamente con el labio que sus dientes aprisionaban de manera inconciente, mientras rememoraba el sabor de la boca de Kanon. El calor en las mejillas esta vez no le sorprendió más que para hacerlo sonreír taimado. Un mohín de disgusto reemplazo rápidamente aquel gesto.

- Shion se va a enfadar tanto si se entera de esto – suspiró Dohko, girando sobre su costado y enterrando la nariz en la almohada que sus brazos aferraban para ocultarle el rostro. Sonrió distraído contra la tela, reconociendo ese aroma ligeramente salado que la impregnaba. Le recordaba al agua de mar y a cabellos sedosos color cobalto por igual. Volvió recostarse de espaldas lanzando la almohada lejos y gruñendo ante su actitud de crío enamorado. Actuar así le quitaba absolutamente todo derecho moral para reprender los gestos bochornosamente infantiles de cualquier otro santo. Resopló una vez más, dándose por vencido en encontrar respuestas ligeramente cuerdas para todo lo que se agolpaba en su mente. Las cosas definitivamente irían cuesta abajo desde entonces, podía estar seguro de eso.

Una sonrisa idiotizada le curvó nuevamente los labios; al menos y como si de magia se tratase, toda la angustia que había sentido durante esos días parecía haber desaparecido. Quien se lo hubiera imaginado. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que besar a Kanon le haría sentirse así de bien, quizás hasta lo hubiese hecho el mismo mucho antes. Poco probable, pero seguro lo habría considerado.

**TBC**

******¿No quedo muy forzado? Espero que no .**  


**Al final...igual eran de carne y hueso como el resto de los simples mortales xD**

**Si encuentran alguna incoherencia, porfis, me avisan, que hubo partes en las que me enrede un millón de veces (como el principio que lo reescribí por lo menos tres) y el lemon en si, lo escribí entre el primer capi y el segundo así que tuve que hacer un par de ajustes y puede que se me haya pasado alguno =P**

**Que me haya tomado 13 capis llegar a esto u.u ¡Dios! Pero está. Que lo hayan disfrutado =)**


	14. Where Tomorrow Ends

Que me haya tardado como dos semanas para traerles...esto. En fin u.ú

Lamento la tardanza pero es que la explotación ha sido enorme y tan sólo llevo dos semanas de clases. Intente terminar esto mucho antes pero los ojos se me cerraban apenas abría el computador. Y los miércoles ya no me quedan ganas más que para dormir ¬¬

No estoy muy segura con el capi pero no tengo demasiadas ganas de revisarlo otra vez así que se quedara así.

Creo que es, nuevamente, un capitulo puente (relleno xD) así que no me odien si no traigo nada como la vez pasada =P

* * *

**Where tomorrow ends**

Pasar sus dedos con delicadeza - haciendo abuso de su autocontrol - por la piel de la estilizada espalda ante sus ojos, fue una reacción apenas contenida. De haber ignorado los cuestionamientos que nacían a cada segundo, probablemente habría atraído a Dohko más cerca y habría probado el sabor de esa piel otra vez.

Actuar con la naturalidad con que lo había hecho terminó siendo más difícil de lo que pensaba. Si la mayor parte del tiempo no le hubiese estado dando la espalda al chino, éste fácilmente habría notado su nerviosismo y sus dudas respecto a cómo reaccionar. Tenía suerte que eso de fingir se le daba casi de forma natural.

Contentarse con un simple beso y un sólo roce de esos labios había sido casi una tortura. Nunca imaginó que alejarse de ellos le demandaría tanto esfuerzo.

Salir del séptimo templo con paso seguro y sin dar una mirada atrás resultó ser una tarea titánica. Aún entonces, saltándose peldaño por medio para llegar a Géminis más rápido – o alejarse velozmente de Libra, no estaba muy seguro - sentía la imperiosa necesidad de volver tras sus pasos. No lo hizo porque desde que despertara esa mañana con el chino durmiendo relajadamente a escasos centímetros de distancia y se escuchara a si mismo suspirar contento mientras sus ojos se regocijaban con esa visión, las preguntas no cesaron de formarse en su cabeza.

La noche anterior, se había descubierto ansiando ese contacto entre ambos y se había sentido tan bien creer que Dohko también lo hacía. Se vio cediendo a la necesidad que recién entonces había aceptado como tal y, por los dioses, no se arrepentía de nada. Sin embargo, por más que quisiera, carecía de la capacidad de leer la mente del moreno y éste había comprobado ser un enigma para él. En ninguno de los posibles escenarios que había creado se imaginó a Dohko respondiendo el beso que le daba de forma tan entusiasta. Mucho menos imaginó que despertaría en la misma cama con él y que cuando lo besara esa mañana, fuese como si lo estuviese esperando. No había querido escuchar la interrogante que se asentaba en la lengua del chino, pues él mismo se la había hecho varias veces antes de intentar despertarlo y no había sido capaz de formular una respuesta. ¿Qué ocurría entre ellos? ¿Cómo cambiaría el curso de las cosas la noche anterior? ¿Quería él que las cosas fuesen diferentes a como habían sido hasta entonces? Esa podía responderla. Claro que quería que las cosas fuesen distintas, lo descubrió tan pronto sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Dohko y lo besó con la intensidad de quien quiere dejar algo en claro sin palabras de por medio. Sin embargo, nunca se imaginó que alguna vez tendría la oportunidad de disfrutar aquello. Y tampoco imaginó que se sentiría tan completo teniéndolo.

Era lo que más le asustaba: siempre había tenido esa impresión de que algo le faltaba y estaba tan acostumbrado a que así fuera, que despertar esa mañana extrañando esa sensación le había resultado chocante. Hasta incomodo, porque no sabía como actuar. Podría haber seguido su vida normalmente sabiendo que habría algo que no obtendría de ninguna manera pero ahora que sabía de qué se trataba e inconcientemente rememoraba a cada instante como se sentía tenerlo, no sabría como volver a ser el de antes si llegase a perderlo. Cómo no querría volver atrás cuando ya había alcanzado lo que deseaba. Era desesperante tan sólo imaginarse que no sabría como llevar la situación. Porque él, siendo un guerrero, siendo un santo de Athena, jamás tendría algo que durase demasiado. Lo había comprobado previamente, en ese tiempo en que su vida fue común y corriente, antes de intentar despertar a Poseidón y luego de haber fallado, otra vez, en realizar sus retorcidos planes. Ambas veces se había visto despojado de esa vida ilusoria que era la añoranza de cada uno de los santos guerreros; lo único que difería con los demás era que él ya la había tenido, no una, sino dos veces. La había tenido entre sus manos, la había disfrutado y saboreado. Y la había perdido en milésimas de segundo. Había descubierto algo que le apasionaba, había tenido un hogar normal, un trabajo como todos los demás. Incluso había alguien que le miraba como si fuese lo más perfecto que se hubiese inventado jamás. Se preguntó que sería de él; dónde estaría; que estaría haciendo; si es que habría encontrado a quien mirar como lo miraba a él y si es que ese alguien reciprocaba la acción. Kanon nunca lo había hecho y ahora le parecía gracioso porque creía estar sufriendo el mismo trato que antes él había dado. Si algún día encontraba al idiota que había inventado el karma, le escupiría en la cara. Si no fuera por él, se habría quedado tranquilito en su tumba y no habría vuelto a la vida para pagar por sus errores. Suspiró intentando recuperar el curso que seguían sus pensamientos.

Descuidadamente se llevó un par de dedos a los labios, rememorando gracias al cosquilleo que los recorrían, la textura de los labios del chino. Sonrió ante su actitud; tal como había recordado segundos antes, no era la primera vez que sentía tal aprecio por alguien ni la primera vez que besaba de esa forma otros labios, pero era la primera vez que se sentía tan correcto. Y la primera en que la otra persona le nublaba la razón sólo con besarlo de vuelta y que terminaba dejándose llevar completamente por la necesidad y el instinto. Siempre había un dejo de cordura y de control en cada una de sus acciones, por más impulsivas que parecieran, pero esta vez no alcanzó ni a imaginar de podría andar mal unas horas después cuando ya se encontraba metiendo la lengua en la boca de Dohko. Comenzó a mordisquearse nervioso las uñas. Por algún motivo, no daba crédito a la idea de que el chino pudiese sentir algo por él. ¿Qué tal si sólo había sido un momento de confusión? ¿Qué tal si le resultaba una forma de liberar toda esa contrariedad que sentía y tan solo había aprovechado la oportunidad? La parte lógica de su mente le decía que eso sería lo más beneficioso. Sin problemas, sin ataduras, sin recriminaciones de ningún tipo. Como le gustaba entablar relaciones con los demás. La otra parte le decía que era una pena que aún tratara de convencerse de que eso era lo que quería, porque seguir negando que el corazón le palpitaba desbocado cada vez que la distancia entre ambos se cerraba se estaba volviendo absurdo. Le parecía patético que buscara excusas para negar el hecho de que deseaba desesperadamente que Dohko sintiese una especie de necesidad vital por él.

Gruñó por lo bajo. Nunca lograría entender cuál era la idea de perseguir la tan ansiada felicidad. Lo único que hacía era llenarle la cabeza de suposiciones confusas. Pocas veces se había sentido satisfecho con su vida – varias se remontaban a su niñez cuando él y Saga aún convivían completamente en paz; las otras siempre acompañadas de su cámara y lejos de cualquier indicio de batalla –y ahora, con ese cosquilleo en el estomago y esas sonrisas incontrolables que se le escapaban cada tanto, que le hacían suponer que así debía reaccionar uno cuando es realmente feliz, lo único que había logrado, objetivamente, era llenarse la cabeza de preguntas y autoconvencimientos risibles, que terminaban por marearlo en un intento de dar respuestas coherentes. Era tanto más sencillo sentirse sólo conforme. Principalmente porque ese miedo a perder tal felicidad no existía y en ese momento, sentía dicho miedo tan tangible como si caminara a su lado, rozándole los hombros.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras bajaba la velocidad de su andar, poco antes de entrar en Cáncer. Llevaba la vista fija unos centímetros por delante de donde se posaban sus pies y suspiró resignado poco después. Quizás estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Quizás no era que estuviese enamorado del chino, ¿cómo saberlo?; al parecer nunca se había enamorado antes. Quizás ambos lo único que buscaban era encontrar algo que los distrajera de sus recuerdos. Algo sin mayor importancia. Ocasional. Hizo una mueca con los labios; eso no sonaba nada de mal. Tal vez, ahora que ya había saciado lo que, por seguridad mental, catalogaba una vez más como curiosidad, perdería el interés. Muchas veces le sucedía así, no tendría por qué ser diferente ahora. Podía vivir con algo de una noche, no tenía problemas con eso. Ahora, si las cosas tomaban otro rumbo, se lo tomaría con calma. Lo intentaría por lo menos. Así sería capaz de poner un alto si se volvían demasiado serias para él. En esos momentos, en completo control de sus facultades racionales, volvía a repetirse que no le gustaban las cosas que lo ataban irremediablemente. Las rehuía desde que tenía uso de razón. Por eso no le gustaba el santuario; estar al cobijo de ese lugar lo obligaba de una forma u otra a ponerse a las órdenes de alguien y eso no le agradaba. Le gustaba ser amo y señor de sus acciones. Otro motivo por el que se sentía tan receloso de sus sentimientos por Dohko; hasta ese momento no había hecho más que intentar hacer todo lo que el otro quisiera, se lo dijera directamente o no, a pesar de su aparente desafío. Siempre terminaba por desvivirse en darle en el gusto o hacer cosas que le agradaran, como si necesitara desesperadamente su aprobación. Divertido; una vez más, eso no le sucedía con nadie desde que decidiera dejar de intentar que Saga se sintiese orgulloso de él. Ya ni la aprobación de Athena le llamaba la atención. Tenía suerte de que el santo de Libra no fuera un vil manipulador, de otro modo ya estaría con problemas hasta el cuello.

Perdido en sus cavilaciones, el paso por la cuarta casa se le hizo sumamente corto y ahí, descendiendo las escalinatas hasta su templo, llegó a la conclusión de que empezaría a mantener la distancia antes de que terminara demasiado aferrado al moreno que no dejaba de cruzarse en sus pensamientos desde hace semanas. Dejó caer los hombros mientras resoplaba cansado, rogando que esta vez si cumpliese su palabra al respecto. Desde ya le parecía difícil, pues no dejaba ni por un segundo de rememorar los sucesos de la noche anterior, intercalados entre su incesable búsqueda de respuestas y las intrincadas preguntas que se arremolinaban en su mente. Probablemente así habría seguido el resto de la tarde si una figura en la entrada posterior de Géminis no hubiese llamado su atención. Frunció el cejo al reconocerlo pero el gesto rápidamente se transformó en una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Has tenido suerte esta vez? – dijo Kanon viendo que el otro griego detenía su andar al notar su presencia. Le pareció verlo suspirar aliviado y levantó una ceja extrañado ante tal reacción. De inmediato, se sintió enrojecer al ver una amplia sonrisa aparecer en el rostro del otro, ignorando totalmente su burla y apuntando un punto específico en su cuello tan pronto estuvieron a una distancia suficientemente cercana.

- Parece que tú si – Aioros lo miraba divertido al verlo debatirse entre dar una respuesta mordaz o asumir que había sido derrotado desde un comienzo. De todos modos, el arquero no se permitió disfrutar más de la vergüenza de Kanon y le arrojó un manojo de llaves que el gemelo atrapó por puro instinto: eran las llaves del despacho de Sagitario en el refugio. Kanon levantó la vista hasta los ojos azules de Aioros, listo para reclamar pero éste lo cortó de inmediato – Créeme. De pronto sentiste unas ganas inmensas de cubrirme esta tarde en el refugio.

Kanon torció las cejas en una expresión de desconcierto mientras Aioros gritaba _"Lo encontré"_ sobre su hombro, sin dejar de mirarlo con una sonrisa divertida. Segundos después, veía a Saga aparecer tras el arquero, visiblemente molesto.

- ¿Dónde demonios estabas? – preguntó su gemelo acercándose pero siendo interceptado por Aioros, quien daba un paso al lado cada vez que Saga intentaba sobrepasarlo, bloqueándole el camino hasta Kanon. El gemelo menor no tardó en comprender que Sagitario lo hacía sólo para darle el tiempo de inventar una justificación ligeramente creíble.

- Pasé la noche donde Milo – Kanon mintió relajadamente, a pesar de que todas sus oraciones en ese momento rogaban porque Milo no hubiese salido aún de su templo y porque fuera lo bastante astuto para seguirle el juego a Saga si éste corría a interrogarlo – Se me hizo tarde. Y como no lo había planeado, no te dije nada.

Saga, por un segundo, pareció más interesado en mirar enfurruñado a Aioros – quien, a su vez, lo ignoraba mientras observaba con incredulidad la facilidad de Kanon para inventar excusas – que en desentrañar la verdad en las palabras de su hermano. Al final, el mayor terminó dándose por vencido con ambos. Kanon era difícil de manejar por si solo; con Aioros de su lado le sería francamente imposible. Aún así, no pudo evitar la reprimenda que abandonó su boca.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso. Estaba…preocupado – farfulló desviando la mirada, avergonzado de admitir que la primera idea que cruzó su mente fue que Kanon se había marchado. Tenía intenciones de sermonear a su gemelo, incluso delante de Aioros, por desaparecer así como así, pero el arquero, ya habiendo escuchado cada palabra al menos tres veces durante esa mañana, rodó los ojos y se dirigió a Kanon.

- ¿No tienes cosas que hacer en el refugio?

Saga volvió a mirar a Sagitario arrugando la frente y Kanon abrió los ojos pasmado. Aioros lo miraba con una mueca que le aseguraba que él se encargaría de Saga por el momento y que si no quería pasar la tarde escuchando a su hermano, era mejor que se marchara de una vez. Kanon asintió un par de veces, intentando disimular la sonrisa que le provocaba saber que el arquero trataba de ganar un aliado al ayudarlo. Tosió para despejarse la garganta, antes de pasar junto a ellos fingiendo una disculpa por haber olvidado que tenía deberes que cumplir y apurar el paso antes de que su hermano se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo engañado y el regaño valiera por dos.

Saga estaba a segundos de partir tras su hermano y reprenderlo, a pesar de no estar seguro del porqué. Era como si necesitara recriminarle el que lo hubiese mantenido en pie gran parte de la noche y toda la mañana esperando, ansioso, que apareciera. Sin embargo, Aioros lo sostuvo de un brazo antes de que pudiese dar más de tres pasos.

- Déjalo – le dijo, con ese tono suave que no fallaba en relajarlo.

El gemelo volteó a medias, aún dando un paso tentativo hacia el frente pero ya sin la decisión de perseguir a su hermano. El arquero, entonces, comenzó a subir y bajar la mano por el brazo de Saga, acariciándolo unos segundos antes de dejar resbalar completamente la mano hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los del gemelo. Sus ojos azules seguían ensimismados la dirección de su mano, dando la impresión de que era la primera vez que realizaba esa acción. Saga lo vio luchar por evitar la sonrisa infantil que purgaba por aparecer en sus labios y se vio en la necesidad de descubrir cual era el motivo que lo hacia sonreír de tal forma, bajando la mirada hasta encontrarse con el pulgar de Aioros dibujando descuidados círculos sobre su piel. Sonrió también, notando la diferencia entre el tono dorado de la piel del arquero y su propia piel, mucho más pálida en contraste. Sabía que aquel no era el motivo que hacía sonreír al otro griego, sino la forma en que sus manos parecían calzar perfectamente una contra la otra. Escondió un atisbo de vergüenza levantando la mirada y observando a Aioros con los ojos entornados.

- ¿Por qué ayudas a Kanon? – preguntó, en seguida agregando al ver a Sagitario parpadear perplejo, simulando inocencia - Estoy bastante seguro de que tú tendrías que estar yendo hacia el refugio en estos momentos, no mi hermano.

- ¿Te sabes todos mis horarios?

Aioros sonreía de lado, disfrutando del bochorno que ahora coloreaba las mejillas de Saga y buscando incrementarlo, jaló de la mano que sostenía, doblando su brazo para dejar ambas a su espalda, sin separarlas por ningún motivo. Saga trastrabilló al ser tironeado y se quedó de piedra al sentir sus pechos chocar torpemente, manteniendo el rostro levemente hacia atrás para no rozar el de Aioros, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus ojos se posaran irremediablemente en los labios del muchacho.

- ¿Quién dijo que intentaba ayudar a tu hermano? – murmuró Aioros cerrando la distancia entre ambos poco a poco. Apretó con más fuerza la mano que tenía contra su espalda cuando ésta intentó recuperar su libertad y sonrió deleitándose con el estremecimiento que percibió en Saga al chocar su aliento contra la piel del gemelo – Acabo de regalarme una tarde libre contigo. No tiene nada que ver con Kanon.

Sagitario rozó su mejilla contra la del geminiano, cerrando los ojos y regocijándose con el breve contacto entre sus pieles. Acarició con sus labios la suave tez, levemente dorada, buscando instintivamente la boca de Saga, pero se detuvo tan pronto sintió el aliento de éste liberarse titubeante al tropezarse con sus propias palabras. Aioros alejó ligeramente su rostro, una imperceptible aprensión brillando en sus azulados orbes y una mueca contradictoria en su rostro al oír un gemido decepcionado del gemelo y al mismo tiempo, sentir su relajo porque se había alejado. Mantener el rostro calmo le costó esfuerzos abismales y animarse a sonreír, un poco más. Esa indecisión en el gemelo se estaba volviendo difícil de soportar; si no le quisiera tanto, probablemente ya hubiese tirado la toalla.

- Ven conmigo – susurró Aioros, porfiadamente negándose a dejar ir la mano de Saga y arrastrándolo consigo en dirección a su templo. Aún más difícil fue reprimir un resoplido fastidiado al sentir que se resistía por un par de segundo, exigiendo que soltara su agarre con un tironcito violento; de todos modos siguiéndolo un par de pasos más atrás. Aioros miró sobre su hombro como si aquella reacción no le molestara en lo más mínimo, a sabiendas de que podría ser mucho peor – Tu hermano no se irá sin decírtelo. Deja de preocuparte tanto por él de una vez.

_Empieza a preocuparte por ti_ estaba implícito en su voz pero el otro griego no pareció notarlo. Bien podría haberlo ignorado. Esperó a que Saga asintiera antes de voltearse al frente de nuevo y, sin darse cuenta, asumió una postura ligeramente derrotada. Esta situación verdaderamente comenzaba a agotar su paciencia.

* * *

Kanon llevaba un par de horas recostado contra el respaldo de la silla, los pies sobre el escritorio, un pergamino en las manos, que podría perfectamente haber sido el primero en escribirse en la historia del santuario, del que aún no era capaz de descifrar una sola palabra – de hecho, aún no sabía si la posición en la que intentaba leerlo era la correcta – y permaneciendo completamente ajeno a los cuchicheos de los aprendices que deberían estar tragándose libros de historia en esos momentos. Fruncía el cejo cada tanto, molesto al perder la concentración con frecuencia cada vez que su mente se trasladaba a cierto templo del que intentaba por todos los medios alejar sus pensamientos.

- ¡Esto es tan aburrido! – escuchó que uno de los muchachos se quejaba, harto de los minutos en silencio que habían pasado - ¿Por qué no hacemos otra cosa? ¿Kanon?

El gemelo los ignoró. El chiquillo volvió a llamarlo un par de veces y Kanon se vio en la obligación de darse por vencido. Arrojó el pergamino sobre la mesa con un gesto aburrido y dejó caer los pies pesadamente, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y una mejilla contra su palma. Los aprendices lo miraban expectantes; desafortunadamente para ellos, Kanon no se sentía de humor para hacer de esa tortura una clase entretenida.

- Es esto o pasarse la tarde corriendo – gruñó el gemelo, fastidiado al escuchar los lloriqueos de los muchachos mezclados con una que otra palabrota dirigida a su persona, fácilmente descifrable a pesar de haber sido apenas refunfuñada; sin embargo, éstos guardaron silencio y continuaron en su tarea.

Esperó a que todos enterrasen nuevamente la nariz en sus escritos antes de desviar la vista hacia una de las ventanas del salón. No le tomó mucho tiempo comenzar a divagar otra vez. Pocos segundos después se encontró rememorando la sensación grabada en las yemas de sus dedos, el sabor característico de la piel de Dohko bajo sus labios, los gemidos ahogados que lo obligaron a removerse incomodo antes de reprenderse mentalmente por el rumbo que sus pensamientos estaban tomando en un cuarto repleto de muchachitos. Al poco rato, ni siquiera sabía que pasaba por su mente, dedicándose únicamente a recordar situaciones y sensaciones de forma inconciente. Su falta de concentración fue bruscamente interrumpida por un golpecito en su hombro y un golpe algo más seco contra el escritorio. Descuidadamente se miró el hombro y siguió con los ojos el camino que el supuesto proyectil debería haber seguido, topándose con una goma de borrar gastada y cubierta de manchas. Igual de despistado, alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos negruzcos de uno de los aprendices, que lo miraba extrañado con la mano aún en el aire luego de haberle lanzado la goma. Kanon parpadeó perplejo.

- ¿Qué sucede contigo? – preguntó el muchachito de cabellos azabaches – Estás actuando más extraño que de costumbre y estás sonriendo como…idiota. Así – imitó la anterior pose de Kanon, con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana y una sonrisa ensimismada en los labios. El gemelo tenía que admitir que capacidades histriónicas no le faltaban, sin embargo, arrugó la frente al escuchar las carcajadas de los demás aprendices.

- ¿Desde cuando te sientes con el permiso de tratarme con tanta familiaridad? ¿Se te olvida que puedo tenerte entrenando hasta más allá de medianoche, dejarte sin cenar y obligarte a transcribir centenas de informes sin problemas? – Kanon no pudo evitar una sonrisa socarrona y satisfecha al verlo agachar la cabeza susurrando una disculpa. Su gesto se esfumó cuando otro de los muchachos, de largos cabellos rojizos, habló.

- Pero ni tú, ni nosotros tenemos ganas de estar aquí. ¿Por qué no nos dejas libres un rato y vas a hacer cualquier cosa más entretenida? Prometemos no decirle nada a Aioros.

Kanon echó un vistazo a cada uno de los rostros que esperaban su respuesta. Pudo ver a varios cruzar los dedos bajo la mesa, otros lo miraban como desafiándolo con que no se atrevía a desobedecer al arquero. Frunció el cejo; aquellos empezaban a conocer demasiado bien las formas para empujarlo a hacer algo. Y le daba la leve impresión de que estaban tomándose demasiadas confianzas para con él.

- Suficiente – resopló después de un momento – Van a hacer lo que les he dicho y mientras más tarden, más tiempo van a pasar encerrados aquí. Y si vuelvo a escuchar otra queja, van a tener una entretenida tarde limpiando los doce templos. A la antigua; agua, jabón y una escobilla. ¿Entendido?

No había terminado de hablar cuando los aprendices ya tenían la cabeza gacha, leyendo como si fuese lo más entretenido que hubiesen hecho jamás. Kanon miró nuevamente hacia la ventana, deseando con todas sus fuerzas estar en cualquier otro lugar menos encerrado entre cuatro paredes. Una vez más, se abstrajo en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. Miró de reojo pero no supo cual de todas las marañas de pelo lo había hecho.

- Maestro, no puedo concentrarme cuando tamborilea los dedos sobre la mesa. O hace rebotar los pies contra el suelo.

Kanon detuvo inmediatamente los movimientos que no se había percatado de estar realizando, agradeciendo no haber apartado el rostro de la ventana o de otra forma, el gesto avergonzado que se dibujó en su rostro habría sido fácilmente descubierto. Recién entonces, volcando por innumerable vez su atención en el paisaje que se extendía más allá de la ventana, cayó en cuenta de que el calor seguía siendo intenso y que, apenas comenzado el verano, era un desperdicio estar en ese lugar cuando podía estar sintiendo el viento salado de la playa golpeándole el rostro. Tomó la goma que había permanecido abandonada a su lado y jugueteó con ella entre sus dedos un momento, antes de enderezarse en la silla y observar a sus estudiantes pasear aburridamente los ojos por las paginas del libro frente a ellos o lisa y llanamente, desplomados sobre ellos estudiándose concentradamente los dedos o la punta de la nariz. Arrojó la goma contra la cabeza azabache del muchacho que antes se había burlado de él y cuando éste levantó los ojos para verlo con un mohín molesto en los labios, le ordenó callar sus reclamos apuntándolo con un dedo.

- Ve a buscar a los mocosos más pequeños – un murmullo de incomprensión atravesó la habitación – Si nosotros no estamos disponibles, será su deber cuidar de los más pequeños. Y eso es mucho más difícil de lo que aparenta ser. Así que hoy se harán cargo de ellos.

Los quejidos se alzaron con más fuerza, dando cuenta de que los aprendices preferían mil veces seguir leyendo cosas que los ponían somnolientos antes que perseguir a los críos del refugio. Kanon sonrió poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Querían hacer algo divertido, no? – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras les hacia una señal para que tomaran sus cosas y lo siguieran – Ustedes se quejan porque si y porque no; y ni siquiera saben que es exactamente lo que haremos. Nos vamos a la playa. El resto de la tarde…así que cállense.

Los quejidos rápidamente se convirtieron en grititos de alegría, exaltados y ansiosos. Eran pocas las veces en que se les permitía abandonar el santuario a los aprendices, mucho menos para acercarse a terrenos potencialmente peligrosos para ellos. Las veces en que podían hacerlo sin tener seis pares de ojos encima eran casi nulas. Ir con Kanon era casi como estar por su cuenta; el gemelo menor los dejaba hacer lo que quisieran siempre cuando le hicieran caso cuando les pedía algo. De ahí el disfrute que les producía el panorama que el griego les propuso, a pesar de tener que ir con los más pequeños.

Kanon esperó a que todos abandonaran el cuarto para seguirlos, respirando lenta y profundamente; quizás estar pendiente de que ninguno de los aprendices se ahogara bajo su cuidado sería suficiente para sacarse de la mente a Dohko. Aunque sea por unas horas fugaces.

* * *

Acababa de pasar casi dos horas dando vueltas en su cama, intentando inútilmente asimilar todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas. Se rindió poco después, levantándose de un salto, quitando las sabanas de la cama de un tirón y casi corriendo a darse una ducha, como si el agua caliente del comienzo le quitara la tensión nerviosa que embargaba sus músculos y el agua fría del final le congelara finalmente la mente.

Ahora se plantaba frente al espejo del baño, los temblores que el frío le provocaba desapareciendo lentamente, las manos fijas con fuerza en el borde del lavabo, un pantalón cómodo apenas sujetándose en sus caderas, absorbiendo las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su tórax provenientes del cabello mojado que se aplastaba contra su frente y su cuello al no ser debidamente secado en lo más mínimo. Sus ojos, refulgentes con el verdor que aquella tarde opacaba el gris hasta hacerlo casi inexistente, permanecían fijos en el reflejo del espejo, abiertos en su estudio incesante y curioso de las manchas rojizas que se extendían en algunas zonas de su cuello, en sus hombros, en ciertos lugares de su pecho, remedando el parpadeo perplejo que veía en su reflejo al notar el tono carmín que se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Miraba, apenas conciente de ello, la forma en que las comisuras de sus labios temblaban intentando reprimir una sonrisa traviesa al recordar las circunstancias en que aquellas marcas habían llegado allí.

Había dejado de cuestionarse tan pronto el agua recorrió su cuerpo, estremeciéndolo y haciéndolo cerrar los ojos, simulando que no eran gotas de agua precisamente las que acariciaban su piel. Aceptando finalmente cuanto le había ayudado a encontrar un apoyo todo lo que había sucedido con Kanon. Y como ahora que llevaba un par de horas solo en su templo, se arrepentía de no haber detenido al gemelo cuando se marchó horas antes.

Se puso una camiseta ignorando que la humedad de su cuerpo haría que se le pegara a la piel y se colocó descuidadamente la toalla sobre los hombros, como si eso fuese suficiente para absorber el agua que escurría de sus cabellos. Salió del cuarto de baño arrastrando los pies descalzos, sabiendo que no tenía exactamente a donde ir ni la mente puesta en encontrar hacia donde dirigirse. Había dejado de cuestionarse respecto a que sucedía pero eso no significaba para nada que hubiese encontrado una respuesta satisfactoria. Ni que las preocupaciones hubiesen desaparecido mágicamente. Simplemente se sentía demasiado relajado como para estresarse más de la cuenta en ese momento. Incluso, sin intenciones de hacerlo, sus labios se torcían en una sonrisa taimada. Había olvidado como se sentía de raro eso de extrañar a alguien que acababas de ver, eso de estar constantemente debatiéndose entre querer y no querer tenerlo al lado cada momento, entre aceptar y no aceptar que la sangre se le volvía aire en las venas tan sólo por pensar en su nombre.

Era la primera vez en doscientos años que se sentía como el veinteañero que su cuerpo le hacía creer que era.

Como todo, tales sensaciones solían durar demasiado poco. El relajo que sentía se transformó rápidamente en un titubeo por dar otro paso más o volver por donde había llegado, creyendo que su presencia aún no había sido notada. Un nerviosismo inusitado al ver a Shion viendo la televisión aburrido le cosquilleó bajo la piel. El lemuriano lo llamó sin voltear a verlo siquiera y Dohko terminó acercándose sin intentar reclamar. De hecho, se acercó mudo y con la cabeza gacha, como si hubiese sido descubierto en medio de una travesura y las excusas estuviesen fuera de su alcance. Se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales, recogiendo las piernas contra su pecho; una costumbre que Shion solía atribuir a su necesidad de pasar inadvertido o hacerse aún más pequeño. Dohko siempre insistía en que le resultaba más cómodo, aún cuando sabía que lo hacia como una forma inconsciente de protegerse. De qué, no estaba seguro. Quizás de los _"te lo dije"_ que su amigo empezaría a repartir a diestra y siniestra en un par de segundos. Asumía que Shion tenía ya una idea de los acontecimientos ocurridos entre él y el santo de Géminis y que por ende, su presencia allí sólo podía significar que estaba enfadado. O decepcionado; no sabía que era peor.

Intentó ocultar su sorpresa cuando la voz de Shion resonó calmada, casi hastiada de aburrimiento, y ningún reclamo llegó a sus oídos.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó el lemuriando, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla salvo para darle un rápido vistazo al no escuchar respuesta y volviendo su atención a la película que veía mientras agregaba – Te sentí algo perturbado ayer en la tarde. Quise venir a ver que ocurría pero tenía unos asuntos pendientes. Después ya no te sentí más y supuse que te enojarías si me aparecía por aquí enseguida. Para que veas que si te hago caso…a veces.

- Siempre me haces caso – murmuró Dohko, dedicándole una suave sonrisa a su amigo y obteniendo una ladeada de vuelta.

- ¿Pesadilla?

Dohko tuvo que ocultar el rostro contra sus brazos para que su sonrojo pasara inadvertido y asintió en silencio, valiéndose de la excusa que Shion había ofrecido para alejar el tema de la verdadera razón. A excepción del sonido de la televisión, el silencio se asentó en la habitación por varios minutos, ambos con la mente muy distante de ese lugar.

- ¿Muy mala? Te ves muy distraído – la voz de Shion seguía pareciéndole lejana y por un momento dudó de que estuviese realmente allí con él. Alzó la vista para comprobarlo y se topó con dos ojos violetas que lo estudiaban cuidadosamente.

- No. Es decir, no peor que las demás – murmuró el chino, estirándose con un poco de esfuerzo para tomar un par de galletas que Shion le había acercado. Acababa de recordar que no había probado bocado alguno hasta ese momento – Creo que me tomó desprevenido nada más.

Shion abrió la boca, un mudo gesto de que comprendía a qué se refería y volvieron a guardar silencio. El lemuriano no sabía muy bien que más decir; por un lado siempre cabía la posibilidad de que terminase discutiendo con Dohko si expresaba ciertas teorías en voz alta. Por otro, no podía obviar las sospechas que esa actitud, tan distraída pero desprovista de amargura como hasta hace unos días, le generaban. Y a eso le sumaba que Kanon hacia días que no se aparecía por su despacho. Todo sumado le daba mala espina. Decidió ignorarlo por unos días más, a ver que pasaba. Momentos después, le contaba al chino todo lo que hubiese sucedido en el santuario que le pareciera digno de ser compartido. Dohko lo escuchaba en silencio, a veces asintiendo, otras aportando uno que otro comentario. A ratos parecía que no le prestaba atención en absoluto. Arrugó la frente al verlo tamborilear sus dedos contra la boca, claramente sin haber escuchado la pregunta que le había hecho. De pronto, Dohko sonrió contra sus dedos y Shion por poco falla en reprimir un gruñido preguntando que diablos estaba sucediendo. Entonces, el moreno escondió la sonrisa y volteó a mirarlo, levantando una ceja al ver su gesto enfurruñado. Shion carraspeó y Dohko optó por ignorar la situación.

- Me tomaré el día libre mañana – dijo el moreno sin preámbulos, ligeramente riendo distraído cuando Shion se atragantó con una galleta y giró para mirarlo, tratando desesperadamente de tragar lo que ya tenía en la boca. Repitió lo que había dicho, esta vez sin fallar en darle la entonación correcta - ¿Puedo tomarme el día libre mañana?...Sabes que lo haré de todas formas.

Shion lo miró entornando los ojos; últimamente parecía que nadie respetaba su autoridad en el santuario, sobre todo Dohko y Kanon. Esos dos juntos serían un dolor de cabeza interminable.

- ¿Para qué necesitas otro día libre? – preguntó, a su vez, el lemuriano, haciendo énfasis en que parecía estarse volviendo costumbre que Dohko se negara varios días a hacer sus quehaceres.

- Quiero ir al pueblo. Han pasado años desde que fui a Rodorio por última vez. Y este lugar está empezando a ponerme claustrofóbico.

Shion lo estudió un segundo, vanamente intentando descubrir que se escondía tras su extraña petición mas terminó asintiendo de todos modos. Dohko pareció contentarse con eso y volvió su atención nuevamente a cualquier cosa excepto a su presencia. El lemuriano se inclinó por no averiguar nada más y por no buscar más conversación, después de todo, era ignorado dijera lo que dijera. Suspiró y se acomodó un poco más en el sillón, buscando distraerse con lo que sea que daban en la televisión. Ya tendría tiempo para encontrar respuestas en otros lados; por suerte, el gemelo seguía sintiendo un leve respeto hacia él.

Algo que Shion no podía quitarse de la cabeza a pesar de sus innumerables esfuerzos, era que cualquier cosa que hiciera a su amigo actuar de forma poco corriente tenía que ver, directa o indirectamente, con Kanon. Y, a pesar de que disfrutaba como nadie que Dohko dejase de ser el remedo de santo que había sido últimamente, no le agradaba la idea de que se debiese al gemelo. Silenciosamente comenzaba a arrepentirse por haber facilitado que el chino le permitiera a Kanon acercarse más de lo que le había permitido a cualquier otro santo en mucho tiempo.

**TBC**

**- Es posible que la primera parte sea un poco (muy) enredada. Es lo que no me convence pero es Kanon pensando xD Que levante la mano el que tenga un orden establecido cuando piensa...el proceso de reflexionar y buscar respuestas, según yo, está imposibilitado de presentar una estructuración lógica y es caótico hasta decir basta. Okey, sólo estoy tratando de justificarme lo desordenada que me parece esa parte =P**

**- Saga es tonto. De frentón. N********o sé cómo se le puede negar algo a Aioros =P**

**********Esop, nos vemos en...un mes más si la fuerza está conmigo ¬¬ (No, no, este fin de semana es semana santa y, herejemente, escribiré porno entre estos dos, así que pretendo actualizar un poco más rápido xD Lean bien...PRETENDO!!! =/)**

**********Besos^^**


	15. Lay All Your Troubles Down

Si, vivo.

Cualquier excusa es inaceptable por tardarme ¿dos meses? en actualizar, lo sé. Pero la universidad es un infierno, lo he dicho antes. Y solo logré terminar de escribir este capi porque me rehuse a seguir estudiando a eso de las 4 de la mañana el día de mi cumple y me puse a escribir. (Aún no me entregan la nota de esa prueba pero valió terminar el capi xD)

Pensaba alargar este capitulo un poco más pero cambie de opinión porque si no pasaría otro mes antes de actualizar =(. Me costo un mundo continuarlo porque como que he perdido el hilo de la historia T_T En fin, ya solo queda un mes y medio para las vacaciones de invierno, espero lograr publicar algo de aquí a allá y quizás, poder terminarlo como dios manda en las vacaciones aunque creo que de historia aun queda harto...si, sigue avanzando lento =/

Espero que les guste porque, sinceramente, a mi no me ha dejado muy conforme.

SAludos!

* * *

**Lay All Your Troubles Down.**

Mientras se mordisqueaba el labio para impedir que una risotada escapara, pensaba en lo inusualmente inmaduro de su actuar. No, no inusual, pero si mucho más acentuado.

Su espalda intentaba por todos los medios fusionarse con el pilar de piedra sobre el que se apoyaba, tratando de hacer su presencia lo menos visible posible junto con disminuir al máximo las fluctuaciones de su cosmos. A pesar de que se encontraba al abrigo de las siempre acogedoras sombras.

Se mordió la lengua para suprimir una carcajada victoriosa cuando su hermano pasó a escasos metros de su escondite, gruñendo por lo bajo con una torre de libros en las manos, adentrándose hasta las habitaciones del tercer templo.

Si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía escuchar a Saga ir de una habitación a otra buscándolo, abriendo las puertas a empujones y dejando que se cerrasen con la fuerza del impulso. Si se esforzaba un poco más, podía escuchar que lo llamaba y al no obtener ningún tipo de respuesta, lo oía proferir uno que otro insulto en su contra. Estaba a segundos de sentir lastima por la frustración de su gemelo, sin embargo, recordar con qué se había comprometido a ayudarlo le hacia desistir de inmediato. Sólo le había prometido su ayuda esa mañana para que dejara de atosigarlo con preguntas de las cuales no ansiaba compartir respuestas con él. Ahora que había llegado a un nuevo nivel en eso de pasar inadvertido en las propias narices de los demás, se reprochaba no haber pensado en ello antes.

Estaba a un paso de escabullirse del templo cuando una ligera vibración en el cosmos llamó su atención. Se detuvo sorprendido por un momento y luego asomó apenas la cabeza por el pilar tras el cual se escondía, agudizando la mirada en dirección a la salida que daba a Cáncer. No pudo evitar que una amplia sonrisa cruzara su rostro al percatarse de quien se trataba.

Se escondió otra vez, sigiloso avanzando por las sombras para acercarse más al final del pasillo que cruzaba su templo. Varias columnas más allá, se asomó levemente de nuevo.

Le divertía ver a Dohko haciendo todo lo posible por esconder su cosmos a medida que se acercaba a Géminis, casi como si intentara evitarlo. No tardaba en recordar que él debería hacer lo mismo pero, para su molestia, nuevamente cumplir sus propósitos parecía imposible cuando se trataba del chino. Verlo debatirse entre adentrarse finalmente en el templo o buscar una forma de atravesar las Doce Casas sin pasar por Géminis, casi volteando a ver sus alrededores para comprobar que nadie era testigo de su indecisión, le producía algo muy similar a la ternura. Kanon sacudió la cabeza intentando deshacer la asociación que se había creado en su mente.

No había pasado por alto que Libra no vestía su armadura, sino que usaba un pantalón que parecía ligero y una de esas chaquetas que solían usar en su país; largas hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas, las manos escondidas bajo mangas que igualmente eran demasiado largas. Le hacían creer que la ropa del moreno era, por lo menos, tres tallas más grandes de lo que necesitaba, acentuando una falsa apariencia de inocencia juvenil, que se incrementaba aún más con los ojos enormes y trasparentes del chino.

Esperó a que Dohko se acercara más a la posición en que se encontraba y sonrió para sus adentros cuando éste, concentrado como estaba en no ser descubierto, cometió el error de escudarse en el cobijo de los pilares, obviando que aquel sería el escondite perfecto para Kanon.

Aprovechándose de que contaba con cierta ventaja en esta ocasión, Kanon lo jaló del brazo, sin darle un margen de tiempo para reaccionar y lo aprisionó entre su cuerpo y el pilar de piedra, arrancándole un quejido con el impacto que fue rápidamente silenciado cuando el gemelo posó sus labios, sin delicadeza alguna, sobre los de Dohko.

La satisfacción recorrió sus entrañas cuando Dohko pareció reconocerlo y dejó de forcejear para liberarse, besándolo de vuelta. Kanon rozó su lengua contra la del chino, succionado por un breve instante sus labios antes de apartarse ligeramente. Dohko permaneció con los ojos cerrados un par de segundos, inclinándose inconcientemente hacia delante en busca del contacto que acababa de perder, respirando agitadamente antes de alzar la vista hacia Kanon y arrugar la frente al notar la sonrisa del gemelo.

- ¿Por qué tratabas de esconderte? ¿No habrás intentado evitarme, verdad? – preguntó Kanon, extrañado ante la poca consecuencia en el actuar del chino y cínicamente ignorando que su situación no había sido muy distinta. Si no fuese porque el moreno se le hacia incontrolablemente irresistible, probablemente habría tenido éxito.

- Ni idea. No – contestó Dohko, aceleradamente para no perder el tiempo y sujetando al gemelo de la nuca para atraerlo y besarlo una vez más.

Kanon fue tomado por sorpresa con aquella reacción, sin embargo, no demoró en imitar las acciones del chino, demandante apoderándose de sus labios, empujándolo con el cuerpo para mantenerlo atrapado contra el pilar a pesar de que Dohko no parecía tener intenciones de alejarse de ahí en un futuro próximo. Pronto, el gemelo se encontraba intentando hacer pasar desapercibido un gemido cuando su lengua se frotaba frenéticamente contra la de Libra. En ese momento, no dejaba de maravillarle la facilidad con la que Dohko le dejaba la mente en blanco, únicamente conciente del constante contacto entre ambos.

Por su parte, Dohko seguía sin entender su forma de actuar cuando se trataba de Kanon. Las conversaciones intranscendentales eran comunes entre ambos, las burlas iban y venían con la confianza de amigos que se han conocido desde siempre, la necesidad de aparentar grandeza y sobriedad por algún motivo se desvanecía cuando eran tan solo él y el gemelo. Infinidad de veces se encontró actuando con la curiosidad e impulsividad de antaño, como si después de tantos años no solo hubiese recuperado su apariencia, sino también lo chispeante de su personalidad. Eran cosas que habían dejado de suceder hacia bastante tiempo. Sobretodo después de la muerte de Shion. Y ahora, nuevamente, se encontraba actuando como el muchacho inexperto que alguna vez había sido. Algo que, sin quererlo, había aumentado desde hace dos noches. Desde que Kanon abandonara su templo la mañana anterior, no había dejado de sentirse inquieto, cuestionándose a cada segundo las consecuencias de lo sucedido; las razones. Todo. Luego había comenzado a sentirse avergonzado. Algo de lo que se hizo particularmente consciente cuando se acercaba el atardecer del día anterior y se daba cuenta de que había pasado el día pendiente de que el gemelo se acercara a su templo. Después de eso, vino la ansiedad que le provocaba no saber que sucedería con ellos, cómo reaccionaría Shion – cosa que, aunque no quisiese admitir abiertamente, le preocupaba sobremanera – sentirse a la deriva cuando intentaba descifrar que era lo que Kanon buscaba. Esa mañana se sumó el nerviosismo cuando pensaba en la forma en que reaccionaría cuando se topase con el gemelo nuevamente.

Había, tácitamente, decidido retrasar tal acontecimiento, inseguro respecto al desenlace. Quizás había un poco de temor impregnado en su decisión. Temor que nacía a causa de lo moldeable que se volvía cerca del griego. Como si fuese incapaz de negarle alguna cosa. Le había sucedido antes ya, pero en cosas tan cotidianas que la importancia que se dignaba a darles era minima. Esta situación era diferente porque lo tenía actuando como un adolescente avergonzado que se escabullía a través de los doce templos, empeñado en pasar desapercibido para todos y especialmente, para el menor de los gemelos. Y lo peor de todo era que no tenía razones para justificar su actitud.

A pesar de eso, su plan de evitar al griego cueste lo que cueste se hizo humo tan pronto se vio estampado contra la piedra, con el gemelo comiéndole la boca, ahuyentando en un segundo la necesidad de huir sólo con sentir la respiración pesada del griego contra su rostro. De cierto modo, era atemorizante que no hubiese necesitado siquiera ver de quién se trataba; el sabor levemente salado de sus labios, en conjunto con ese sabor dulce y ligeramente amargo que podía distinguir en su lengua, siendo pistas suficientes para adivinarlo. No le había tomado demasiado tiempo memorizarlos.

En esos momentos, una de sus manos se mantenía fija entre la nuca y el cuello del gemelo, obligándole a permanecer lo suficientemente cerca como para que una milésima de segundo le bastara para tomar un poco de aire y seguir arrancándole gemidos a esos delgados labios que con rapidez comenzaban a lucir enrojecidos. La otra se posaba contra el pecho del gemelo, debatiéndose entre mantener una ligera distancia entre ambos o definitivamente atraerlo más cerca, hasta que sus cuerpos parecieran haberse fusionado. Recién cuando sintió las manos del griego recorriéndole, ansiosas, la espalda y los costados, cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Posó las manos en los hombros del gemelo, empujándolo con decisión para alejarlo suavemente, logrando con tal acción que su cuerpo se pegara más al pilar en vez de cumplir su propósito. Recargó la cabeza contra la piedra y reguló su respiración antes de abrir los ojos. Las palabras se le atascaron en la punta de la lengua cuando el gemelo le tapó la boca con una de sus manos. Dohko arrugó las cejas en desconcierto; su gesto rápidamente siendo sustituido por uno curioso mientras estudiaba el perfil de Kanon, quien miraba con concentración hacia un costado y al interior del templo, entrecerrando los ojos, apretando los labios y ladeando levemente la cabeza como si con eso consiguiera oír mejor. El geminiano le recordó a un cachorro que tuvo alguna vez en Rozan; asumía una postura muy parecida cada vez que le hablaba en griego. Una sonrisa cruzó los labios de Kanon antes de que sus ojos se encontraran nuevamente y el gemelo cerrara la distancia entre ambos, sin quitarle la mano de la boca. Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir el aliento de Kanon chocar contra su oído, erizándole casi al instante los finos vellos del cuello.

- Si vas a intentar pasar desapercibido, sería útil que mantuvieses tu cosmos escondido – lo oyó susurrar, el tono burlón claro en su voz y recién entonces dándose cuenta de que su cosmos podría ser detectado sin problemas por un santo dorado. Gruñó al verse incapaz de detectar el del gemelo y quizás habría dicho algo si su concentración no hubiese sido nuevamente interrumpida por los labios de Kanon succionando suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, delineando con la punta de la lengua la línea que dibujaba su mandíbula antes de dejar resbalar la mano que le tapaba la boca para sujetarle el mentón y dejar un breve beso sobre sus labios – Saga ya sabe que estás aquí. Viene en camino. Y cree que yo estoy muy lejos de Géminis así que te agradecería seguirle la corriente – agregó el gemelo, hablando en susurros acelerados segundos antes de empujarlo de vuelta al corredor principal del templo.

Dohko trastrabilló un par de pasos mientras intentaba recuperar el equilibrio, aún sorprendido. Su mirada perpleja se fijó en el pilar tras el cual – ahora estaba seguro de ello - Kanon se escondía, hasta un par de segundos antes de que la voz grave de Saga llegara a sus oídos.

- ¿Dohko? – el gemelo arrugó las cejas ante su obvia pregunta y rápidamente agregó una que, a su gusto, tenía más sentido - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

En otros tiempos, aquella pregunta habría parecido casi tan ridícula como la primera, sin embargo, Dohko sabía que últimamente los demás santos dorados se sorprendían con facilidad al verlo realizar acciones que deberían ser cotidianas. Pocas veces había abandonado su templo en el ultimo tiempo; muchas menos lo había hecho atravesando el camino que recorría las Doce Casas. La vez que se presentó en la arena de entrenamiento fue motivo de cuchicheos varios días seguidos, según lo que Shion le había comentado. Verlo deambular por los terrenos aledaños vistiendo su armadura dorada durante las guardias seguía siendo un motivo para que la sorpresa bailara en el rostro de los demás habitantes del Santuario. Suponía que era de esperarse cuando se había pasado semanas encerrado entre las paredes de su templo, rehusándose a participar de las actividades que le correspondían y por todos los medios, evitando las reuniones en las que todos los santos, Athena y el Patriarca estaban congregados.

Volteó despacio, recuperando en el proceso la postura erguida e imponente que se supone debía mostrar como uno de los santos más antiguos, fuertes y respetados del Santuario. Se encontró con los ojos de Saga escudriñándolo con interés; quizás preguntándose si ese sería el día en que definitivamente Libra volvería a abandonar su templo y regresaría a China. Dohko sonrió; esa era otra cosa que los santos se preguntaban constantemente. Le divertía, a la vez que le molestaba sobremanera, que todos estuviesen pendientes de cada paso que daba. Como si la forma en que él actuara les marcara una pauta sobre cómo deberían tomarse ellos también esta nueva vida. Que magnifico modelo resultó ser, pensaba mientras tomaba aire con cansancio.

- Sólo voy de paso – contestó dando un par de pasos al frente, con calma. Fríamente calculados. Como si ninguna duda atormentara su mente. Como debería ser.

- ¿Puedo preguntar dónde vas?

- A Rodorio – fue todo lo dijo al pasar junto al gemelo, sin despegar la vista de ese punto lejano en el que la había fijado al comenzar a andar.

Un silencio lleno de preguntas se cernió sobre ellos. Si el chino hubiese volteado en ese preciso instante, habría disfrutado de una expresión pasmada en el rostro del gemelo. Una expresión que pocas veces se veía en el rostro serio y de inquebrantable tranquilidad que Saga siempre mostraba frente al resto. Por esa misma razón fue que no volteo a verlo; no esperaba una reacción diferente.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?

Dohko se detuvo esta vez, apenas mirando sobre su hombro para indicarle al gemelo que lo escuchaba. De un momento a otro, Saga había perdido la seguridad que ostentaba continuamente frente a los demás dorados. De hecho, se veía notoriamente incomodo. El chino no podía adivinar si se debía a cierto temor de importunarlo con su insistencia o a la naturaleza de su pregunta. Saga se aclaró la garganta un par de veces y se rascó la cabeza antes de decidirse a hablar, captando inmediatamente la atención del moreno; ese era un gesto que había visto repetidamente en Kanon cuando éste dudaba en preguntarle algo.

- ¿No habrás visto a Kanon de casualidad?

Instintivamente, Dohko giró su cuerpo hasta enfrentar directamente al griego. Agradecía haber puesto ya una distancia entre ellos, de otro modo, el ligero calor que comenzaba a subir por su cuello podría haber sido detectado con facilidad por Saga, seguro de que un apenas visible rubor cubría sus mejillas en ese preciso momento. Intentó mantener la compostura, estampando en su rostro un gesto impasible que le indicara a Saga que no tendría como demonios saber donde estaba su hermano. A pesar de su esfuerzo, no pudo evitar que inconcientemente sus ojos viajaran hasta un punto un poco más atrás del gemelo, posándose sobre el pilar donde el otro geminiano estaba escondido. Si es que éste aún permanecía dentro del templo.

Al parecer, formular una respuesta le tomó más tiempo de lo que hubiese deseado puesto que, cuando se aprestaba a hablar, Saga le interrumpió, creyendo necesario darle una explicación y oyéndose ligeramente contrariado.

- Lo que sucede es que esta mañana prometió ayudarme a ordenar los archivos de la biblioteca del templo. Ya sabes, con todo lo que ha sucedido en el ultimo tiempo… - el gemelo hizo una pausa inconsciente, desviándose contra su voluntad del tema que le interesaba en esos momentos. Al darse cuenta, Saga sacudió la cabeza dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a modo de disculpa – El punto es que desapareció en algún momento entre que dijo eso y yo terminaba de desayunar. Supuse que podrías haberlo visto, como ahora ultimo…

- ¿Kanon prometió ayudarte con eso? ¿Y aún esperas encontrarlo? – Dohko interrumpió a Saga intencionalmente, adelantándose al bochorno que oírlo terminar su frase probablemente le provocaría. Estampó en su rostro un gesto más seguro; alzó una ceja y sonrió burlón, como si al mofarse del gemelo lograra tapar toda la incomodidad que llevar ahí más de cinco minutos le generaba. Saga sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros y reír tan suavemente que Dohko pudo perfectamente habérselo imaginado.

- Ajá. A mi también me pareció extraño pero prefiero no cuestionarlo cuando está así. Se veía contento. Supongo que se levantó de buen humor o que sé yo.

Esta vez, el moreno se removió nervioso y carraspeó tratando de ocultarlo, mientras hacia un gesto indicando sobre su hombro para recordarle al griego que estaba retrasándose. Saga arrugó la nariz, cayendo en cuenta de que era la segunda vez que comenzaba a divagar frente a Libra en menos de diez minutos.

- Claro. Lo siento – murmuró el griego cambiando el peso de pie – De todos modos, si ves a Kanon, dile que venga a ayudarme.

- De acuerdo.

Sin más palabras de por medio, Dohko giró sobre sus talones y retomó su camino, dejando escapar aliviado el aire que había retenido durante esos minutos. Podía sentir los ojos de Saga aún clavados en su espalda, el gemelo analizando y uniendo cabos en su mente. Mantuvo su postura erguida un poco más, hasta estar seguro de que no se encontraba dentro del rango de visión de Géminis. Casi llegando a Tauro, comenzó a apurar el paso, deseoso de salir de aquel terreno lo más rápido posible. El segundo templo se encontraba vacío y varios metros antes de llegar a Aries, pudo escuchar las risotadas estruendosas de Aldebarán provenientes del primer templo. Sacudió la cabeza sonriendo; no lograba recordar a ningún guardián de Tauro que no fuera capaz de remecer la tierra al reírse.

Adentrándose en Aries, apoyado contra los pilares que enmarcaban la entrada al primer templo, pudo distinguir la silueta de Aldebarán sacudiéndose de risa. Mu se encontraba un poco más allá, negando con la cabeza pero sonriendo suavemente mientras a su lado, su discípulo miraba enfurruñado al santo de Tauro. La sonrisa de Mu se ensanchó un poco más al notar su presencia.

- Maestro – saludó el lemuriano, inclinando levemente la cabeza. Los otros dos lo imitaron y Dohko sólo contestó saludándolos con la mano; a pesar de que la compañía de aquellos santos le resultaba mucho más agradable que la de varios de sus demás compañeros, no tenía intenciones de quedarse a charlar con ellos por el momento.

Siguió su camino presuroso, agradeciendo en silencio que los muchachos a sus espaldas no hiciesen ningún tipo de preguntas. Conociéndolos, Aldebarán habría estado a segundos de inquirir sobre su destino y Mu, cortésmente, le habría indicado que era mejor dejarlo pasar. De seguro, saber cuando mantener la boca cerrada no era algo que había aprendido de Shion.

Pocos minutos después, Dohko abandonaba los terrenos cercanos a las Doce Casas y se internaba por un estrecho camino, rodeado de ruinas y arbustos, cuyo fin se perdía más allá de las tierras pertenecientes al Santuario. Si las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado y si su memoria no le jugaba una mala pasada, ese camino debería llevarlo directo al centro de Rodorio. Aminoró la velocidad de su andar, intentando extender cada segundo al máximo, tomándose su tiempo al inhalar el aire fresco de aquella mañana, imaginándose alejado de todo lo que lo uniera a su vida como caballero.

Necesitaba desesperadamente pensar con claridad.

Había aprendido, con el tiempo, a establecer un orden lógico cuando trataba de llegar a alguna respuesta importante. Había aprendido a neutralizar el caos en que el pensamiento se desarrollaba. Sin embargo, en el último tiempo, parecía haber perdido tal capacidad. En los últimos días, había dudado incluso que la hubiese tenido en algún momento. Superada la etapa de aceptación, tenía que tomar una decisión y nunca en su vida aquello le había parecido tan complicado como en esa ocasión. Por lo general, podía tomar una decisión con rapidez y seguirla hasta el final, haciendo una que otra modificación en el trayecto si es que se había equivocado. Ahora, carecía de la seguridad necesaria para hacer tal cosa.

Y todo se debía a un simple factor. La causa de su confusión, que se atravesaba sin permiso en medio de sus intentos por llegar a un punto culmine en el aparente problema que lo aquejaba, llevaba días llenando sus pensamientos. Horas interminables en las que solo parecía poder pensar en la forma en que sus dedos memorizaban cada parte de su cuerpo, la manera en que su respiración se volvía pesada cuando lo besaba, el tacto suave de sus labios rozándose lentamente o con desesperación contra los suyos, dependiendo del grado de ansiedad que presentara en esos momentos. Cómo no pensar en ello, se preguntaba, si de improviso el mismo culpable se había encargado de recordárselo hacía tan solo unos minutos. Cómo no añorar semejantes contactos si el muchacho irreverente y malcriado en cuestión venía siguiéndolo unos metros más atrás, despreocupadamente desde que se alejara de Aries y, con toda seguridad, sigilosamente desde que abandonara Géminis.

- ¿Nunca te cansas de esconderte?

- Honestamente…no – Kanon respondió antes de arrugar las cejas en un gesto concentrado, interponiendo la lengua entre los dientes y abriendo los brazos hacia los lados, equilibrándose por las ruinas y troncos caídos que enmarcaban el sendero que seguían. Dohko lo observaba de reojo, incapaz de comprender la necesidad del griego por aparentar que se esforzaba por hacer tal cosa, hasta que el peliazul alzó la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente que le obligó a desviar la mirada hacia el frente, avergonzado. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lo escuchara hablar de nuevo - ¿Tú nunca te cansas de saberlo todo?

- Honestamente, no – no tenía intenciones de contestar de ese modo, pero la risa que llego a sus oídos formó una sonrisa en sus labios que no se molestó en ocultar. La interacción entre ellos se sentía fluida y natural, como si nada hubiese cambiado, como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre ambos que afectara la forma en que debían comportarse uno con el otro. Tal vez, si dejaba de premeditar tanto cómo comportarse con Kanon ahora, el embrollo en su cabeza se desataría por su cuenta, ¿cómo saberlo? – No lo sé todo.

- Pero sabes mucho más que el resto de nosotros. Ya sabes, en el reino de los ciegos…

- Las cosas no funcionan exactamente así, Kanon.

Kanon no contestó pero hizo un ruidito que Dohko pudo traducir fácilmente como que no creía una palabra de lo que decía. El gemelo caminaba, ahora a su lado, en completo silencio. Un silencio que al chino le pareció demasiado confortable dada la situación. Un silencio que afortunadamente no duró demasiado; Kanon era de esas personas que se sentían rápidamente incomodas si no había barullo a su alrededor. O si no se estaba moviendo, por lo visto, pues no dejaba de tamborilear incesablemente los dedos contra una de sus piernas y su estomago.

- Entonces… ¿a qué vamos a Rodorio? – preguntó el griego luego de unos segundos que deben haberle parecido eternos. Dohko no pudo evitar reír secamente.

- ¿Ves? Eso es algo que no sé. No tengo ni la más minima idea de porqué vas TÚ a Rodorio – murmuró Libra, haciendo especial énfasis en que no contaba con que la compañía del gemelo se extendiera hasta se momento.

- Pues yo sé a que vas TÚ a Rodorio – Kanon no tardó en imitar su tono con burla, logrando que frunciera el cejo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Tratas de alejarte de mí.

- Obviamente.

La sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro de Kanon le indicó que no bromeaba. Y muy a su pesar, por mucho que su respuesta hubiese intentado ser irónica, no podía negar que en el fondo esa era la verdad. No se lo dijo directamente porque le pareció descortés y, extrañamente, no tenía intenciones de librarse del gemelo actuando de esa forma. En realidad, no le fue necesario decir nada porque por lo visto, Kanon ya había formado una clara imagen de la situación en su mente.

- Y en el fondo, si sabes a que voy a Rodorio – le oyó decir – Necesitas un guía.

- No lo necesito, Kanon. Tampoco necesito niñera – replicó Dohko sin pensar, sintiéndose de pronto agobiado con la presencia de Kanon. Sinceramente agobiado porque estando a un brazo de distancia aún le parecía demasiado lejano. Todo porque él mismo no se atrevía a estirar la mano y acercarlo un poco más – Y la verdad, no tengo intenciones de que me acompañes.

- Eso dices ahora. La ultima vez que estuviste allí fue hace… ¿Cuánto? ¿más de cien años? – el gemelo se oía divertido. Casi disfrutando la forma en que Dohko intentaba poner distancia entre ambos y fallaba irremediablemente – Las ciudades crecen más rápido de lo que pareces creer y a diferencia de ti, no suelo pasarme todo el tiempo en el santuario. Créeme, me necesitaras.

Dohko se mordió la lengua para evitar que palabras de las que más tarde podría arrepentirse salieran de su boca. No tenía porque informárselo a Kanon pero ni él podía mentirse tan descaradamente; si Kanon supiese de la forma en que lo necesitaba en ese momento, lo tendría atado del cuello. Prefirió dejarlo; de todos modos, era algo que el gemelo ya había decidido por su cuenta y a esas alturas, Dohko ya debería estar acostumbrado a que el muchacho hacia lo que le daba la gana. Kanon, por su lado, volvió a sonreír victorioso al notar que Dohko se daba por vencido en librarse de él y se vio forzado a meter las manos en los bolsillos cuando lo vio tragar saliva con dificultad, casi ansioso, las ganas de obligarlo a detenerse y besarlo, como momentos antes lo había hecho en Géminis, dificultándole la sencilla tarea que significaba caminar junto al moreno casi rozándole los hombros. No debía apresurar los hechos; estaba, quizás por primera vez en su vida, tratando de hacer las cosas de la forma más correcta posible. No iba a arruinarlo en esos momentos por no poder controlar sus acciones. Apretó los dientes un segundo después de haber pensado eso; ahí iba, nuevamente, su estudiado plan de tomarse el tema con Dohko como algo sin importancia. Tal vez debía aceptar de una vez que algo así le resultaría definitivamente imposible cuando se trataba del chino. Ya no sabía cuantas veces debería repetirse lo mismo para terminar de asumirlo.

* * *

Saga observaba a Dohko abandonar su templo con el cejo fruncido. De por si, ya le parecía raro que Kanon hubiese aceptado de buenas a primeras su petición de ayudarlo con los archivos. Chasqueó la lengua; no era raro, era francamente sospechoso. Kanon odiaba el papeleo. Tanto como para rogarle que le hiciera el suyo. Ahora, con Dohko manifestando que iba de visita a Rodorio, coincidentemente el mismo día, sus sospechas dejaban de parecer infundadas. De un momento a otro recordó el descabellado plan que Milo había puesto sobre la mesa no hace mucho. Eso también dejaba de parecerle tan irracional en ese instante.

Giró rápidamente sobre sus talones y se apresuró en subir a Escorpio. En su carrera se topó con Aioros en Leo y apenas alcanzó a murmurarle una explicación, excusándose con que tenía prisa, cuando lo dejo allí, con la palabra en la boca y un mohín desconcertado en el rostro. Tendría que disculparse más tarde con él. Y muy probablemente compensárselo como correspondía. En ese momento, estuvo a segundos de abandonar su travesía y volver sobre sus pasos hasta el Quinto templo, sin embargo, la curiosidad permanecía fuerte y le faltaron palabras para maldecirla en ese instante.

Llegó a Escorpio boqueando por aire. Recorrió presuroso los pasillos llamando a Milo; al tercer intento se dio por vencido. Reanudó su ascenso por las Doce Casas, nuevamente apurando el paso para dirigirse a Acuario. Si no se encontraba en su templo, el único otro lugar donde podría encontrar con seguridad al joven griego sería con Camus.

Cuando abrió la puerta que daba a la cocina, quizás con demasiada fuerza por la forma en que el francés lo miraba desde la mesa, apenas asomando los ojos por sobre un grueso libro, dio gracias por no haberlos encontrado en una situación comprometedora. Siempre olvidaba que tratándose de ellos, sobretodo considerando el factor Milo, era mejor anunciar su llegada con anterioridad. Desde Capricornio por seguridad.

- ¿Y Milo? – el gemelo permaneció bajo el marco de la puerta con los ojos clavados en Camus, ignorando el tenue barullo que se oía hacia la derecha del francés y que se detuvo tan pronto preguntó por el joven escorpión.

- Aquí – la voz de Milo se escuchaba enérgica como siempre y apenas Saga dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provino la respuesta, Milo asomó la cabeza por sobre la puerta abierta del refrigerador que el gemelo no había notado antes. El griego alzaba la mano para remarcar su ubicación y una vez Saga estuvo dentro de su rango de visión, la sonrisa en su rostro se incrementó hasta estar a la par con el entusiasmo de su voz - ¡Saga! Que bueno verte por acá. ¿Desayuno? Haré huevos con…

- Esta noche – Saga lo interrumpió apuntándolo con un dedo, imprimiéndole la fuerza necesaria a su voz para que Milo cerrara la boca sin chistar.

- ¿Qué sucede esta noche? – preguntó Camus, la curiosidad llevándole a hablar por primera vez aquella mañana. Saga creía que era bastante obvio a qué se refería y se lo hizo saber volteando para mirarlo como si fuese idiota.

- Emborrachar a Kanon, claro. Quiero saber que sucede. ¡Necesito saber que sucede!

Una sonrisa volvió a apoderarse del rostro de Milo y cuando Acuario se giró hacia él, supo por el brillo en sus ojos - ese que se encendía cuando el entusiasmo del muchacho alcanzaba limites peligrosos para la tranquilidad del resto - que su mente ya tenía todo planeado y en ese preciso instante trabajaba en los detalles. Dejó caer el libro sobre la mesa y golpeó la frente contra las páginas abiertas, suspirando derrotado.

- ¿Por qué tienes que exhortar las locuras de Milo, tú entre todos? – murmuró pero el geminiano lo ignoró, colocando toda su atención en el santo de Escorpio, quien había dejado completamente de lado cualquier otro asunto que no fuese el que Saga le exponía.

- Pero tiene que ser tequila.

- A tu hermano no le gusta el tequila – Milo entrecerró los ojos, confuso. Una que otra vez se había escabullido con Kanon fuera del Santuario para ir por un par de copas y distraerse un rato. Estaba seguro de que el vodka era algo que Kanon aceptaría sin muchas dificultades.

- Le encanta. Pero no lo bebe porque no lo tolera bien…y no sabe cuando detenerse una vez que ha empezado – contestó Saga, rodando los ojos al recordar un par de incidentes que involucraban a un par de botellas de tequila, un resto de sal, varios limones y la expresión frustrada en el rostro de su hermano al arrastrar las palabras para hablar – Podríamos pasarnos la noche bebiendo vodka y aún estaría lo suficientemente sobrio para no decirnos la verdad.

Milo hizo un gesto dándole la razón. Considerando que todo lo importante había sido puesto sobre la mesa, Saga dio media vuelta.

- Está decidido entonces. Tú encárgate de los preparativos, yo me encargaré de arrastrar a Kanon hasta tu templo.

Segundos después abandonaba el onceavo templo, dejando a Milo y Camus solos nuevamente. Milo se acercó a Camus con el rostro resplandeciente. El francés frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos casi automáticamente.

- Ni lo sueñes. Yo no voy a participar de esto.

- Si que lo harás – sonrío Milo, atrayendo el rostro de Camus para besarlo. Volvió a sonreír ante el bufidito frustrado del francés y murmuró despacio contra sus labios, una expresión de autosuficiencia adornándole el rostro – Lo sabía.

**TBC**

**Sólo para que quede constancia, no tengo intenciones de abandonar este fic. Sólo demoraré más de lo previsto. Mucho más.**

**Ahora si, besos!  
**


	16. It's only natural

Tarde una eternidad, lo sé.

¡Lo siento!

Y pido disculpas desde ya porque acabo - y digo ACABO - de terminar de esccribir este capi. Recién salido del horno. Sin editar y con un titulo que, vamos, no significa nada.

Además, es leeeeeeeeeeeento. Y no encontré forma de hacerlo más rápido porque todo el fic ha avanzado leeeeeeeeeeeento. No habría sido lógico que lo apurara ahora.

No tengo internet asi que actualizo rápidito, y si lo releo y le hago algún cambio, tardaré en actualizarlo aquí así que disculpas por eso también.

Iba a decir algo más pero ya lo olvide. ¡El apuro!

Les quiero por seguir leyendo, a pesar de que tardo eternidades.

Quiero lograr escribir al menos tres capis más antes de entrar a clases u.u

Aps. Puede que el capi reculte algo tonto. Sufrí como nunca tratando de escribirlo. Me costó mucho pero tonto y todo, creo que me gusta xDD

Y es posible que este fic dure varios - entiendase MUCHOS!- capitulos más. Habían varias cosas en la historia que no habia desarrollado y no tenía consideradas.

Esop.

Besos!

* * *

**It's only natural**

- ¿No te alegra que haya venido contigo?

Dohko apenas escuchó la voz de Kanon sobre el ruido acelerado que lo rodeaba, mientras evitaba que un nuevo grupo de transeúntes se estrellara contra él, un par de metros más allá. El moreno volteaba de lado a lado, intentando inútilmente absorber toda la información que bullía a sus alrededores.

Apenas puso un pie en Rodorio, se sintió abrumado al no reconocer al pequeño y tranquilo pueblo que lo había acogido de niño. Los habitantes corrían de un lado a otro, los coches hacían sonar sus bocinas al menos cada tres segundos, vendedores gritaban ofreciendo sus productos cada tanto en distintos lugares de la plazuela en la que se encontraban. Discusiones, mareas de personas con teléfonos pegados a la oreja estrellándose unas con otras e ignorándolo completamente. En esos momentos, el Santuario le parecía, en verdad, un oasis de paz y tranquilidad.

La velocidad a la que se movía la vida en la ciudad le parecía demasiado vertiginosa y aturdidora. Muy distinto a como todo se movía en Rozan. Se abrió paso con dificultad entre la multitud, eludiendo codazos y empujones en el breve trayecto que lo llevó a la fuente que se erigía en medio del pueblo. Eso era, quizás, lo único que se mantenía del Rodorio que conocía. En teoría, porque ya no era la pequeña fuente que le proporcionaba agua al pueblo entero ni el centro de encuentro de los habitantes. La pileta había sido reemplazada por una mucho más ostentosa, los alrededores brillaban con lozas lustrosas y numerosos y pequeños focos que seguramente se encargaban de darle vida durante la noche. En el fondo de la fuente, varias monedas descansaban guardando uno que otro deseo, así como envoltorios de caramelos y más de una botella vacía. Allí, con las piernas sobre el reborde de la fuente, que hacia las veces de asiento para quienes osaran detener el trajín del día por un momento, estaba Kanon; sus ojos vivaces moviéndose a la par con la multitud, curioso estudiando el ir y venir de los habitantes de Rodorio, ignorándolo por breves minutos. Con una de sus manos sostenía un algodón de azúcar, mientras que con los dedos de la otra enrollaba un poco, jugueteaba con él hasta reducirlo a una cuarta parte de su tamaño y se lo echaba a la boca igual de despreocupado. Volteó al sentirlo cerca y en silencio le ofreció un poco de caramelo, que el chino rechazó negando levemente con la cabeza.

- Tú te lo pierdes – murmuró encogiéndose de hombros.

Y siguió estudiando a los transeúntes - en su mayoría turistas - como si nada. Su atención saltaba de uno a otro después de algunos segundos, viéndose envidiablemente cómodo y relajado a pesar de la algarabía del pueblo. Dohko resopló algo molesto: la cabeza ya le daba vueltas con tanta información inundándole los sentidos.

- Esto no es para nada lo que solía ser – gruñó el chino segundos después. Escuchó a Kanon carcajearse y lo miró molesto. El gemelo sólo lo miró de reojo y pareció ignorarlo. Su voz jocosa lo probó equivocado.

- Han pasado doscientos años. ¿Qué esperabas?

- ¿Quieres dejar de burlarte de eso?

- No puedo. ¡Tienes más de doscientos años!

No pudo reprimir el puñetazo que le dio al hombro del griego, mientras Kanon se quejaba sin dejar de reír. Volvió a resoplar molesto y se cruzó de brazos, en un gesto aniñado que no recordaba haber utilizado en mucho tiempo. A pesar de que había abandonado el Santuario con la intención de pensar tranquilamente – cosa que no había logrado en absoluto – la compañía de Kanon lograba, al igual que siempre, relajarlo al extremo de permitirse actuar como no solía hacerlo frente a los demás santos de Athena. Seguramente se debía al carácter, entre infantil y rebelde, que el gemelo se encargaba de proyectar.

- ¿Es demasiado distinto este ritmo de vida con el que recuerdas? – preguntó de pronto el gemelo, llevándose a la boca el ultimo resto de dulce. Dohko contestó casi sin pensar.

- Pues si. Es demasiado rápido. No me agrada – contestó el moreno, volteando para observar al gemelo que se lamía los dedos intentando quitarse los restos de caramelo. Por segundos eternos sus ojos sólo fueron capaces de absorber aquella imagen hasta que, avergonzado, se percató de lo que hacía. Desvió la mirada rápidamente, tratando de evitar que el gemelo notara el sonrojo que le cubría las mejillas y de inmediato se puso de pie – En absoluto. De hecho, creo que volveré al Santuario.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué? – exclamó Kanon de improviso y sujetando con fuerza la muñeca de Dohko para que no diera otro paso.

Sabía que su voz había sonado inexplicablemente desesperada, sin embargo, en cuanto el chino se puso de pie, supo que aún no estaba preparado para que ese día llegara a término. El desconcierto en los ojos de Libra era evidente y Kanon, de repente, se sintió demasiado avergonzado para intentar sostenerle la mirada. Sin soltar el brazo de Dohko, lo jaló hasta que el moreno estuvo otra vez sentado junto a él.

- A mi me gusta aquí – dijo el griego mirando al frente, un poco incomodo después del exabrupto que acababa de protagonizar – En el Santuario es todo tan monótono que me cansa. Todo sigue el mismo ritmo, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Es enervante, porque vienes aquí y te das cuenta de que afuera pasan tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, y nosotros ni nos enteramos – a medida que hablaba, el gemelo parecía más relajado, como si lo que le decía a Dohko no se lo hubiese dicho nunca antes a otra persona. Libra, que hasta ese entonces miraba como el pulgar de Kanon dibujaba inconcientemente círculos sobre la piel de su muñeca, alzó la vista para estudiar el perfil de Kanon, fascinado con la suavidad que embargaba sus facciones en ese instante. De pronto, luego de una pausa que al chino le pareció de horas, el gemelo frunció el cejo – Nos perdemos de un sinnúmero de cosas importantes y ¿por qué? ¿Por servirle a una diosa caprichosa?

Dohko no sabía si Kanon esperaba una respuesta de su parte y sólo cuando el griego volteó hacia él, decidió que quizás eso era lo que buscaba.

- Sabes que nuestro deber es importante. No somos exactamente iguales a estas personas y eso, desgraciadamente, conlleva soportar la monotonía del Santuario y el renunciar a demasiadas cosas. Aunque sea por servirle a dioses caprichosos – se escuchó murmurar como un autómata y enseguida detestó sus palabras. Eso no era lo que realmente pensaba, pero lo había repetido tantas veces en ocasiones anteriores que ya casi no reflexionaba al decirlo. Kanon parecía tener la misma opinión.

- ¡Oh, por los dioses! No puedes hablar enserio – soltó el geminiano agitando los brazos - ¿No esperarás que te crean eso, cierto? Me decepcionaría si esperas que yo lo haga.

El griego lo miraba con un gesto ligeramente sorprendido y a pesar de todas las cosas que cruzaban su mente en ese momento, Dohko se vio nuevamente guardando silencio. Bajó la mirada reconsiderando sus palabras.

No era lo que creía.

De hecho, no creer en eso era lo que le daba problemas para concebir su misión como santo en esta nueva vida. Sin embargo, se sentía completamente fuera de lugar decir algo distinto, sobretodo cuando, indirectamente, se sentía responsable de guiar a los demás en el camino que significaba servirle a Athena. Era un sentido de responsabilidad que probablemente nunca lo abandonaría y vislumbrarse en aquella contradicción a futuro solía ponerlo de mal humor. Y eso, sumado al movimiento a su alrededor, el incipiente dolor de cabeza y el cosquilleo que ahora le recordaba la ausencia de los dedos de Kanon alrededor de su muñeca – más el hecho de que parecía extrañar esa presión – le hacían saber que no regresaría a su templo con el mejor animo.

Terminó por cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia el otro lado, dándole a entender al gemelo que esta vez no obtendría otra respuesta de su parte. Fácilmente pudo sentir sus ojos taladrándole la nuca. Kanon no tenía intenciones de dejar el tema hasta allí.

- Te diré porque ninguno se ha movido del Santuario en estos años – lo escuchó decir – Primero; lo que acabas de decir. Lo hemos escuchado tantas veces que, por algún estúpido motivo, nadie ha sido lo suficientemente valiente como para refutarlo. De frente; porque todos lo piensan y la mayoría sólo se queda en eso. Segundo; porque la mayoría son unos inútiles. No saben hacer nada, excepto ser santos de Athena.

- ¿Y te excluyes? – murmuró Dohko sonriendo, más para él que para el gemelo, como si tratara de esconder que escuchaba cada una de sus palabras.

- Claro que si. No me pase todos estos años fuera del Santuario sin hacer nada por mi vida, que te quede claro – dijo Kanon, alzando el pecho orgulloso. Dejó escapar el aire lentamente antes de continuar hablando – Pero la razón más importante, a mi parecer, es que ninguno de nosotros es lo suficientemente fuerte para largarse de aquí. De un modo u otro, siempre terminamos volviendo y creo que eso, de alguna forma, también se relaciona con lo que dijiste.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Kanon contuvo la respiración unos segundos, no muy seguro de querer expresar lo que sentía al respecto.

- No regresé a pelear en nombre Athena porque me lo hayas pedido – dijo al fin – Ni porque quisiera resarcir mis errores o porque quisiera recuperar a mi hermano. Es decir, todo eso si tuvo mucho que ver, pero no fue la razón principal.

- ¿Y por qué, entonces? – preguntó el moreno con interés. En algún momento, entre que se sentaron al borde de la fuente y llegaron a ese tema, el ruido del pueblo dejo de irritarlo y en ese instante, prácticamente eran sólo ellos dos. Dohko no recordaba haberse sentido tan a gusto desde que fuera revivido.

- Miedo, primordialmente – lanzó el griego sin preámbulos, sorprendiendo al chino en un arranque de sinceridad – Y debilidad. No soy tan fuerte como para saber que tengo el poder, la habilidad o como quieras llamarlo, de proteger a mucha gente, decidir no hacerlo y quedarme muy tranquilo, ignorarlo. No podría.

- ¿Miedo por qué?

- Por lo mismo. Me aterra pensar que si no hago algo para lo que tengo todas las herramientas - luchar en nombre de Athena en este caso - viviré con ese peso, esa culpa el resto de mi vida. Sé que, aunque no lo quiera, me sentiré responsable. O que cada vez que suceda algo, que yo sepa que tiene relación con estas cosas, me diré que, quizás, pude haberlo evitado. Odio decir esto, pero…eso es algo en lo que no quiero parecerme a Saga – murmuró el gemelo con voz queda. Dohko pudo distinguir un ligero tono de reproche en su voz ante la relación con su hermano y sonrió muy levemente; Kanon quizás prefería olvidarlo pero Dohko, habiendo seguido todo el embrollo con Poseidón desde Rozan, sabía que el menor de los gemelos siempre se sentiría responsable de las catástrofes que el dios había generado gracias a él. De la misma forma que Saga se responsabilizaba de lo sucedido en el Santuario mucho antes.

- Ahí tienes la razón al porqué yo sigo aquí después de tantos años. Ese es un miedo que no se te va ni viviendo doscientos años.

Un silencio pesado cayó entre ellos. Para Kanon, era extremadamente desagradable la tensión que estos temas generaban y por eso, huía de ellos ante la señal más minima. Se arrepentía de haber continuado con aquella conversación, sobretodo, porque Dohko – tal vez sin siquiera tener la intención de hacerlo – guió sus palabras hasta que él mismo respondió sus preguntas. No le gustaba cuando el chino hacia eso; lo hacia sentir como un niño preguntando bobadas. Respiró pesado, como poniéndole punto final al problema y trató de volver a entablar una conversación con el moreno. De otro modo, no diría nunca lo que realmente había ido a decirle.

- Me gusta el desorden de esta ciudad – dijo, como si hablara del clima y alzando las cejas mientras daba otro vistazo a los alrededores. Escuchó a Dohko reír suavemente. Una buena señal.

- Eso es porque te encanta el caos.

- ¡No es cierto!

- Kanon, desde niño lo único que has hecho es poner todo patas arriba. No puedes negar que es el caos lo que te gusta de este lugar.

- De acuerdo, quizás me gusta desordenar un poco las cosas de vez en cuando – terminó por aceptar el gemelo – Pero no es precisamente por eso que me gusta este lugar. Vengo aquí de vez en cuando, a veces varios días seguidos. Me gusta ver como actúan las personas que no tienen responsabilidades como nosotros. Me gusta ver como se inventan problemas de la nada. A veces, hasta les invento una historia.

Dohko volteó a mirar al griego con una expresión extrañada adornándole el rostro. Esa era otra cosa que no esperaba escuchar del griego. Kanon miraba hacia el lado contrario, estirando el cuello mientras buscaba algo en la multitud y el moreno no perdía de vista ninguno de sus gestos. Siendo sincero, se sentía fascinado con cada nueva faceta que descubría del gemelo. Conocía muy bien a Kanon, santo de Géminis y guerrero de elite, pero tenía que aceptar que de Kanon, el muchacho que había vivido exiliado del Santuario por más de diez años, no sabía nada. Y para él, estudiar algo desconocido siempre era un desafío que no podía rechazar. En ese momento, Kanon giró buscándolo, con una sonrisa divertida curvándole los labios y la excitación haciendo brillar sus ojos.

- Mira…- le dijo atrayéndolo un poco hacia él para indicarle lo que había llamado su atención - …si te fijas bien, hay puntos donde el alboroto de la ciudad se detiene. Son como…las rocas que detienen el cause de un río en determinados lugares. Por si se te hace más familiar.

Dohko prefirió ignorar las bromas de Kanon y se concentró en obviar que estaban demasiado cerca para su comodidad, prestando atención a cada lugar que el griego apuntaba con el dedo.

- Ella, por ejemplo – apuntó a una jovencita sentada en un banco del parque frente a ellos, con un libro en las manos – Creo que viene cada día después de clases. Cada vez que la veo hace lo mismo. Se compra un café en la cafetería de la vuelta, elije un banco, se pone los audífonos y se olvida del mundo por un rato. Entre el café, la música y el libro hace una burbuja que la separa del apuro del resto, que camina a tropezones frente a sus narices.

Enseguida, Kanon apuntó al muchacho que vendía los algodones de azúcar, no lejos de allí.

- Él…está perdidamente enamorado de ella – dijo, indicando con la cabeza a la muchacha de la que había hablado primero – Van a la misma escuela pero hoy, él no fue a clases. Le ayuda a su padre vendiendo dulces. Su padre está enfermo y tiene una hermana pequeña que quiere ser abogada, así que prefiere perder clases para que puedan pagarle la escuela a su hermana.

- ¿Cómo sabes que está enamorado de ella? – preguntó Dohko, atrapado con las historias de Kanon. Era probable que el gemelo estuviese inventando todo pero aún así se le hacia entretenido.

- ¡Míralo! Cada dos segundos la mira como si temiese que se fuera a ir de un momento a otro – contestó Kanon y añadió sonriendo – Cada vez que coinciden ambos en el parque, se despide regalándole un algodón de azúcar. De seguro, ella se lo retribuye prestándole las notas de la escuela y el pobre lo único que quiere es invitarla a salir.

- De haber sabido que tenías un lado tan blandito, no me habría esforzado tanto en convencerte para que lucharas contra Hades – susurró Dohko y Kanon le picó el costado con un dedo, en señal de venganza.

- Muy gracioso – gruñó el gemelo e inmediatamente se dio vuelta, apuntando al lado contrario - ¡Ah! Mira el tipo de ahí. Trabaja en esas oficinas de por allá. Todo el día. Baja un par de veces al día a fumarse un cigarrillo, habla por teléfono un par de segundos y después sigue fumando, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Mi teoría es que, o tiene problemas en casa o acaba de perder a alguien y se evade trabajando. Todos ellos deciden detener el ritmo desbocado de este lugar por un par de minutos. Igual que nosotros ahora. Tantos contrastes en un solo lugar es lo que me hace salir del Santuario tan seguido. Insisto, allá esto no sucede en absoluto.

Ambos recuperaron su posición inicial y Kanon cerró los ojos, aspirando el aire húmedo debido a la fuente. Gotitas de sudor le perlaban la piel y se pasaba la lengua sobre los labios cada tanto, intentando humedecerlos. Aunque Dohko podría jurar que sólo lo hacia para provocarlo. Ya había perdido la cuenta del numero de veces en que se había obligado a desviar la vista, el beso que Kanon le había dado aquella mañana pareciéndole demasiado lejano como para evitar que sus ojos insistieran en posarse sobre los labios del griego contra su voluntad. A su lado, el gemelo suspiró.

- Además, este lugar tiene los mejores helados artesanales del mundo y estoy muriéndome por tomar uno – dijo Kanon poniéndose de pie – El único problema es que abren demasiado tarde.

Dohko rodó los ojos y se pellizco el puente de la nariz en un intento por guardar la compostura.

- Todo lo que acabas de decirme… ¿lo inventaste para pasar el tiempo, verdad?

- Acabas de ganarte un helado – sonrió inocentemente el gemelo – Aunque lo del chico si es verdad. Todo. Ahora, anda, levántate. No quiero hacer cola dos horas para poder tener mi helado.

* * *

Talvez media hora después, Dohko miraba receloso su helado, revolviéndolo con la cucharilla de plástico mientras Kanon lo guiaba a un claro a las afueras del pueblo.

- ¿Sabes? Saben mucho mejor si te los comes antes de que se derritan – murmuró el gemelo al tiempo que se sentaba bajo un frondoso árbol. Alzó la vista para observar al moreno, que seguía sin estar muy convencido de querer arriesgar su vida probando el mentado helado. Recién entonces cayó en cuenta de que lo había elegido al azar y le ofreció el suyo – Lo siento. No sé porque pensé que te gustaría el helado de vainilla. Quizás el de chocolate te parezca más apetitoso.

- No, está bien – susurró Dohko, sonando un poco avergonzado – Es sólo que…

Kanon alzó una ceja, mirándolo con sorpresa.

- ¿No irás a decirme que es primera vez que comes esto? – el chino carraspeó y se sentó junto a Kanon únicamente para tener algo que hacer - ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿Viviendo en una cueva?

Dohko frunció el entrecejo y apretó los labios.

- En una cascada, en realidad – gruñó, ignorando la mirada arrepentida del griego – Y, digamos que soy de esos que no saben hacer muy bien nada que no tenga que ver con guerras o con formar guerreros.

- No quise decir eso.

- Déjalo, Kanon.

Libra volvió a concentrarse en juguetear con su helado, sacando pequeñas cantidades con la cuchara para luego volverlas a revolver en el vasito, sin terminar de decidirse a darle una probada. En medio de aquella tarea, pudo sentir la intensa mirada del gemelo sobre él y sin siquiera intentar evitarlo, levantó el rostro para toparse con la expresión maravillada del griego y una sonrisa enorme adornándole las facciones.

- ¿Qué?

- Si supieses lo infantil que te ves haciendo eso, te reirías de ti mismo.

- ¡Cielos! ¿No puedes estar diez minutos sin burlarte de mí? – resopló el chino, apoyando la espalda contra el tronco del árbol, que resultó ser una efectiva protección contra el sol a esas horas. Kanon aprovechó la ocasión para robarle una cucharada de su helado y negó con la cabeza, sus ojos verdes fijos en el perfil de Dohko.

- No. Tengo tendencia a hacer esas cosas cuando estoy nervioso – balbuceó con la cucharilla en la boca. Dohko ahogó una carcajada.

- ¿Y por qué habrías de estar nervioso? – preguntó. Entre conversaciones y discusiones con el gemelo, el moreno parecía haber olvidado que hace un par de horas, el nerviosismo había demorado su paso por el tercer templo en, al menos, el doble del tiempo que normalmente requería.

Y al parecer, Kanon tenía todas las intenciones de recordárselo. En un parpadeo, el gemelo se adueñaba delicadamente de sus labios y al siguiente, Dohko se encontraba saboreando su helado a través de la lengua del griego. Kanon se separó apenas del sorprendido guerrero, lo suficiente para que sus labios rozaran los del moreno al hablar.

- Llevo toda la mañana deseando hacer eso de nuevo – murmuró, su aliento calido generando leves estremecimientos en la piel de Dohko. El chino tragó pesado.

- Creo que me estoy sintiendo un poco nervioso ahora mismo – masculló y Kanon reaccionó alejándose hasta estar sentado sobre sus talones.

Ninguno abrió la boca por un par de segundos, hasta que el gemelo tomó otra cucharadita del helado de vainilla y llevándosela a la boca, volvió a sentarse con la espalda contra el árbol.

- Mejor te comes eso de una vez. No dejará de derretirse en lo que te decides a probarlo.

Y siguió comiendo lo que quedaba de su propio helado. Mientras, Dohko intentaba que el corazón dejara de palpitarle en la garganta. Se sentía nervioso y confundido otra vez, y la cercanía del gemelo no hacía nada por relajarlo. En un impulso, casi le pide al muchacho que se ponga a parlotear de nuevo. Todo, con tal de romper lo más pronto posible el mutismo en que ambos cayeron a continuación. Sin embargo, se mantuvo con la boca cerrada hasta que minutos después, viendo que Kanon estaba mucho más concentrado en raspar los restos de helado de su vaso que en buscar un tema de conversación, decidió ser quien tomara las riendas. Para variar.

- ¿Qué es todo eso que compraste? – preguntó al fin, apuntando con un pie dos bolsas junto a Kanon. Dohko creyó verlo resoplar, casi decepcionado, antes de estirarse para poner las bolsas a la sombra.

- Dulces. Y chocolates – contestó el peliazul – Los chocolates son míos. Los dulces son para los niños del refugio. Son imprescindibles cuando no quieren hacerte caso.

- ¿Y funcionan?

Kanon volteó a ver al moreno de reojo, curioso al escuchar su voz sonando un poco apagada. Lo descubrió quitándose la cucharilla de la boca y saboreando concentradamente el helado.

- De maravilla – contestó, sonriendo cuando el chino tomó otra cucharada - ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?

- Puede llegar a gustarme – murmuró Dohko, escondiendo una sonrisa.

Kanon rió agitando la cabeza y se acomodó hasta tenderse sobre el pasto, apoyando la nuca contra la pierna de Dohko. Libra se inclinó levemente sobre él, escudriñándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Qué haces?

- De acuerdo, creo que tenemos que hablar de esto – musitó el gemelo, levantándose y sentándose frente a Dohko, buscando las palabras adecuadas para ponerle nombre a lo que sucedía entre ellos.

- Espera un minuto. ¿De qué "esto" hablas exactamente? – tartamudeó el chino. No se sentía listo para discutir el tema. Sobretodo porque no sabía que pensar, no tenía idea de hacia donde iban las cosas y se había pasado el día esforzándose por controlar los impulsos que le rogaban dejar de negar lo que el griego le provocaba.

- Pues…esto – decía Kanon, rodando los ojos y dejando caer los hombros en señal de derrota – Tú. Yo. Nosotros. Y lo de la otra noche. No puedo creer que me hagas decir todo esto.

- Kanon, no es necesario que…

Dohko no pudo terminar de hablar, el geminiano impidiéndoselo al callarlo con un beso. Tomado por sorpresa una vez más, el chino se vio tentado a besarlo de vuelta, pero terminó por apartar al muchacho con un ligero empujón. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para hablarle con voz firme, enfatizando sus palabras con la mirada más dura que pudo poner en cuestión de segundos.

- Basta.

- ¡A eso me refiero! – bufó Kanon, mirándolo con incredulidad. Dohko permanecía impasible, pero sabía que no se sentía cómodo. Él mismo sentía que los nervios se lo comían por dentro, sin embargo, ya había tomado una decisión y la seguiría hasta el final, a pesar de los riesgos que estaba corriendo. Cuando el moreno siguió en silencio, optó por hablar – Hablar de esto no se me hace más fácil que a ti, pero estoy tan confundido que está empezando a molestarme. Si te beso, por un segundo me respondes y después, o me alejas o me evitas. Y por momentos, pareciera que me buscas. Entonces, ¿cómo demonios se supone que tengo que actuar? Porque a ratos siento que lo estoy haciendo bien y de pronto, de un momento a otro, siento que estoy metiendo la pata. ¡Necesito que me digas algo!

Kanon no había reparado en la expresión de Dohko mientras hablaba, pero ahora que cerraba la boca y lo urgía a responderle, clavándole una mirada que bordeaba la molestia, lo podía ver tragando con dificultad, desviando la mirada hacia un costado y perdiendo la dureza en sus facciones. La expresión de sus ojos era, a lo menos, aproblemada.

El chino contuvo la respiración unos instantes antes de exhalar pausadamente. Se pasó una mano por el rostro en un gesto agobiado y se despejó la frente, pasándose los dedos por el cabello desordenado. ¿Qué se suponía que debía responderle a Kanon? No podía decirle que no había significado nada, porque para él si lo había hecho. De lo contrario, no llevaría días atormentándose con ello. Aunque no sabía si para el gemelo la situación sería igual.

- ¿No puedes dejar de pensar tanto las cosas, por lo menos una vez en tu vida? – escuchó que el griego le preguntaba luego de unos minutos de silencio. Giró hacia él, pero Kanon bajó la mirada tan pronto lo hizo - ¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas? Quiero decir…no puede ser tan difícil dejar que las cosas vayan pasando a su ritmo, ver a dónde llegan por su cuenta. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Dohko sonrió al escucharlo. Podría contarle la verdad de lo que había sucedido cuando era más joven y quizás, así, el muchacho podría entender porque le daba tantas vueltas. Podría decirle que era la viva imagen de aquel del que se había enamorado perdidamente cuando era un muchachito. Que probablemente nunca había dejado de amarlo, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado. Que quizás por eso había terminado teniendo sexo con él hace un par de días. Porque talvez seguía enamorado de alguien que no era más que un recuerdo, pero que había extrañado por demasiado tiempo, y que de pronto, apareció él, luciendo tan igual pero siendo tan diferente al mismo tiempo, haciéndole imposible mantener dormidos aquellos sentimientos. Era lo que se preguntaba constantemente. ¿Usaba a Kanon para sacarse de encima el recuerdo de Defteros? Sabía que eran demasiado distintos, pero ¿y si inconcientemente todo había sucedido por ese motivo? Cada vez que se respondía que no, se preguntaba si estaba realmente seguro. Y reconsiderándolo, no podía responder con total seguridad. Cada vez que su respuesta era afirmativa, terminaba diciéndose que eso era tremendamente injusto para el griego que, en esos momentos, jugueteaba con el pasto que acababa de arrancar.

- ¿Y si no nos lleva a nada? – preguntó Dohko por fin, recostando nuevamente la cabeza contra el árbol. Talvez saber que pensaba Kanon al respecto podría aclararle las ideas - ¿Y si fue cosa del momento y nos estamos machacando los sesos inútilmente tratando de encontrarle más razón que esa?

- ¿Y si fuese así, qué? – cuestionó Kanon, echando una mirada distraída a los alrededores. Dohko suspiró en respuesta, atrayendo nuevamente la atención del griego, que gruñó fastidiado - ¡Dioses! A ti no hay cómo darte en el gusto.

El moreno dio un respingo cuando el gemelo lo sujetó por los hombros, sacudiéndolo ligeramente para obligarlo a prestarle atención.

- Ten por seguro que si hubiese querido un revolcón de una noche, primero, no te habría buscado a ti. Segundo, no me habría quedado la noche. Tercero, no estaría aquí en estos momentos – dijo Kanon, tratando de zanjar el asunto de una vez.

Dohko, sin la determinación que solía caracterizarlo, intentó alejar al griego, pero el muchacho se lo impidió, sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos y clavando sus ojos relampagueantes en los suyos. Kanon iba a continuar hablando con la misma firmeza, sin embargo, titubeó al ver la angustia que bullía en las pupilas de Libra. Tomó aire lentamente y se dio el lujo de avergonzarse por lo iba a admitir a continuación.

- Me gustas, ¿de acuerdo? – susurró con suavidad. Dohko abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero casi de inmediato, los cerró con fuerza y dejó escapar el aire en un suspiro tembloroso. Kanon podía sentir las manos del chino temblando al sujetarle las muñecas. Por algún motivo, Dohko parecía afectado al escuchar sus palabras y él sólo podía imaginarse la razón exacta. Acercó su rostro al del moreno hasta que sus labios casi rozaron los de Dohko y sonrió, seguro de que el otro santo lo notaría – No sé que es lo que tienes, pero me gustas. Y me siento tranquilo estando cerca de ti. Eso no me pasa seguido, así que tiene que significar algo – rió despacio y le besó, apenas, la comisura de los labios – Quiero ver a dónde nos lleva esto, quiero descubrir si hay algo más aquí – le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares, intentando relajarlo – Pero necesito saber si ambos queremos lo mismo. De otro modo…dímelo y prometo que te dejaré en paz.

Sin saber cómo, Dohko se las arregló para enredar los dedos en el cabello de Kanon y buscar a tientas la boca del gemelo. Lo besó, dudoso al principio, como si él mismo buscase convencerse de que quería arriesgarse a creer lo que el griego le decía. De algún modo, la noción de que Kanon cumpliría su palabra y lo dejaría tranquilo si él no decía nada en ese instante, lo impulsó a actuar, presa del temor inexplicable que le daba perderlo definitivamente. Luego, lo besó con más fuerza, desesperado tratando de callar la voz que, en su mente, preguntaba incansable si ese temor no era más que la terquedad de evitar que el recuerdo de Defteros se esfumara de una buena vez.

Se tranquilizó al notar que Kanon le respondía con calma, con sus manos deslizándose por sus costados en un gesto que descubrió reconfortante y que, contrario a lo que habría esperado, no intentaba atraerlo más cerca. Terminó hundiendo la nariz en el cuello del gemelo, respirando agitado y crispando sus dedos en la camiseta del muchacho, manteniéndolo cerca. Se sentía horriblemente fatigado y muy a su pesar, totalmente a merced del griego. Estaba demasiado cansado para seguir buscando la mejor respuesta y cabía la posibilidad de que ni siquiera existiese. Por otro lado, no le quedaba más que admitir que se sentía a gusto entre los brazos del griego. Al parecer, no le quedaría otra que cerrar los ojos y saltar al vacío, fuese cual fuese el resultado. Lo único que deseaba, era no lamentarlo después.

Minutos después, habiendo controlado su respiración, notó que las manos de Kanon se habían quedado inmóviles sobre caderas y que el peliazul había recargado la mejilla sobre su cabeza, hundiendo la nariz entre sus cabellos y esperando pacientemente que se dignara a dar una respuesta. Suspirando profundo, decidió que se la había ganado.

- Está bien – murmuró, sentándose sobre sus talones. Se rascó la nuca, arrugando las cejas en un gesto poco decidido, pero luego miró a Kanon directo a los ojos, sólo para asegurarle al gemelo que hablaba en serio, y agregó con voz decidida – Quiero intentarlo. Es decir, creo que es obvio que me gustas, sobretodo tratándose de mí, y no eres idiota, así que lo sabes muy bien – el griego tuvo el descaro de sonreírle inocentemente – Así que quiero intentarlo.

La sonrisa de Kanon se amplio aún más.

- Sabía que el helado funcionaría – Dohko rodó los ojos y se palmeó la frente, dispuesto a retirar lo que acababa de decir, sin embargo, Kanon lo interrumpió riendo - ¡No, no, no! ¡No puedes arrepentirte ahora!

Y gateó hacia el chino, quitándole la mano del rostro para descubrir que sonreía. Casi con parsimonia, le dio un suave beso. Como si estuviesen cerrando un trato.

- ¿Sabes que no es buena idea que Shion se entere de esto, verdad? – le preguntó Dohko segundos después, su semblante tornándose serio de un momento a otro – Al menos por el momento. Porque si lo hace, creo que te meterás en un par de problemas.

- Tu amigo y sus obsesiones sobre-protectoras contigo me tienen sin cuidado – masculló Kanon besándolo otra vez – Y sea como sea, siempre, ¡Siempre!, termino metiéndome en problemas con él.

Mientras se ponía de pie de un salto, Kanon escuchó que Dohko se carcajeaba dándole la razón. Después de todo, era cierto. Lo que acababa de hacer no estaba ni siquiera contemplado como una posibilidad dentro del plan y más de un regaño se ganaría por eso. Lo bueno era que Dohko no tenía intenciones de decírselo a Shion y mientras se mantuviese en secreto, no debería tener de que preocuparse. Al menos, eso era lo que esperaba.

- ¿Qué dices de…cine y palomitas ahora? – preguntó el griego, tendiéndole una mano al moreno que lo miraba recostado desde el suelo, enarcando una ceja - ¡Vamos! ¿Un paseo por Rodorio hablando cosas sin importancia? ¿Un helado y una declaración bajo un árbol en un día asquerosamente caluroso, con besos incluidos? Sería el broche de oro para una cita totalmente cliché, no tienes como negarlo.

Dohko negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, pero aún así aceptó la mano que el gemelo le ofrecía.

- Creo que ves demasiadas películas para adolescentes – dijo, caminando junto al muchacho de vuelta al pueblo.

Kanon le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- No es cierto.

Tuvo que alejarse de golpe para evitar los manotazos que el moreno le lanzó en venganza y no pudo evitar reírse hasta que le dolió el estomago al verlo refregarse la cara con asco. Dohko puede no haber estado muy seguro al decirle que quería intentar esta relación con él, pero Kanon le agradecería a quien fuese necesario por ello. Cuando le dijo al chino que se sentía tranquilo con él, nunca había sido más honesto. Y si le hubiese dicho que no recordaba haber estado tan contento desde que era un niño, no habría mentido en absoluto. Pero esa era una de las cosas que prefería mantener sólo para él. Egoísta como solía ser, sabía que así tendría mucho más valor y probablemente, duraría más tiempo.

* * *

Era ya entrada la noche cuando regresó a Géminis y si hubiese dependido completamente de él, el día no habría terminado aún. Sin embargo, debía admitir que, considerando todo lo que había sucedido ese día, había sido una jornada agotadora, emocionalmente hablando. Hacia años que no demostraba sus sentimientos tan abiertamente y el cansancio que eso había traído consigo, había comenzado a hacerse notorio un par de horas antes, en forma de bostezos que se repetían cada vez con más frecuencia y una que otra ocasión en que se refregó los ojos en un intento desesperado por mantenerse despierto. Dohko no se hizo mayor problema. Aprovechando que algo había llamado la atención de Kanon, apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro y se dedicó a dormitar, completamente relajado. Kanon se había visto tentado a despertarlo varias veces, pero sabía que las noches anteriores no había dormido bien, así que lo dejó. Cuando el sueño comenzó a vencerlo también, lo sacudió un par de veces, hasta que Dohko logró mantener los ojos abiertos el tiempo suficiente como para que el gemelo se despidiese como correspondía.

El griego nunca imagino que hacerlo sería tan difícil.

Descubrió que medio dormido, Dohko era puro instinto. Nada de pensar y pensar cada cosa que hacia y así, el chino se pasó casi una hora besándolo con torpeza, a un ritmo tan aletargado que Kanon sentía que los huesos se le harían agua si seguía lamiéndole los labios tan despacio, y que no sería capaz de levantarse de allí en un par de días. No quería hacerlo.

A regañadientes, se separó del moreno, con la promesa de encontrarse con él al día siguiente, y abandonó Libra lo más rápido que pudo, consciente de que si permanecía más tiempo allí, no sería capaz de controlar las ansias de meterle las manos bajo la camiseta. Ansias que llevaba gran parte del día reprimiendo.

Sonrió fugazmente antes de entrar al tercer templo. Se había divertido como nunca. Las horas se le habían pasado volando y se sentía tan contento, que todas sus preocupaciones parecían no tener importancia alguna.

- ¿Dónde demonios has estado? ¡Me pase el día buscándote como imbécil por todo el Santuario!

Casi todas.

Saga se oía molesto. Sin embargo, cuando le puso los ojos encima, notó que su voz contrastaba con la expresión intrigada de su rostro. Probablemente, se debía a la sonrisita estúpida que no había podido quitarse de la boca desde que saliera de Libra.

- Estuve en el pueblo.

- ¿Todo el día? – le cuestionó su gemelo, no muy convencido - ¿Qué hay de interesante en el pueblo como para estar allí tanto tiempo?

Kanon reflexionó unos segundos, sólo para darle en el gusto a su hermano.

- Nada, la verdad – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Pero estoy muerto. Me voy a la cama.

Bostezó para darle énfasis a sus palabras y se dirigió a su cuarto, pasando junto a Saga con un ademán con el que acostumbraban darse las buenas noches, sin embargo, Saga lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo.

- No estuve buscándote todo el día porque si, ¿sabes? – Kanon le devolvió una mirada interrogante – Ven conmigo.

El mayor lo arrastró por los pasillos del templo hasta llegar a uno de los pasadizos ocultos en él. Kanon, que hasta ese momento lo había seguido dócilmente, se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó con desconfianza, obteniendo como respuesta un fuerte tirón por parte de su gemelo, obligándolo a seguirlo - ¡Saga!

- Milo quiere celebrar el cumpleaños de Camus – fue la única excusa que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

- ¡El cumpleaños de Camus fue hace meses! – replicó exasperado el menor.

- ¡Lo sé! – gimió Saga, sin detenerse. Daba gracias que Kanon pusiese más esfuerzos en comprender las ridiculeces que le decía que en evitar que lo siguiese arrastrando por el pasadizo – Asumo que es una excusa para beber algo y divertirse un poco.

- Saga, estoy cansado. Quiero irme a dormir – murmuró Kanon, frenando de golpe y logrando que Saga se detuviese y lo enfrentara.

- Sólo acompáñame un momento, ¿de acuerdo? – si el mayor se veía forzado a rogarle, lo haría. Hasta jugaría sucio, de ser necesario – No me siento muy cómodo sólo con Milo y Camus en la habitación. Menos si cabe la posibilidad de que alguno termine hablando más de la cuenta.

- ¿Y crees qué conmigo allí va a ser diferente? ¿¡Conmigo! – Saga empuñó las manos. No había sido una elección demasiado inteligente usar ese tema como excusa. - ¿Por qué no le pides a Aioros que te acompañe?

- Ya estamos aquí, no te cuesta nada.

Kanon no se había percatado de que ya se encontraban a metros de Escorpio. Miró a sus espaldas, preguntándose cómo habían llegado allí tan rápido y arrugó las cejas al mirar a Saga nuevamente, que se encogía de hombros acusando inocencia. De seguro el mal nacido los había transportado hasta allí mientras él se preocupaba de discutir. Suspiró derrotado. Al menos podría disfrutar la velada. O quedarse dormido con la frente estampada en la mesa. Lo que ocurriese primero.

- Está bien.

- Sabía que podía contar contigo.

**TBC**

**Yo sé que no me los merezco, pero tirenme un review chiquitito por ahí. Ahora que no los tengo en proporciones tan grandes como antes - que me lo he ganado, lo sé - descubrí que me ponían un poquito contenta =P**

**Besotes y nos leemos pronto, espero!  
**


	17. I can't remember all the words

¡Hola a todas!

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo pequeñito que me entretuve mucho escribiendo =P

Ya volví a clases y aunque pretendía escribir más capitulos antes de hacerlo, no pude =/ Empece el que sigue, escribí el primer capi del fic paralelo a éste (ese de Aioros y Saga por si a alguien le interesa y que se llama _Open Your Eyes_) y tambien empece su segundo capitulo...lo que en conclusión, significa que tardaré en actualizar una vez más T_T Es como si mi muso le tuviera alergia a los periodos academicos, ¡huye a la primera señal de estudio!

Espero que les guste a pesar de todo, porque era uno de mis deseos ocultos hacer esto con Kanon, aunque no me propase con él xDD

Besotes!

Elyon

* * *

**I can't remember all the words**

- Entonces… ¿si besaste a Aioros cuando éramos más jóvenes?

- ¡Santo cielo! – susurró Saga, mientras Milo escondía una sonrisa tras su vaso. Camus se limitó a rodar los ojos, sonriendo cuando el mayor alzó la voz exasperado - ¡NO!

Kanon parpadeó varias veces, mirándolo fijamente, como diciéndole que si no entendía, era porque no estaba hablando con claridad. Saga se sujetó la cabeza tomando aire; era la quinta vez que repetía lo mismo.

- Besé a una de las doncellas…a la que le gustaba Aioros…delante de Aioros. Sólo para fastidiarlo – Kanon continuaba mirándolo sin comprender - ¡No besé a Aioros, besé a la doncella! ¡Fue tu estúpida idea! ¿Cómo puedes no recordarlo?

Los labios de Kanon se curvaron en una sonrisa idiotizada, mientras bebía el último sorbo de vodka y jugo de naranja de su vaso.

- Aioros no te habló en una semana.

- Y eso es todo lo que recuerdas…- resopló Saga.

Milo rió, siendo imitado al instante por Kanon, que palmeó la mesa frente a él, indicándole que le sirviera otra copa. Milo intercambió una mirada cómplice con el gemelo mayor y sin esperar señal alguna, dejó un corto de tequila y un trozo de limón frente a Kanon.

- Lo siento, te acabaste todo el vodka.

Kanon no le dio importancia y se tomó el tequila de un trago, golpeando la mesa al bajar el vaso.

- No recuerdo la última vez que bebí así…

- A de haber sido una noche esplendida, entonces – le interrumpió Saga, sorbiendo su propia bebida.

- Así debe haber sido…- masculló su hermano, tratando inútilmente de hacer memoria -…porque, honestamente, no recuerdo nada.

Milo le puso, entonces, otro trago enfrente, divertido con cómo se estaban dando las cosas. Saga lo pateó por debajo de la mesa y Camus le dio un disimulado codazo en las costillas.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? – susurró Camus, con una voz apenas audible para que Kanon no lo escuchara. Con una mueca de disgusto, Saga parecía hacerle la misma pregunta desde el otro lado de la mesa.

- Aún no está suficientemente borracho para intentar preguntarle algo – Milo se acercó a Camus para hablarle al oído, con el fin de no levantar las sospechas del otro gemelo – Confía en mi.

- Oye, Milo…- dijo Kanon, mordisqueando la cáscara de limón como si fuese una tarea de vida o muerte - ¿Por qué no dejas de hablarle sucio a Camus y traes algo de comer? Tengo hambre.

- ¡Amigo! ¿No ves que estoy tratando de ligarme al francés? – bromeó Milo, mirando al griego de reojo, como si estuviese molesto. Una sonrisa ladeada arruinaba su puesta en escena. Se volvió a Camus susurrando – Un par de tragos más y es todo nuestro.

Camus le devolvió una sonrisa dulce. Una sonrisa que para Milo resultaba horrorosamente escalofriante, conociendo a Acuario como le conocía.

- No te aproveches de la situación, Milo, te lo advierto.

El joven griego asintió con vehemencia y se puso de pie para salir en dirección a la cocina, no sin antes darle un manotazo en la nuca a Kanon, lo que significó varios improperios por parte del gemelo.

- ¿Cómo es que alguien como tú puede llevar tanto tiempo saliendo con Milo? – preguntó de improviso Kanon.

- Con mucha paciencia – contestó Camus, sirviéndose otra copa de vino – Y botellas y botellas de vino – agregó, medio enserio, medio en broma.

Saga, que se había mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo, observaba sorprendido las acciones de su gemelo. Lo veía reír como un niño, secuaz en las bromas de Milo, jugueteando con los restos de limón como si no los hubiese visto nunca, contando cosas que habían sucedido en el Santuario de una forma en que las hacía parecer situaciones completamente nuevas. Tenía los ojos llorosos tanto reír y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas a causa de la risa y el alcohol.

Paseó sus ojos repetidamente sobre la mesa. Había dos botellas de vodka vacías, que entre Milo y Kanon - con muy poca ayuda por parte de Camus - se habían encargado de hacer desaparecer. Tres cartones de jugo de naranja en las mismas condiciones, una botella de vino de la que sólo habían bebido él y Camus – él aún no terminaba la primera copa – un platillo con sal, unos cuantos maníes esparcidos por la mesa, únicos restos del pocillo que su hermano había devorado en segundos. Trozos de limón, vasos vacíos y una botella de tequila a medio camino de terminar igual. Cuando Kanon tomó la botella de tequila y sirvió shots para los cuatro, Saga lo miró incrédulo. No podía creer que su hermano aún estuviese tan lucido; pareciendo más torpe que de costumbre, pero lucido al fin y al cabo.

- Y pensar que tuve que arrastrarlo hasta aquí – rezongó para si mismo.

- Toma – le dijo en ese momento Kanon – Para que se te quite la cara de amargado.

Ambos gemelos se sostuvieron la mirada un par de segundos, Saga sabiendo que su hermano lo desafía a beberse el tequila puro y sin chistar. El mayor de los gemelos nunca había sido muy dado a beber en exceso y Kanon solía mofarse de ello con frecuencia. En lo que pareció un silencioso acuerdo, los gemelos tomaron el vaso al mismo tiempo y engulleron su contenido de una sentada.

Saga hizo una mueca de disgusto al sentir el fuerte alcohol quemarle la garganta y casi con desesperación, tomó el trozo de limón que Kanon le ofrecía, riendo impertinente.

- Eso te pasa por beber vino. El vino es para las niñas – dijo con sorna el menor, tomando el shot que había servido para Milo, en vista que Camus había decidido necesitar el suyo. Volviéndose hacia éste último, agregó – Sin ofender.

Justo en ese momento, Milo volvía trayendo consigo una fuente de galletas.

- Que no sepas apreciar el vino no es culpa de ellos – dijo el escorpión, dejando la fuente frente a Kanon y encaminándose a una de las estanterías que se ubicaban del otro lado del cuarto.

- No necesito apreciar el vino cuando pudo disfrutar de esto – contestó el gemelo, sirviéndose otro shot.

Saga sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de quitarle la botella a Kanon y sacarlo de allí. Desde un principio sabía que esto era mala idea y satisfacer su curiosidad no era razón suficiente para arriesgarse a que Kanon olvidase poner filtro a sus palabras. El semblante risueño de su gemelo y la forma en que sus frases cada vez parecían tener menos sentido, era suficientemente para perturbarlo. Pronto comenzaría a recordar cosas de su infancia y de allí a que llegara a recriminarle los errores del pasado, había sólo un paso. Y no estaba preparado para ello.

Sin pensarlo, se sirvió otro shot y en menos de un segundo, la desagradable sensación volvía a quemarle la garganta. Si no podía evitar que Kanon hablara más de la cuenta, al menos podría evitar recordar sus reclamos al día siguiente. Claro que necesitaría algo distinto al tequila. Miró a Camus con ojos implorantes.

- Por favor, dime que tienes whisky. Creo que voy a necesitarlo.

- Supuse que lo harías – murmuró el francés sonriéndole y levantándose en busca del mencionado licor. Saga escuchó un carraspeó a sus espaldas y vio a Camus rodar los ojos, por décima vez esa noche, cuando volvía a sentarse frente a él – Está bien…Milo creyó que lo necesitarías.

Kanon dio un gritito de alegría cuando Saga tomó la botella de whisky.

- ¡Ahora si eres mi hermano! – exclamó lleno de orgullo.

- No sabes cómo necesitaba que lo reconocieras – susurró Saga, despacio.

Se sirvió una copa sin pensarlo mucho más y le dio un sorbo suspirando lánguidamente. Sólo los dioses sabían lo que daría por estar en Sagitario en ese instante.

* * *

Dos botellas de tequila más tarde y luego de varias partidas de cartas, el ánimo festivo en el octavo templo comenzaba a disiparse.

Saga bostezó sin disimulo, mirando el reloj de pared que colgaba a espaldas de Camus. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. La conversación que los otros tres entablaban sólo eran murmullos para él a esas horas. Había dejado de escucharlos mucho antes, permitiendo que su mente divagara por asuntos que, de haber estado completamente sobrio, habría evitado sin lugar a dudas.

No se había equivocado al pensar que Kanon no tardaría en ponerse más hablador que de costumbre. Para suerte suya – y para sorpresa también – Milo se había encargado de encauzar sus disparates hacia temas seguros y que terminaron siendo un festín para su alegre hermano. Era como si Milo estuviese al tanto de sus temores y quisiera evitarle el mal rato. No sabía como agradecérselo. Aunque rato después, desistió en sus deseos de hacerlo.

El joven griego había traído a colación un bochornoso incidente donde él era el protagonista y Saga, no habiendo encontrado nada mejor para devolverle el favor, terminó contando vergonzosos secretos de cuando Milo era un crío. Kanon se había reído de ambos hasta quedar sin aire, doblándose sobre la mesa para ocultar las lagrimitas que la risa le provocaba.

- Estás disfrutando demasiado todo esto – le había dicho Saga a Milo, apuntándolo con un dedo acusador, pretendiendo que con eso el muchacho dejara de aprovecharse de la situación para mofarse de él.

Camus había mirado de uno al otro, negando con la cabeza, pero permitiéndose reír también. El francés sabía que ninguno de ellos habría actuado de esa forma de no ser por el alcohol.

- Estos griegos…se las dan de machos y no saben cómo tolerar un poco de alcohol en el cuerpo – había dicho, desatando inmediatamente los reclamos de Milo y Kanon.

Saga se había reído, viendo que los dos griegos se burlaban de Camus diciéndole que bebía como una nena. Podía ver una sonrisa batallar por escaparse de los labios del francés, que en un momento dado le guiñó un ojo. El gemelo había escondido otra sonrisa bebiendo un poco de whisky; al menos uno de ellos debía estar sobrio si querían recordar al otro día cualquier confidencia que lograran sacarle a Kanon y Camus parecía haberse autodesignado para tal misión. No que Milo o él fuesen capaces de hacerlo de todos modos.

Después de eso, Saga se había entretenido estudiando la relación que se daba entre los otros tres santos. Le sorprendía ver lo compenetrados que se veían. Camus ponía en palabras las ideas de Milo, sin problema alguno, cada vez que éste no sabía como explicarse. Milo parecía saber cada cosa que Camus buscaba antes de que el otro hablase siquiera. Y Kanon…Kanon parecía intercambiar bromas con Milo sólo cruzando miradas y completaba las frases de Camus sólo para molestarlo, como si hubiese pasado toda su vida junto al francés. Parecía que se estuviesen leyendo las mentes. Y esa fraternidad le hacia sentir incómodamente extraño y fuera de lugar. Se sentía demás.

Por un segundo, había deseado envidiar la cercanía que podía ver entre los tres. Se descubrió incapaz. Después, pensó que le habría gustado compartir esa complicidad, pero sabía que no la merecía. Inconscientemente, busco la razón de tal fraternidad y dedujo que tenía que deberse a algo en común. Fue cuando dio con ese factor común que dejó de repetirse que ya había bebido suficiente por esa noche. Casi prefería despertar al día siguiente sin saber dónde estaba. Fue, también, el momento en que dejó de participar totalmente de las alternantes conversaciones.

En ese preciso instante, luego de haber bostezado nuevamente y haber decidido que no quería permanecer más allí, notó que sus tres acompañantes se habían quedado en completo silencio. Talvez minutos atrás. Alzó la vista rogando no tener tres pares de ojos clavados en él.

Perplejo, paseó la mirada por cada uno estudiando sus expresiones, intentando comprender la razón por la que guardaban silencio.

Kanon, medio tendido sobre la mesa, apoyaba el mentón sobre uno de sus brazos. El otro sostenía un vaso con whisky, haciéndolo girar cada tanto para hacer tintinear los hielos. Tenía el rostro cansado y parecía que le costaba trabajo no cerrar los parpados; aún así, sus ojos saltaban, expectantes, de Milo a Camus y viceversa. A juzgar por los gestos incómodos de ambos, su gemelo debía haber preguntado algo fuera de lugar. No era algo para sorprenderse.

Lo que si llamó su atención fue que, en algún momento mientras él se compadecía de si mismo, Milo había sacado una cajetilla de cigarrillos. No sabía que Milo fumaba y viendo el cenicero frente a él, llevaba ya un rato haciéndolo. Notó que el muchacho daba rápidos vistazos hacia Camus, estudiando sus reacciones con un semblante levemente preocupado, y entonces se llevaba el cigarro a los labios, centrando nuevamente su atención en Kanon y negaba con la cabeza, exhalaba el humo y hacia una mueca, sin palabras diciéndole que no tenía importancia. Su hermano, en respuesta, volvía a mirar a Camus y Saga lo imitó. La expresión en el rostro del francés se había vuelto oscura. Y no hacia falta analizarla muy a fondo para saber que el muchacho hacia un gran esfuerzo por no levantarse y salir de allí. Camus mantenía la mirada gacha, tratando inútilmente de esconder el dolor que empezaba a asomar en ella. Por la forma en que se mordía los labios, Saga sabía que no haría comentario alguno, por más que la intensa mirada de Kanon lo acosase. Escuchó un suspiro resignado a su izquierda.

- Tampoco es que me importe saberlo – escuchó que Kanon murmuraba con dificultad, como si la lengua le pesara toneladas. Tanto él como Camus lo miraron de inmediato. Kanon no le prestó atención a la mirada de reproche que Acuario le dedicó - ¡Oye! ¡Estás despierto! – agregó con voz demasiado alegre al cambiar el perfil sobre el que se apoyaba y toparse con sus ojos.

Escuchó la risa de Milo, algo apagada para lo que estaba acostumbrado, y no pudo evitar sonreír divertido. Podía asegurar, sin problemas, que Kanon ya no era capaz de mantenerse en pie. Es más, estaba seguro de que la razón por la que había terminado recostándose sobre la mesa no era más que borrachera. Intercambió miradas interrogantes con los otros dos santos, pero se mantuvo en silencio mientras Kanon hacia girar el whisky dentro del vaso otra vez, concentrado en como el licor cubría los cubos de hielo y se deslizaba lentamente por su superficie. Al final, Milo aspiró nuevamente del cigarrillo que sostenía en una mano y entrelazó los dedos de su mano libre con los de Camus, asintiendo repetidamente. Camus no tardó en romper el silencio que había llenado la habitación.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? – preguntó - ¿No tienes a nadie escondido por ahí?

Kanon apenas quitó los ojos de su vaso, moviendo tan levemente la cabeza en negativa, que casi lo pasan por alto.

- ¿Cómo así? – preguntó Milo sin quitarle los ojos de encima - ¿Ni siquiera alguien que te llame la atención?

Kanon guardó silencio otra vez, pero en esta ocasión, no hizo gesto alguno. Siguió concentrado en su vaso, talvez intentando captar todo el proceso por el cual los hielos terminaban de fundirse con el alcohol. Varios minutos pasaron en completo mutismo y justo cuando Saga pensaba que, efectivamente, el plan no había servido de nada, Kanon habló con un tono tan embelesado, que se vieron obligados a inclinarse un poco hacia él para poder escuchar con más claridad lo que decía.

- No sé…Quizás…No…Pero… - farfulló sin sentido en lo que parecía más una discusión consigo mismo. Una fugaz sonrisa se escurrió por sus labios – Me acosté con Dohko y…

Una risa atontada detuvo su intento de respuesta, sin reparar en que sus interlocutores se habían quedado de piedra al descifrar sus palabras. El primero en salir de su estupor, a fuerza de necesitar una reafirmación de lo que acababa de oír, fue Saga.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó con un hilo de voz. Kanon siguió en silencio, ignorando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- Sabía que te habías follado al chino – murmuró Milo, mirándolo con ojos enormes, sorprendido, mientras sostenía el cigarro con los labios para picarle el hombro con un dedo. Luego miró a Camus y a Saga alternadamente - ¿No se los dije?

De pronto, Kanon se reincorporó levemente en su silla.

- No tengo…una puta idea de-de que pasa – balbuceó con dificultad, riéndose ante su incapacidad de hablar correctamente – Pe-pero no me arrepiento. De nada – completó, sonriendo de lado y por fin, después de casi media hora de juguetear con su vaso, se lo llevó a los labios, ante la mirada confusa de Saga.

Casi de inmediato, alejó el vaso y lo miró entornando los ojos, como si mágicamente le hubiesen cambiado el contenido por otro.

- ¡Ni siquiera me gusta el whisky! – musitó con asco, dejando el vaso bruscamente sobre la mesa. Reparó en las manos entrelazadas de sus amigos y miró a Camus a través de ojos vidriosos, arrugando las cejas, casi haciéndole un reclamo que el francés pareció no comprender. Ofuscado, el gemelo volteó hacia Milo y le arrebató el cigarro que permanecía sujeto entre sus labios – No deberías fumar delante del novio. ¡Míralo! – le dijo como contándole un secreto - ¡Se pone triste!

Milo alzó la vista hacia el techo y suspiró con fuerza. Cuando volvió a mirar a Kanon, había soltado la mano de Camus y le dedicaba al gemelo una sonrisa enternecida. Ebrio y todo, Kanon seguía preocupándose demasiado por él.

- Creo que es hora de irte a la cama – le dijo, tomándolo de un brazo.

- Absolutamente de acuerdo – saltó Saga de pronto, que parecía haber caído en una especie de trance luego de haber obtenido lo que buscaba – Vamos, arriba.

- ¡No! – chilló Kanon, aferrándose a la mesa con desesperación – Estoy bien aquí.

Camus, que en ese breve instante se entretenía deshaciéndose de las botellas vacías y colillas de cigarrillo, se agachó junto a la mesa hasta quedar a la altura de los ojos del griego.

- Supongo que todo te da vueltas y no eres capaz de ponerte de pie, ¿no? – le preguntó con sorna. Kanon respondió riendo travieso – Al menos quédate en el sofá, ¿de acuerdo?

- Amas mi sofá, Kanon – presionó Milo, urgiéndolo a levantarse.

- No es cierto – murmuró el gemelo.

Se levantó por inercia y trastabilló al hacerlo, siendo sujetado con fuerza por Saga y Milo.

- Tú…eres el mejor amigo del mundo, Milo.

- Claro que lo soy.

- Asumo que no es la primera vez que se emborrachan juntos – le preguntó Saga al escorpión, mirándolo por sobre la cabeza de Kanon, que empezaba a tararear una canción. Milo sólo atinó a sonreírle en respuesta.

Cuando lograron acomodarlo en el sillón y consiguieron que se quedara lo suficientemente tranquilo como para que comenzara a adormecerse, Saga tendió una manta sobre su hermano y le revolvió el cabello, alcanzando a alejarse un par de pasos cuando Kanon lo retuvo, sujetándole una mano.

- No me importa lo que digas…- murmuró medio dormido – No hubiese elegido otro hermano que no fueses tú.

Saga sonrió, convenciéndose de que ese era el tequila hablando. Y el vodka y el whisky.

- Duérmete.

La mano de Kanon resbaló suavemente de sus dedos y Saga volvió a la mesa, donde Milo iba a medio camino de terminar otro cigarrillo, observándolo. Camus había desaparecido hacia algún lugar del templo.

- ¿Contento?

- Un poco pasmado, a decir verdad – Milo se carcajeó – Y algo sorprendido. Y tú, ¿de cuando fumas?

Milo se encogió de hombros.

- Tus sospechas… ¿ciertas o erradas? – preguntó otra vez el griego más joven, evitando el tema igual como lo había hecho con Kanon.

- Un poco de ambas, ¿puede ser? – contestó Saga y Milo lo interrogó con la mirada – Sabía que era algo así pero…No me esperaba eso precisamente. Esperaba algo más del tipo, "_Oye, creo que me gusta Dohko"_ o _"Besé a Dohko ayer y ahora no sé que hacer",_ pero no…bueno, esto.

- No te ves muy preocupado. O molesto – dijo Milo, dedicándole una sonrisa conocedora. Saga imitó su gesto.

- Es que no lo estoy, porque…

- Significa que Kanon no pensará en marcharse – le interrumpió Escorpio – No mientras le dure el interés, al menos.

Saga asintió, pasando saliva. De cierto modo, saber que Kanon tenía aunque sea una pequeña razón para quedarse en Grecia, le quitaba un peso de encima.

- ¡Dioses! Necesito dormir un poco – murmuró el gemelo, luego de unos segundos de silencio donde no se escuchó nada, salvo las respiraciones acompasadas de los otros dos griegos y su propio bostezo.

- Es tarde. Puedes quedarte en el cuarto que está frente al baño. Al menos es habitable.

Milo torció el cuello para mirar a sus espaldas, donde Camus permanecía de pie, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta. Casi de inmediato, regresó su atención a Saga, con una sonrisa que, por primera vez en la noche, alcanzaba a las turquesas que lo miraban.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Te ofrece MI casa como si nada! – dijo, en una especie de broma camuflada de reclamo - Así se cierran los tratados de paz en Siberia, al parecer. Si yo fuese tú, lo aceptó sin pensarlo demasiado – completó, tomando la ultima bocanada de humo que el cigarrillo podría darle, para luego arrojarlo dentro de un vaso vacío. Cuando Milo se levantó de su asiento, agregó, susurrando para que el francés no lo escuchase - Está un poquito molesto. Mejor que no le lleves la contraria en estos momentos. Y tiene razón, es bastante tarde.

- Saga vio a Camus agitar la cabeza, negando las palabras de Milo.

- Siempre que bebe más de la cuenta cree que estoy molesto por algo – susurró Camus cuando paso junto a él – Buenas noches, Saga. Yo me encargo del bicho.

El gemelo asintió en silencio y les dio las buenas noches a ambos, dirigiéndose sin demora al cuarto que le habían ofrecido. Camus lo siguió con los ojos hasta que desapareció en el largo pasillo y de inmediato tornó su atención a Milo, que en ese momento se estiraba desperezándose y se inclinaba sobre el sillón, comprobando que el gemelo que allí dormía lo hacia profundamente. El francés no demoró en dirigirse hacia él.

- Entonces…tenías razón con lo de Dohko – murmuró cuando llegó hasta Milo y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello.

Milo asintió y recargó el peso de su cuerpo contra Camus, cubriéndole las manos con las suyas, asegurándose de que permanecieran allí.

- Lo siento – susurró y de inmediato, Camus intentó alejarse. Milo lo retuvo a la fuerza, pero no dijo nada más.

Acuario dejo escapar el aire en un suspiro cansado y escondió el rostro contra la espalda del griego.

- No me molesta que lo hagas – dijo con la voz apagada – Me molesta el porqué lo haces.

Obligó a Milo darse la vuelta y lo besó suavemente.

- Estoy aquí ahora – murmuró clavando sus ojos azules en los de Milo – Y pretendo quedarme mucho tiempo. Tengo la confianza de poder ayudarte con los malos recuerdos mejor que un cigarrillo y un poco de humo.

Los ojos de Milo brillaron cristalinos, mostrando la tribulación que el griego se negaba a exhibir. Sostuvo el rostro de Camus con ambas manos y lo besó con fuerza, demandante, exigiendo una prueba de su presencia allí. Una vez satisfecho, dejo que Camus lo jalara hacia su habitación, aprovechando de deshacerse de los pocos cigarrillos que le quedaban al pasar cerca del cesto de la basura, una sonrisa infantil contrastando con sus ojos acongojados.

* * *

Despertó temprano al día siguiente, con la garganta reseca y la espalda dolorida, que crujió en reclamo cuando se levantó.

Se apretó los ojos - que dolían al contacto con la luz - y con pasos torpes y cuidadosos, se dirigió a la cocina, donde el olor a café recién hecho y la necesidad de agua parecían llamarlo. Al llegar allí, tuvo que sujetarse de la mesa antes de desplomarse en la silla; el cuarto aún le parecía bamboleante. Milo lo miraba de reojo, sonriendo mientras preparaba desayuno, adrede haciendo tintinear los utensilios más de la cuenta.

- ¡Buenos días! – exclamó alzando la voz y Kanon bajo la cabeza hasta esconderla entre sus brazos, gimiendo de dolor.

- Quiero morir. ¡Ahora! – gimoteó contra sus brazos - ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi las once.

En ese momento, Camus entró en la cocina, con el cabello mojado y una toalla sobre los hombros. Miró extrañado a Milo antes de darle un beso de buenos días en la mejilla y robarle el café que acababa de servirse. Luego, se fijó en el gemelo y se sentó frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó como si nada, pero disfrutando del suplicio que Kanon parecía estar sufriendo. Escuchó al griego emitir un largo quejido.

Entonces, Milo comenzó a rebuscar y mover ollas, platos y vasos de un lado a otro, golpeando bruscamente unos con otros y armando un escándalo que a Kanon le taladró los oídos.

- ¡Por Athena! ¡¿Es necesario que metas todo ese ruido? – rugió el gemelo, arrepintiéndose enseguida cuando un dolor punzante le atravesó el cráneo y se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos y apretarse las sienes. El ruido cesó de inmediato.

Al abrir los ojos, notó que ambos caballeros sonreían divertidos.

- ¿Por qué soy el único sufriendo aquí? – preguntó perturbado.

- Porque no bebimos ni una cuarta parte de lo que bebiste tú – contestó, campantemente, el de Acuario, mientras Milo dejaba un vaso de agua frente al gemelo.

- Eso te pasa por tomarte mi tequila – le reprochó el griego más joven.

El geminiano se tomó el agua de un trago y negó con la cabeza, apenado.

- No recuerdo eso.

Milo le dejó una taza de café cargado y un plato con panqueques enfrente, donde momentos antes había estado el vaso con agua. A continuación, ceremoniosamente, se sentó a la mesa y apoyó el mentón sobre una mano, sonriendo con maldad mientras observaba a Kanon comer casi a la fuerza. Camus rodó los ojos al verlo actuar así.

- ¿Y Saga? – preguntó Kanon, cortando un trozo de panqueque y llevándoselo a la boca rápidamente para que el caramelo no escurriera.

- Se marchó hace unos momentos. Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer – contestó el francés antes de que Milo pudiese abrir la boca. Kanon arrugó la nariz.

- Pero si tiene el día libre hoy – Camus se encogió de hombros.

- Eso fue lo que dijo.

Recién entonces, Kanon notó que Milo no había dejado de mirarlo en ningún momento, con una sonrisa petulante que le alborotó los nervios.

- ¡Deja de mirarme así! – exclamó fastidiado y se volvió de inmediato hacia Camus - ¿Por qué demonios me mira así?

- No sabía que te gustaban mayorcitos – escuchó que Milo decía burlón y clavó las ojos casi con fiereza en el escorpión, a punto de gruñir.

La realización le cayó como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza, efectivamente paralizándolo y silenciándolo. A juzgar por lo mal que se sentía, la noche anterior había bebido lo que le pusieron enfrente. Un par de imágenes, como fotografías, comenzaron a llegar a su mente, como si su inconsciente hiciera lo posible por armarle una película de lo que había sucedido hacia unas cuantas horas. Tenía retazos de lo que había dicho y hecho, pero no podía recordarlo todo. Tragó con fuerza y al escuchar las risotadas de Milo, sintió que los colores se le iban del rostro.

- ¡Dioses! ¿Qué fue lo que hice anoche? – gimió, al borde de la desesperación.

- No hiciste nada – intentó tranquilizarlo Camus, sin embargo, el francés no podía evitar contagiarse con las carcajadas de Milo. Le parecía sumamente divertido ver como el gemelo movía la cabeza con incredulidad, tratando inútilmente de recordar.

- ¡¿Entonces qué dije? – clamó angustiado, preocupado por haber dicho algo de lo que ahora tendría que arrepentirse y, peor aún, disculparse por ello.

Camus alzó las manos, desligándose del asunto y Kanon tuvo que esperar a que Milo controlara sus risotadas para saber qué ocurría. El griego más joven se tomó su tiempo, se quitó las lagrimitas enredadas en las pestañas con un dedo y lentamente, entrelazó las manos sobre su estomago, mirando fijamente a su amigo, con los labios cerrados con fuerza para no romper a reír otra vez. Negó con la cabeza al verse incapaz de hacerlo, risas ahogadas obligándolo a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder respirar y tranquilizarse, ignorando el rostro ansioso del gemelo.

- De acuerdo. Está bien – susurró Milo en medio de pequeñas sacudidas, mientras dejaba de reír – Sabemos; y con eso me refiero a tu hermano, Camus y yo, que te acostaste con el chino. Nos costó casi todo el licor de Camus, pero logramos que nos lo dijeras. Eso.

Kanon miró de uno a otro, con la mirada en blanco por un segundo, para luego estrellar la frente contra la mesa.

- Nunca volveré a beber con ustedes – escucharon que decía afligido.

- Y dinos, ¿fue sólo eso o hay algo más entre ustedes? – inquirió el francés. Kanon no abandonó su posición.

- Creo que estamos saliendo – murmuró y enseguida se levantó de golpe, apuntando amenazadoramente a Milo – Si llegas a decirle algo a alguien, voy a matarte.

- ¡Oye! – exclamó Escorpio, ofendido, sin embargo, inmediatamente alzó las cejas, sonriendo travieso – Ahora…cuéntamelo todo. ¡Quiero detalles!

El gemelo volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, suspirando con dramatismo. Tendría que haberlo supuesto; abrir la boca delante de Milo siempre traía efectos colaterales.

* * *

Después de haber dormido un par de horas, Saga despertó sintiéndose extraño.

Se levantó luego de mantener la vista fija en el techo del cuarto por unos minutos, vistiéndose rápidamente con la misma ropa del día anterior – su camisa se había impregnado con el desagradable olor del humo de cigarrillo, arrancándole una mueca de desagrado – y trató de ordenar lo mejor que pudo su cabello despeinado.

Al pasar fuera del baño, escuchó la ducha corriendo y supuso que alguno de los muchachos había despertado antes que él. Cayó en cuenta de que no sabía que hora era.

Sin prisa, caminó hasta el comedor, tropezando con un adormilado Camus en el trayecto.

- Tu hermano vive, si es lo que ibas a ver – bostezó Camus a modo de saludo – Pero duerme como si no lo hubiese hecho nunca.

Le dio las gracias al francés y aprovechó de disculparse por marcharse así de rápido, usando su excusa habitual; _'algunos asuntos que atender'_. Camus le dio poca importancia y se despidió, desapareciendo tras la puerta de la habitación de Milo sin más preámbulos. A pesar de que lo que Acuario le había comunicado era, precisamente, lo que quería averiguar, pasó a echarle un vistazo a Kanon.

Estuvo un par de minutos recargado contra el respaldo del sillón, observándolo dormir. Era una costumbre que había adquirido en el último tiempo, después de tantas noches velando su sueño. Esta vez, sin embargo, lo que veía no hacia que el corazón se le apretara en el pecho. Al contrario, se encontró sonriendo al reparar en los detalles.

Kanon abrazaba uno de los cojines contra su estomago, la manta que él le había echado encima con suerte le alcanzaba a cubrir las rodillas, el cabello revuelto le cubría buena parte del rostro y, aún así, Saga era completamente capaz de descubrir sus facciones relajadas. Se veía tranquilo, contento; seguro se sentiría horriblemente enfermo cuando despertara, pero en ese instante, calma era todo lo que desprendía su imagen. ¿Lo había visto así alguna vez en su vida; dormido o despierto? Suspiró sin encontrar respuesta.

Se puso en marcha en el momento justo en que las últimas palabras de Kanon resonaron en su mente. Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, comenzó a subir la escalinata hacia Sagitario lentamente, y repitió la frase una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Probablemente, toda su vida había pasado por alto las cualidades de su gemelo, siempre pendiente de los desastres que provocaba con frecuencia. Su curiosidad innata solía parecerle atemorizante, sobretodo porque siempre traía como consecuencia algún reproche o castigo, o peor, errores que no podían enmendarse. Siendo un muchacho, y creyendo todo lo que llegaba a sus oídos, pensó que podría resultar peligroso. Que la maldad y el resentimiento podrían nublarle la razón a su hermano.

Sonrió apesadumbrado; resultó siendo todo lo contrario. Él había terminado perdiendo la cabeza y fue él, el que empujó a Kanon a buscar una venganza. Debe haber sido un golpe duro para todos; el fuerte, noble y correcto Saga queriendo conquistar el mundo, mientras el problemático Kanon buscada desesperadamente una forma de volverle a meter algo de cordura en la cabeza. Aunque todos pensaban que las cosas habían sucedido a la inversa. Esta vez, sonrió negando con la cabeza. Siempre podría escudarse en la excusa de que no eran más que niños…pero un santo al servicio de un dios aprendía a pensar como adulto a los seis años, sino antes.

Kanon, por otro lado, podría intentar ocultárselo a todos, incluso a él; podría fingir todo lo que quisiera actuando como alguien calculador, pero tarde o temprano la gente descubriría el tipo de corazón que se le escapaba en cada acto, en cada palabra. Era su naturaleza; – ahora que reparaba en ello con detenimiento – no era que Kanon tuviese que conformarse con ser el segundo o recibir lo que el resto dejaba de lado; era que Kanon esperaba al final de la fila para que el resto tuviese la oportunidad de elegir. Nunca mostró interés en ser el santo de Géminis porque quería que él lo fuera y, sin embargo, todas sus energías se concentraban en demostrar lo contrario.

Saga se detuvo a un par de metros de Sagitario, abriendo los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado por alto toda su vida; incluso ahora, Kanon se esforzaba en facilitarle las cosas: insistía en ocultarle sus pesadillas para alivianarle un poco la culpa, le pedía hacer clases en el refugio para que pudiese recuperar un poco del sueño que perdía llenando informes hasta tarde, se las ingeniaba para empujarlo a pasar más tiempo con Aioros. Saga miró hacia Escorpio, como queriendo volver tras sus pasos y decirle a su hermano, entusiasmado, todo lo que había descubierto esa mañana. Quería decirle que él tampoco hubiese elegido a otro como su hermano, no importaba las veces que lo había hecho rabiar cuando eran niños.

Ahora sabía porqué había despertado sintiéndose tan extraño; ese peso que cargaba consigo a todos lados, de un modo u otro, se había alivianado con las palabras que Kanon le había murmurado la noche anterior.

Una sonrisa autentica se apoderó de su rostro entonces, pero en vez de devolverse hacia el octavo templo, como había pensado en un principio, dio media vuelta y se internó en Sagitario, llamando ansioso a Aioros.

- ¡En mi cuarto! – escuchó que le respondía el castaño después de la segunda llamada y se apresuró en dirigirse hasta allí.

Encontró al arquero sentado en la cama, con el torso desnudo y una toalla ocultándole casi por completo la cabeza, batallando por calzarse un par de botines sin soltarles los cordones por completo. La imagen hizo que Saga se detuviera titubeante en la entrada de la habitación, a pesar de que la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro. ¿Cómo era posible que Aioros siempre lograra convertirlo en un muchachito tímido?

Aioros levantó el rostro cuando logró colocarse las zapatos y rió al verlo tan sonriente. Saga hizo una mueca; seguro el arquero se burlaba de él. Se lo perdonaría sólo porque le debía el desagravio por lo de Leo, hace unos días.

- ¿Por qué tan contento? – preguntó Aioros, haciéndole una seña para que se acercara, al mismo tiempo en que él se levantaba en busca de una camiseta.

Saga avanzó hasta la cama y se dejó caer en ella, girando hasta tener los ojos fijos en la morena espalda de Aioros y volvió a sonreír, sintiéndose ridículamente contento de un momento a otro.

- ¿Recuerdas todas esas veces en que te dije que Kanon sólo era capaz de pensar en si mismo? – preguntó, apoyando la cabeza contra su mano para estudiar más fácilmente cómo se contraían los músculos del castaño al moverse. Escuchó a Aioros reír mientras se colocaba la camiseta.

- Si…

- He estado equivocado prácticamente toda mi vida.

Aioros torció las cejas extrañado y cauteloso, se acercó a la cama donde Saga había vuelto a recostarse, con los ojos fijos en el techo. Que Saga admitiera algo así no era cosa de todos los días; salvo cuando se trataba de la rebelión contra Athena y su muerte.

- ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado, pero la sonrisa suave en los labios de Saga logró relajarlo, aunque sea en una ínfima parte.

- De maravilla – contestó el gemelo poniéndose de pie y, para desconcierto de Aioros, acercándose a él sin titubear.

El arquero estuvo a segundos de hacer una acotación al respecto, cuando Saga lo besó de improviso. A pesar del estupor, no dudó en responderle, rozando su lengua con la del gemelo hasta que la necesidad de respirar los obligó a separarse.

Abrió los ojos, parpadeando perplejo por lo que acababa de suceder, sólo para toparse con una fugaz sonrisa por parte del otro griego.

- Esto no sucede todos los días – murmuró Aioros de repente – No sé si mi corazón sea capaz de soportar tanta sorpresa junta – agregó con sarcasmo.

Saga sacudió la cabeza, rodando los ojos y no dudó en tomar al arquero de la mano, arrastrándolo tras él.

- Espero que no tengas nada que hacer.

- Eso depende de que tengas planeado – replicó Aioros, alzando una ceja, seductor. Saga rió a carcajadas, burlándose de su intento por cortejarlo.

- Sólo se me antojo ir al pueblo – Aioros bufó decepcionado.

- ¿Y qué hay en Rodorio de entretenido?

- No lo sé. Es lo que voy a averiguar – murmuró Saga, sonriente, recordando que le había preguntado exactamente lo mismo a Kanon la noche anterior.

- Saga… – Aioros se detuvo, soltándole la mano. El gemelo tuvo la leve impresión de que Aioros estuvo a dos tonos de maullar - …Mejor nos quedamos en mi templo. ¿Para qué ir a perder el tiempo a Rodorio si podemos aprovecharlo aquí?

Saga dudó al ver a Aioros acercarse persuasivamente hacia él. Si combinaba la forma en que ese cuerpo caminaba cerrando la distancia entre ellos y el tono de voz que usaba para convencerlo, la idea se le hacia endemoniadamente irresistible. Sacudió la cabeza, como saliendo de un sueño, cuando Aioros estuvo a no más de dos pasos de distancia.

- Tengo unas cosas que hacer en Rodorio – dijo al fin. Pudo ver el desencanto en los ojos del arquero y sonrió a modo de disculpa, entrelazando nuevamente sus dedos con los de Aioros - ¿Vendrás conmigo?

- ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? – insistió el de ojos azules.

- Si, te estoy pidiendo una cita – resopló pacientemente. Se le había olvidado lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser el arquero.

Reanudó su marcha después de eso, Aioros siguiéndolo sonriente al obtener lo que buscaba; disgustar al gemelo. Unos pasos más allá, lo intentó de nuevo, mirándolo de reojo cada tanto y sonriendo de lado.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Saga después de intentos frustrados por ignorarlo.

- No creas que no la vi – replicó el otro, misterioso.

- ¿Qué cosa? – volvió a preguntar el gemelo, sin comprender.

- La duda, Saga. ¡Estaba allí! – rió el griego más joven – Por un segundo, consideraste seriamente quedarte conmigo en Sagitario.

- ¡No es cierto! – exclamó Saga, sonrojándose casi de inmediato.

- No tienes porque avergonzarte por eso – se mofó otra vez al arquero – Cualquiera en tu lugar lo habría considerado.

- ¡Aioros!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Entonces, ¿qué tienes preparado para nuestra nueva cita? Sorpréndeme.

Saga soltó la mano de Aioros, fingiendo contrariedad y se adelantó con pasos decididos.

- ¡Saga! Ya, lo siento – soltó apresurado Sagitario, trotando tras el gemelo hasta pegársele a la espalda y haciendo un puchero cuando lo vio sonreír – Oye, eso no es justo.

- Claro, no es justo cuando no eres tú el que se la pasa bien. Ahora cierra la boca, tengo cosas que contarte.

A pesar de la insistencia de Aioros, Saga evitó decirle algo sobre la noche anterior hasta que llegaron a Rodorio. Sabía muy bien que en el Santuario hasta las piedras tenían oídos.

**TBC**


	18. All I Need

¡Hola!

¿Se acuerdan de mí? Soy Elyon, ¡Si, soy yo!

Bueno, después de mucho tiempo, les traigo capi nuevo. Fue horrible escribirlo. Muy difícil empezarlo sobretodo. Claro, después de cuatro meses, cualquiera ¬¬

De hecho no iba a actualizar hasta haber completado la edición de mis lj (pfff) y pretendía editarlo completito antes de continuarlo. No lo hice. Ni siquiera leí el capitulo anterior, porque si empezaba, no actualizaba hasta el otro año y aún quiero vivir, gracias.

Y estoy deprimida.

Llevo un par de semanas de vacaciones y me lo he pasado acostada vegetando. Asi que si alguien quiere escribir porno, digo, algo y animarme, me haría feliz =)

Mientras tanto, me voy a escribir mi propio porno.

Y les dejo este acá.

Y ya no digo nada más para no espantarlas. Es que, dios, cuatro meses es demasiado tiempo. Que verguenza.

Para Cybe...y Sharpey-00 que ya tenía sindrome de abstiencia por falta de estos dos =3

Las quiero!

Elyon

* * *

******All I need.**

De un momento a otro, Saga no tenía mayores intenciones de volver a su templo.

Suspiró cansado, preguntándose cómo era que siempre terminaba arruinando un día que prometía ser bueno.

De hecho, no recordaba haberse levantado de tan buen humor desde que habían sido revividos. No le gustaba quedarse hasta tarde a menos que tuviese trabajo que hacer o Kanon estuviese con uno de sus ataques. O con insomnio. Sin embargo, la noche anterior, obviando la cantidad excesiva de alcohol que había pasado frente a sus ojos, resultó ser provechosa. Su hermano no solía andar por ahí hablando de las cosas que pasaban por su mente. _'Ninguno de mis planes funcionaría si lo hiciese'_, le diría su gemelo y probablemente, él no dudaría en recalcarle que aún así no funcionaban. Sonrió al imaginarse la escena, después de todo, Kanon no hablaría de esas cosas. Y en ese sentido, Saga tampoco era de los que andaban ventilando lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Con Kanon era diferente. Desde aquella vez, cuando le pidió que confiara en él, mientras Kanon se atragantaba comiendo, Saga comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

Saga siempre tenía mucho en mente y era un alivio tener una mente igual de atolondrada con la que compartir sus cuestionamientos. Pero eso sólo sucedía en una dirección. De lo contrario, no tendría que haber recurrido a Milo para saber que sucedía entre su hermano y Dohko.

Y Milo tenía razón. Saber que Kanon tenía interés por algo relacionado al santuario, lo tranquilizaba. Le aseguraba poder tener un ojo puesto en él, o los dos, cuando el otro no estaba pendiente del hombre que hasta hace unos minutos lo había acompañado. Quién, curiosamente, era la causa de sus últimos dolores de cabeza.

Ahora que sabía que Milo y Camus estaban igual de pendientes de Kanon, podía concentrarse un poco más en su relación con Aioros. Si es que podía llamarla así.

Poco a poco, estaba haciéndose a la idea de que el griego realmente quería estar con él, que no le reclamaba nada, salvo su constante actitud de sentirse culpable. No lograba entenderlo. El porqué Aioros era lo suficientemente necio como para retomar lo que hace catorce años habían dejado inconcluso, tomando todos los sucesos dolorosos ocurridos en medio y desechándolos sin pensárselo siquiera. Si el estuviese en lugar de Aioros, ni siquiera se dirigiría la palabra. Así que trataba de no intentar comprenderlo. Era difícil, con su necesidad por entender todo, buscando estar preparado para cualquier acontecimiento. Aioros acababa con esa obsesión como acababa con todo lo demás; se paraba enfrente con su sonrisa de _'hey, el mundo es perfecto'_, lo distraía con palabras sardónicas que estaba seguro nadie más que él y talvez Aioria habían oído jamás en sus labios – quizás también Kanon – lo besaba sin decir agua va y lo dejaba totalmente perdido, confundido y a la deriva, sin saber que hacer ni decir. De hecho, era risorio como lograba desbaratar al santo perfecto que toda su vida se había esforzado en construir, sin buscarlo. O quizás era lo que buscaba.

Porque, pensando en ello, era parte de la dinámica que siempre había existido entre ambos. Aioros enfrentaba – casi con la misma obsesión que decía ver en Saga – su necesidad por controlar cada una de sus acciones. _'A veces creo que hasta cuentas cuántos segundos te toma cada respiración y cuando te veo actuando así, no me parece difícil de creer'_, le dijo una vez, no recordaba exactamente cuando, en medio de una discusión. Saga se había limitado a rodar los ojos y a quedarse callado, esperando que el asunto terminara con eso. Y lo hizo, pero no antes de que Aioros logrará quitarse la duda de encima. _'¿Lo haces?'_, interrogó asustado, la expresión en su rostro haciéndolo reír casi al instante. Fin de la discusión. Fin de las discusiones por semanas.

El recuerdo lo hizo sonreír y, al mismo tiempo, le hizo desear que la discusión de aquella tarde hubiese acabado igual.

Aioros tenía una capacidad impresionante para transformarlo en alguien distinto. En alguien mejor. Por eso siempre cedía. Porque Aioros le decía _'tranquilo, no es tan importante'_ y Saga le creía de inmediato, y hacerle frente a los problemas se le hacia más fácil. _'Deja, yo me encargo'_ y se relajaba, como por arte de magia. Pero él, al igual que Aioros, tenía ese efecto en el otro santo. Lograba hacerle perder la paciencia. Kanon lo intentaba y jamás lo conseguía. Es más, Aioros parecía disfrutar sus intentos por lograrlo. Y sin embargo, era él el que sin quererlo, lo lograba. Lo frustraba, lo enojaba y sólo necesitaba una palabra, un gesto, para hacerlo. Esta vez fue comprar un regalo.

Un regalo que llevaba un rato mirando y no sabía porque. La caja no era muy grande, el papel era muy simple, no tenía cinta ni tarjeta. La verdad, si sabía porque no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

¿Había hecho bien en comprarlo? ¿Valdría la pena a cambio de una discusión – otra – con Aioros?

El castaño se molestó apenas le dijo para quién era. No lo detuvo, es más, al principio ni siquiera le dijo algo, pero su expresión cambió radicalmente. Y después vino todo lo demás. Lo de siempre, su necesidad por aferrarse a todos los errores que había cometido y tratar de repararlos. De culparse y de negarse momentitos de felicidad por no creerse digno. Y Saga se molestó. Se molestó porque se esforzaba, realmente lo intentaba, pero había cosas con las que simplemente no podía. Se enfadó con Aioros porque esperaba que comprendiera porque lo hacía y no fue así. Antes de darse cuenta había nombrado a Aioria y ese era un punto intocable cuando Aioros estaba molesto. Ambos se callaron, apretando las mandíbulas y luego, cuando se cansaron de estar molestos, se quedaron en silencio buscando las palabras que pudiesen aliviar en algo la tensión que se instaló en ese pequeño espacio que los separaba de camino al santuario. No las encontraron y casi llegando a Géminis, Aioros se despidió con un largo suspiro que sonó parecido a _'Te veo luego' _y Saga apenas murmuró _'De acuerdo'_.

Suspiró con fuerza, llenándose los pulmones del aire que empezaba a enfriarse a medida que caía la noche. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, acomodando un mechón tras la oreja, antes de ponerse de pie. Tenía que averiguar si todo lo de ese día serviría para algo. Con algo de suerte, quizás Kanon no estaría en el templo a esas horas.

Iba a mitad de camino cuando supuso que se había equivocado.

— ¿Así que fue tu idea emborracharme? — escuchó la voz de Kanon en su oído al mismo tiempo en que sintió un brazo rodearle el cuello y otro apresarle la cintura con fuerza.

Saga gruñó casi sin aire, forcejeando, preocupándose más por no dejar caer el regalo que por la facilidad con la que su gemelo lo había apresado.

— ¡Kanon! ¡Cuidado! — gritó Saga, tratando de sacudirse a Kanon de encima — ¡Maldita sea, Kanon, suéltame!

Kanon lo soltó en el momento preciso para que evitara que la caja cayera.

— Podrías habérmelo preguntado — farfulló Kanon, cruzándose de brazos. Saga le daba la espalda, ocultando efectivamente lo que tenía entre los brazos y despertando su curiosidad. Se acercó cauteloso — Ahora tendré que soportar que Milo se lo pase de lo lindo burlándose de mi.

Saga explotó.

— ¡Llevo semanas preguntándotelo, idiota! — rugió dándose la vuelta y olvidando por completo el regalo. ¿Honestamente? Aún estaba un poco molesto y que su gemelo tuviese el cinismo de decirle que _'podría habérselo preguntado'_ cuando ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho, le hizo perder la compostura.

Kanon parpadeó perplejo. No le prestaba atención a Saga, sus ojos estaban fijos en la caja que éste sostenía.

— ¿Y eso? — preguntó, y en seguida alzo una ceja y sonrió con burla — ¿Aioros ya empezó a hacerte regalitos? Eso sólo significa una cosa, Saga.

El menor disfrutaba desmedidamente cada oportunidad que tenía para mofarse de su hermano. De hecho, se iba dando puntos cada vez que tenía éxito. Uno, si lograba enfadarlo. Dos, si se avergonzaba. Uno extra si conseguía sonrojarlo. Cinco cuando la oportunidad se presentaba mientras comían y Saga se atragantaba y pasaba minutos tosiendo. Un bonus de cincuenta si lograba dejarlo sin palabras e incapaz de responder porque, por Athena, eso si era difícil. Perdía todos los puntos cuando su hermano reaccionaba de una forma inesperada. Como en esa ocasión.

Saga bajó la mirada lentamente, infló las mejillas sopesando - Kanon no sabía qué -, pero era algo que hacia cada vez que trataba de decidir entre hacer una u otra cosa, y cuando volvió a mirarlo, los ojos se le habían suavizado. Apretaba los labios, quizás para esconder una sonrisa, talvez para mantener las palabras dentro. Le extendió la cajita sin decir nada. Kanon lo miraba estupefacto.

— ¿Es para mí? — preguntó apuntándose con un dedo. Saga asintió y Kanon tuvo la urgencia de entrecerrar los ojos, incapaz de no sospechar de las acciones de su gemelo. Saga lograba aparentarlo mucho mejor, pero al igual que él, tramaba cosas todo el tiempo. Se atrevería a decir que Saga tramaba más fechorías que él, sólo que la mayoría solo se quedaban en eso, planes — ¿Por qué me haces un regalo?

— Sólo tómalo, ¿quieres?

Impulsivamente se lo arrebató de las manos, de un momento a otro vibrando de excitación. Saga se sentía confundido.

— ¿Toda esa emoción es real o fingida? — interrogó cuando lo vio despedazar el papel de regalo como un crío en Navidad.

— Fingida, por supuesto.

Era cierto.

Porque cuando Kanon vio de que se trataba, quedo inmóvil. Saga se puso nervioso. Tal vez había cometido un error. De hecho, quizás terminaría peleado con Aioros, sin dinero y por nada. Haciendo uso de su imaginación, había visualizado a su gemelo explotando de alegría, dando saltitos y todo. En cambio, parecía que algo le dolía muy pero muy profundo en el pecho.

— ¿Estás bromeando? — no fue más que un susurro y sintió una necesidad desesperante por explicarse.

— Hace días, cuando tuviste ese ataque de pánico, descubrí un álbum de fotos bajo tu cama — dijo, la voz sonándole ligeramente culpable. Kanon alzó la vista al cielo, inhalando profundo y tragando con dificultad, pero negándose a mirarlo — No sé si estaré en lo correcto, pero creo que son tuyas. Es decir, ¿las tomaste tú? Creí que te gustaría. Debería habértelo preguntado antes.

— Es una cámara costosa, Saga — parecía que le faltaba el aire. Y que seguía doliéndole.

— Si, bueno, tenía un poco de dinero ahorrado — en esa ocasión, Kanon dejó de esquivarle la mirada. Le brillaban los ojos y seguía costándole trabajo tragar, un nudo en la garganta dificultándole la tarea. Saga por fin respiró aliviado. Esa era emoción de verdad — ¿Te gusta?

Kanon se rió. Medio ahogado, todavía faltándole el aire, como si no quisiera hacerlo, y tuvo que parpadear varias veces porque los condenados ojos le ardían.

— ¡Dioses, me encanta! — dijo, y dando un par de zancadas, se abrazó a Saga tan fuerte que le arrancó un quejido. Saga se tensó, sorprendido, mas se relajó cuando sintió un suspiró tembloroso contra su cuello — Eres un imbécil.

Saga rió a carcajadas y devolvió el abrazo. Ahí mismo, en ese lugar y en ese instante, le dio lo mismo la discusión con Aioros. Le habría gustado que el arquero los viese así. Podría haber comprendido la verdadera razón por la que estaba haciendo eso. Podría haber visto qué tan importante era para Kanon. Podría haber vislumbrado, como Saga hacía en ese momento, que quizás conseguiría poner a su hermano un poco mejor. Y con eso le bastaba.

* * *

El menor de los gemelos estaba exultante.

Llevaban cerca de media hora en la sala, Saga con el álbum de fotos sobre las piernas, recostado en el sillón — _'Son mis favoritas'_, había dicho Kanon, y después había agregado, _'Son las únicas que guardé'_ — lo que hacía aún más valioso que quisiera compartirlas con él. A sus pies, sentado en el suelo, Kanon se afanaba en descubrir las características de su nueva cámara.

Le gustaba así, ir probando cada función, sin leer el instructivo primero. De hecho, apenas la sacó de su caja, arrojó los folletos lo más lejos que pudo.

De vez en cuando, se giraba un poco y antes de que Saga supiese de donde había venido ese destello, ya había recuperado su posición y murmuraba bajito _'Es perfecta'_ o _'Guau, es que…Guau'_. Saga no podía evitar sonreírse y preguntarse como su hermano había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin una cámara en su poder. Parecía una extremidad adicional.

Kanon le contó como la había descubierto. La fotografía. Le habló de la viejita de la foto — _'El mejor pastel de carne de la galaxia'_, le dijo —; le habló de algunos de los niños. Evitó a propósito hablar de las fotos en las que aparecía él y Saga se lo dejó pasar. Estaba contento, se veía feliz, ¿para qué quitarle eso, si ya le había quitado mucho, mucho más antes?

De pronto, Kanon se quedó quieto. Miró a Saga por sobre el hombro, escudriñándolo cuidadosamente.

— Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo supiste que era ésta la que quería?

Saga sonrió, cerrando el álbum con cuidado.

— Liakos me lo dijo — contestó. Notó una nueva interrogante en el rostro de su hermano, así que agregó — Dijo que te pasabas por allá cada cierto tiempo y le pedías que te hiciese un descuento.

— Si lo hubiese hecho una semana más, estoy seguro de que me la regala con tal que lo deje tranquilo — la risa de Saga retumbó en la habitación.

— Estoy seguro que si — respondió el mayor y Kanon lo urgió a dar una respuesta más elaborada — Le pedí que no lo hiciera.

— ¡Viejo del demonio! ¡Sabía que podía venderla!

Kanon se puso de pie y de inmediato se dejó caer junto a Saga. Sin que su gemelo comprendiera que hacía, le pasó un brazo por el cuello y lo acercó hacia él, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron uno al lado del otro. Estiró el brazo que sostenía la cámara y tomó la fotografía. Recuperó su postura de inmediato, analizando la imagen que había capturado. Sonrió apenas perceptiblemente.

En la imagen, sus propios ojos lo miraban de vuelta, brillantes, de un verde fulgurante y su sonrisa enseñaba los dientes, extensa y casi tan reluciente como su mirada. Le gustó verse así. Creía que representaba exactamente como se sentía en ese momento. Junto a él, en la imagen, Saga se las había arreglado para desviar el rostro en el último segundo y su perfil se delineaba altivo en el retrato. Fruncía las cejas, tratando de parecer molesto, sin embargo, no fue capaz de contener la sonrisa, franca y abierta, que se le formó en los labios.

Kanon guardó la imagen antes de que Saga pudiese verla y apagó la cámara. De vez en vez, guardaba cosas como esa sólo para él y la fotografía, en particular, le había gustado. Pensó que era como siempre debía ser entre ellos. Palmeó el muslo de Saga afectuosamente.

— Muy enserio — dijo y Saga enarcó una ceja — ¡No, de verdad! Muy, muy en serio…Aprecio esto. Mucho muy demasiado — dijo, riendo con la lengua entre dientes, notando el gesto fastidiado de Saga.

Saga prefirió no contestar, porque lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue '_En el fondo, creo que te mereces eso y más de mi parte'_ y alcanzó a darse cuenta de que Kanon tendría uno o dos argumentos para contradecirlo y arruinar el momento. Así que mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Y continúo igual cuando, unos minutos después, Kanon se puso de pie y desapareció del cuarto. En dirección a Libra probablemente. Lo extrañó de inmediato. Porque al quedarse solo, Aioros volvía a ocuparle la mente. Se preguntó si sería aún muy pronto para subir hasta Sagitario y encausar las cosas.

— Probablemente sí — murmuró. Permaneció en el sofá, con la mente en ninguna parte y el álbum de Kanon sobre el pecho. No notó cuando resbaló de sus manos y se quedó profundamente dormido, a pesar de lo incomodo de su posición.

* * *

Kanon estaba más que feliz con su nuevo juguete. Si fuese más fuerte, se habría negado a aceptarlo porque no le costó reconocer la disculpa de Saga tras el gesto. Pero había cosas frente a las que no podía fingir ser fuerte.

Odiaba la idea de su hermano gastando sus ahorros para – no le gustaba como sonaba esto – _'comprar su perdón'_, sin embargo, apenas leyó el modelo de la cámara en la caja, se le hizo agua la boca. Y los ojos y las rodillas. Se derritió entero, más aún, porque Saga se había dado el tiempo de averiguar que lo haría feliz.

Saga había cambiado de golpe cuando eran pequeños, sintiendo la obligación de madurar contra el tiempo para satisfacer las necesidades que su futuro cargo requeriría. Dejó de jugar, dejó de reír, dejó de tolerar las boberías de su hermano pequeño. Empezó a reprenderlo y a corregirle todo lo que no le parecía correcto. Se olvido, de que de vez en cuando, Kanon necesitaba un abrazo. No tenía que ser muy largo, de hecho, una palmadita en la espalda le habría bastado. A Kanon le tomó tiempo saber que, bajo ese trato indiferente, Saga trataba de protegerlo de esa voz maléfica que lo atormentaba cuando bajaba la guardia.

En la actualidad, Saga estaba demasiado acostumbrado a no exhibir excesivamente sus emociones como para permitirse demostraciones de cariño notorias. No tenía la capacidad de Kanon para encaramarse sobre las personas a las que quería, pero si tenía las herramientas para estar siempre al pendiente de sus necesidades. Y ese peso en las manos de Kanon, esa cámara que llevaba semanas burlándose de él tras la vitrina de la tienda, era una prueba de ello.

Sonrío al encender el aparato. Decidió dejárselo pasar por esta vez. Saga se esforzaba, así que podría simular, por esta única vez, que no había visto dobles intenciones en su actuar y enfocó su mente en lo que había ido a hacer a Libra.

Por algún extraño motivo - que tenía mucho que ver con una cantidad excesiva de años viviendo aislado del mundo -, suponía que Dohko no estaría muy relacionado con las fotografías. O que creería que se robaban el alma de los fotografiados o algo por el estilo. Así que tenía que obtener una fotografía a como de lugar.

— ¡Doohkooo! — canturreó.

— ¡Cocina! — fue el grito seco que obtuvo por respuesta.

Kanon preparó la cámara y se aseguró de tenerla lista para tomar la fotografía antes de asomar la cabeza por la puerta. Dohko lo apuntó con una cuchara apenas lo vio. Y se lamía los labios. El gemelo estaba absolutamente seguro de que el chino no tenía idea de lo sensual que se veía cada vez que hacía eso. Y cuando sonreía y le brillaban los ojos, como en ese momento. Moría por tener esa imagen para siempre en la memoria de su cámara, pero no era lo que llevaba en mente en ese instante.

— ¿Tan seguro estabas de que me gustaría el helado? — preguntó Dohko y Kanon casi lo había olvidado, pero esa mañana se las había arreglado para dejar un pote en el congelador, mientras Dohko hablaba de cosas (que a él no le interesaban en absoluto) con Shion. Quizás aún estaba un poco borracho a esa hora, porque lo recordaba vagamente.

El griego sonrió en respuesta, porque no se le ocurrió nada más y lo llamó.

— Ven acá un segundo — Dohko hizo lo que le pidió y la sonrisa de Kanon se incrementó a causa de ello. A pesar de la catarsis del otro día, Dohko ahora se veía tranquilo y el geminiano hizo una nota mental para tener siempre helado de vainilla a mano. Sólo por si acaso.

Dohko caminaba arrastrando los pies, una manía que Kanon descubrió hace poco; el chino lo hacía cada vez que andaba descalzo y el pantalón le quedaba un poco largo. La teoría del gemelo era que lo hacía para evitar enredarse con el sobrante del pantalón y la respaldaba en que lo había visto teniendo problemas para desenredarse de la capa de su armadura. Y, como correspondía, se había burlado de él. A pesar de encontrarlo adorable (y haber negado que lo hubiese pensado, después).

Tan pronto Dohko estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Kanon sacó la cámara que escondía a sus espaldas y la colocó frente al rostro de Dohko, a una distancia muy corta y le dio al botón de captura, antes de que el moreno tuviese tiempo de reaccionar.

— ¿Qué...? ¡Por los dioses! — murmuró el chino encandilado por el brillo del flash.

Kanon sonrió apenas, excusándose. Probablemente, a esa distancia el flash era lo suficientemente intenso para cegar momentáneamente al moreno. Lo vio parpadear rápidamente casi un minuto, como si hubiese pasado demasiado tiempo mirando al sol y después no pudiese ver nada más que ese resplandor. Kanon revisó la imagen que había capturado y se dio por satisfecho; eran exactamente esos ojos verdes, contrastantes con la piel morena y el cabello rojizo, los que quería atesorar. Que Dohko tuviese esa expresión sorprendida sólo los hacia resaltar más.

— Sabía que estabas tramando algo — murmuró Dohko refregándose los ojos con los puños.

— ¡Ah, vamos! No seas melodramático — contestó Kanon, sujetándole las muñecas y acercándolo hasta que el aroma a vainilla le inundo los sentidos. Ladeó apenas la cabeza hacia la izquierda y acercó su rostro al de Dohko, sin embargo, antes de que sus labios se rozaran, cambio de idea y se alejó. Inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha y volvió a acercarse, acariciando delicadamente sus labios contra los del moreno. Cuando Dohko quiso cerrar aún más la distancia entre ellos, Kanon volvió a alejar el rostro. De inmediato, sintió una de las manos del chino sujetándole la nuca con fuerza, le oyó gruñir – _No me vengas con tus jugarretas baratas _–, lo vio sonreír con malicia y enseguida, le metió la lengua en la boca. Antes de separarse, la lengua de Dohko recorrió cada rincón, reconociendo un terreno que reclamaba como suyo, en un arranque inesperado de posesividad.

Se separaron sin aire en los pulmones, con los rostros a escasa distancia, mirándose los labios mutuamente, mientras dejaban escapar aceleradas respiraciones. Fue Dohko el que evitó que las cosas pasaran a otro nivel, manteniendo la distancia al poner una mano sobre el pecho del gemelo y darle un leve empujón, obligándolo a retroceder. Kanon podría haberse preocupado si Dohko no hubiese estampado en su rostro una sonrisa divertida.

— Linda cámara — dijo Dohko, al mismo tiempo recordando que el pote de helado se descongelaba lentamente en el mesón donde lo había dejado y apresurándose para devolverlo a la heladera.

Rió a carcajadas cuando vio la expresión pasmada de Kanon. El gemelo salió de su estupor, dejando el aparato sobre la mesa y jalando una silla para sentarse.

— ¿Cómo puedes reconocer una cámara sin prestarle mayor atención y no haber comido helado nunca en tu vida? Sinceramente, ¿te parece que tenga sentido?

— Sólo para que lo sepas, Kanon — comentó Dohko pasándose una mano por el cabello e inconcientemente metiéndose una mano bajo la camiseta, mientras Kanon simulaba prestarle atención, cuando en realidad lo que hacía era imaginarse que las cosas serían muy distintas si fuese su mano la que se colaba bajo la ropa del moreno — Existen dos tipos de ermitaños; los de todos los días y los de fin de semana. Yo soy de los de fin de semana.

— El helado es de fin de semana — murmuró Kanon.

Dohko reía y al hacerlo, su voz grave resonaba en las paredes y Kanon se imaginaba que venía de todas las direcciones posibles. No sólo eso, le vibraban los hombros y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo el fuerte cuello. _'No deberíamos estar hablando'_, pensaba Kanon y se contenía de levantarse y atraparlo contra el mueble más cercano. Acababa de darse cuenta que, ocupado en soportar las consecuencias de su noche de juerga, no había pensado en Dohko en todo el día, sin embargo, no llevaba más de diez minutos en su cocina y no podía dejar de enumerar los lugares contra los que podría follarlo, ni dejaba de preguntarse que cosas lo harían quebrarse y gemir su nombre igual que hace dos días.

— Saga me la dio — dijo Kanon simulando una compostura que no tenía y tratando de llevar la conversación a un tema que no lo hiciera pensar en Dohko jadeando y desnudo. Hablar de Saga era seguro — La cámara.

— Ah.

Fue esa expresión la que terminó por mandarle la calentura al demonio. Ese _'Ah'_ en la voz de Dohko que, de pronto, había sonado muy seria.

— Si… _'Ah'_ — repitió Kanon, y no sabía exactamente porqué, pero creía que le molestaba oírlo así.

Dohko se apoyaba contra el lavaplatos, suspirando y cruzándose de brazos. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonaba tranquila, suave, como si intentara arrullarlo con ella.

— ¿Y tú estás bien con eso?

Kanon frunció las cejas y se miró detenidamente los dedos. Si lo pensaba con más detenimiento, sabía que su reacción molesta se debía, únicamente, a que era lo mismo que pensaba en el fondo. _'Ah, Saga tiene un arranque de culpa'_ o _'Ah, ese tema otra vez'._

— No — su respuesta fue un murmullo, pero Dohko la oyó sin problemas.

— Creo que es normal que tu hermano quiera retribuirte de algún modo…

— Pero yo no quiero que lo haga. No necesito que lo haga. Sólo quiero...

Dohko se acercó despacio, en silencio, y al estar junto a Kanon, le despejó el flequillo con los dedos. No necesitaba que Kanon le dijera qué era lo quería que Saga hiciera, pero sabía tan bien como Kanon, que esperar que Saga lo olvidara era menospreciarlo. Era querer quitarle una parte de humanidad a la que el gemelo se aferraba sin darse cuenta. Para Saga, vivir con sus culpas, recordarlas, tolerarlas y evitar que se repitieran era asegurar que era el humano en él, el responsable de sus acciones. Fue eso lo que le dijo a Kanon.

— Quizás no es malo que lo haga — susurró y Kanon apoyó la frente contra su abdomen — Talvez lo hace sentir vivo, tal vez lo hace sentir mejor persona que en el pasado.

— Saga es buena persona — la voz de Kanon se apagó contra las ropas del chino y éste rió despacio.

— Todos sabemos eso. El único que no se ha enterado es el propio Saga. Por otro lado, pienso que Saga quiere verte contento. Y si los ojos te bailaban cuando te dio la cámara, tanto como te bailaban hace unos minutos, seguro lo dejaste satisfecho.

Kanon ahogó una risa. Rodeó la cintura de Dohko con un brazo y se puso de pie, aprovechando el impulso para obligar al moreno a sentarse sobre la mesa. Le abrió las piernas con las caderas y hundió la nariz en el cuello moreno, inhalando pausadamente. Dohko mantenía una mano enredada en el cabello del gemelo, mientras la otra subía y bajaba de un modo reconfortante por su espalda. A Kanon le gustaba allí, en los brazos del chino y con el calor de sus muslos apretándole las piernas. Era tranquilo y era seguro. Y le despejaba la mente, la vaciaba de contemplaciones.

Kanon suspiró, aun contra el cuello de Dohko y percibió el leve escalofrío que recorrió la espalda del moreno en la punta de los dedos. _'Sí sólo fuese siempre así'_; pensaba Kanon, justo momentos antes que pensamientos y dudas - los mismos que intentaba bloquear cuando Dohko estaba cerca-, se asentaran en su mente. Confundido, un poco molesto por el poco control que tenía sobre las ideas que se retorcían en su cabeza, sacó la lengua, saboreando la tibieza de la piel que, en un movimiento involuntario de Dohko, se ponía completamente a su disposición.

Lamió el recorrido que el músculo le indicaba hasta la oreja y besó suavemente la zona que se ocultaba tras ella. Dohko crispó los dedos sobre sus brazos y cuando Kanon mordió el lóbulo, soltó un gemido que hizo al muchacho resoplar ansioso. Dohko le buscó la boca, desesperado, jadeando cuando Kanon comenzó a mover las caderas, en un vaivén controlado y desquiciante.

El gemelo le lamia los labios, le besaba la barbilla, le mordía el cuello, jadeaba sin aire contra su oído, mandando descargas eléctricas por su columna y cada terminación nerviosa. Dohko empujaba las caderas con urgencia y, obediente, Kanon metía una mano entre ambos y le desabrochaba el pantalón. Enseguida cambiaba de planes y subía la mano por el estomago del moreno, alzando junto con ella la camiseta y exponiendo el torso de Dohko. Kanon dejó de jalar la tela cuando notó que Dohko no cooperaba.

El chino mantenía el rostro de Kanon inmóvil con un firme agarre entre el cuello y la nuca. Sus labios se rozaban, jadeantes.

— Tengo una reunión con el Patriarca — musitó y besó delicadamente las comisuras de los labios de Kanon — Y empezó hace cinco minutos.

La respuesta que obtuvo de Kanon fue sorpresiva y ligeramente violenta. Apenas y terminaba de hablar, cuando el gemelo lo empujó contra la mesa y lo miró desde arriba, con las manos apoyándose a cada lado de su cabeza.

— Seguro que Shion puede esperar — murmuró Kanon y segundos después, Dohko sintió sus labios en el pecho, justo donde la camiseta comenzaba a dejar la piel expuesta.

_'Porque yo no puedo'_, Kanon no lo dijo, pero la prisa en su voz hizo que lo oyera tan claro como si lo hubiese hecho. Más tarde, con la mente fría, reconocería que era un poco vergonzoso que sólo hubiese necesitado eso para convencerlo.

**TBC**

* * *

Joeee, está como raro, ¿no? ¿No les parece raro? En fin, ojala que rarito y todo les haya gustado.

Si hay algun error o incongruencia me lo dejan saber, es que no aguantaba las ganas de subirlo de una vez xDD Ahora, debo toneladas de review, asi que me buscaré momentitos para leer antes de seguir =)

Besotes! =3


	19. I can feel the doubt inside of me

_OHDIOS__OHDIOS__OHDIOS__OHDIOS__OHDIOS__OHDIOS_

*Elyon corre nerviosa*

Les traigo nuevo capi y trataré de ser breve aquí, porque ultimamente estoy con una verborrea escrita impresionante.

Es largo.

Hay porno, así que tengo miedo. Me da miedo escribir porno porque es tan difícil escribirlo bien T_T

Sigo creyendo que la primera parte debería ser el final del capi anterior. Me gustaría saber que piensan.

¡Dios! Tengo verguenza

Espero que les guste y gracias a tods los que están leyendo. No es que escriba sólo por eso, pero de vez en cuando es lindo que a uno le rasquen detrás de las orejas =)

También tengo el capi de 'Open Your Eyes' listo. También es largo pero aún no lo corrijo, asi que lo subo esta noche o mañana a más tardar.

* * *

**I can feel the doubt inside of me.**

_"Dohko"_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"¿Vas a decirle a Shion de esto?"_

_Dohko dejo de vestirse para mirar a Kanon. El griego estaba tendido en su cama, con el torso desnudo y los pantalones desabrochados, mirando fijamente el techo del cuarto. Kanon era desconcertante y la mitad de las veces, Dohko no sabía si las preguntas que hacia eran en serio o, simplemente, trataba de tomarle el pelo._

_"¿Quieres que se lo diga?"_

_Notó que sonreía lamiéndose los dientes._

_"¿Quieres ocultárselo?"_

_Terminó de pasar la cabeza por la camiseta y se sacudió el pelo húmedo._

_"Sigo pensando que no es buena idea que se entere…Como te lo dije hace dos días"_

_"Pero quieres decírselo"_

_"¿No querer ocultárselo es lo mismo?"_

_Kanon comenzó a balancear los pies, que colgaban al borde de la cama._

_"Supongo que si"_

_El chino terminó de calzarse las zapatillas y echó una última mirada hacia Kanon, antes de decidir que ya se había atrasado un poco más que demasiado para encontrarse con Shion._

_"No le diré nada"_

_"Vale"_

Dohko detuvo su carrera poco antes de alcanzar la puerta del despacho de Shion. Se pasó una mano por el cabello -que aún estaba húmedo -, suspirando al recordar la conversación de unos minutos atrás. Más que los posibles problemas en los que podría meterse Kanon, le preocupaba cómo su amigo podría llegar a reaccionar si le contaba que, al parecer, estaban saliendo. Más aún después de lo que le dijo esa noche, antes de la guardia. Porque por mucho que le pesase, Shion tenía razón. Un par de veces antes se había sorprendido mirando a Kanon y haciendo listas mentales sobre que cosas tenía en común y en cuáles se diferenciaba de Defteros. Incluso ese día, cerca del pueblo, cuando Kanon le dijo que le gustaba, había terminado pensando en eso. Le molestaba no poder poner esos recuerdos al margen de lo que pasaba entre Kanon y él, porque como llevaba repitiéndose incansablemente hasta ese momento, habían sido su irreverencia y su actitud, no el parecido a Defteros, lo que lo había llevado a aceptar que sentía algo por el griego.

Murmuró entre dientes que tenía que dejarse de tonterías y sin llamar, entró en el despacho de Shion, quién se había quedado congelado, a causa de la sorpresa, mientras sacaba un libro de lo alto de la estantería.

— ¿Tú que haces aquí? — preguntó cuando vio al moreno cerrar la puerta tras de si.

— Me pediste que viniera a ayudarte — contestó Dohko, mirándolo confundido.

Shion miró a sus espaldas, tratando de ver la hora en el reloj que descansaba sobre el escritorio cubierto de papeles.

— Te pedí que vinieras hace más de media hora. Creí que algo se te había metido en la cabeza y que habías decidido no hacerlo — comentó el Patriarca, volviendo su atención a la búsqueda de ciertos libros que necesitaba, justo lo que hacía antes de que Dohko apareciera.

— Si, lo siento — se disculpó el chino, nervioso — Fue un poco extraño que no te hayas presentado en mi templo a los cinco minutos — agregó, dando las gracias porque las cosas hubiesen ocurrido de ese modo.

Su amigo no contestó, sin embargo, le hizo una seña para que se acercara a los registros que cubrían su escritorio. Dohko los estudió, rebuscando en los diferentes montoncitos de papeles apilados, frunciendo las cejas a medida que los iba leyendo. Shion se sentó frente a él, dejando caer – con un golpe seco – viejos y pesados volúmenes sobre los papeles. El moreno alzó los ojos para toparse con los de Shion, que lo observaba alzando los puntitos de la frente (Dohko trató de ignorar que se veía gracioso haciendo eso, _'Con bastante éxito'_, pensó, felicitándose) y torcía los labios con molestia.

— ¿En serio, Dohko? ¿Ni un solo registro por casi cien años? — el reclamo era evidente. Y justificado, siendo sincero — ¿Qué te costaba hacerlo? Era tan sencillo como poner la fecha y debajo, un renglón que dijera _'No hay nada divertido en mirar una estúpida cascada por tercera semana consecutiva'_. ¿Era tan difícil?

— Te faltó decir: _'La próxima vez elegiré ser Patriarca'_ — comentó el chino, divertido, pasando por alto la molestia de Shion.

— Eso venía después, por la décima semana, quizás.

Dohko rió con ganas, tomando una lapicera y adueñándose del sitial que enfrentaba a Shion.

— No te preocupes — dijo, aprestándose a escribir — Tengo una memoria envidiable.

— Lamentablemente.

Dohko agitó los brazos y resopló.

— No puedes resistirlo, ¿verdad? No podías dejarlo pasar.

— No cuando me lo sirves en bandeja, así.

Shion se sentía realizado cuando lograba divertirse a expensas del chino. Más aún porque lo normal era a la inversa.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te olvides del tema? Decirte que está completamente superado queda excluido, ya que no pareces creerme — Dohko regresaba su atención a los registros mientras hablaba, tratando de esquivar la mirada inquisitiva de Shion. Tenía la leve sospecha de que tener los ojos violetas le daba una ventaja cuando trataba de ser intimidante.

— Darme en el gusto, no te queda de otra.

Dohko bufó aprensivo, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios.

— ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir aferrándote a él, Dohko?

— ¿A quién? — Shion negó, sintiéndose un poco defraudado. Dohko pretendía hacerse el desentendido, esperar que Shion se aburriese de obtener silencios o respuestas esquivas. Pero la mirada insistente sobre él lo hizo desistir. No logró, sin embargo, impedir su molestia — ¿Hasta cuando seguirás TÚ con eso? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ya pasó? ¡Hace años, santo cielo!

— ¡Porque no te creo, maldición! — ahí iban de nuevo, directo a otra discusión, con el factor causal que había caracterizado sus discusiones desde jóvenes. Shion trataba de contenerse, pero perdía la capacidad de hacerlo cada vez — Te conozco demasiado para hacerlo.

El chino arrojó los papeles que tenía en la mano sobre el escritorio, frente a Shion, fastidiado, molesto, cansado. Estaba cansado de terminar discutiendo siempre por lo mismo. Que seguía aferrado al recuerdo de Defteros, que no podía encerrarse en los recuerdos de su vida de hace doscientos y tantos años, que no podía huir de su misión como santo. Que esto, que aquello, ¿por qué diablos Shion no dejaba de meterse en sus asuntos? ¿Por qué no le bastaba con que intentaba hacer lo que le correspondía, independiente de que se apegara a recuerdos, agradables o no? ¿Por qué Shion no dejaba de buscar formas para arruinarle días que cada vez iban siendo más soportables? Redujo cada una de esas interrogantes a una simple pregunta.

— ¿Por qué?

Shion se reclinó en su asiento. Esa única pregunta le gritaba mil más que se reflejaban en los ojos verdes de lo miraban. _'¿Por qué te importa? ¿Por qué insistes? ¿Por qué no lo olvidas tú?_' y varias más. Sonrió despacio al contestarle.

— Porque a veces te echo de menos — era su única razón, a fin de cuentas.

El desconcierto era evidente en el rostro del moreno.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó inseguro — Siempre he estado aquí. Más tiempo que tú, si puedo acotar.

Shion sacudió la cabeza y sonrió ante el gesto de fingida desilusión de Dohko. No sabía que consecuencias traería lo que estaba apunto de decir, pero sentía que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo guardándoselo.

— Echo de menos al Dohko de antes de la guerra santa. De antes de la guerra santa anterior, quise decir. Al de antes de Defteros. El que hacía competencias de risas estruendosas con Rasgado.

Dohko desvió el rostro, tratando de esconder una mirada triste.

— No hay Dohko antes de Defteros — le dijo y Shion a veces lo olvidaba, pero incluso antes de conocerlo a él, Defteros ya era parte de la vida de Dohko. Quizás no había elegido sabiamente sus palabras.

— Me refiero a antes de que tuviese que marcharse del Santuario.

Dohko lo sabía. Que se refería a eso. Lo sabía. Que era cierto que reía menos en los años siguientes. Y después de la guerra santa de hace doscientos cincuenta años, talvez, incluso, menos aún. Le molestó el silencio cargado que los rodeó en ese momento. De algún modo, hacia que se sintiera todavía más culpable por no decirle lo de Kanon.

— ¿También echas de menos que me pasee medio desnudo por el Santuario?

La carcajada de Shion fue seca e inmediata.

— Creo que puedo vivir sin eso.

— Que mal por ti, porque yo no — bufó Dohko — ¡Hace un calor de puta madre en este lugar!

— Siempre puedo pedirle a Camus que haga nevar de vez en cuando.

El chino rió. No como a Shion le gustaba que riera, pero era mejor que nada. Ya no tenía esa expresión compungida en el rostro, al menos. Dohko sacudió la cabeza antes de levantarse y volver a tomar los registros que tenía que completar.

— A veces también me gustaría que no tuvieses tan buena memoria — murmuró, mirando a Shion en un rápido vistazo.

— Lo sé.

No volvieron a tocar el tema, al menos por un momento. Siempre terminaba igual con ellos; una discusión, un silencio incomodo, uno de los dos haciendo una broma de mal gusto y luego, como si nada hubiese pasado. Dohko escribiendo mientras Shion trataba de ordenar cronológicamente los registros. Podría tener a alguien haciendo aquella tarea, pero siempre era una buena excusa para pasar unas horas con Dohko. A veces discutiendo asuntos que les concernían en ese momento, a veces recordando situaciones que habían ocurrido hace años, con Shion riendo hasta las lágrimas si Dohko se sentía con el ánimo de realizar alguna personificación, especialmente graciosa, de los personajes que habían desfilado por el Santuario durante todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí.

* * *

Habían pasado unos días. No sabía cuántos; cinco, una semana, tal vez dos, quizás un poco más. De lo que si estaba seguro, era de que habían pasado los días suficientes como para que fuese capaz de controlar sus manos. De mantener un poquito de autocontrol cada día por medio, al menos. Y no había caso. Era ponerlos a él y Dohko en un cuarto, asegurarse de que no había nadie más y que fuese poco probable que alguien osara asomar su nariz donde sea que estuvieran y, simplemente, no podía resistirlo. Lamerle cada parte de piel que la ropa dejaba al descubierto y, no contento con eso, desnudarlo y besar cada centímetro que la ropa solía esconder, se le antojaba casi una obligación. Y si tenía que admitirlo, una necesidad.

Aprendió que jadeaba distinto cuando estaba apunto de correrse. Que rasguñarle la cicatriz del pecho mientras empujaba contra él, lo hacia gemir su nombre de una manera que, Kanon juraría, era suficiente para que su cuerpo dejara de tener huesos y estuviese lleno de algo que parecía gelatina. Que se estremecía cuando Kanon le hacia eso y ese estremecimiento Kanon lo sentía porque no había forma de que estuviese más dentro del chino que en ese momento. Así fue como descubrió que siempre terminaba rasguñándole el pecho, ahí, sobre la cicatriz, el segundo antes de correrse él mismo.

Descubrió, también, que era un poco adicto a la forma en que Dohko jadeaba su nombre mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y le buscaba torpemente la boca, para besarlo como si su única fuente de oxigeno fuera él. Aprendió que muchas veces no tenía que ser él quien arrastrara al chino al cuarto – o al sillón, o a la mesa o lo que tuviesen más cerca -, sino que bastaba con que le besara tras la oreja, le lamiera el cuello y le mordiera la nuca jugando y después se alejara fingiendo que en realidad no buscaba nada y, entonces, Dohko bufaba como si se enfadara consigo mismo, tenía una lucha interna que siempre perdía y terminaba él arrastrando a Kanon, para luego dejar que lo follara hasta que se le olvidara como habían llegado allí y que en algún minuto infame, había llegado incluso a molestarse.

Al final, Kanon concluyó que lo que más le gustaba era escucharlo a él diciendo su nombre. Y que no iba a cansarse de buscar las distintas formas en que podía pronunciarlo – sobretodo cuando alargaba las vocales, porque creía que era gracioso como empezaba a decir su nombre, luego como que lo olvidaba a mitad de camino y siempre lo terminaba sin aire -, porque de una forma u otra, quería que fuese el único nombre que Dohko pudiese recordar mientras tenían sexo.

Dejó de morder el lápiz tan viciosamente en ese momento. Acababa de arruinar la mejor serie de imágenes mentales que había tenido hasta esa hora, con ese simple y último pensamiento.

Aún así, no podían culparlo por la dirección que tomaba el hilo mental que llevaba un rato enrollando. Seguía haciendo un calor de los mil demonios en Grecia, estaba sudado y se sentía algo pegajoso. De hecho, la camiseta se le pegaba en la espalda con tanta saña que ya era desagradable. Y encima, estaba aburrido. Le había tocado la guardia nocturna hace dos noches, Saga le había pedido que cubriera la suya el día anterior, y no había llenado ninguno de los dos registros. Si no los terminaba para la hora de almuerzo, seguro Shion y Saga empezarían a darle la lata. No era que le importase en absoluto, pero aún así era molesto tenerlos encima. Además, Dohko se había negado a ayudarle.

_'Suficiente tengo con llenar los míos'_, le había dicho. Y Kanon no sabía que era lo que hacia Dohko exactamente, pero entraba y salía del cuarto cada cinco segundos. Claro, estaba en su derecho; era su templo después de todo. Pero lo hacía sin camiseta y con un pantalón corto que le resbalaba un poco en las caderas. Lo había escuchado rezongar en algunas ocasiones – _'¡Que calor de mierda hace!'_ -, y Kanon sonreía un segundo y después se molestaba, porque estaba seguro que se paseaba medio desnudo solo para desconcentrarlo. ¡Por Athena! Es que la piel morena brillando con una fina capa de sudor le pedía a gritos que dejara la estupidez que hacia y la lamiera cuanto antes. Ahora, de ser posible.

La siguiente vez que Dohko pasó cerca de él, no hizo caso a nada y lo atrajo rodeándole las caderas con un brazo, ignorando las protestas y los intentos – carentes de intención, por lo demás -, para soltarse. Dohko perdió el equilibrio y terminó sentado en las piernas del griego, con dos brazos aprisionándolo con la fuerza suficiente para permitirle sentir el corazón de Kanon golpeteando rítmicamente contra su espalda y un suspiro cálido contra el oído.

— Me aburro — dijo el gemelo y le atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja con los labios, haciéndolo reír.

— Es una verdadera pena — contestó Dohko e hizo el intento de levantarse, argumentando que tenía trabajo que hacer.

— Provocarme no es un trabajo — Kanon lo obligó a permanecer donde estaba y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Escuchó que Dohko se reía, con esa risa floja que usaba cuando salía pillado en algo, y le besó el hombro.

Dohko ignoró sus provocaciones. A veces hacían eso. Dejar que el otro los tocara y fingir que no les daban ganas de follarse ahí mismo. Como desafiándose. Kanon siempre perdía primero. Dohko podía resistirse un poco más, con más frecuencia. Esa vez, tenía la excusa perfecta. Tomó el lápiz que Kanon había arrojado sobre la mesa y comenzó a leer lo que el gemelo había escrito. Kanon le besaba la nuca, le lamía la espalda siguiendo las vértebras, le rozaba el interior de los muslos con la yema de los dedos y si hubiese seguido subiendo, quizás Dohko se habría olvidado de que tenía que mantener la compostura, sin embargo, justo cuando lo pensaba, los dedos de Kanon bajaban hasta la rodilla o saltaban a su torso, para pasearse por sus abdominales. Un par de párrafos más y no fue difícil dejar de ignorar la boca de Kanon en su espalda. Las ganas de reírse eran ligeramente más fuertes. El griego se detuvo al escucharlo.

— ¿Qué? — susurró, inseguro.

— ¡Dioses! No puedes escribir eso en tus informes — contestó Dohko, indicándole un renglón en específico.

Kanon apoyó el mentón en el hombro del moreno y le apartó la mano, leyendo entre dientes lo que había escrito.

— ¡Dioses! — exclamó avergonzado, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco que se formaba en medio de la espalda de Dohko.

El chino hizo una mueca, divertido, y tarjó las palabras que le había indicado a Kanon, tratando de no volver a reírse.

— Eso es culpa tuya.

— ¿Cómo puede ser culpa mía? — replicó tranquilamente, haciendo más correcciones, a pesar de que se había prometido no volver a ayudar a Kanon con sus informes.

— ¡Cómo que por qué! Te paseas medio desnudo, medio sudado y estás medio bueno — le dijo y la verdad, era difícil pensar en algo más coherente cuando ya no era sólo el calor de Grecia el que lo abochornaba, sino que el calor de Dohko muy, pero muy cerca — ¿Cómo pretendes que me concentre en eso cuando me haces esto?

— ¿Sólo medio bueno?

De acuerdo. Si ver a Dohko pasearse sin camiseta, mientras trataba de concentrarse en papeleos, hacia que su mente se fuera por un camino poco recomendable para menores de edad, que buscara fastidiarlo mientras trataba de mantener las manos en un lugar seguro, hacia que la sangre se le fuera a las piernas y específicamente, que se le concentrara en un punto entre ellas.

Kanon le tomó el mentón para obligarlo a girar la cabeza y lo besó, metiéndole la lengua con fuerza, con la única finalidad de obtener ese gemido que no alcanzaba a cruzarle los labios. Dohko aprovechó ese momento para ponerse de pie. El gemelo intentó retenerlo, pero el moreno le sostuvo el rostro con las manos, tomando el control de un beso que comenzaba a extenderse demasiado.

— Termina esos informes — murmuró Dohko contra los labios de Kanon — Ya después veremos cómo hacer que se te pase el aburrimiento.

De cierta forma, Kanon envidiaba ese control del chino. Darse media vuelta y marcharse campantemente era algo que él no habría hecho. Miró los papeles sobre la mesa y sonrió, llamando a Dohko. El moreno asomó apenas la cabeza por la puerta.

— Recuérdame nunca volver a entregarle un informe a Shion sin que lo hayas revisado antes, ¿vale?

Las risotadas de Dohko fueron instantáneas.

* * *

Una vez terminó los informes, Kanon no perdió tiempo en subir al templo del Patriarca, entregarle los dichosos papeles a Shion, pasar olímpicamente de sus interrogatorios, salir de su despacho sin darle oportunidad de hacer preguntas incomodas y, en definitiva, huir lo más rápido que pudo de su presencia. Le pareció que buscar a Milo – y a Camus, por extensión – sería un buen plan para evitar correr de vuelta a Libra. Quizás podría pasarse por Sagitario también, pero ahora que pasaba bastante tiempo en el séptimo templo, Aioros hacia lo propio en Géminis. Que estaba más cerca de Leo, le había dicho y Kanon no pudo más que reírse de su descaro.

No tuvo que recorrer mucho para notar que Milo estaba en Acuario. Tampoco le hizo falta adentrarse demasiado en el templo de Camus para saber que no era buen momento. No le era una situación extraña ver a los dos chicos discutir, pero no por eso dejaba de sentirse fuera de lugar.

— Es que un día se te ocurrió que no te gustaba la idea y cuando se te atraviesa algo entre ceja y ceja, no hay quien te haga cambiar de opinión — refunfuñaba Milo.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — refutaba Camus — ¡Lo haces únicamente para molestarme!

— ¡Dioses! Eres tan…tan… ¡Tan tú! — gruñía el escorpión, dejándose caer en el sofá y refregándose los ojos. Kanon miraba de Camus a Milo y viceversa.

— ¿Y a ustedes que les pasó?

— ¡Nada que te incumba! — le gritaron los dos, casi al mismo tiempo. Kanon rodó los ojos. Siempre era igual con esos dos. Milo siempre encontraba la forma de molestar a Camus y hacerle perder la calma, y Kanon sabía, tan bien como Camus, que lo hacía a propósito. Por eso Camus lo soportaba. Por eso discutían – probablemente, porque a Milo se le habría ocurrido una idea brillante que a juicio de Camus era estúpida (talvez algo relacionado a Antares, el escorpión de Milo) Cómo saberlo, dejó de prestarles atención cuando, al menos, coincidieron en que debían gritarle -, dejaban de hablarse unas horas (si podían), tiraban pestes contra el otro y al día siguiente ya se habían reconciliado. Probablemente, se habrían pasado la noche reconciliándose.

No había caso que permaneciera allí. Lo único que ganaría sería perder el tiempo escuchando los argumentos de uno u otro y luego, ambos exigiéndole que les diera una opinión. Como si él fuese a saber como resolver sus peleas domesticas.

No le fue mucho mejor en Sagitario. Para su sorpresa, Aioros estaba ahí. Y sin su gemelo. Echado boca abajo en el sillón. Por la expresión que llevaba, sólo le hacia falta repetir un mantra y hacer pucheros y el gran santo de Sagitario quedaba convertido en un niño con rabieta. Kanon no se animó a preguntar. Es más, ni siquiera se animó a rodar los ojos. Era tan obvio para él que la discusión que, seguramente, habían tenido - una vez más -, Aioros y Saga, se debía con exclusividad a la tensión sexual sin resolver que había entre ellos. Kanon resopló; estaría bueno que se acostaran de una vez. Talvez le haría la vida un poquito más fácil. ¡Que demonios! Les haría, a ellos, la vida enormemente más fácil.

Sonrió travieso. No le quedaba más remedio que regresar a Libra. Podría irse a su propio templo si quisiera, pero se le antojaba muchísimo más productivo volver al Séptimo Templo.

Cuando llegó allí, notó que Dohko había tenido la decencia de colocarse una camisa. Y con eso confirmó que momentos antes, estaba jugando descaradamente con él. Era una camisa de vestir, liviana; el chino tenía una tolerancia al calor ridículamente baja. Tal vez, llevaba los botones desabrochados. No podía saberlo porque le deba la espalda. Leía algo, con las manos apoyadas al borde de la mesa y uno de sus pies llevando el compás de una canción que a Kanon le gustaba. No recordaba de quién era, pero le gustaba y sonada en la radio que él mismo había dejado allí unos días atrás.

— ¿Tú y yo vamos a dedicarnos a discutir con demasiada frecuencia? — preguntó el griego, haciendo que Dohko se sobresaltara ligeramente. El moreno volteó a mirarlo un breve instante, interrogante; llevaba los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochada — ¿Camus y Milo? Discutiendo ¿Aioros y Saga? Peleados ¿Vamos a ser así? ¿En algún momento? — Kanon podía sentir la sonrisa de Dohko, aunque no la viera.

— ¿Quieres que lo seamos? — Si Kanon hubiese nacido perro, habría podido reconocer cuando le lanzaban un hueso antes de verlo venir.

— ¿Por qué haces eso? Siempre me esquivas las respuestas. Quiero respuestas directas, demonios.

— ¿Ves? Lo estamos siendo.

Kanon lo abrazó, riendo.

— No tienes gracia. En serio. Se supone que tenías que seguirme el juego — le dijo, antes de darle un beso en el cuello. Comprobó que Dohko sonreía.

— Son tus juegos los que no tienen gracia.

Kanon encontraba agradable esa actitud. Que Dohko ahora se relajara con él cerca y que bromeara como si se conociesen de siempre, era algo que le gustaba. Una de las cosas que le gustaba, si recordaba bien las que ya había enumerado esa mañana. Sin embargo, durante los últimos días, esa duda que siempre intentaba alejar estaba allí, sacándole la lengua y diciéndole _'Apuesto que no te atreves a averiguar más'_. Si Kanon hubiese nacido perro, nunca habría aprendido a diferenciar un hueso de otro.

Se separó del moreno y fue hasta el sofá, que estaba más allá de la mesa, saltó el respaldo y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre los cojines. El buen humor se le desvaneció como por arte de magia. Elegir recostarse a lo largo de ese sofá era algo estratégico; Dohko no podía verle la cara y aunque le hubiese gustado, él no podía ver la del chino.

— ¿Por qué pelean tanto? — preguntó — De Saga y Aioros lo entiendo. Tienen sus razones.

— ¿Aunque Saga no la sepa? — Kanon sonrió ante la agudeza de Dohko. Quizás le vendría bien esa agudeza.

— Aunque no la sepa — afirmó y enseguida, añadió — ¿Pero Camus y Milo? Son como…lo más estable de este lugar.

Escuchó una risa suave.

— ¿Cómo es que aún salen, si viven discutiendo? Las reconciliaciones tienen que ser muy, pero muy buenas.

Las carcajadas de Dohko resonaron por sobre la música. Y casi hacen que Kanon se arrepintiera de buscar su respuesta.

— Yo qué sé. A lo mejor están destinados a estar juntos — de algún modo, Kanon sabía que Dohko le respondería algo semejante. Y era lo que quería.

— Como almas destinadas a encontrarse — dijo y Dohko respondió, afirmando.

— Algo así.

— Como si reencarnaran y no se quedaran tranquilos hasta reencontrarse. Como si estuviesen condenados a repetir la historia una y otra vez, aunque se detesten.

Dohko guardó silencio unos minutos, meditando brevemente. No lo había pensado de esa forma hasta ese momento, quizás porque siempre evitaba pensar demasiado en cosas que había vivido hace mucho. Pero ahora que lo hacía, sospechaba a dónde quería llegar Kanon.

— Algo así — murmuró nuevamente, no muy seguro.

Kanon se levantó, apenas asomando la nariz por el respaldo. Hacía un gesto divertido arrugando las cejas.

— ¿Dices que Camus es como la reencarnación del Acuario de tu tiempo? ¿Milo… del Escorpio de tu tiempo?

— Suena terrible cuando lo dices así.

— Es que debe haber sido una tortura — resopló Kanon, dejándose caer nuevamente sobre el sofá. Otra vez la risa suave.

Kanon se cubrió los ojos con un brazo, mordiéndose los labios. Con toda seguridad, se arrepentiría después, pero en ese instante, la necesidad de auto sabotearse parecía encantadora.

— ¿Qué hay del resto? Digamos, por ejemplo, de Shura. O Saga. O yo. ¿Me parezco algo al Santo de Géminis de entonces?

Dohko apretó los ojos. Era cierta su sospecha; de a dónde iba Kanon. Y no veía porqué la necesidad de preguntárselo. Es más, quizás le molestó un poco que siguiera con esas preguntas. Kanon tal vez no lo sabía, pero hacia esfuerzos descomunales para no compararlos y, ¿qué se le ocurría al gemelo para no aburrirse? Pedirle que lo hiciera.

— Tú y tu hermano. También eran gemelos — quizás no lo había hecho intencionalmente, pero podría ser que golpeara la voz más de la cuenta.

— ¿También estamos como…destinados a salir? — era una pregunta completamente inocente, porque no había forma de que Kanon supiese de su historia con Defteros. Simplemente no había modo de que lo hiciera. Aún así, lo descolocó.

— No lo sé, Kanon — y puede que su respuesta haya sido demasiado áspera — No he reencarnado en doscientos cincuenta años, así que no sé si es lo mismo — Le habría gustado reencarnase. Así, con toda probabilidad, no recordaría nada.

— Pero tienes que haber salido con alguien en ese tiempo…o durante estos años — Dohko no podía verlo, así que no sabía que mantenía la vista fija en el techo, con un brazo sobre la frente, con las cejas arrugadas en un gesto molesto a pesar de que su voz no transmitía más que curiosidad. Y que tragaba pesado, con las emociones arremolinadas en el pecho.

— Kanon, para. ¿De dónde viene todo esto? — resopló el chino, molesto. Le temblaban las manos, pero no sabía muy bien a cuál de todos los sentimientos que lo atacaban atribuirlo.

— Curiosidad.

— Si, bueno, no sabría decirte, ¿de acuerdo? — Kanon sonrió; una sonrisa forzada, mientras se pasaba la lengua sobre los dientes, apretando inconcientemente los dedos — Nos vemos luego.

La respuesta del gemelo tardó en llegar.

— Vale.

Dohko dudó en abandonar el cuarto así, con una sensación de inconformidad latiendo bajo la piel, pero de un segundo al otro, quería salir. Huir. Una avalancha de cosas se le vino a la cabeza. Y todas las causaba el muchacho que estiraba las brazos por sobre su cabeza, en el sillón de su sala, haciendo preguntas que parecían inocentes y no tenían como serlo, conciente o inconcientemente.

Kanon permaneció allí, acunado por la música que volvía a iniciar luego de acabado el disco. Sonaba otra vez la canción que le gustaba, pero ya no le parecía tan buena. Sabía que las cosas que preguntaría lo dejarían con un mal sabor de boca. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que sería tan intenso como para lograr que, incluso, le fastidiara la canción esa. Apagó la radio, súbitamente molesto. ¿No podría haberlo dejado estar? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que picar las cosas hasta hacerlas pedazos? Se dio la vuelta en el sillón, acostándose sobre el estomago y dibujando patrones abstractos en el suelo. ¿Las había hecho pedazos, las había fracturado más allá de su capacidad de repararlas? Suspiró. Tendría que averiguarlo. A pesar de ello, en ese momento pensó que era mejor esperar. En un rato, la tensión emocional hizo que los párpados se le pusieran pesados y sin querer hacerlo realmente, se quedó dormido.

* * *

Dohko siempre pensó que los templos del Santuario tenían muchas más habitaciones de las necesarias. Algunas habían estado allí desde siempre, otras se habían agregado con los años, pero seguían teniendo una cantidad desquiciante de cuartos. Sin embargo, cuando tu intención era no toparte con alguien, venía bien que fueran enormes y que tuviesen más habitaciones de las necesarias para ocultarse. Cuando eres un aprendiz, es el mejor patio de juegos. Cuando eres un adulto que trataba de poner un pie al lado y dejar que la realidad pasara de largo son, incluso, mucho más eficientes.

Gruñó fuerte cuando una de las tonfas cayó al suelo, el eco del golpe repitiéndose en lo más alto del cuarto en el que estaba.

En los templos, había un lugar enorme y cerrado, que les servía para entrenar cuando no se animaban a bajar a la arena. Dohko lo usaba a veces. En especial, cuando estaba enojado y necesitaba liberar de alguna forma esa molestia. Su armadura brillaba a un costado, exponiendo las armas de su signo. Llevaba un par de horas allí, entrenando, practicando formas con armas en un intento desesperado por enfocar su atención en otra cosa, en algo diferente al gemelo que dormía en su sala. No había ido a ningún lado después de la conversación que habían tenido, demasiado alborotado para arriesgarse a hacerlo. A pesar de ello, la cantidad de veces que habían rebotado las armas contra el suelo, con ese eco burlón detrás, le indicaban que no estaba funcionando.

No se percató de que Kanon llevaba unos minutos ya observándolo, medio escondido tras uno de los enormes pilares, hasta que lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, consiguiendo que nuevamente las tonfas se le escaparan de los dedos y terminaran en el suelo, el tintineo siendo acompañado de una maldición frustrada proferida mirando al cielo.

Kanon rió entre dientes y bastó que Dohko lo mirara de lado para que se callara de inmediato, carraspeando. Llevaba el pelo desordenado, aún se veía medio dormido y parecía que tenía marcas en un lado de la cara. Tenía la camiseta arrugada y, no sabía que manía tenía con eso, pero Kanon insistía en llevar el botón del pantalón desabrochado. Era molesto que aún cuando estaba enfadado con él, no pudiese evitar que se le hiciera agua la boca al verlo así y que reparara en cada pequeño detalle, a pesar de que no se dignaba a mirarlo más que de reojo.

Dohko se agachaba a tomar las tonfas cuando Kanon decidió abrir la boca. El moreno no sabía si decir que era lo mejor o una estúpida idea por parte del gemelo. Con toda seguridad, sería estúpida.

— ¿Estás molesto?

La verdad, hubiese preferido no contestar, pero la carcajada sin humor que se le escapó dijo mucho más.

— Ya, si. Es obvio — dijo el gemelo, riendo — No pensé que fueses a molestarte por eso.

A veces, a Kanon le sorprendía su propio cinismo. Era un don que pudiese esconder su molestia tan bien, eso era definitivo, porque podía asegurar que no era sólo calentura lo que le tenía la sangre alborotada. A pesar de ese enfado que venía creciendo desde hace unas horas, se dijo que no tenía mucho que hacer para evitar estar allí. Dohko tenía la respiración algo acelerada con el ejercicio, se secaba el sudor de la frente con torpeza, tenía ese destello en los ojos (que sólo aparecía cuando estaba enojado) y regresaba las armas a su posición en la armadura, haciendo esfuerzos por ignorarlo. Era lindo, su esfuerzo. Tanto, que Kanon prefería adherirse a la idea de que la sangre le hervía por calentura más que por disgusto. Le resultaba más beneficioso. Lo jaló suavemente de la camisa, tratando de ignorar la postura fastidiada del moreno.

— Prometo no volver a hablar de eso.

— De acuerdo.

Kanon se mordió la lengua para no replicar. Le costó trabajo, porque pocas veces antes una respuesta así lo había frustrado tanto. No sabía exactamente que esperaba escuchar – tal vez nada, talvez algo que le hiciera entender que no significaba nada -, pero _'De acuerdo'_ y la forma en que Dohko lo pronunció (seco, cortante, esperando que fuera cierto por el bien de los dos), hizo que se irritara un poco más de lo que era usual en esos días. Y seguía estando aburrido. Una mezcla que resultaba algo explosiva, si no la mantenía bajo control de alguna forma. Acercó el rostro al del moreno.

— Aún me aburro — susurró y quiso besar a Dohko, pero éste se lo impidió, echando ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás.

— Es una pena — le contestó y era claro que aún estaba molesto, porque lo miraba directo a los ojos, con esa expresión impasible que, Kanon estaba seguro de ello, le tomó años perfeccionar — En serio, lamentable.

Kanon lo besó de todos modos. Un poco muy fuerte, un poco torpe, pero si Dohko hizo el intento de resistirse, no se dio por enterado. Quizás porque estaba más concentrado en meterle los dedos en el pelo y morderle los labios que en otra cosa. Escuchó a Dohko gruñir y cuando le puso una mano en el pecho, pensó que esta vez si había ido muy lejos y el moreno había decidido apartarlo. Tardó en comprender que Dohko lo empujaba mientras luchaba por imponerse en el mando de aquel beso, que Kanon había iniciado pero, por lo que parecía, terminaría bajo el control del chino. Era fácil deducir, por la forma en que Dohko le manoteaba las manos cuando trataba de desabotonarle la camisa, que estaba tan frustrado y molesto como él. Un poco más irritado, quizás. Mucho, mucho más confundido, podría apostar. Gimió cuando su espalda se estrelló contra la piedra y Dohko se le pegó al cuerpo, sin dejar de besarlo. Si es que podía decir que se estaban besando, porque más parecía una batalla descarnada, con mucha lengua, dientes y jadeos que se colaban apenas tenían la oportunidad.

Kanon podría estar molesto, dolido y todo lo que los dioses quisieran, pero eso no era suficiente para resistirse cuando Dohko le metía una rodilla entre las piernas, succionándole el cuello y arañándole la piel sobre las costillas, con una mano bajo la camiseta. No podría imaginarse que alguien fuese capaz de hacerlo. El gemelo jadeó, con los dedos aún enredados en el cabello del moreno, echando la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que su nuca golpeó contra la pared.

— Dohko…— sollozó Kanon, largo, como si la cabeza se le hubiese llenado de aire de repente y hubiese perdido toda capacidad de formar palabras. Dohko apretaba las caderas contra él, excitado, y le respiraba bajo el oído.

— No se cómo demonios lo haces…— murmuraba el moreno contra su cuello y de inmediato, Kanon sentía que la mano que hasta entonces le rasguñaba la piel, se deslizaba hasta el borde del pantalón y los dedos amenazaban con meterse dentro — Pero me pones idiota.

En seguida, los dedos de Dohko se cerraban sobre su incipiente erección, ejerciendo una presión que lo tuvo blasfemando de inmediato. La otra mano del moreno lo tomó por el cuello de la camiseta, tirando de ella hasta que la boca de Kanon estuvo otra vez a su alcance. Se bebía sus quejidos y gemidos, sin dejar de masturbarlo dentro del pantalón. Era incomodo, era torpe, era movido por la frustración, la confusión y la contrariedad, pero aún así, Kanon tenía que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para concentrarse y no correrse aún. El gemelo cerró los ojos, dejándose apabullar por las sensaciones que amenazaban con colapsarle los sentidos.

Dohko dejó de besarlo un momento, respirando pesado y sin perder el ritmo con que su mano subía y bajaba en los pantalones del gemelo. Le rozaba la mejilla con la nariz, mientras Kanon se sujetaba a él con una mano en un hombro y la otra agarrada de la camisa, en la cintura. Maldecía la existencia de ropa contra el cuello moreno y el chino le instaba a alzar levemente el rostro, empujándole la barbilla con los nudillos. Dohko le rozó los labios, evitando besarlo cuando Kanon intentó hacerlo. El gemelo tenía las pupilas dilatadas y Dohko se entretenía lamiéndole el rostro, mientras lo escuchaba balbucear incoherencias al alternar la velocidad con la que su mano se movía.

De pronto, Dohko plantó la mano que tenía desocupada en el pecho del griego y lo empujó con fuerza, haciendo que la espalda de Kanon estuviese nuevamente contra la piedra. Un gemido se atoró en la garganta del muchacho cuando, con la vista desenfocada, notó que Dohko sonreía maliciosamente un segundo y al siguiente, se hincaba sobre una rodilla y le levantaba la camiseta. Kanon tragó con fuerza al sentir besos suaves sobre los abdominales, rodeándole el ombligo, bajando por los costados hasta que la lengua de Dohko encontraba ese hueco entre la cadera y los músculos. El pulgar del chino dibuja círculos en la punta de su miembro, esparciendo el líquido que comenzaba a brotar de él.

Kanon jadeaba ansioso, embistiendo suavemente contra el puño que lo torturaba, reteniendo el aire cuando Dohko le bajaba, por fin, los pantalones y mordía allí, donde los finos vellos que bajaban desde su bajo vientre comenzaban a engrosarse. Lo llamó, en un sollozo, pero fue suficiente para que Dohko decidiera dejar de torturarlo. Kanon se quejó cuando dejó se sentir la mano rodeando su erección y maldijo en medio de un gruñido cuando la lengua del moreno lamió desde la base de su pene hasta la punta, antes de sentir que sus labios se cerraban sobre él, subiendo y bajando en el mismo ritmo cadencioso que habían impuesto sus dedos antes.

Era una suerte que Dohko hubiese previsto su reacción y que hubiese cruzado un brazo sobre su estomago, sujetándolo firmemente contra la pared, porque las rodillas quisieron ceder bajo su peso cuando sintieron ese calor envolviéndolo. Desesperado, trató de sujetarse con una mano a la muralla que lo sostenía, mientras la otra se perdía en los cabellos rojizos, húmedos con sudor, que se encontraban a su alcance.

Jadeaba, respiraba agitado y gimoteaba patéticamente cada vez que Dohko succionaba un poco más fuerte. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que se le contraían los músculos del vientre y los muslos comenzaban a temblarle.

El sudor le resbalaba por las sienes, pequeñas gotitas escurriendo perezosas y empapándole los cabellos, haciendo que se le pegaran al rostro. Tuvo que relamerse los labios, secos y enrojecidos por los mordiscos que habían recibido. Le costaba enfocar la vista, pero eso no fue impedimento para que bajara los ojos hasta posarlos en Dohko. Un sonido gutural resonó en la habitación al verlo, de rodillas frente a él, sudando, jadeando alrededor su erección, lamiendo, succionando, maniobrando lo mejor que podía para meterse una mano en el pantalón. Kanon enterró las uñas en el hombro izquierdo de Dohko.

— No…no te toques — la voz le temblaba, pero logró imprimirle algo de fuerza, lo suficiente como para que sonara como una orden — Déjamelo a mí.

Dohko gimió desde lo profundo de su garganta, frustrado, sin embargo, obedeció, sabiendo que las palabras de Kanon significaban una promesa que valía la pena esperar. El moreno enredó los dedos en la camiseta de Kanon, sin dejar de succionar. Un segundo después, los dedos en su cabello jalaron con un poco más de fuerza y el agarre en su hombro se intensificó lo suficiente para hacer que se quejara. Un gemido largo le anunció que el gemelo había llegado al límite de su resistencia y casi de inmediato, se corrió en su boca. Tragó como pudo y siguió lamiendo un momento más, hasta que al final, terminó por apoyar la frente en el abdomen empapado de Kanon, boqueando por aire y gimiendo ante la presión que permanecía, casi dolorosa, en su entrepierna.

Kanon parpadeó desorientado un momento, sintiendo los espasmos incontrolables recorriéndole el cuerpo. Jadeaba, respiraba acelerado, pero el aliento cálido que sentía cerca del ombligo, demasiado ansioso para dejarlo pasar, le recordó que aún tenía un asunto del que encargarse. Tomó a Dohko por la solapa y lo obligó a ponerse de pie, arrancándole un lamento deseoso que se encargó de ahogar besándolo rabioso, saboreándose a si mismo en sus labios, en su lengua, en el paladar y en todo lugar que fue capaz de alcanzar dentro de su boca. Se giró, aprisionando contra la pared el cuerpo menudo de Dohko. El moreno rompió el beso con un gruñido, enterrando la nariz en el cuello de Kanon y abriendo las piernas para hacerle espacio al griego. Kanon sonrió.

— Aquí no — dijo, falto de aire, y cuando Dohko se disponía a protestar, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró por los pasillos del templo. El chino se dejaba hacer, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa más que en el deseo aturdidor que lo embargaba.

— Kanon — la voz de Dohko era un gemido caliente, húmedo, lleno de deseos sucios que le hizo hervir la sangre, otra vez, casi de inmediato. Kanon alargó el paso, impaciente — Kanon — era la desesperación en su nota más grave, alargando la _'o'_, como una forma de decirle que no importaba si le prometía el mejor sexo de su vida, iba a correrse en ese momento, con su ayuda o sin ella.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de Dohko empujándola con el hombro y sin pensárselo dos veces, lo arrojó sobre la cama, sin miramientos, saltándose la delicadeza, respondiendo a la urgencia que veía en los ojos nublados del moreno. Toda la molestia y el resentimiento que podrían haberse reflejado en esos orbes verdes momentos antes, habían desaparecido para dar paso a la necesidad y al deseo incontenible. Gateó hasta alcanzarle la boca, resoplando contra ella, metiéndole la lengua para tratar de acallar los gemidos que surgían a cada segundo. Dohko embestía contra su cuerpo, ansioso buscando una fricción que lo aliviara en algo, mientras Kanon le habría la camisa y le recorría el torso con una mano y con la otra apartaba los cabellos que se adherían al rostro del chino, despejándole la vista. Sus dedos juguetearon unos segundos con uno de los pezones del moreno, momentos antes de que sus labios hicieran lo mismo. Dohko jadeó, removió las piernas con ansiedad, blasfemó contra todo lo que se le vino a la mente y contuvo la respiración cuando Kanon lamió su camino hacia abajo, hasta los pantalones, abriéndolos con los dientes. Empuñó las manos en las sábanas cuando el peliazul le quitó los pantalones y respiró pesado contra su erección, lamiendo tentativamente, antes de sonreír orgulloso por tenerlo temblando y a segundos de rogar. Le abrió las piernas, besándole el interior de los muslos.

Reducido a su estado más animal, Dohko resopló y gruñó, exigiendo que se diera prisa.

— No voy a esperarte más — bufó, y la voz ronca, como gastada, fue como un golpe de electricidad para el gemelo. Dohko, a pesar de lo embotado que tenía los sentidos, notó como se le oscureció el rostro y sonrió, ladino, llevándose una mano a la entrepierna, que fue detenida con fuerza antes de llegar a su destino — ¡Date prisa!

Kanon imitó su sonrisa, llena de malas intenciones, y sin despegar los ojos del rostro de Dohko, se lamió los dedos. El chino, tal como Kanon esperaba, suspiró y se mordió los labios, anticipando lo que vendría. Sin dejar de mirarlo, el gemelo le introdujo dos dedos, haciendo que arqueara el cuerpo contra el colchón, gimiendo. Movió los dedos hasta que Dohko apretó los ojos con fuerza, lloriqueando y resoplando, con el pecho subiendo y bajando a mil por hora, la camisa - abierta y empapada en sudor -, enmarcándole el torso. Liberó la muñeca de Dohko y masajeó su miembro, sintiéndolo palpitar entre sus dedos. Se relamió los labios y dejó escapar una carcajada ahogada cuando, al retirar los dedos, Dohko se quejó, lo maldijo en un suspiro y arrugó las cejas. Rápidamente, Kanon terminó de quitarse el pantalón y se sacó la camiseta, antes de recostarse sobre el moreno.

Dohko enredó los dedos en la cabellera de Kanon casi al mismo tiempo en que el griego le besaba la frente, entre las cejas, luego bajaba hasta la comisura de la boca y se apoderaba de sus labios, besándolo con rabia, en el preciso instante en que lo penetraba de un solo impulso. Kanon permaneció inmóvil apenas unos segundos, estableciendo pronto un ritmo marcado, algo brusco, casi tan desesperado como la forma en que Dohko le arañaba la espalda. A ratos se mordían los labios; al minuto siguiente, Dohko resoplaba contra su oído, haciendo que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca. El sudor de ambos se mezclaba, humedeciendo el aire y las sábanas. Kanon empuñaba las manos en la almohada, enmarcando con sus brazos la cabeza de Dohko, alzándose levemente sobre sus codos para comerse sus jadeos, disfrutando cómo las uñas del moreno se encarnaban en su piel cuando aumentaba la profundidad y la fuerza con la que embestía. Poco tiempo después, un bramido abandonaba los labios carnosos de Dohko y su cuerpo se contraía alrededor suyo, empujándolo al clímax justo después de que Dohko se corriera contra su estomago. Le mordió el cuello cuando se corrió, por segunda vez esa noche. El moreno parecía demasiado aturdido para reclamar, sin embargo, lamió con dedicación la zona, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable.

Cuando las piernas de Dohko resbalaron por sus costados, hizo el intento de incorporarse, pero Dohko lo detuvo plantando una mano en su nuca y la otra en la espalda, justo antes de donde comienzan las nalgas. Respiraba con fuerza, agotado, pero aún así, le buscaba la boca.

Lo besó; flojo, cansado, a lametones aletargados, y Kanon sonrió contra sus labios.

— Parece que voy a ponerte idiota más seguido — murmuró y Dohko rió sin aire.

— Ya estoy viejo para estos trotes — contestó y fue el turno de Kanon de reír.

— ¡Viejo mis…!

— ¡Santo cielo! ¿No sabes cuándo callarte? — gruñó Dohko, sin embargo, sonreía cuando lo besó de nuevo.

— Así…—murmuró Kanon, rozando sus labios —…podría intentarlo.

Dohko rodó los ojos, pero no intentó evitar que lo besara otra vez.

* * *

Dohko ya llevaba unas horas mirando el techo de su cuarto. Aún sentía que la camisa se le pegaba al cuerpo, pero no le veía sentido a incomodarse por ello. La camiseta de Kanon – que les había servido para limpiarse lo mejor posible sin levantarse de la cama -, yacía en algún lugar de la habitación, donde Kanon la había arrojado junto con el resto de sus ropas (exceptuando su camisa, claro). El moreno estiró una pierna, sacándola de debajo de la sábana, para dejarla colgando al borde de la cama. Sonrió, mientras se masajeaba el entrecejo con los dedos.

A veces sucedía, tal como esa noche, que Kanon dormía en su templo, generalmente después de follarse hasta que se les fundía el cerebro. Algunas de esas veces, y casi siempre porque tenía cosas que hacer, Kanon despertaba antes que él y Dohko despertaba poco antes de que se marchara, porque el gemelo encontraba hilarante eso de hacerle cosquillas en la nariz. Decía que era divertida la mueca que hacía segundos antes de abrir un ojo gruñendo y de torcerle los dedos hasta que había dejado en claro que era mala idea despertarlo de esa forma. Luego, Kanon lo besaba a la fuerza y riéndose, a pesar del gesto de dolor que se dibujaba en sus cejas, y Dohko le gruñía que se largara de una maldita vez, antes de voltear la cabeza y seguir durmiendo, con la risa de Kanon retumbando en los oídos.

En otras ocasiones sucedía lo de esa noche. Dohko despertaba mucho antes - a veces unas horas pasada la medianoche -, descubriendo que dormía a la orilla de la cama. Ahogó una risa, bajando levemente los ojos para posarlos en la maraña de cabello cobalto a su lado. Kanon, durmiendo, tenía una personalidad bastante similar a la que tenía despierto; le gustaba adueñarse de todo. Llenaba todos los espacios. Dormía desparramado, abusando de la longitud de su cuerpo para hacerse con la mayoría de la cama. Dormía medio atravesado, con un pie asomando por un costado y una mano colgando del lado contrario. Esta vez, ese brazo le cruzaba el pecho y se le metía bajo la axila, y la mano no colgaba del otro lado, sino que se metía bajo la almohada en la que Dohko apoyaba la cabeza. Dormía con el otro brazo medio torcido junto al cuerpo y siempre despertaba quejándose de que no sentía los dedos. Dormía con una pierna encima de la suya; a veces hasta metía el pie debajo, como amarrándolo. Siempre dormía con medio cuerpo encima del suyo, con la nariz metida en su cuello, respirando pausadamente sobre su piel, con el cabello desparramado por todos lados y haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla.

Y cada vez que sucedía de ese modo, Dohko se pasaba las horas con los ojos fijos en el techo, aspirando ese aroma - ligeramente salado -, tan propio de Kanon, jugando con las puntas del cabello del muchacho entre los dedos, haciéndose preguntas interminables sobre la relación que llevaban. El moreno suspiró. Se sentía bien; eso que había entre ellos se sentía extremadamente bien. Debería darle miedo. Lo hacía, en realidad, desde un principio. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaban los días, ese miedo cada vez desaparecía un poquito más. Ínfimamente, pero desaparecía. Kanon era arrollador; te obligaba a quererlo, y muchas veces, hacerlo no era difícil. A veces te colmaba la paciencia, pero siempre tenía dos opciones: hacer eso de lucir como un cachorro desorientado y disculparse, o eso otro de oscurecer la mirada y prometerte con ella que te haría sentir tan bien, que no había modo que siguieses molesto después. Ambas funcionaban en cada ocasión. Dohko pronto descubrió que le costaba trabajo negarle algo al griego y cuando lo hacía, el desgraciado se veía tan decepcionado que le daban ganas de retractarse y aceptar. ¿Cómo, en qué momento, el crío se le había metido bajo la piel de esa forma? Volvió a suspirar y lo miró, su espalda subiendo y bajando en un sopor tranquilo.

Cuando Dohko despertaba temprano y Kanon dormía allí, con él, generalmente lo que lo sacaba de su sueño eran las incontables dudas que lo atosigaban. Las que le preguntaban porqué era él el que estaba allí. Porqué le permitía a él dar vueltas en su templo como si fuera suyo, porqué era él el que lograba sacarlo de sus cabales y disgustarlo, porqué era que parecía arreglar sus estados de ánimo. Porqué era Kanon el que lo enfadaba comiéndose los bollitos de canela que Shion le llevaba y porqué era que se desquitaba comiéndole la boca por haberlo hecho.

Una opción - la desagradable, la que dolía, la que quería sacarse de encima a como diese lugar y casi nunca podía -, era que Shion tenía razón, que su subconsciente tenía razón y que no había más motivo que su similitud con Defteros. Dohko resoplaba cada vez que reparaba en esa opción.

Acarició, con la punta de los dedos, la piel curtida por el mar y tostada por el implacable sol, subiendo y bajando por el costado del muchacho lentamente. A veces, como en ese instante, Kanon refunfuñaba y resoplaba en sueños, se desperezaba un poco sin abrir los ojos, hundía más la nariz contra su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas y seguía durmiendo. Dohko sonrió, recordando cuál era la otra opción.

Existía la posibilidad, aterradora por lo demás, de que se estuviese enamorando. De que cada una de las cosas que le generaban preguntas (y que nunca obtenían respuestas), fuesen las responsables de que, tal vez, se estuviese enamorando un poco de Kanon. La facilidad y naturalidad con la que se desenvolvía en su entorno o cerca de él, la insolencia que lo caracterizaba y más que enfadarlo, le hacia gracia. Incluso que arrasara con su despensa y no considerara nunca que también le gustaban los bollitos de canela (porque los bollitos de canela siempre sabían un poco mejor cuando los saboreaba en sus labios y porque siempre, al día siguiente, presa de la culpa indudablemente, Kanon dejaba helado de vainilla cerca). Se veía obligado a tragar pesado cuando pensaba en esa posibilidad, pero aún así, no podía negar que las cosquillas le comenzaban en la punta de los dedos cuando rozaba esa piel y terminaban en algún lugar dentro de su pecho. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que le sucediera eso.

Justo en ese momento, el brazo sobre su pecho se removió y pudo adivinar que la mano bajo su almohada se cerraba con fuerza antes de extender los dedos con una tensión excesiva. Kanon resopló, bostezó y se relamió los labios, con tanto gusto que Dohko tuvo que reírse. El griego alzó el rostro levemente para mirarlo, apretando un ojo con fuerza y abriendo apenas el otro. Tardó unos segundos en reconocerlo, pero cuando lo hizo, una sonrisa perezosa se formó en sus labios. Casi de inmediato, arrugó las cejas en una mueca de disconformidad y con la voz rasposa, producto del sueño, murmuró:

— No siento los dedos — Dohko rió a carcajadas y Kanon se desplomó nuevamente sobre él, quejándose cuando estiraba el brazo y sonriendo contra su piel.

A lo mejor era por cosas como esa que la segunda opción era mucho más agradable.

— ¿Llevas mucho rato despierto? — Kanon hablaba en murmullos, con la voz adormecida y confortable. Dohko se encontró hablando del mismo modo.

— Unas horas — suspiró y de inmediato, cuando sintió a Kanon refregándose contra él para seguir durmiendo, agregó — ¿Piensas devolverme el resto de mi cuerpo en algún momento?

Dohko, que permanecía con los ojos fijos en lo alto, no notó que Kanon lo observaba a través de párpados pesados, apartando un poco la cabeza para estudiar su perfil sin dificultad. El gemelo suspiró.

— ¿Puedo dormir unos minutos más? — sonaba cansado y Dohko giró para mirarlo. Se miraron sin decir palabras unos instantes, uno más despierto que el otro, cada uno con distintas preguntas surcándole el pensamiento. Al final, Dohko asintió y Kanon sonrió cerrando los ojos, usando el brazo que rodeaba al moreno para traerlo más cerca y volver a meter la nariz en el hueco entre su hombro y el cuello.

En ese momento, un calorcito contento se extendió por el cuerpo de Dohko y decidió que, quizás, no era tan malo que la segunda opción le pareciera más correcta.

— ¿Kanon? — llamó, inseguro al sentir la respiración acompasada del griego.

— Mmm… — en vez de responder el gruñido del gemelo, Dohko le buscó los labios. Lo besó lento, muy despacio, sólo con los labios aunque, quizás, con un poquito de lengua (pero muy poca). Kanon escondió una sonrisa, escondiendo, para ello, el rostro. Dohko hundió la cabeza en la almohada, satisfecho.

— Se me durmió el brazo.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Después de actualizar 'Open Your Eyes', dejo los fics...

...

...

Ya, no es cierto, pero hace unos días soñé con el chino y cuando desperté, pensé que sería buena idea bajarle el ritmo xD Además, debo unos dibujo y unos cuadros en óleo...aún. Dios, deberías hacer días más largos y personas más vigorosas u.u

Por cierto, en mi sueño, Dohko era graciosisimo y besaba de puta madre, así que pueden estar seguras de que Kanon está en buenas manos xDDDDDDDD

Besos enormes y gracias por llegar hasta aqui =')

Elyon


	20. One strain at a time

Yo quería hacer una mega actualización para que se entendiera bien la historia de una vez, pero creo que se me fundió un poco la cabeza con dos capis escritos y dos más que aún no sé como escribir. Aqui empieza donde comenzó a gestarse la historia la historia en mi cabeza, todo lo que vino antes...nació en el proceso de escribirlo y sin embargo, escribir esto fue más dificil ¬¬

No estoy muy segura de que esté bien, pero si no publico algo ahora, mi pequeño cuerpo no resistirá la presión u.u

No estoy completamente satisfecha (quizás porque aún no he escrito toda esta parte y ya estoy subiendo capi y quizás no se entienda demasiado, pero bueno =/)

Lo he revisado una cantidad absurda de veces y probablemente, de todos modos encuentren errores. 'Toy cansa' y con picor de garganta =(, pero aún así, les dejo uno de los capitulos y espero que les guste =P

Las/los quieeeeroooooooo!

Elyon

* * *

**One strain at a time****.**

Kanon no lo había querido, desde luego, sin embargo, las cosas se pusieron tensas entre él y Dohko los días siguientes, y no lo tomó precisamente desprevenido.

A decir verdad, las cosas iban de maravilla. Era él quien no podía sacudirse la sensación de recelo que se asentó en aquel recóndito lugar de su subconsciente. A su parecer, Dohko estaba esperando que un interrogatorio similar al de hace unos días ocurriese en cualquier minuto. Talvez sólo eran impresiones suyas. Quizás no era como se lo imaginaba y cada vez que Dohko parecía perderse en los recovecos de su mente, no era porque estuviese pensando en las preguntas que le había hecho, sino en cualquier otra cosa.

El gemelo apoyó la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta, sintiéndose derrotado y suspirando quedamente. Por más que se repitiera una y otra vez lo mismo, algo seguía diciéndole que cuando Dohko se ponía así — callado, distante, totalmente fuera de su alcance — era porque la memoria de Defteros seguía allí, presente como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido desde entonces. Sonrió con ironía, a sabiendas de que Dohko desconocía que estaba al tanto de algo de aquella historia.

No podía decir si Dohko evitaba, de algún modo, llegar a algún tema que los terminara arrastrando, indudablemente, a discutir sobre ese punto. Después de todo, Kanon le había prometido no volver a hablarlo y había momentos, cada vez menos dispersos, en que se arrepentía de haberlo dicho, porque una vez que alguna promesa como esa salía de su boca, ya no había nada que pudiese hacer.

Por otro lado, él mismo parecía rehuir situaciones demasiado delicadas. Buscaba excusas para argumentar la necesidad que sentía de alejarse un poco del chino y tratar de despejar su mente. No había funcionado. Y si algo había logrado, eso había sido aumentar su confusión. A ratos se sentía dolido y enseguida, se reprendía por hacerlo, conciente de que él mismo se había metido en ese lío.

Se cruzó de brazos, sin quitar los ojos del moreno. Contuvo los deseos de resoplar, harto, deseando que Dohko siguiera sin percatarse de su presencia.

Llevaba un par de minutos observándolo en silencio, con una mezcla de sentimientos que cada segundo parecía empeorar. Preguntándose como había ido a caer en esa situación. Respondiéndose que desde un principio había estado allí; diciéndose que, ahora, sólo se había percatado de que tan profunda había sido la caída.

Demoró un par de segundos en recordar porque estaba allí, en el templo de Libra: aún tenía un par de cosas que lograr con el chino. Aún tenía que tensar la cuerda un poco más.

Dohko estaba tendido en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en un cojín que hacía las veces de almohada, una pierna recogida y la otra a medio colgar, casi rozando el piso. De vez en cuando, extendía los brazos, alejando el libro que leía por unos momentos, antes de recuperar su posición inicial. Lo escuchó bostezar un par de veces y decidió que sería hora de actuar, aceptando que no podía seguir esperando un momento más oportuno. A pesar de ello, le costaba trabajo dejar su lugar (a pocos metros de donde el moreno descansaba) e interrumpir su escrutinio silencioso, junto con la lucha interna que llevaba días librando. Terminó por rendirse, reconociendo que sería favorable detener esa batalla por un tiempo. Suficientes dolores de cabeza – además del retorno de pesadillas e insomnio que llevaba días sin sufrir — le había traído ya.

Avanzó en dirección al sofá, sin saber muy bien qué decir, y antes de dar con las palabras perfectas, se encontró acuclillado tras el chino, casi sin tocar el sillón, pero suficientemente cerca para que su nariz sintiera cosquillas con el cabello desordenado de Dohko. El moreno permaneció imperturbable, casi ignorándolo, sin embargo, el gemelo sabía que no era así; posiblemente, Dohko esperaba. Quizás, como llevaba días haciéndolo.

Kanon abrió y cerró la boca en repetidas ocasiones, sin llegar a decir nada, pues cada vez que las palabras sonaban correctas en su mente, algo le impedía decirlas. En su nerviosismo, terminó por atrapar un pequeño mechón de cabello y jugueteó con él, enrollándolo alrededor de su dedo y dejando que se deslizara suavemente varias veces. Ambos permanecían en silencio - de algún modo extraño, confortable -, que sólo fue roto cuando Dohko pasó de página. Kanon estuvo a segundos de abandonar, levantarse y marcharse, pero justo entonces, el moreno - en un gesto simple e inconciente -, llevó una mano hacía atrás (haciendo lujo de su sentido del espacio) y metió los dedos entre el cabello del gemelo, siempre en silencio, enredándolos entre hebras azuladas y atrayéndolo hacia él, hasta que la frente de Kanon descansó contra su nuca. Kanon sonrió ante lo cotidiano del gesto y agradeció el intento por tranquilizarlo (algo que el moreno perseguía con esa acción, sintiéndolo titubeante).

Permanecieron así unos minutos, los dos reacios a romper el momento. El gemelo hundía la nariz entre cabellos rojizos de tanto en tanto, creyendo que podría dejarlo pasar esta vez, dada la concentración que Dohko ponía en su lectura. Al parecer, el moreno no opinaba lo mismo.

— ¿Qué quieres decirme? — susurró Dohko de pronto, su voz tan baja y tan calma que Kanon la sintió vibrar en su piel, más que escucharla en los oídos. El gemelo suspiró, maldiciendo que Dohko pareciera leer sin dificultad cada uno de sus silencios y, al mismo tiempo, agradeciendo que no hubiese volteado a mirarlo. De lo contrario, podría sospechar de inmediato de que se trataba.

— Empiezo a pensar que no es entretenido salir con alguien mayor. O que puede leerte así — murmuró Kanon. La risa de Dohko llegó grave y suave a sus oídos.

— Son décadas de conocer a la gente, Kanon — contestó sin darle importancia y volteando la página que miraba. Llevaba unos minutos hojeando, sin leer, esperando que Kanon juntara valor para hablar.

— Ven conmigo al refugio.

El griego no supo de que otra forma decirlo. Más que una petición, fue una orden. Se arrepintió de abrir la boca en el mismo instante en que los dedos que masajeaban su nuca se detuvieron y el silencio entre ambos - que hasta entonces había sido agradable y relajante -, se enrareció. No tenía que ser experto en estudiar a la gente para notar la tensión en Dohko. Quiso explicarse pero, a decir verdad, no se le ocurría nada. Dohko tampoco se lo permitió. Talvez - sólo quizás -, en esta ocasión había tirado demasiado de esa cuerda que los unía.

— No.

La respuesta de Dohko fue rotunda y su tono de voz no daba lugar a objeciones. No dijo nada más, pero hizo énfasis en su negativa cerrando el libro y sentándose con brusquedad, como si intentara alejarse.

Sin poder evitarlo, Kanon resopló irritado. En parte porque una vez más sacaba de sus casillas al imperturbable Libra. En parte por la actitud del moreno.

— No puedes seguir evitándolo, Dohko — incorporándose, Kanon se acercó y se sentó junto a Dohko, jalándolo de la camiseta cuando intentó levantarse con un mohín de incredulidad y disgusto torciéndole los labios — No es como si pudieses evitar a los niños todo el tiempo. Esto es lo que haces.

Dohko no daba crédito a lo que oía. Había esperado que el gemelo continuara con las mismas dudas que ya les habían costado una discusión. Hasta se había pasado los últimos días tratando de descubrir una forma para hablarlo sin que fuese doloroso o frustrante para nadie. Y ahora el muchacho venía y le salía con eso. No podía creer la facilidad con la que el griego lograba, primero, sorprenderlo con cada arranque, y luego, desbaratar sus defensas de ese modo. Era como si no pudiese evitar quedar emocionalmente expuesto ante él. Apretó los dientes, sin saber de qué otra forma reaccionar. La situación se le hacía aún más desesperante porque – en el fondo -, creía que Kanon tenía razón.

Luego de la discusión con el griego y de que éste comenzara a evitarlo de vez en cuando (no le costó demasiado percatarse de que ese era el motivo por el cual, repentinamente, estaba tan ocupado), había tenido tiempo suficiente para llegar a una o dos conclusiones. Una de ellas, por ejemplo, que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo protegiéndose tras las paredes de su templo. Sobretodo, cuando las cosas de las que intentaba huir no estaban más que en su cabeza. A pesar de eso, éste era un asunto en el que no pensaba transar. No estaba preparado. No sabía si volvería a estarlo alguna vez.

— No. Y no volveré a decírtelo — dijo, mirando a Kanon directo a los ojos. Con fuerza, para que no le quedara duda alguna. Kanon puso una expresión ceñuda, haciendo gala de toda su testarudez.

— ¿No creerás que por mirarme así voy a dejar el asunto hasta aquí?

Dohko rodó los ojos ante la porfía del muchacho y se dispuso a dejarlo rumiar sus ideas solo, cuando Kanon decidió que necesitaría soluciones más disuasivas para convencerlo. El gemelo impidió que se pusiera de pie y le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos. Le acarició los labios con la punta de la lengua, manteniendo el contacto visual con Dohko, quien torcía las cejas y arrugaba la nariz en un reproche mudo. Kanon sonrió contra su boca y cuando Dohko intentaba negar, moviendo la cabeza lo mejor que podía con las manos enormes del gemelo impidiéndole huir, le metió la lengua en la boca.

Le tomó algo de tiempo descubrirlo, pero a fin de cuentas, Kanon también besada como hacía todo lo demás: instintivo, desordenado, impulsivo, ansioso, imponente, tratando de manejarlo todo a su antojo. Y Dohko siempre terminaba por dejar que se saliese con la suya. Con la lengua de Kanon deshaciéndose en su boca, llegó a la conclusión de que le convendría encontrar una forma de negarle sus caprichos pronto, o de otra forma, siempre terminaría a su merced.

Suspiró contra la boca del gemelo y cerró los ojos, dejándose asfixiar por la intensidad con que el muchacho le besaba. Casi sin reparar en lo que hacía, le pasó un brazo por el cuello y gimió cuando una de las manos de Kanon se le coló bajo la camiseta, sobresaltándose con el contacto frío de sus dedos. Le mordió el labio inferior, molesto por la forma en que Kanon parecía hacer con él lo que le daba la gana, pero más aún, molesto porque era él, el que siempre terminaba permitiéndoselo. Kanon emitió un quejido y Dohko lo acalló succionándole el labio, finalmente dándose por vencido y girando el cuerpo para acomodarse cuando el muchacho lo empujó hasta dejarlo de espaldas en el sillón.

Podría haberle parecido vergonzosa la facilidad con la que se rendía ante el gemelo, si hubiese tenido intenciones de perder el tiempo buscando sentirse avergonzado, porque justo entonces, Kanon se acomodaba entre sus piernas, alzándose sobre los brazos, sin despegar los ojos de su rostro, estudiando su respiración agitada – y con toda seguridad, sin percatarse de que la suya no difería demasiado — y sonriendo triunfante cuando, al frotar las caderas contra las suyas, terminó arqueando la espalda en un gimoteo desesperado. En algún rincón de su mente, una vocecita lo felicitaba por haber logrado mantener la vista clavada en los ojos de Kanon. Que el gemelo creyera que se resistía. Algo de dignidad debía mantener siquiera.

Dohko intentó atraerlo más cerca, sintiendo la necesidad de besarlo y de que todo su cuerpo entrara en contacto con el del gemelo, pero al parecer, Kanon no pensaba igual.

Sujetó las muñecas de Dohko con fuerza, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento, mientras continuaba moviéndose contra él, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos un instante. Sonrió con la lengua entre los dientes, esperando algo que le indicará su victoria. La respiración se le volvía cada vez más dificultosa y la capacidad de mantener el control requería más esfuerzos. Por suerte, la situación del chino no era mucho mejor.

Dohko parpadeaba cada tanto, evitando apretar los ojos para no demostrarle al griego que corría con ventaja y forcejeaba para liberar sus manos, sin reales intenciones de lograrlo. Casi como para no dejar entrever que le daba igual quedarse así, como estaba. A pesar de lo molesto que podía resultar Kanon cuando tenía alguna idea, le parecían admirables las soluciones que encontraba para salirse con la suya. Aún así, comenzó a mordisquearse viciosamente el labio, tratando de contener los jadeos, e hizo lo posible por ignorar el palpitar incomodo que sentía en la entrepierna (que lo tenía a segundos de claudicar).

— No…— gruñó y sólo consiguió que Kanon aumentara la fuerza de sus embestidas — No vas…— esta vez, Kanon consiguió que gimiera y cerrara los ojos un segundo — No me harás cambiar de opinión…— jadeó, abriendo nuevamente los ojos —…así — resopló al final, clavando otra vez los ojos en Kanon, haciendo lo posible por regular su respiración. El gemelo disfrutaba viendo ese brillo desafiante en los ojos de Dohko.

— Se me ocurren un par de ideas más — jadeó Kanon a su vez, agachándose para besar al moreno, terminando por recargar todo su peso contra el cuerpo de Dohko y logrando que volviese a arquearse contra su pecho. Liberó las manos del chino y enseguida las sintió aferrándose a su espalda. Kanon respiró fuerte; en esos momentos, ya dejaba de importarle si Dohko accedía o no. Más aún cuando, con el pasar de los segundos, el moreno gemía con una urgencia que terminaba por mandarle lo que le quedaba de sangre en la cabeza directo a las piernas, concentrándose específicamente en ese palpitar molesto en medio de ellas.

— Kanon — bien podría haber sido un reclamo. Tal vez, incluso, pudo haber sido un gemido exigente. Quizás se lo imaginó. Era difícil saberlo cuando la sangre se le comenzaba a evaporar y le zumbaba en los oídos.

Dohko movía las caderas en coordinación con Kanon, refregando la mejilla contra la del gemelo y resoplando, incomodado por la odiosa sensación de la ropa entre ambos. Si para entonces aún no le metía una mano en los pantalones al gemelo, era sólo porque no estaba entre sus planes separar sus cuerpos en un momento próximo. Terminó rodeándole las caderas con las piernas y jalándolo del cabello para poder besarlo furioso y, finalmente, derrotado.

— Puedes convencerme de cualquier cosa…— balbuceó Dohko, luego de besar al griego hasta que sintió que le ardían los pulmones —Menos de ir al refugio — como todos, detestaba que algunas de sus palabras dejaran ver lo frágil que se sentía cuando se trataba de aquel tema, sin embargo, sentía la necesidad de sacárselo de encima. Si quería evitar el tema de Defteros con Kanon, después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, al menos debería tener la decencia de no ocultarle otras cosas — Puedo con lo que se te antoje, pero el refugio no.

En ese momento, la mente atontada de Kanon reaccionó y el gemelo se quedó inmóvil, alzándose sobre sus manos para estudiar el rostro del moreno.

— ¿Cualquier cosa? — interrogó, con la respiración acelerada, entrecerrando los ojos y luchando por contener una sonrisa triunfante.

— Cualquier cosa — agregó Dohko con un suspiro, antes de percatarse de lo que decía.

— Entrenamientos — Kanon sonrió, incorporándose. Lo miró con esa sonrisa satisfecha, llena de si mismo, mientras trataba de regular su respiración — Los entrenamientos. Al menos, empezarás a entrenar conmigo y después, los entrenamientos con los demás. En la arena. Ya veremos.

Sólo entonces, Dohko cayó en cuenta de lo que el geminiano tramaba y se habría palmeado la frente de no haber sentido el cuerpo tan embotado. Resopló disgustado y dejó caer los brazos contra el sillón, resignándose.

— De acuerdo —desvió la vista para esquivar la sonrisa reluciente de Kanon, mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz; de todas las personas en las que podría haberse fijado, tenía que ir y elegir a la más caprichosa de todas.

— ¡Excelente! — exclamó el gemelo y se inclinó nuevamente, girándole el rostro para besarlo despacio, acariciándole el cuello con los dedos. Dohko suspiró contra sus labios y enseguida, cuando Kanon volvió a incorporarse, se quejó inútilmente — Lo siento — Kanon se disculpó rápidamente antes de ponerse de pie — Tengo que irme.

Dohko dejó escapar un bufidito molesto cuando lo vio luchando por acomodarse la ropa, recordando que su propia vestimenta parecía habérsele encogido en ciertas partes del cuerpo.

— Vas a pagármelas.

— Con intereses, si quieres — contestó Kanon, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Cuando consideró que su ropa se veía aceptablemente ordenada (y que no levantaría ningún tipo de sospechas), se inclinó para dejar un rápido beso en los labios del moreno, apenas tocándolo, conciente de que, de lo contrario, la tentación de quedarse sería mayor — Te veo luego.

Dohko lo despidió con una mueca de irritación que se transformó en una pequeña sonrisa apenas el gemelo desapareció de su vista. Era típico de Kanon; no le importaba qué consiguiese, siempre que consiguiese algo. Agitó la cabeza. Definitivamente, tendría que encontrar una forma para negarle las cosas al gemelo. Era patético que siempre lograra convencerlo del mismo modo, sin embargo, decir que no cuando el muchacho le ponía las manos encima se le antojaba tremendamente complicado. Más aún, porque su negativa no sería más que una farsa. Se levantó, sintiéndose ligeramente incomodo. Encontrar cómo negar los caprichos de Kanon podría esperar un poco más; en esos momentos, una ducha fría parecía mucho más importante.

* * *

Hace días, Kanon creyó comprender porque los combates entre Deathmask y Afrodita solían ser eternos; terminaban por ser una forma descarada para no dejar de toquetearse. A vista y paciencia de todo el mundo.

Dohko se había rehusado a asistir a los entrenamientos en la arena – el gemelo no lograba recordar precisamente que excusas había dado – y habían terminado en un pequeño claro, en el bosque que se extendía por los limites del Santuario.

Al principio, fue algo relativamente serio. Sin embargo, Kanon sabía que el chino no lo estaba tomando con mucha seriedad, porque sus fuerzas parecían equiparadas. También sabía que Dohko podría darle una paliza inolvidable si realmente quisiera hacerlo. Cuando Kanon se lo reclamó, secándose la frente con el brazo, el moreno sonrió como un niño de siete años a segundos de realizar una travesura épica. Un par de minutos después – talvez segundos, todo se le antojó demasiado rápido – pestañeaba confuso, mirando el cielo a través del follaje de los árboles, con Dohko sentado a horcajadas sobre su estomago, sonriendo con burla y quizás, apretando demasiado los muslos contra sus costados. No fue la única vez. Se repitió otras tantas y era obvio que Dohko lo estaba pasando en grande, porque daba carcajadas estruendosas (y muy burlonas) cada vez que lograba desequilibrarlo y arrojarlo al suelo (que terminó siendo una cantidad ridícula de veces).

Después de la tercera vez que terminó con la espalda pegada al suelo, Kanon dejó de esforzarse. El moreno estaba jugando con él de una forma sospechosamente cruel. Y en cada ocasión, terminaba sobre él, respirando agitadamente muy cerca de su piel o afirmándose con las manos en alguna parte de su cuerpo, lo que tenía al gemelo deseando hacer algo más que entrenar desde hace bastante tiempo.

Fue especialmente cruel cuando, en un momento dado, Kanon terminó con la nariz enterrada en la hierba, el peso de Dohko sobre la espalda (podía sentir sin dificultad el calor de su cuerpo a través de la ropa), con los dedos cerrándose sobre sus muñecas y sosteniéndole las manos firmemente contra el suelo, con la respiración, agitada y caliente, contra el oído.

— Es aburrido cuando no tratas de esforzarte — Kanon podría haber jurado que Dohko ronroneaba y al mismo tiempo, sonreía, el muy bastardo.

Kanon trató - con muy poco éxito - moverse, sin embargo, Dohko no parecía tener intenciones de permitírselo. Le sujetó las muñecas con más fuerza y pegó el pecho a su espalda, inmovilizándolo. Quizás, cuando Kanon habló, puede que le haya faltado un poco el aire.

— Me parece bastante entretenido de esta forma.

Dohko rió, enterrándole la nariz en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro y, enseguida, le lamió el sudor de allí hasta la oreja. El gemelo estaba completamente seguro de que en ese momento gimió.

— Trata de intentarlo esta vez.

Y Kanon lo intentó. Apenas dejó de sentir a Dohko sobre su espalda, lo intentó. Y con buenos resultados. En un rápido movimiento, logró barrerle las piernas, desequilibrarlo y tenerlo bajo él en lo que el chino demoraba en maldecir. Dohko lo miró ligeramente sorprendido.

— ¿Sabías que puedes ser endemoniadamente veloz cuando te lo propones?

Por toda respuesta, el griego sonrió y de inmediato, se inclinó para quitarle el aliento comiéndole la boca. Una vez satisfecho, se alzó sobre sus manos, sólo para encontrarse con una sonrisa poco frecuente en los labios del moreno. Podría ser que estaban pasando demasiado tiempo juntos. Podría ser que aquella sonrisa se parecía mucho a la que él usaba cuando estaba a pasos de hacer una broma. Resultó que estaba en lo correcto.

A Dohko le tomó dos segundos empujarle un brazo con una mano y una rodilla con la otra, hacerlo girar y tenerlo sobre su espalda otra vez. Le tomó otro par de segundos adueñarse de sus labios, pasearle los dedos por el pecho y comenzar a frotarse contra su cuerpo sin disimulo.

Kanon no sabía qué pretendía el moreno exactamente, pero él hace tiempo había cambiado el plan con el que había llegado allí. Cuando Dohko le preguntó _'¿Sin cosmos?'_, aceptó sin pensarlo seriamente. Sin considerar que hacia calor, que pronto el chino se quitaría la camiseta y que habría una cantidad desconsiderada de roces entre ambos. Que la adrenalina haría que la sangre le bombeara más rápido y terminara en lugares a los que no debería llegar en situaciones así. No consideró que Dohko tenía una revancha pendiente y que todo eso de murmurarle al oído (con la risa escondida en la voz), de resoplarle contra el cuello y de pegar mucho el cuerpo al suyo, era parte de esa revancha. Sólo lo comprendió cuando lo único en lo que podía pensar era en mantenerle la boca cerca y dejar que su mano resbalara por la espalda morena. Cuando ambos jadeaban con los labios separados por milímetros, brillando con saliva, los ojos encendidos y la sangre dilatándoles las arterias. Cuando Kanon quiso meterle las manos en el pantalón y Dohko se lo impidió, sujetándole las muñecas otra vez, mordisqueándole los labios y murmurando (al mismo tiempo que respiraba con algo de esfuerzo) que tenía otras cosas que hacer. Cuando Dohko rodó a un costado y se puso la camiseta - con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios - antes de decirle _'Dije que me las pagarías',_ mientras alzaba una ceja divertido y desaparecía, dejándolo allí, en medio del bosque, con la sangre hirviendo, resoplando y frustrado a más no poder. Sólo lo consideró una revancha en ese momento, cuando su mente fue capaz de procesar que Dohko había hecho todo eso a propósito desde un comienzo, con el único fin de dejarlo caliente y hacerlo refunfuñar porque se había marchado sin hacer nada al respecto primero.

Kanon permaneció varios minutos tendido en aquel prado (rezongando, maldiciendo y finalmente, aceptando que tendría que dejarse de esos juegos si iba a molestarse tanto por recibir el mismo trato de vuelta), antes de decidirse a volver a Géminis. Fue una de las peores decisiones que había tomado en su vida. Y tenía mucho de dónde elegir.

Para empezar, no recordaba haber visto a Saga tan furioso desde que Ares contaminara su mente. Cuando llegó a la cocina, lo vio de pie, temblando de ira, jadeando angustiado y con la mano sangrando. En medio de su rabia, Saga había empuñado las manos con fuerza suficiente para destrozar el vaso de agua con el que intentaba, de algún modo, tranquilizarse. Su sangre, ligeramente traslucida por haberse mezclado con el agua, cubría parte de la mesa y goteaba lentamente hacia el suelo, formando un pequeño charco a los pies de su gemelo. Los trozos de vidrio la acompañaban y seguramente, algunos cuantos se incrustaban en su palma.

Al preguntarle qué ocurría, Saga alzó la vista y le devolvió una mirada furibunda, con los ojos relucientes de lágrimas que no querían correr y, al mismo tiempo, oscuros, tormentosos, pero sobretodo, dolidos. La pregunta que le hizo, apretando los dientes y tratando inútilmente que su voz no se quebrara, hizo que el corazón se le cayera hasta un poco más abajo de los pies.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? — un reproche sin aire y a Kanon mismo se le había olvidado cómo respirar.

La realización le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Un balde no, una cascada nacida de un deshielo repentino. Sólo se le ocurría una cosa que podría poner a su hermano de ese modo y eso era que Aioros había, por fin, decidido contarle la verdad. Permaneció en silencio, sin saber que decir. Porque no se le ocurría una forma correcta para responder la pregunta de Saga. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedo así, estático y sin habla, pero todo comenzó a cobrar vida otra vez cuando Saga agitó la cabeza, incrédulo. Kanon se atrevió a llamarlo y eso únicamente logró aumentar su cólera (¿o era decepción? ¿Rencor, quizás? ¿Tal vez un poco de todo?).

— No quiero hablar contigo.

Y de algún modo, eso le pareció peor que cualquier insulto que le dijera. El tono severo – pero imposiblemente calmado, dada la situación - le hacía sentir que no merecía ni que se enfadara con él. Kanon siempre se merecía que Saga se enfadara con él. Era infantil, pero en esos momentos lo extrañaba. Más aún cuando Saga pasaba junto a él sin dirigirle una mirada y chocando su hombro contra el suyo, quitándolo de su camino a la fuerza.

Kanon se pasó una mano por el rostro y se revolvió el cabello, mientras bostezaba y trataba de adivinar porqué recordaba ese momento con Dohko en el claro y lo que vino después, con Saga. Se refregó los ojos con las palmas y parpadeó repetidas veces antes de suspirar. Lo único que tenían en común era que hace días, cuatro o cinco más o menos, que no veía a ninguno de los dos. O que hablaba con alguno de ellos.

Una vez recuperado de la impresión – enterarse de que Saga sabía ahora toda la verdad no había sido fácil de digerir -, había permanecido allí, en el tercer templo, esperando una oportunidad para hablar con su hermano. Había sido inútil. No sabía como acercarse para hablarle y Saga aún parecía molesto. La angustia lo había mantenido despierto esa primera noche. Las que siguieron, fue el insomnio o las pesadillas que venían a importunarlo otra vez, gracias a la tensión que toda la situación le generaba. Por esa razón tampoco había visto al chino. No quería ir y que lo viera así, abatido de pronto. Cansado, ojeroso y preocupado como si una guerra se avecinase.

Sacó, mentalmente, la cuenta de los meses que habían pasado desde que los revivieron, mientras estiraba las piernas y las cruzaba en la mesita de centro, apoyando los pies justo al lado de donde descansaba su cámara. Su cerebro adormecido fue incapaz de entregarle la suma exacta, pero estaba seguro de que había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que toda esa ilusión de vida normal comenzara a desmoronarse. La de Saga ya había comenzado a hacerlo y podría apostar que Aioros debía estar desecho, puesto que ni su sombra se había aparecido por Géminis en busca de su gemelo. En su ensimismamiento, no notó que quedaban pocas horas para que amaneciera. Tampoco se percató de que, muy sutilmente, una puerta se abría a sus espaldas.

— No estoy enfadado contigo — la voz de Saga lo sobresaltó y se incorporó de inmediato, arrodillándose sobre los cojines para girar y ver a su gemelo — No realmente, es sólo que…

— ¿Decepcionado? — Kanon se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá, apoyando el mentón en él y dejando que sus brazos colgaran del otro lado.

Saga se apoyaba contra la pared, con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda y la mirada gacha. Tardó unos segundos en contestar.

— No — negó con la cabeza para reafirmar sus palabras — Lo primero que pensé, cuando supe que lo sabías, fue _'¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué me dejó pasar por todo eso?'_ — Saga sonrió, levantando el rostro al techo, con la congoja que siempre lo embargaba cuando recordaba algo doloroso. Kanon tuvo que dejar de mirarlo, aguantando la respiración — Inmediatamente después, recordé que te encerré en Cabo Sunión así que, aunque hubieses querido, no habrías podido hacer nada. Y recordé que no tenía derecho a enfadarme contigo.

Kanon abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la risa - desprovista de humor y completamente amarga -, de su hermano. No le gustaba hablar de Cabo Sunión. No le gustaba que Saga pensara en Cabo Sunión y era obvio que había sido en eso en lo que había pensado los últimos días para decidirse a hablarle. Para perdonarle que hubiese ocultado algo semejante.

— No habría podido hacer nada de todas formas.

Creyó escuchar que Saga balbuceó _'Probablemente'_, pero no estaba muy seguro de haber entendido bien. Sí pudo distinguir lo que dijo a continuación.

— Supongo que era algo que tenía que suceder.

No había convicción en sus palabras, sin embargo, Saga sabía de primera mano lo manipuladores que podían ser los dioses y en el fondo, sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas. Eso no significaba que pudiese aceptarlas como tal. Kanon se refregó los ojos otra vez, agobiado.

— ¿Sabes? — murmuró, parpadeando pesado, clavando la vista en Saga, quien al escucharlo hablar casi en bostezos y al mismo tiempo, muy sosegado, lo miró ligeramente extrañado — Creo que tienes razón — dijo y Saga se sorprendió de oír que le diera la razón tan directamente — Todo era algo que tenía que suceder. Salvo, quizás, que yo me enterara. Pero todo lo demás…creo que lo planearon así. Incluso ordenarle que no hiciera nada y que no se arrepintiera de obedecer hasta el último minuto para salvara a Athena. Incluso eso. No deberías enojarte con…

Saga lo interrumpió en ese momento.

— No quiero hablar de eso. No quiero hablar de él — dijo y la voz le sonaba dura de repente — Sólo quería que supieras que no estoy molesto contigo — Kanon lo dijo de todos modos.

— Aioros no tiene más culpa que el resto de nosotros — Saga no pudo evitar exaltarse.

— ¡Se lo dijiste y no te creyó!

— ¡Si hubieses estado en su lugar, tampoco lo habrías hecho! — Kanon alzó la voz lo suficiente para que Saga cerrara la boca y apretara las mandíbulas. Ya no era un tema del que pudiesen escapar y era mejor dejarlo en claro de una vez — Están tan acostumbrados a idealizarse el uno al otro que no pueden creer que hayan cometido un error. En ese tiempo, Aioros jamás iba a creer que ambicionabas con regir el mundo, ¡jamás, por los dioses! — en algún momento, Kanon se había puesto de pie y empuñaba las manos, incapaz de saber si lo que decía surtía algún efecto en su hermano — Ahora, es lo mismo. Si estás tan enfadado es porque crees que la única persona en la que de verdad confiabas ciegamente, te ha traicionado. Yo creo que Aioros sólo pretendía protegerte. Proteger esto que tienen ustedes. Talvez fue un error, pero ¿sabes qué? Aioros también puede equivocarse de vez en cuando. Y estás castigándolo injustamente reaccionando así — Saga le esquivaba la mirada y Kanon masculló, frustrado — Si tienes que enfadarte con alguien, hazlo con quienes lo merecen; reniega de tu diosa si es necesario, enfádate con Shion si quieres, no sé, pero no la pagues con Aioros. No es precisamente su culpa.

Kanon podía notar que la ira volvía a hervir en su gemelo, sin embargo, esta vez se veía más capaz de controlarla. Aún así, el tono de su voz resultaba ligeramente escalofriante.

— Si no te callas ahora, voy a replantearme todo eso de estar enfadado contigo.

— Saga…— Kanon no pretendía que su voz sonara tan condescendiente.

— Kanon — la voz de Saga bajo dos tonos y más parecía un gruñido amenazante — Puede que tengas razón, pero hay algo que pasas por alto — Saga se alejó unos pasos de la pared y se giró, empuñando la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta — Aioros no significa lo mismo para mi que el resto de ustedes. Tú siempre serás mi hermano, Shion siempre será el único padre que he conocido, Aioros…es una cosa completamente diferente. Y por eso, esto duele distinto — era extraño escuchar a Saga admitiendo que algo le hacía daño. Casi tan extraño como que Kanon le diera la razón — Nunca creí que podría odiarlo alguna vez en mi vida…y ahora lo estoy haciendo y es difícil, pero no puedo evitarlo…Porque habría esperado que actuase de otra forma. Yo habría preferido que lo hubiese hecho; que me hubiese enfrentado entonces, que me hubiese matado si era necesario y hubiese mandado todas las órdenes al demonio. Habría sido menos duro hace catorce años. Hubiese sido mejor. Ahora…Ahora ya no sé que esperar. No sé qué hacer ni qué pensar. Ni siquiera sé qué creer. O en quién.

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado que le exiges demasiado? Aunque pueda parecerte así, Aioros no es perfecto. Y puede que hayas escuchado muchas veces lo contrario, pero tú tampoco lo eres. Lo que si tienes… — Kanon tenía que interrumpirlo. Tenía que dejar de oír la desazón en su voz — Es que eres inteligente. Y puedes darte cuenta de que estás cometiendo una equivocación — Saga simplemente abrió la puerta.

— Duerme un rato, no te vendría mal.

Cuando Kanon se quedó solo, comprendió que no estaba muy errado. Las cosas no harían más que empeorar desde entonces. Saga sentía que lo habían herido en el único lugar que había logrado mantener medianamente intacto durante toda su vida.

Resopló cansado. En esos instantes, su gemelo había dejado en claro que no había mucho que pudiese hacer. Y al parecer, le permitiría hacer mucho menos. Sabía que, cruzando los dedos, Aioros seguía siendo el único que podría encontrar alguna solución. Sin embargo, el optimismo de Aioros sólo existía como tal sólo cuando Saga entraba en la ecuación; por su cuenta y sintiéndose culpable, no sabía si poner sus expectativas en él sería sensato. Además, para que Aioros pudiese recuperar la confianza de Saga, el testarudo de su hermano debía permitírselo y Kanon acababa de perder las esperanzas de que su gemelo permaneciera eternamente débil a la influencia del arquero. Eso quería decir que le quedaba una única opción y llevaba días pensando en ella; no porque llevase días buscando una forma con la que encauzar las emociones de su hermano, sino porque él mismo empezaba a sentirse ahogado.

* * *

**TBC**


	21. All Will Fall Down

De verdad, verdad...en serio, quería actualizar cuando esta etapa estuviese lista para no dejarlas con la duda y tengo el capi que sigue PERO faltan dos y ME VINO UN BLOQUEO! No, en serio, sé perfectamente todo lo que pasa y no puedo escribirlo! Quiero llorar T_T

Veremos si actualizar hace que se me pase el bloqueo porque buuaaaaaaaaaaaaah, no puedo escribir =(

En fin, a ver que les parece esto =/

Hay un lemon pequeñito y eso.

Para Cybe y Sophi y para todos ustedes que me están acompañando en esta locura (porque ya es una locura u.u)

*Perdonarle los errores a Elyon, gracias*

* * *

**All will fall down.**

Llevaba – aproximadamente - una semana exhausto, falto de sueño, ansioso, preocupado y sufriendo nuevamente pesadillas, que se mezclaban con un millón de cosas más que rondaban su mente. La conversación de había tenido con Saga hace unas noches seguía repitiéndose incansablemente en su cabeza. Seguía sin ver a Dohko, con excepción de un par de minutos al día. Se valía de Saga para hacerlo y con eso, conseguía sentirse doblemente culpable; por un lado, comenzaba a sentir culpa por no decirle como eran las cosas al chino; por el otro, por abusar de Saga para salirse con la suya.

Comenzaba a desconfiar de que el moreno creyera las excusas que le daba, pero Dohko nunca preguntaba demasiado. De hecho, sólo una vez le preguntó, como jugado, que había hecho para lograr que lo dejara en paz. _'Para recordarlo la próxima vez'_, le había dicho, palmeándole un brazo a modo de despedida. Dohko había reído esa vez, pero Kanon no había pasado por alto la pequeña preocupación que se oía en su voz. No sabía que las mismas horas que él se había pasado trasnochando, dándole vueltas a todos los asuntos que creía necesitar atender, el moreno las había ocupado en preguntarse que había comenzado a ir mal entre ellos. Ambos sabían, de una forma u otra, que la discusión que habían tenido esa vez en el templo de Libra no había sido el comienzo.

A pesar de la distancia que había puesto él mismo con Dohko, Kanon pronto empezó a extrañar la presencia del chino. En realidad, no había empezado a extrañarla; llevaba días haciéndolo, sin embargo, ahora comenzaba a volverse intolerable. Sabía que estaba volviéndose algo dependiente de Dohko, especialmente porque todas sus ansiedades se volvían minúsculas cuando estaban en el mismo cuarto. Más que extrañar besarlo por minutos y entretenerse recorriéndole el cuerpo - aunque ya lo hubiese hecho miles de veces -, extrañaba la calma que sentía estando con él. No sabía que pensar de esa necesidad que sentía por el moreno, no sabía si confiar en esa dependencia. Si en algún momento quería ser sincero, asumía que le asustaba lo adictivo que resultaba. De lo contrario, negaba que verdaderamente significase mucho para él.

Y sin embargo, luego de dormir un par de horas (tal como Saga le había aconsejado tan consideradamente), se le fue el día dando vueltas en Géminis hasta que se rindió y se encaminó al séptimo templo. Incluso - para su sorpresa -, arrinconar al chino contra la pared y besarlo por todas las veces que no lo había hecho en esa semana, no fue su primera idea. Lo primero que hizo fue hacerlo rabiar comiéndose unos dulces que Shion acababa de llevarle, riéndose mientras llevaba a cabo su fechoría. A continuación, fue Dohko el que lo buscó. Se sentía bien pensar que el chino lo había extrañado. Se sentía bien a pesar de que cada vez que el moreno lo besaba de esa forma (lentamente, saboreando cada porción de sus labios, como si pusiese todo de si en esos besos y como si tratara de dejarle algo en claro), la inquietud se le asentaba en el estomago y se le expandía desde allí, como una sombra que amenazaba con cubrirlo todo. Eran las dudas, desde luego. Como siempre. Eran las dudas y los miedos los que aparecían siempre que Dohko lo besaba así, y por eso, él siempre lo besaba de la forma contraria; asfixiante, acelerado, a revoluciones muchas veces insostenibles. Porque era la única forma de acallar todo lo que en esos momentos quería salir a flote. A veces lograba salirse con la suya, a veces no. Todo dependía del ánimo que Dohko llevase ese día. Y esa tarde en específico, Dohko no tenía ganas de seguirle el ritmo.

Relamió sus dudas y temores en silencio, manteniéndolas siempre ajenas a Dohko, al menos, hasta que el cansancio pudo más. Gracias al agotamiento y al relajo que lo invadió de un minuto a otro, pronto se encontró dormitando, hundido en uno de los sillones de la sala, con el murmullo del televisor llegándole a los oídos como algo lejano y difuso.

No recordaba haberse dormido, pero si recordaba - muy vagamente - una risa leve, quizás enternecida, una mano que se cerraba apretándole los dedos y jalaba con fuerza, obligándolo a levantarse medio dormido y luego, guiarlo a tropezones por los pasillos del templo. Lo último que recordaba era que lo habían empujado con suavidad contra la cama y que, instintivamente, había rodado sobre su cuerpo hasta acurrucarse sobre un costado.

A la mañana siguiente, Kanon sólo podía pensar que si alguien le ofreciera despertar así cada día, seguramente aceptaría sin rechistar ni leer las condiciones. Firmaría y ya.

Porque había sido despertado por delicadas caricias que se extendían con lentitud por su torso. Recuperando algo de conciencia, se había removido sobre el colchón hasta acomodarse de espaldas, suspirando. Apenas procesaba que sucedía, pero supuso que en algún momento, Dohko le había desabotonado la camisa que vestía desde la tarde anterior. Eso explicaría que sus manos se pasearan libres por su pecho y su abdomen. Se negó a abrir los ojos, aún cuando sentía los labios de Dohko posarse contra los suyos en un intento por despertarlo. Su lengua respondía lerda las caricias de la otra y un suspiro lento y contento se le escapaba sin quererlo realmente. El gemelo se dejó hacer, secretamente disfrutando la iniciativa de Dohko.

Kanon removió las piernas al sentir las manos del chino deslizarse por sus costados, presurosas desatándole el pantalón y bajándolo lo suficiente para liberar la erección que empezaba a formarse bajo ellos. Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse paulatinamente y su mente empezaba a liberarse de ese adormecimiento que la mantenía aturdida, volviéndose conciente de las reacciones de su cuerpo. Lo que sucedió de allí en adelante fue una sucesión borrosa de imágenes; desde que su mente asimilaba a tiempo real cada movimiento, hasta que el peso de Dohko se recargaba sobre su cuerpo, pasando por el momento exacto en que se vio obligado a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con los del chino fijos en los suyos, los labios separados ligeramente para permitir que la respiración cada vez más acelerada del moreno escapara.

En ese momento, Kanon miraba embelesado como el rítmico vaivén que Dohko establecía, a horcajadas sobre él, parecía intentar nublarle la razón una vez más. La forma en que se movía era lo suficientemente controlada como para permitirle al gemelo seguir un hilo de pensamiento ligeramente lógico, pero lo suficientemente intensa como para que Kanon sintiera su propio cuerpo temblar en tensión. Las rodillas del chino apretaban sus costados, mientras sus manos se aferraban precariamente a su pecho, en un intento por mantener el balance. Dohko mantenía la cabeza inclinada hacia delante, logrando que el cabello humedecido ocultara el sonrojo que le cubría las mejillas. Los gemidos sin aire del chino eran todo cuánto llegaba a sus oídos y amenazaban con volverlo lenta y dolorosamente loco.

Kanon cerró sus dedos con fuerza en los temblorosos muslos de Dohko y en un arranque de impulsividad, levantó con fuerza las caderas para embestir contra el moreno. Un quejido placentero abandonó la boca de Libra, obligando al chino a apretar los ojos con fuerza y a llevar la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo sus facciones al escrutinio ansioso del gemelo. En situaciones como esa, a Kanon le encantaba observar la tensión en el cuello de Dohko cuando lo exponía de ese modo, con las venas dilatadas insistiendo ser lamidas, ver los labios entreabiertos luchando por captar algo de aire, notar que las pestañas escondían un poco lo dilatadas que tenía las pupilas en esos instantes. Le gustaba seguir las gotitas de sudor que resbalaban por el puente de una nariz que resultaba demasiado perfecta para alguien que se había pasado la vida luchando y, sobretodo, como mechones rojizos de cabello se adherían a su rostro y cuello, enmarcando una expresión que a Kanon le robaba el aliento hace semanas y cuya certeza el gemelo se negaba a aceptar completamente.

Dohko abrió los ojos apenas, observando a través de parpados ligeramente caídos el rostro de Kanon. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó sus labios al verlo repentinamente tan alerta. El gemelo lo miraba hipnotizado, con la boca apenas abierta para dejar escapar mudos jadeos. Podía notar la tensión en su cuerpo, especialmente en sus hombros, haciéndose conciente de que el griego hacía grandes esfuerzos para permitirle llevar el ritmo que quisiera. Siguió con la mirada el sudor que resbalaba por el pecho del muchacho hasta perderse contra sus dedos, o caer hasta ser absorbido por la tela de la camisa, que se abría hacia los costados del cuerpo sobre el que se movía. Se mordió los labios para impedir que un nuevo quejido se escapara cuando Kanon, nuevamente, alzó las caderas para encontrarlo. Esta vez, levantó la mirada para clavarla en los orbes esmeraldas que no perdían gesto de su rostro. Instintivamente, le secó el sudor de la frente con una mano, enredando al mismo tiempo los dedos en el cabello azulado que encontraba a su paso. Enseguida, Dohko enderezó la espalda, aumentando con ello la profundidad de sus movimientos. Disfrutó desmedidamente los suspiros que obtuvo con esa acción y un escalofrío le subió por la columna al sentir que los músculos de su abdomen comenzaban a contraerse con fuerza. Cerró los ojos, manteniéndolos así hasta que sintió a Kanon incorporarse levemente, encontrando al gemelo equilibrándose con una mano, mientras que con la otra lo atraía cerca para rozarle los labios. Entonces, Kanon le acarició el hombro, dejando resbalar la mano por su costado - hasta la cadera - y luego, cerró los dedos alrededor de su miembro, que se erguía firme entre ambos. Un gimoteo prolongado del moreno los obligó a romper el beso en el que se encontraban envueltos, sin embargo, la distancia que Dohko interpuso entre ambos fue lo suficientemente escasa como para que sus labios continuaran rozándose, mientras respiraciones frenéticas chocaban a instantes de abandonar sus bocas.

Dohko aumentó drásticamente la velocidad de sus movimientos a partir de entonces, sus dedos crispándose desesperados a la camisa que aún cubría los hombros de Kanon, resoplando contra la mejilla del griego quien, en una petición muda, rozaba la nariz contra su rostro para que lo mirara. El chino no tardó en obedecer, viéndose rápidamente absorbido por la intensidad que relucía en las pupilas del geminiano. Para Kanon, perderse en las diferentes tonalidades que se mezclaban en los ojos de Dohko era un arma de doble filo. Era fácil para él ahogarse en ellos, dejarse arrastrar, creer que se veían así - afiebrados y necesitados -, sólo para él y al mismo tiempo, temer encontrar algo más. Algo que contradijera todo lo que creía que había nacido durante esos meses.

Deseoso de amedrentar esas ideas apabullantes, incrementó la velocidad y fuerza que ejercía su mano y por un segundo, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, viéndose privado de observar el rostro del chino por más tiempo cuando éste apoyó la frente contra su hombro, dejando escapar un gemido largo y excitado. Kanon lo imitó al sentir como los músculos alrededor de su erección se contraían violentamente y las uñas de Dohko se clavaban sin clemencia contra su piel.

Segundos después, los cuerpos de ambos se tensaban casi al mismo tiempo y el gemelo sentía un cálido liquido escurrir a través de sus dedos. Dohko se removió ligeramente incomodo unos instantes después, respirando con esfuerzo, sintiendo que la esperma de Kanon resbalaba con lentitud por sus muslos.

El moreno cerró las manos en la espalda del griego, casi sin fuerza, dejándose arrastrar descuidadamente al grato sopor que comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Sintió el aliento de Kanon quemándole la piel antes de sentir que le besaba la sien, apenas tocándolo. Sintió que cerraba los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y de inmediato, se desplomaba sobre su espalda, llevándolo con él. Dohko aún resoplaba tembloroso cuando el palpitar de Kanon comenzó a arrullarlo, a pesar de que el gemelo todavía no lograba controlar su respiración. Talvez por eso mismo, por el subir y bajar rítmico de su pecho, fue que Dohko comenzó a adormecerse.

Kanon acarició la espalda del chino, apenas rozando sus dedos contra la piel, como si así fuese capaz de recolectar todo el sudor que la cubría. Otra vez, el sueño y la fatiga volvían a hacerse presente. Asumió, por la respiración acompasada del moreno, que Dohko se había quedado dormido. Le acarició los cabellos, sonriendo cuando el chino refregó la mejilla contra su pecho.

— Podría acostumbrarme a despertar así más seguido — murmuró de pronto, sintiendo la lengua pesada por el agotamiento y cerrando los ojos.

Escuchó una risa suave, algo cansada, antes de sentir que Dohko se recargaba sobre sus antebrazos para alzarse y darle un beso lento, sentido, como al chino parecía gustarle besar. Esos besos que a Kanon le producían aquella sensación extraña en el fondo del estomago, que hacían de ese ínfimo momento algo tan especial como atemorizante. Fueron sólo unos segundos, hasta que Dohko recuperó su posición inicial y Kanon dejó escapar un par de carcajadas débiles al oírlo soltar un simulado ruidito de asco, sintiendo sus pieles pegoteadas.

Dohko sonrió contra el pecho del gemelo, tamborileando los dedos sobre sus costillas y atrapando entre los dientes su labio inferior, titubeando antes de decidirse a romper el silencio que los rodeaba.

— Estuve pensando… — dijo y Kanon lo apretó entre sus brazos, riendo.

— Sería extraño si no lo hicieras.

En otra ocasión, Dohko habría imitado su risa. Esta vez, sin embargo, el tema le parecía lo bastante serio como para conservar la madurez.

— Se lo diré a Shion — Kanon arrugó las cejas.

— ¿Qué cosa? — tenía una idea, podía imaginarla y visualizarla, pero rogaba equivocarse.

— Esto – murmuró Dohko, con los labios acariciando la piel de Kanon — Lo de nosotros.

Una carcajada seca fue todo lo que obtuvo. Eso y dejar de sentir los brazos del gemelo rodeándolo, para enseguida escucharlos caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente para notar que Kanon lo miraba estupefacto.

— Sabía que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. O gratis.

Dohko entrecerró los ojos al oírlo y cuando el griego habló otra vez, se mordisqueó el labio nuevamente, desviando la vista.

— Creí que no querías decírselo.

— Nunca he querido ocultárselo — Dohko frunció los labios y Kanon bufó, aún incrédulo.

— ¡Dijiste que sería problemático que se enterara! — Kanon dejó caer la cabeza contra la almohada, mirando fijamente el techo, como si con eso lograra que los dioses se pusieran de acuerdo e hicieran cambiar de opinión al moreno. Puede que también haya rezado un poco, rogando porque Dohko no percibiera lo tensó que se había puesto.

— Es que… ¡Dioses! — resopló Dohko, de pronto sintiéndose como un niño confundido y falto de fundamentos razonables — Odio que Shion tenga esa manía de meterse en mis asuntos, pero sigue siendo mi amigo. Y yo le confiaría mi vida las veces que fuese necesario. No me gusta ocultarle cosas. Siento que lo estoy menospreciando cuando lo hago.

Kanon resopló, pero se mantuvo callado. Sabía que Dohko no era muy dado a ocultarle cosas a Shion. Suponía que era lógico después de una vida cuidándose las espaldas. Era necesario para conservar esa fe ciega en el otro. Sabía que al moreno le pesaba tener que dar rodeos cada vez que Shion le hacía preguntas más personales. El gemelo acomodó un brazo bajo la nuca, sopesando los diferentes puntos de vista.

Shion iba a enfadarse, no había duda. Con él, en primer lugar. Porque no era una estrategia que hubiesen planeado desde un principio. También podría enfadarse con Dohko. Era menos probable, pero factible. Sobretodo porque se había encargado de recordarle, cada cierto tiempo al menos, que él y Defteros no eran la misma persona. Que no podría reemplazar a uno con el otro. Y Dohko lo había ignorado a conciencia.

Existía la posibilidad de que, además, Dohko terminara atando cabos de una vez y se enfadara con él. Podría serle útil en esos momentos, pero muy en el fondo, no quería que ocurriese de ese modo. Era uno de los riesgos que había corrido al meterse en ese embrollo sin pensar en las consecuencias; el riesgo a que ahora las cosas le importasen de verdad. Que realmente le importara la reacción de Dohko y que, aunque lo negara las veces que se le antojara, el chino era importante para él. Sonrió, sabiendo que sería algo que se llevaría a la tumba de ser necesario. Además, no podía negarse sin dar argumentos, si lo que quería era evitar que Dohko sumara uno más uno.

Le dijo que hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana, resoplando y enfurruñándose para demostrarle que aceptaba a regañadientes.

— Trata de decírselo cuando esté lejos de aquí, si no te importa. Al otro lado del mundo, de preferencia.

¿Eso de esconderse y pasar desapercibido? ¿Lo de saber vivir entre las sombras? Iba a resultarle una habilidad muy ventajosa de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Dohko asomó la cabeza en el despacho de Shion sin tocar y lamentó haberlo hecho.

Dentro, el semblante de Shion lucía extremadamente preocupado y frente a él, Aioros estaba desplomado en el sitial que enfrentaba al Patriarca, luciendo demacrado. Parecía que respiraba por obligación, pestañeaba desganado, tenía ojeras marcadas y las mejillas más afiladas que de costumbre. Los rizos desordenados, como siempre, le caían sobre la frente con descuido. Tenía los ojos ligeramente brillantes, un poco enrojecidos; perdidos. Desesperados. Tenía una leve sombra de barba oscureciéndole aún más el rostro, realzando la desdicha que se dibujaba en sus facciones. Se lamía con saña un corte que tenía en el labio y cuando no hacía eso, rechinaba inconcientemente los dientes. A veces parpadeaba un poco más rápido, a ratos el pecho se le inflaba un poco más. Se veía exactamente como Dohko creía que una persona descorazonada debía verse. Tartamudeó una disculpa de inmediato.

— Volveré más tarde.

Justo entonces, Aioros pareció abandonar el trance en el que estaba sumido y se esforzó por sonreír levemente.

— No es necesario — dijo y tuvo que carraspear para aclararse la voz — Yo ya me iba — se puso de pie y se acomodó la ropa por la simple necesidad de hacer algo con las manos. Tamborileó los dedos sobre el escritorio de Shion unos segundos antes de añadir — Supongo que querrás que te diga si sucede algo más.

— Sólo si lo crees necesario — contestó el Patriarca y Aioros asintió en silencio, agradeciéndole la libertad para decidir si lo hacía o no.

— Nos vemos, entonces.

Aioros abandonó el cuarto sin decir una palabra más y en cuanto la puerta se cerró, Dohko volteó hacía Shion, interrogante.

— ¿Debo asumir que Saga…?

Shion resopló, apoyando la frente en el escritorio.

— Aioros le dijo hace unos días que podría haber evitado su rebelión y que yo le ordené no hacerlo — murmuró quedamente — Le dijo que todo el tiempo supo que era él ocupando mi lugar. Que sabía que controlaba a los demás caballeros con ayuda de Ares y que no había hecho nada hasta el final porque le ordenaron no hacerlo — Dohko se acercó un par de pasos, cauteloso; Shion susurraba, sin creer lo que decía — La culpa se lo comía vivo y sin embargo, no hizo nada para evitarlo — negó con la cabeza — Aioros cree que todo lo que Saga está sufriendo ahora es culpa suya. ¡Athena santísima! ¡En ningún momento me ha hecho responsable! Ni a mí ni a los dioses — Shion resopló. Resultaba incapaz de creer que lo que decía fuese realmente la verdad y no la trama retorcida de algún guión. Descansaba la mejilla contra el escritorio y su voz sonaba algo apagada — Acabo de enterarme de que Saga lo sabía. Hablé con él ayer por la tarde, ¿y tú crees que noté algo extraño?

— ¿No?

— ¡Nada! — Shion se cubría la nuca con los brazos, frustrado — Es imposible leer a esos gemelos. ¡Imposible! — Dohko rió entre dientes, sabiendo lo cierto que era lo que decía. Shion prefirió cambiar de tema antes de que el estrés aumentara — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su amigo ni siquiera alzó el rostro para hacerle tal pregunta, así que Dohko no se molestó en dar grandes rodeos.

— Tengo que decirte algo — el Patriarca lo miró con ojos terriblemente esperanzados.

— Por favor, dime que son buenas noticias.

Dohko torció la boca, reconsiderando.

— Bueno…— balbuceó y realmente, la esperanza de Shion por poco se materializaba y empezaba a dar saltitos de alegría frente a él; desistió, obviamente — No, no es nada.

— Necesito una buena noticia, Dohko.

— No, si no es nada, de verdad.

— Absolutamente nada puede ser peor que lo que acabo de escuchar. Dime.

— Te digo que no es nada. Era una tontería.

— Una tontería me sirve en estos momentos — Shion rogaba.

— Te digo que no…

— ¡Dime!

— ¡Que no es una buena noticia!

— ¡Dohko, dime! — Shion exigía que le dijera de que se trataba.

Dohko masculló un par de palabras y, no sabía si era verdad o no, pero tenía la sensación de haberse enrojecido de golpe. Shion arrugaba la nariz.

— ¿Qué? — Dohko balbuceó un '_Ya te lo dije'_ y Shion lo observó divertido, preguntándose que podría ser lo que avergonzaba de esa forma al chino — En serio, no entendí una palabra.

Dohko retuvo el aire un par de segundos, antes de soltarlo pausadamente y susurrar con calma, desviando la mirada:

— Creo que estoy saliendo con Kanon — Shion se enderezó y por el rabillo del ojo, Dohko notó que arrugaba la frente. El chino se cubrió los ojos con una mano y apretó los labios, preparándose para oír el sermón de siempre.

— ¿Creo? — el moreno contestó antes de meditarlo.

— Estoy.

El silencio que siguió obligó a Dohko a separar los dedos y ver, a través de ellos, la expresión de Shion. Recordaba qué significaba la mirada suave y ese rictus, torciendo levemente la boca hacia un lado; resignación.

— Supongo que no es la buena noticia que querías — susurró Dohko, bajando la mano hasta descansarla en su regazo, junto a la otra. Shion apoyó el mentón en la palma, suspirando y luego, apretó los labios mientras se tocaba repetidamente la punta de la nariz con el dedo.

— Supongo que ya lo sabía — dijo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, buscando leer cada pequeño gesto, por débil que fuese.

Dohko no dijo nada. El silencio otorga, decían, así que prefirió no decir nada. Nunca habría creído a Shion tan estúpido como para no haber sospechado algo así desde el comienzo. Intuía que lo sabía, pero de todos modos, necesitaba decírselo él mismo. Escuchó que Shion movía algunas cosas del escritorio y luego, las volvía al mismo lugar. Sonrió, deduciendo que se aproximaba una de las tantas preguntas de rigor.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

Esta vez, sí reflexionó brevemente en su respuesta. Reclinó la cabeza hasta fijar los ojos en la lámpara que colgaba sobre ellos. Infló las mejillas. Al cabo de unos segundos, encogió los hombros. ¿Cómo podría estar seguro? ¿Cómo saber si había tomado la decisión correcta? ¿Se sabía alguna vez, acaso, antes de llegar al destino que cada decisión engendraba? No tenía manera de asegurarlo.

— Pero quiero arriesgarme.

Dohko no bajó la vista, lo que fue considerado una suerte por Shion. Así no podría ver la preocupación que anidaba en sus ojos. Empujó el sitial con el cuerpo, alejándolo del escritorio, para reclinarse hasta una posición más cómoda. Creía conocer la respuesta de lo que preguntaría a continuación.

— ¿Y por qué quieres hacer eso?

A pesar de la posición en que permanecía Dohko (que no le permitía ver directamente su expresión), notó que sonreía. Con la punta de la lengua asomando tímidamente entre los dientes. Podía notar en su gesto que pensaba _'Dioses, Shion, haces las preguntas más obvias'_. Tal vez tenía razón, pero quería comprobarlo. Estar seguro de que su intuición era correcta. Porque podría cambiar las cosas para bien o para mal; dependía. Dependía mucho, también, de otras circunstancias que tendría que empezar a considerar a partir de la respuesta que esperaba.

— Porque lo quiero — Shion lo escuchó fuerte y claro, pero Dohko sintió la necesidad de mirarlo directamente y repetírselo — Lo quiero.

Y Shion sabía que era cierto. Lo sabía porque si Dohko hubiese estado simplemente perdiendo el tiempo – como había sucedido un par de veces, hace tiempo – hace días se lo habría dicho. No se habría esforzado en ocultarlo. También sabía que era cierto porque había convicción en su voz; esa convicción y seguridad que Dohko sólo lograba después de días enteros pensando en todas las variantes posibles. Y porque tenía una entonación distinta. Una entonación que le hacía pensar que era primera vez que decía semejantes palabras en voz alta y que muy probablemente, ni Kanon se había enterado aún (lo que le parecía lógico, siendo Dohko de aquellas personas que no decían las cosas que le parecían obvias). Además, estaba esa mirada y esa sonrisa. Las había visto una vez, muchos años atrás, cuando no cargaban años de experiencia aún y, sin embargo, seguía siendo exactamente la misma mirada y la misma sonrisa. Esas que decían _'Jo, estoy acabado. Es un poco confuso. Estoy hasta el cuello pero mira si es divertido, porque quiero quedarme así. No importa si las cosas salen bien o mal, si salgo de esto erguido o renqueando, quiero hacerlo. ¿Qué tal? Estoy perdido'_. Nada de lo que le dijera lo haría cambiar de opinión. Shion se encontró aceptando en silencio, después de todo, ¿qué más podría hacer a esas alturas? Excepto, claro, tener cierta conversación con cierto gemelo que llevaba cierta cantidad de días evitando pasar más de tres minutos a solas con él.

Dohko estiró el cuerpo hasta apoyar los codos en el borde del escritorio, cruzar los brazos y apoyar la cabeza en ellos. Lo observó con curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo es que no estás molesto? — le preguntó, una brillo divertido en sus ojos al creer que había pasado por alto algo importante. Dohko no sabía que eso era exactamente lo que pasaba, pero Shion evitó pensar en ello.

— ¿Qué saco? — contestó el Patriarca e hizo un gesto, como dándole a entender que aún tenía el orgullo herido — No me escuchaste antes, no me escucharás ahora.

— De todas formas me interesa lo que opines.

— Son tus decisiones, Dohko. Lo que hacemos los amigos es apoyarte cuando tomas decisiones. Decirte que son estúpidas, pero apoyarte de todos modos.

— ¿Decir _'te lo advertí'_ cuando salen mal?

— Burlándonos, si es posible — contestó Shion. Sonrió al recordar cómo habían sucedido las cosas aquella vez — Y no quejarnos cuando nos golpean por hacerlo.

— Supongo que estaba un poco enfadado todavía.

Shion ahogó una carcajada.

— Me alegro de no haberlo hecho cuando estabas _'más' _enfadado.

Dohko escondió el rostro contra los brazos y Shion sonrió suavemente, con algo de tristeza. Deseaba que las cosas fueran diferentes. Que no terminaran igual que aquella vez, pero años estudiando la vida en el Santuario desde la cima, desde la quietud de su templo, le habían enseñado que todo era un ciclo. Que las cosas se repetían una y otra vez casi con sincronización perfecta. Que todo parecía estar escrito desde mucho antes y por más que uno creyera que cambiaba el destino por desviar un poco el camino, la verdad era que sólo cumplía con lo que estaba predestinado. No podía dejar de pensar que eso era lo que había sucedido hace catorce años y de cierta forma, no podía evitar pensar que con Dohko y Kanon sería lo mismo. Daría todo lo que tenía – aunque no fuese mucho - por equivocarse. En ese momento, Dohko alzó el rostro nuevamente y lo miró con una expresión suave que, literalmente, le estrujó el pecho.

— Gracias — su desconcierto debía ser visible porque enseguida el moreno agregó — Gracias por tomarlo tan bien. Pensé que me harías una pataleta. Ya sabes, uno de los berrinches que guardas sólo para mí.

— Tienes cinco minutos para irte si no quieres que empiece.

Dohko se veía feliz cuando abandonó su despacho; la sonrisa de Shion permaneció unos minutos más pero luego, lentamente, se volvió difusa. Se trasformó en una mueca preocupada. Servía a una Diosa, regía un lugar que giraba en torno a ella, y sin embargo, pocas veces le rezaba.

— Athena, permite que las cosas salgan bien esta vez — murmuró — Estos chicos merecen algo más que salir de un sufrimiento para caer en otro. Merecen mucho más que eso. Todos ellos…Dohko más.

Recordó porqué era que no rezaba a menudo cuando el silencio fue su única respuesta. También recordó una respuesta que Athena le había dado hace muchos años, cuando él era aún muy joven. _'No todos pueden obtener lo que se merecen'. _Resopló, pensando que era cierto pero creyendo, muy en el fondo, que a veces los dioses se lo tomaban muy a pecho y se ensañaban con algunos. Necesitaba hablar con Saga, pero aún no era el momento adecuado. Necesitaba hablar con Kanon, pero si de niño encontrarlo podía llevarle horas, ahora iba a tardar un par de días, siendo optimista.

* * *

Cuando Dohko regresó a su templo, un par de horas más tarde, Kanon estaba allí. Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos; estaba tendido sobre su estomago, con un brazo sirviéndole de almohada, en la mitad de la sala, con la televisión encendida y absolutamente absorto. El chino no había entrado precisamente en puntillas, así que le sorprendió no ver que reaccionara.

— Creí que estabas en Géminis.

— Mmm.

Lógicamente, algo no estaba del todo bien. El moreno se sentó en uno de los sillones y le tocó la pierna con el pie.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Kanon chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Tengo que cuidarme de la ira posesiva de Shion? — dijo, aunque más parecía un balbuceo al no cambiar su posición. Dohko alzó las cejas, divertido.

— ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? — Kanon movió un hombro, pero permaneció con la vista fija en la televisión. Dohko suspiró — Lo tomó exactamente de la forma contraria a como creí que reaccionaría.

— Ah.

El chino frunció el cejo.

— ¿En serio es eso lo que te preocupa?

— Estoy aburrido — Dohko rió, incrédulo.

— Te he visto aburrido antes y eso…— dijo haciendo un círculo con el dedo para abarcar la televisión y a Kanon —…no es lo que haces cuando estás aburrido.

Vio que Kanon sonreía al estirar la mano para tomar el mando del televisor y apagarlo. Una vez hecho eso, giró hasta encontrarse de espaldas.

— ¿Sabes por qué estuve casi una semana sin salir de Géminis? — Dohko negó — Saga sabe que podría haberse evitado. La revuelta, las ordenes…todo lo que lleva meses ahogándolo. Aioros se lo dijo hace como una semana. Estaba furioso.

— Ah, eso — murmuró el chino — Si, acabo de enterarme — Kanon alzó ligeramente la cabeza para preguntarle cómo — Aioros estaba con Shion cuando fui a verlo.

Kanon se levantó sobre los codos, expectante.

— ¿De verdad? — interrogó, juntando las cejas, como si estuviese molesto. Dohko afirmó con la cabeza — ¿No sabes de qué hablaron?

— No, ¿por qué? — dudó — ¿Qué pasó?

El gemelo resopló, sentándose y cruzando las piernas.

— No lo sé — dijo — Fui a Géminis poco después de que te fuiste y un rato más tarde, llegó Saga. Es decir, estaba en mi cuarto y lo escuché. Y cuando fui a verlo, estaba tendido en su cama — Kanon se revolvió el cabello con una mano, nervioso — Se veía muy turbado. Le pregunté que le pasaba y lo único que hizo fue hacerse un ovillo y cubrirse la cabeza con la almohada, murmurando…No quiso hablarme, me pidió que lo dejara solo y la verdad, no sé, no quise quedarme allí. ¡Dioses, sabía que esto iba a pasar! ¡Se los dije!

Dohko comprendía a qué se refería Kanon; ver a Aioros tal como lo había visto en el despacho de Shion había sido como atestiguar una premonición de desastre. Tendió una mano hacia Kanon.

— Ven acá — le dijo, buscando ofrecerle algo de apoyo.

Kanon gateó hasta él y se recostó en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en las piernas del moreno. Dohko pasó los dedos entre su cabello.

— No me gusta — murmuró el gemelo. Dohko detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos, observando el perfil del griego — Saga ya tenía suficiente con culparse por todo. Ya tenía suficiente viéndome la cara todos los días como para sumarle esto con Aioros. Las cosas iban bien; estaban saliendo bien. Lo estaba asumiendo, estaba contento; está tan enamorado de Aioros que verlo tan feliz llega a ser repugnante a veces — Dohko rió y una sonrisa tenue se dibujó en los labios de Kanon — Es…

— ¿Te duele verlo así? — Kanon hundió la nariz en el estomago de Dohko, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo.

— Hace que me sienta culpable — la voz de Kanon se perdía entre los pliegues de la camiseta del chino.

— No tienes nada que ver en esto, Kanon.

— Lo sé — gruñó el gemelo y se levantó, poniendo su rostro a la altura de Dohko — Lo sé, pero yo también lo he sabido todo este tiempo y podría habérselo dicho a Saga. Tendría que habérselo dicho; antes de que arreglase las cosas con Aioros. Debería haberse enterado antes y así, esto no estaría sucediendo ahora. Fue una mala jugada; dejar que encontrara una forma de hacer las pases con su pasado y después, dejar que todo se cayera a pedazos. Tendría que haber sucedido al revés. No sé…

Dohko le apartó el cabello del rostro, acariciándole la mejilla con los nudillos y lo acercó hasta besarle suavemente la comisura de los labios. Suspiró.

— Kanon, esto tienen que arreglarlo ellos. Ya has hecho mucho…ahora tienes que dejárselo a ellos.

Kanon tardó en responder. Se veía afligido, ligeramente culpable. Y Dohko no soportaba verlo de ese modo.

— Quizás tengas razón — susurró Kanon, con la mirada perdida. No sonaba muy convencido. Parecía tener otra opinión en mente, sin embargo, se la calló.

No era la primera vez que a Dohko le habría gustado saber que pasaba por la mente del griego y hacer de sus preocupaciones algo suyo. A pesar de no poder hacerlo, tenía otros modos para, al menos, distraerlo. Volvió a acercarlo y lo besó con calma, lamiéndole los labios tentativamente antes de buscarle la lengua. Susurró contra su boca:

— Ahora, para ese aburrimiento tuyo, tengo algo que puede servir.

Kanon sonrió enseñando los colmillos y Dohko lo imitó cuando, al ponerse de pie, la sonrisa se le esfumó.

— Encontré un libro divertidísimo hace unos días…

El gemelo refunfuñó cuando lo vio acercarse, realmente, a la estantería.

— ¿No te parece triste caer tan rápido? En serio, ¿cuánto tardé? ¿Cinco segundos? — Kanon no se veía contento cuando le lanzó el libro — Haz que parezca un desafío de vez en cuando — agregó con burla.

— Más te vale que sea bueno — rezongó Kanon, hojeando el pequeño libro — O me veré obligado a desquitarme contigo.

Las carcajadas retumbaron contra las paredes durante varios segundos.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Kanon se medio recostaba contra un pilar, a la entrada de Libra. Tenía una pierna contra el suelo y la otra recogida y con el pie metido bajo la primera. Sostenía el torso sobre un antebrazo, cuya mano sostenía, a su vez, el libro que Dohko le había arrojado antes. Lo leía sólo para fastidiar al chino. Sabía que le había pasado ese libro en particular con el único fin de molestarlo (porque ¡dioses, si que era aburrido!) y con la única finalidad de no darle en el gusto, había comenzado a leerlo. Llevaba minutos en la misma página. Toda la tarde y no había alcanzado aún la mitad.

A decir verdad, llevaba mucho tiempo simulando leer, porque hace bastante rato que su mente había abandonado esa tortura y pensaba en otras cosas. En Dohko, por ejemplo, que se sentaba a un brazo de distancia, en el primer escaloncillo, observando como las tonalidades del cielo variaban a medida que avanzaban los segundos. Una de sus tantas costumbres; ver atardecer y cuando tenía ganas, ver amanecer. Kanon apretó los labios.

El chino llevaba ya varios minutos perdido en sus ideas, talvez pensando, quizás reflexionando en vaya a saber uno que cosa. Kanon apostaba a que recordaba. A veces lo oía murmurar _'¿Qué tal?_' en relación al libro, pero su voz no sonaba divertida, sino que distante y algo abstracta. El gemelo suspiraba fastidiado, para simular que sufría y, sin embargo, su fastidio era real pero por una razón completamente diferente.

A lo largo del día, su humor había ido empeorando y en ese momento, tenía un humor de perros. Y así, Kanon era de esos perros que, enrabiados, se valían de cualquier excusa para enfurecerse y clavarle los dientes a lo que se le cruzara, zarandearlo de un lado a otro y gruñir si alguien se acercaba para arrebatárselo. No lo había demostrado en ninguna ocasión, pero se imaginaba así, ahora y cada vez que Dohko hacía eso de ponerse a pensar y olvidar que había gente como él, que no tenía intenciones de compartirlo con recuerdos. Se mordió el labio, preguntándose por qué pensaba en esas cosas y por qué consideraba tener el derecho a reaccionar así. Se lo preguntaba, más que nada, por tranquilidad propia, al tomar decisiones que le arrebataban ese derecho. Quizás porque aún no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía.

Cerró el libro, considerando que anochecía deprisa y ya no tenía suficiente luz para leer con facilidad (lo que no era completamente cierto pero le permitía hacer las paces con su conciencia). Siguió con los ojos el camino que su largo cabello marcaba hasta Dohko. Observó las ondas que formaba en el suelo, cómo cerca del moreno se elevaban, subían por su espalda y llegaban a su hombro, donde se sostenían precariamente de los dedos del chino. Cuando el sol casi desaparecía, allá, muy lejos, la mano de Dohko abandonó su lugar - sobre su hombro - y Kanon sintió el jaloncito que trajo como consecuencia. Tuvo que inclinarse un poco hacia delante y cuando lo hizo, vio que Dohko daba un rápido vistazo en su dirección. Casi al segundo, el jalón se intensificó y quejándose, se vio obligado a gatear hasta el moreno. Arrugaba las cejas, molesto.

— ¿Pero qué demonios estás…?

No logró completar su reclamo porque, para entonces, llegaba a la altura de Dohko y el chino apenas se volteaba un poco, girando levemente el cuerpo, para besarlo. Kanon abrió los ojos tanto que imaginaba verse gracioso. Como una caricatura. Sería divertido, excepto que en medio de su molestia, no lo era. De hecho, era todo lo contrario, porque de un tiempo a esta parte, Kanon había comenzado a detestar esa forma que Dohko tenía para besarlo. Tan despacio que le dolía. Tan suave que le quemaba y hacia que todo dentro de él se hiciera cenizas. Con tanto cuidado que, a veces, Kanon se preguntaba a quién rayos estaba besando el moreno en realidad.

Por eso el gemelo solía besarlo con tanta desesperación; porque así, dolía de verdad, quemaba pero era como una combustión espontánea y especialmente, no le dejaba pensar en nada más. No le dejaba dudar, a diferencia de lo que le sucedía cuando el chino lo besaba con esa devoción; más aún, cuando Dohko le rozaba el ángulo de mandíbula con los pulgares y se separaba muy lento, como a la fuerza y sin ganas, y lo miraba con esa profundidad asfixiante que le recordaba que esos ojos no eran los de un chiquillo de diecinueve años, sino que los de alguien que había tenido que levantarse de tropezones una y otra vez y no conforme con eso, obligar a otros a imitarlo. Kanon podía sentir el peso de cientos de años sobre los hombros cuando Dohko lo miraba así.

Quería dejar de tenerle miedo a esos besos, porque con esos besos, la sangre se le volvía espesa y el corazón se le detenía un segundo y al siguiente, latía con más fuerza y sin embargo, todo lo que sabía le impedía dejar de temerles. Le impedía creer que eran para él.

Dohko le sonrió, pasándole las manos por los costados de la cabeza, despejándole el rostro; le apartaba el cabello que se alborotaba allí, antes de levantarse.

— Tengo hambre — murmuró y se adentró en el templo.

Kanon apretó los ojos y se sentó sobre los talones, respirando un poco agitado y pasando saliva con mucho esfuerzo, tratando de contener sus emociones. Pensó en que era lo único de lo que tenía que estar seguro para decidir completamente qué hacer. Lo que ese beso acababa de decirle era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

— ¡Oye! — el grito de Dohko apenas llegó a sus oídos — ¿Vienes?

Esperaba que la distancia entre ellos opacara el temblor que se le escapó en la voz.

— ¡Voy!

* * *

**TBC xDD**

**Tres cosas:**

**- **Mi Dohko es un lector empedernido por si no lo han notado. Chino devora-libros

- ¿Sexo con Kanon medio dormido y vestido? Que levante la mano la que crea que Dohko es el que más gana aquí. Levanten la mano, yo sé que lo envidian xDD

- Después de escribir este fic...me considero incapaz de leer algo Dohko-Shion =/ Me gusta tanto Shion como amigo *-* Quiero uno para mi!

Las keeeeeeeeeerroooooooooo =*

Besotes ^^

Elyon


	22. Breakdown

Este capi estaba escrito cuando publique el anterior pero quería salirme del bloqueo antes de postearlo.

Es el último completo que ni he subido y no, no salí del bloqueo, lo subo porque ya entro a clases la semana que viene y esta semana al menos no tendré internet.

No estoy completamente satisfecha pero por más que lo releo no sé como cambiar esas partecitas que no me convencen =P

De ahora en adelante, las actualizaciones no serán tan seguidas creo =(

Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Breakdown**

Un par de días, unas cuantas horas, algunos minutos. Algunos minutos con Dohko y Kanon sabía que el moreno sospechaba que algo andaba mal. No iba a darse cuenta de la nada, por supuesto. Le había dado motivos de sobra, como por ejemplo, no escuchar todo lo que decía (porque últimamente encontraba divertidísimo eso de devanarse los sesos sacando conjeturas). O no pasar más que esos 'algunos minutos' dando vueltas por el séptimo templo, cuando en las últimas semanas prácticamente había vivido allí.

'_Tienes un cepillo de dientes en Libra'_, se había burlado Milo uno de esos días y Camus le había seguido el juego a la primera señal, _'Estás oficialmente casado'_. Kanon no sabía porqué seguía teniéndolos de amigos. Incluso Saga, en medio de su mal genio, había encontrado la forma de hacerle saber que era obvio que Dohko pronto lo notaría. _'¿Y tú que demonios haces aquí?_', le había gruñido su gemelo hace unas horas, cuando lo vio arrastrando los pies por los pasillos de Géminis. _'Vivo aquí'_, le había murmurado y Saga arrugó la frente un segundo. Luego, puso los ojos en blanco. Agitó la cabeza, diciéndole _'Creí que habías dejado de hacer enfadar a Dohko cuando se te daba la gana'._ Kanon no negó las palabras de su gemelo, pero tampoco le recalcó que no habían discutido. Mejor que creyera eso. Era más sencillo que tratar de explicarle cosas que, en realidad, no quería contarle. Casi enseguida, cometió la imprudencia de preguntarle por Aioros. Era la razón por la que en ese momento, cámara en mano, subía descuidadamente los peldaños hacia Escorpio. Bastó un cambio leve en la expresión de Saga y Kanon supo que sería mejor dejarlo solo, aunque fuese por un par de horas.

Hasta Libra, se llenó la cabeza de posibles excusas para justificar que iba de paso. Necesitaba excusarse, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta porqué. Por estar evitando al chino, quizás. A lo mejor, por todas las cosas que se callaba. Talvez, por lo que tarde o temprano pasaría. Tenía una lista interminable de motivos por los que debería disculparse.

Nunca lo hacía, para ser sinceros. Esta vez, no lo hizo porque Dohko dormía. Tumbado de espaldas sobre la cama, con un brazo estirado sobre la cabeza y los pies rozando el suelo, como si se hubiese sentado al borde del colchón, se hubiese dejado caer resoplando y no se hubiese percatado de lo cansado que estaba hasta que los parpados le pesaron demasiado. La camiseta se le subía un poco, dejando una franja de piel a la vista; una mano descansaba allí, como si los dedos hubiesen estado acariciándole la tripa unos momentos antes.

Viendo la fotografía en la pantalla de la cámara, Kanon se felicitó por haber tomado la máquina antes de salir del tercer templo. No tenía planeado usarla para eso exactamente, pero cómo lo agradecía.

Regresó la cámara a la función de captura y dejó huir una sonrisa traviesa cuando estuvo frente a la puerta que daba a la sala principal, en Escorpio. La abrió lo suficiente para permitir que la cámara entrara por la abertura. Podía distinguir un murmullo tenue; probablemente, la televisión. Tomó una serie de fotografías, una tras otra, mientras movía la muñeca para tratar de abarcar el mayor espacio posible. Cuando retiró el brazo, pudo oír a Camus murmurando.

— ¿Qué cree que estamos haciendo? — había fastidio en su voz y Kanon sonrió, revisando las imágenes, completamente satisfecho.

— Follando — dijo y la voz de Milo lo acompañó casi al mismo tiempo. Luego de asegurarse de que su salud mental no corría peligro, empujó la puerta, riendo divertido. El francés detestaba cuando ambos hacían eso de hablar al mismo tiempo. Sobretodo porque siempre eran cosas de ese tipo. Kanon no estaba seguro si lo que le molestaba era que hablaran al mismo tiempo o que pensasen igual.

Camus hacía algo en la mesa, a un extremo de la sala – a Kanon no le importaba qué, porque tenía una torre de libros a un lado y no se veía especialmente contento – y Milo lo miraba alzándose sobre los codos, desde el extremo contrario. El escorpión enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Peleaste con el novio otra vez? — no le gustaba cómo cargaba la voz cuando se refería a Dohko como el novio. Hasta le daban ganas de zamarrearlo y esas cosas. Más todavía, si le sumaba la sonrisa burlona.

— Que yo sepa, nunca hemos peleado siendo 'novios' — contestó, imitando el tono de Milo y como no podía hablar con el más joven sin tocarse constantemente las narices, añadió — A diferencia de otros.

Fue Camus el que respondió, sin alzar la vista.

— Lo que me hace pensar que el día que la jodas de verdad, te va a ir un poco peor que a nosotros. Porque vas a liarla con ganas.

Era una broma, Kanon lo sabía. Pero no por eso la sensatez que se escondía tras ella le pasó inadvertida. Camus debía tener algo así como el doble de sentidos que ellos. No se explicaba de qué otra forma podría haber dicho algo semejante jugando y lograr dar en el clavo. Por suerte, Milo lo distrajo de profundizar en cuán de acuerdo estaba con el francés.

— ¿No te da envidia? — preguntó el griego, mirándolo fijamente mientras Kanon se sentaba cerca — Mi novio es listo. Aburridamente listo porque, además, es de los listos que tienen razón.

Kanon lo miró detenidamente un segundo, con la expresión terriblemente seria.

— Siempre tiene que haber uno listo y está clarísimo que no eres tú.

Milo estiró los labios y entrecerró los ojos, enfurruñado.

— Te acuestas con un tío de doscientos y tantos años, que probablemente es más listo que todos nosotros juntos. No sé que tan idiota te hace eso a ti.

Kanon prendió la cámara y se la acercó a Milo, enseñando los dientes al sonreír.

— No tan idiota como te imaginas, porque creo que debe ser el único hombre en el mundo que se ve así con esos años encima — dijo, enseñándole la imagen que le había tomado a Dohko momentos antes. Milo paseó los ojos, vivaces, de la cámara a Kanon.

— No sé si decirte que eres un cochino pervertido o que estás perdidamente enamorado. Como colegiala, de hecho.

La risa de Camus y el gesto de autosuficiencia de Milo lo hicieron rezongar de inmediato.

— Ah, cállate.

Cuando pasaba tiempo con ellos, Kanon quería distraerse de todas esas cosas que, estando solo, abarcaban cada uno de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, de un tiempo a esta parte, sobretodo después de que les contará que se había acostado con Dohko - pero específicamente desde hace poco más de un mes - Milo había tomado como pasatiempo burlarse de él valiéndose de su relación con el moreno. Le costaba trabajo no enfadarse por eso. No podía explicarlo, pero siempre se molestaba y eso significaba la victoria del otro griego, lo que lo hartaba aún más. Milo cambió de tema enseguida, como siempre.

— ¿Me prestas tu cámara un segundo? — susurró — Quiero una foto de Camus y ya sabes cómo las detesta, pero quiero tratar de convencerlo.

— No — no era una negativa como tal. Era una niñada y un bufido que decía _'Al carajo. Me has ganado, es mi cámara y no'_. Saga rodaría los ojos un millón de veces en un segundo si lo viese así, actuando tan infantilmente.

Milo puso esos ojos enormes que usaba cuando quería lograr algo. Por suerte, no era tan fácil de convencer como Camus.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Porque eres torpe, Milo!

— ¡No es cierto!

— Lo es — acotó Camus calmadamente. Milo hizo como que no escuchó, ¿Qué Camus no tenía trabajo que hacer?

— ¿Lo ves? — dijo Kanon con sorna — El 'novio' concuerda.

Alzaba las cejas para enfatizar la burla y Milo rezongó antes de que una idea le iluminara el rostro. Tardó, exactamente, tres segundos en arrojarse encima del gemelo, intentando torpemente arrebatarle la cámara. Kanon reaccionó a tiempo para sacarla de su camino, frunciendo el cejo, gruñendo _'Quita, niño'_ y forcejeando con el menor, hasta que perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo. Ni siquiera lo notaron. Siguieron luchando vanamente, intercambiando frases cada cual más insultante pero riéndose a carcajadas apenas las decían. Camus los miraba sonriendo, pero si creía que volteaban a mirarlo, arrugaba las cejas y con un gesto, condenaba sus actitudes.

— ¡Milo! ¡Basta! — chilló Kanon en un momento dado, cuando Milo casi logró salirse con la suya — Si la rompes, voy… ¡escúchame bien!, voy a tener que matarte. ¡Milo!

Milo hizo un gesto desdeñoso; altanero, murmuró que no sería capaz ni con ayuda. Se arrojó de nuevo sobre Kanon y lo atrapó bajo su cuerpo. El gemelo se removía, estirando los brazos y tratando de alejar la cámara del muchacho, al mismo tiempo que intentaba mantenerla a salvo. En medio de retorcimientos y frases hirientes o jocosas que los griegos se disparaban entre ellos, una tras otra y – lo más divertido – por turnos, ambos pasaron por alto que la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe. Camus se puso de pie al instante, sin embargo, Kanon y Milo continuaban luchando, ajenos a los dos pares de ojos que los miraban; unos molestos, los otros…ligeramente avergonzados. Camus carraspeó.

— Chicos — dijo y fue ignorado — Chicos — y nada — ¡Chicos! ¡El Patriarca!

El francés suspiró quedamente; no sólo les bastaba con quedar en vergüenza ellos, también lo obligaban a él a alzar la voz – porque con la edad mental que tenían los dos griegos en el suelo, únicamente entendían a los gritos – y unirse a ellos, con la diferencia que Camus tuvo la mala fortuna de sonrojarse. Los otros dos eran unos desvergonzados por naturaleza; a lo único que atinaron fue a quedarse quietos en el lugar, mirando fija y completamente mudos, a Shion. Tuvo que mirarlo él también para saber porque no reaccionaron distinto: Shion se veía notablemente enfadado. Tangiblemente. Espeluznantemente enfadado. Cruzaba mentalmente los dedos para que no fuera culpa de Milo. De todos modos, a Kanon le daba igual. Respiró aliviado cuando el Patriarca señaló a Kanon con un dedo.

— Tú…— dijo —… ven conmigo — se dio media vuelta, pero ni Kanon ni Milo se movieron, preguntándose a quien se dirigía específicamente — ¡Kanon! — alzó la voz y enseguida, volvió a bajarla, añadiendo — Ahora — tan rápido como apareció en la sala de Escorpio, Shion desapareció.

Milo volteó a verlo con interés, enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

Kanon chasqueó la lengua; sólo se le ocurría una razón para explicar la molestia de Shion. Empujó a Milo con un brazo, quitándoselo de encima.

— Seguro no le entregue algún informe — murmuró, poniéndose de pie. Le paso la cámara a Milo, apuntándolo amenazadoramente — Si le haces algo, vas a arrepentirte tanto…

— Si, si, si — lo interrumpió Milo, batiendo una mano y con los ojos brillando — Vete antes de que Shion vuelva y quiera arrancarte la cabeza.

Kanon no demoró demasiado en alcanzar a Shion. Lo siguió en silencio por un pasadizo que daba directamente a sus aposentos. El Patriarca le hizo una seña para que pasara y cerró la puerta tras de si. El gemelo no esperó que le indicara nada; se acomodó rápidamente en uno de los asientos del cuarto y fijo los ojos en Shion, que se presionaba las sienes con los dedos, tratando de controlarse. No era una buena señal. Tampoco lo era que cuando hablase, lo hiciera tan calmadamente, como si de verdad intentase comprender.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? — preguntó. Kanon debió haber hecho un gesto de incomprensión, porque casi al instante, aclaró — Con Dohko.

— Pues — murmuró el griego, dubitativo — Sacarlo de su templo, ponerlo a entrenar. Que rompiera el cascarón, básicamente. Ya sabes, lo que acordamos — la última frase la pronunció con lentitud, sabiendo la reacción que obtendría.

— ¡Jamás acordamos que te acostarías con Dohko!

Kanon rodó los ojos. ¡Tanto problema por eso! El chino tenía razón, Shion debería buscarse pasatiempos diferentes.

— No tienes que hacer tanto escándalo por eso, ¡dioses! — gruñó — Simplemente…la estamos pasando bien. ¿Cuál es el maldito problema?

— ¡Sabes cuál es…

— ¡Si, lo sé! — Kanon no pretendía alzar la voz, pero no estaba especialmente dispuesto a escuchar la misma historia otra vez — Lo dejaste perfectamente claro en un comienzo — Shion seguía mirándolo como si fuese un imbécil — ¡Pasó! ¿De acuerdo? Fue algo que se dio, pasó, está pasando y no sacas nada con alterarte por ello porque, ¡adivina!, Dohko lo está sobrellevando bastante bien.

Ver cómo la expresión de Shion cambiaba de un segundo a otro, confundió a Kanon. Ya no lo miraba con esa expresión que le decía que estaba haciendo todo mal, sino que lo observaba como si no supiese toda la historia. Como si le estuviese ocultando el otro lado de la moneda a propósito. Frunció las cejas cuando notó una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir con esta farsa? — le preguntó y Kanon iba a preguntarle, molesto, qué quería decir cuando Shion le volvió a preguntar — ¿Cómo vas a terminar con esto sin contarle todo? ¿Estás dispuesto a contárselo?

Se mordisqueó los labios. Suspiró.

— No he pensado en eso todavía.

No le costó mucho adivinar que Shion sabía que haría. Talvez por eso estaba molesto. ¡Athena! Si él estuviese en su lugar, estaría furioso. También suponía que Shion podría ver a través de él y que era otra farsa a la que aludía, no a la que él había creído en un principio. Aún así, Kanon no quería darle la razón con tanta facilidad. Estaba acostumbrado a llevarle la contra y no dejaría de hacerlo pronto.

— Lo haré cuando sea necesario — le dijo — Veré cómo. Te lo diré en su momento. Aún tengo que pensarlo.

— ¿Evitarlo es parte de tu plan?

El gemelo sonrió; Shion veía mucho más de lo que era bueno ver y peor aún, lo dejaba hacer a su antojo.

— ¿No vas a hacer nada? — preguntó.

Shion resopló resignado.

— No puedo — contestó Shion — Te lo advertí en un principio. Es todo lo que puedo hacer. Me gustaría saber porqué.

Kanon se encogió de hombros y Shion agitó la cabeza. Kanon lo sabía, pero no se había dado cuenta aún. Talvez, porque estaba demasiado cerca para notarlo. Quizás, hacer lo que pretendía le ayudaría a verlo al final. Esperaba que para entonces no fuese muy tarde. Como siempre, él sólo podría sentarse a ver como se desenvolvía la historia. Era lo que hacía, después de todo; conformarse con ser un espectador. A veces, era el director de la obra, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, sólo podía mirar. Era desesperante y sin embargo, no había nada más que hacer: era, por decirlo de algún modo, su destino. El gemelo agachó la mirada y apenas susurró:

— ¿Eso era todo?

No era ni la mitad, pero una vez más, Shion optó por morderse la lengua.

— Si — le dijo y cuando Kanon pasó junto a él, en su camino a la salida, agregó — Sólo…piensa bien lo que haces. Por favor.

— Lo haré.

Shion sabía que Kanon llevaba días haciéndolo y, sin embargo, no parecía ser suficiente. Se estaba volviendo cansador. Eso de no poder decir todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, estaba resultando ser demasiado agotador.

* * *

Kanon cumplió su promesa. Pensó una y mil veces en lo que hacía. Pensó hasta que ya no tuvo ganas de pensar y pensó hasta que se enfadó consigo mismo por no llegar a nada. Dormía poco, se trenzaba en discusiones con Saga cada cuatro horas aproximadamente, intentando que su hermano dejara de sufrir por elección, que se portara como un hombre adulto y subiese a arreglar las cosas con Aioros. La tensión aumentaba con cada día que pasaba y no sabía cuánto más lograría soportarlo sin explotar. Incluso, había discutido otra vez con Dohko.

Todo partió, cómo no, con su afán por evitarlo. Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de porqué lo hacía. Hasta que Dohko le preguntó _'¿Estás así porque hablé con Shion?'_ y no podía estar más equivocado, pero Kanon se valió de esa excusa para explicar su repentino mal humor. Al final, Dohko había terminado un poco molesto, gruñendo que si dejara de evitarlo con tanto entusiasmo y gastara más energía en decirle que le pasaba por la cabeza, podría haber actuado diferente. _'Si me hubieses dicho que, en realidad, preferías que no se lo dijese, podría haber esperado'_, le dijo. También le dijo _'Tienes que hablarme de vez en cuando' _y era todo calma, a pesar de que fruncía las cejas y tenía el cuello tenso, _'No puedo saber que piensas si no me dices nada'_. Dohko esperó y Kanon guardó silencio. Al final, el moreno suspiró mientras Kanon se rozaba los labios con los dedos, los ojos fijos en cualquier otro lugar que no estuviese lleno de Dohko.

_'Sabes dónde encontrarme cuando se te pase lo idiota'_, murmuró finalmente, soltándole la mano que mantenía prisionera para no dejarlo huir y marchándose, confundido. Frustrado y tratando de comprender que estaba pasando. Seguramente, se preguntaba si de verdad se había equivocado tanto al decirle a Shion que estaban saliendo. No sabía que no tenía nada que ver con él y, paradójicamente, era todo por su causa.

No lo había visto desde entonces. Y ahora, llegando a Sagitario, no hacía más que pensar que iba en la dirección equivocada.

Entró en la cocina de Aioros y un gruñido le dio la bienvenida. El arquero le arrojó una manzana a la cara, rezongando. Kanon reaccionó con rapidez y la atrapó a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Entrecerró los ojos, viendo cómo Aioros masticaba enojo y quitaba los pies de la mesa, dejándolos caer pesadamente contra el suelo.

— Estoy bastante seguro de que no estás enfadado conmigo — dijo Kanon y sopló la manzana antes de frotarla contra la camiseta.

— Soy oficialmente incapaz de partirle la cara a tu hermano — contestó el castaño, sin pronunciar el nombre de Saga a propósito.

— Te dije que deberías habérselo dicho antes — una mascada para esconder la sonrisa cuando Aioros resopló.

— No necesito esto ahora, Kanon.

El gemelo se sentó frente a él, estudiándolo.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó al fin. Aioros alzó el rostro. El corte en el labio estaba a medio camino de sanar, probablemente, porque Aioros continuaba mordisqueándolo. Los moretones en la base del cuello tenían un color entre verdoso y amarillento. El arquero los cubrió con la camisa cuando notó que los observaba. Kanon lo miró a los ojos, incrédulo y los ojos azules le rehuyeron la mirada casi de inmediato — Vaya — murmuró. No necesitó que Aioros le dijera a qué se debían las marcas; podía reconocerlas sin dificultad — Vaya, lo siento — volvió a decir. De pronto se sintió incomodo. No se esperaba algo así. Tampoco esperaba lo que Aioros le susurró.

— No tienes porqué. Yo se lo permití. ¿Cuán patético me hace que lo haya hecho? — Aioros escondió el rostro contra las manos — Creí que no lo tendría de otra forma. Sucedió que, al parecer, tenía razón.

Kanon sintió algo muy parecido a la lástima. Trató, lo mejor que pudo, de esconderla.

— Eres idiota — le dijo — Eso es lo que eres.

— Lo extraño — a Aioros se le cortaba la voz — ¡Dioses! Lo extraño más que al principio — y de pronto, empezó a escupirlo todo, desesperado — No quería decírselo. Sabía que iba a destruirlo y tenía miedo de que dejase de verme así. No sabes cómo me hace sentir que me mire de esa forma — le decía y cuando se quitó las manos del rostro, le brillaban los ojos — No puedes ni imaginarte cuánto lo quiero — Aioros no sabía que tenía una idea bastante buena al respecto y que le encontraba la razón cuando le decía no saber que se sentía que lo miraran como si fuese la cosa más magnífica que haya pisado la tierra nunca — Se me escapó. Estaba tan frustrado en ese momento que no pensé en lo que decía. No viste toda esa decepción en sus ojos, no tienes idea cómo me dolió todo cuando se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Kanon nunca pensó que vería a Aioros derrumbarse de esa forma. Quebrarse así no le parecía concebible en un soldado de los dioses. Quizás, en realidad, no sabía cómo era tener a alguien tan metido bajo la piel. No de la forma en que Aioros tenía a su hermano, anclado, en cada célula del cuerpo.

— No quería decírselo — volvió a murmurar Aioros — Y por una estupidez, lo hice y mira…Lo perdí del todo.

— No es cierto.

Aioros rió con amargura. Se refregó los ojos con vergüenza y agitó la cabeza, negando las palabras de Kanon.

— No es cierto — volvió a decir Kanon y él mismo quería creerlo — Ustedes siempre vuelven a encontrarse. Esta vez será igual — Aioros seguía sin parecer convencido — Saga vendrá por ti, te lo aseguro.

Aioros resopló y agitó los brazos. Creyó que era una broma demasiado cruel, incluso para Kanon.

— ¿Cómo? — le preguntó, con la voz venenosa — ¿Por qué? ¡Tú lo conoces mejor que todos! Jamás lo haría.

— Antes no lo habría hecho — Kanon le concedió eso, sin embargo, agregó — Pero Saga no es el mismo de antes. Saga sabe que necesita de alguien al lado y si no soy yo, no hay nadie además de ti que pueda ocupar ese lugar — Aioros se quedó inmóvil. No lograba comprender a lo que se refería y Kanon suavizó su expresión al continuar hablando — Me largo — le dijo, sin preámbulos. La sorpresa se adueño de Aioros.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Cielos! — farfulló, rodando los ojos — Que me largo.

Aioros seguía sin creerle. Luego, se enfadó.

— No puedes hacer eso — protestó — No puedes dejar a tu hermano solo — sintiéndose culpable, añadió — No ahora.

— Puedo — dijo Kanon. El arquero se limpió las mejillas torpemente — Eres el primero que se entera. Saga no sabe. Nadie sabe. Saga vendrá por ti…cuando me vaya. Necesita de uno de los dos y estando yo lejos, no le quedará más remedio que recuperarte — lo tenía todo calculado. Fríamente analizado. Se sentía un poquito hijo de puta, pero sabía que funcionaría.

— ¿Por eso? — preguntó Aioros — ¿Lo haces por eso?

Kanon negó.

— No. No es sólo por eso — tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa, sintiendo los ojos de Aioros sobre él en todo momento — Pero también. Sé cuanto quieres a Saga. También sé cuánto te duele quererlo. Cuánto le duele a Saga esto de quererte ahora. Pero también sé que les duele mucho más cuando no están juntos. Quiero que estés con él…y que lo cuides cuando yo me vaya — el arquero no lograba encontrar palabras para hablarle y Kanon sonrió tristemente al admitirle el porqué — Yo ya no puedo con esto. Con nada. Necesito salir de aquí.

Aioros tragó pesado. No le gustaba; no era la forma de recuperar a Saga. Pero seguía estando patéticamente enamorado de él, igual que hace muchos años. Si era lo que tenía que aceptar para mantenerlo cerca, lo haría sin dudarlo. Kanon lo sabía, por eso había decidido contarle que se marchaba. Sintió la voz rasposa cuando habló.

— Sabes que siempre estaré disponible si se trata de Saga — Kanon sonrió; lo sabía — Pero…

— No te preocupes — contestó Kanon, volcando su atención a la manzana que había olvidado — Estaré en contacto con él.

— ¿Y Dohko? — Aioros tenía que preguntarlo. Parecía un poco más tranquilo, pero seguía sin aceptar la decisión del menor de los gemelos. Se le notaba en la cara — ¿Qué pasa con él? — Kanon se puso de pie sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Por eso no había estado especialmente contento cuando el resto se enteró de su relación con el moreno. Haría todo más complicado. Antes de abandonar la cocina, murmuró convencido.

— Estará bien — en realidad, lo que quería era estar convencido.

Aioros seguía sin estar de acuerdo. Últimamente, se le había vuelto una costumbre no estar convencido de nada. Las cosas no eran cómo se veían a simple vista. Él era el mejor ejemplo. Escondió el rostro contra los brazos otra vez, apenas sintió la puerta cerrarse con un suave golpe.

* * *

Sucedió esa noche.

Para Saga, el ambiente se había enrarecido súbitamente. Tenía una intuición y su intuición no fallaba jamás. Las cosas se desmoronaban. Frente a sus narices y sin poder hacer nada. Las ilusiones de que las cosas marchaban bien comenzaron a desvanecerse con los ataques de pánico de Kanon. Se resquebrajaron cuando Aioros le dijo que podría haber evitado su rebelión hace catorce años. Que podría haber evitado todo el sufrimiento que causó y que hasta ese día, le aplastaba los hombros. Desde entonces había caído en ese limbo extraño y doloroso que era amar al arquero y aborrecerlo al mismo tiempo. Extrañarlo y no querer verle ni la sombra. Entró en esa lucha constante consigo mismo, en esa lucha que le hacía pensar que debía perdonarlo con la misma facilidad con la que Aioros le perdonaba todo. O que debía detestarlo con la misma fuerza con la que se detestaba él mismo la mayor parte del tiempo.

La ilusión terminó por destruirse esa noche, con Kanon boqueando por aire, soñando que se ahogaba. Pataleando desesperado para evitarlo, balbuceando – inconcientemente – su nombre. Saga logró dilucidar su nombre seguido de ruegos varios. _'No lo hagas'_ y Saga se recordó arrastrándolo a Cabo Sunión, o _'Sácame de aquí'_ y se recordaba observándolo cuando la marea subía. Se sobreponía a su propia falta de aire para tratar de despertar a su gemelo. Para tratar de que no dejara de respirar. Kanon sudaba frío, temblaba, a ratos parecía perder el conocimiento pero enseguida se removía con desesperación. Saga no sabía cómo lograba resistir a su lado, estoico. Quizás, era porque pensaba _'Dioses, esto es culpa mía'_ y saberse culpable le calmaba algo la ansiedad. Al cabo de unos minutos, logró que su hermano recuperara la conciencia. Los ojos asustados se fijaban en los suyos, buscando algo que le indicara que el sueño había terminado. Kanon estaba pálido, helado, sudando y aún así, al reconocerlo, le sonreía suavemente. A continuación, el menor se dobló y tuvo arcadas que no llegaron a nada.

Saga lo arrastró al baño y le quitó la camiseta empapada. Con ella, le secó el sudor del rostro y del pecho. Entonces, la respiración de Kanon se aceleró y las nauseas lo hicieron tropezar hasta la taza del baño. Cayó de rodillas y Saga sólo atinó a sostenerle el pelo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó cuando Kanon controló los estertores. El menor negó con la cabeza — Hace semanas que no tenías ataques de pánico y aunque no lo creas, he notado que son más frecuentes cuando estás estresado, así que, dime, ¿Qué sucede? — Kanon no contestó su pregunta.

— Viene alguien — balbuceó y recién entonces, Saga notó las voces en la sala de su templo. Le secó la frente a Kanon y le prometió que volvería pronto.

Cerró la puerta tras su espalda antes de ir en busca de los intrusos; eran Camus y Milo. Por supuesto. Debió haberlo sospechado. Escuchó que discutían.

— ¡Milo! — Camus no parecía de buen humor — ¡Milo, detente!

— Te digo que algo no anda bien — al parecer, Milo forcejeaba con Camus para que lo dejase avanzar.

— Quizás, pero Milo, no puedes llegar y meterte en los asuntos de los gemelos — Camus perdía la paciencia.

— Kanon es mi amigo — gruñó Milo — Y no le creo una mierda eso de que está bien. Voy a averiguarlo como sea.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Saga alzó la voz, luchando por sonar molesto. Los muchachos se detuvieron a unos pasos de él; Milo arrugaba las cejas y Camus parecía querer salir corriendo de allí.

— ¿Dónde está Kanon? — el escorpión sonaba fastidiado. Parecía sospechar algo y nada ni nadie le impediría averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas o no.

— Son las dos de la mañana, Milo ¿Dónde crees? Kanon está durmiendo, ¿qué…

Un golpe seco se escuchó a sus espaldas y Milo torció los labios, furioso. Lo apartó con brusquedad y se encaminó hacia el baño, de donde dedujo que provenía el sonido y pronto, reconoció jadeos.

— ¡Milo! — Saga rugió pero el muchacho lo ignoró — ¡Milo, detente ahora mismo!

El griego abrió la puerta de par en par y se quedó inmóvil, sin creer lo que veía; Kanon había pasado a botar los accesorios de baño y jadeaba, tratando de respirar. Le costaba trabajo. Tenía lágrimas empañándole los ojos y lucía desesperado. Saga empujó a Milo con violencia, quitándolo de su camino.

— Si no vas a ayudar, quítate de en medio.

En cuatro zancadas, Saga tuvo a Kanon de nuevo entre sus brazos. Le sujetaba el rostro con las manos, llamándolo y el menor se aferraba a sus brazos, angustiado. Saga le susurraba cosas y, ante la mirada atónita de Milo, Kanon apretaba los ojos y trataba de respirar con calma, siguiendo las instrucciones de su gemelo.

Milo sintió que Camus le buscaba las manos. No fue hasta que sintió los dedos del francés cerrándose contra los suyos que notó que temblaba. Había sospechado que algo andaba mal, pero no había supuesto que vería, alguna vez, a Kanon en una situación semejante. No lo creía posible. Camus lo jaló, tratando de sacarlo del baño.

— ¿Puedo quedarme? — susurró, apenas audible. Saga lo miró de reojo y asintió en silencio.

El mayor tardó poco más de dos horas en controlar completamente a Kanon. Camus, sentado con la espalda pegada a la bañera, buscaba una conversación insustancial con Saga para distraerlo, mientras el gemelo se mantenía sentado bajo el lavamanos, con los dedos metidos en el cabello de Kanon, que permanecía hecho un ovillo, con la cabeza en su regazo. Milo estaba metido en la bañera, con el mentón apoyado en ella junto al hombro de Camus. Tenía una mano entrelazada con la del francés y el otro brazo colgando fuera. No había dicho una palabra en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí. Parecía molesto. Miraba fijamente al menor de los gemelos.

— Deja de mirarme — gimió Kanon, de pronto, sintiendo los turquesas sobre él, insistentes.

— Cállate — escupió Milo y Camus tuvo que llamarle la atención. Los gemelos sonreían y Milo no lograba verle la gracia — ¿Tú sabías algo? — le preguntó Milo a Camus y cuando éste negó, volvió a mirar a los gemelos — ¿Hace cuánto que tienes pesadillas? — Saga contestó.

— Desde el comienzo.

Milo resopló. Volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Dohko lo sabe? — Kanon gimió y negó enterrando la nariz en el estomago de Saga; la voz le sonaba apagada.

— Y espero que no se entere.

— ¿Por qué ocultas algo como esto? — gruñó. Estaba molesto, principalmente, porque Kanon no había tenido la confianza para contárselo. Egoístamente, le tranquilizó saber que el chino tampoco estaba enterado.

— De ser por él… — murmuró Saga — Nadie se habría enterado. Digamos que tuve suerte — agregó.

— Eres un imbécil — volvió a escupir Milo y se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse. El enojo no lo abandonaría de un momento a otro, no hasta que lograra comprender la situación y si dependiese de él, se quedaría ahí, vapuleando con preguntas a Kanon hasta comprenderlo; sin embargo, tenía una guardia que cumplir en unas horas más. Camus lo imitó, poniéndose de pie cuando salió de la bañera. Al pasar junto a los gemelos, le dio una patadita al menor en la pierna — No vuelvas a esconderme cosas — le dijo y Kanon murmuró _'Lo siento'_ contra la camiseta de Saga — Haces que me preocupe — añadió haciendo lo imposible por ocultar una sonrisa, a pesar de todo — No me gusta preocuparme.

Se marchó finalmente, arrastrando a Camus. Cuando se quedaron solos, Saga se encontró sonriendo.

— Tienes suerte — dijo — Milo es de esos amigos que no se encuentran con facilidad.

Kanon se giró levemente, con la mirada un poco ausente.

— Lo sé — Saga lo empujó con suavidad.

— Vamos, está empezando a hacer frío.

* * *

Había aguantado demasiadas niñerías de Kanon para entonces.

Le costó decidirse, pero al final, Dohko llegó a la conclusión de que ya había dejado que el gemelo huyera demasiado. Decidió que él también ya llevaba muchos días haciéndolo. Además, estaba empezando a extrañarlo. Había vivido perfectamente sin él por casi dos siglos y ahora no podía pasar una semana sin el muchacho rondando su templo. La ultima vez no había reaccionado bien, sin embargo, ¿qué otra cosa podría haber hecho? La tensión era obvia. Y Dohko sabía que, para solucionarlo, tendría que ir y afrontar a Kanon. Decirle todo lo que quisiese saber, si era necesario.

Con esa resolución, llegó a Géminis.

— ¿Dohko? — era Saga, obviamente. Kanon habría dicho algo más del estilo _'¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?'_(sonando escandalizado_) o '¿Se te perdió algo?'_(con un gesto claramente irreverente).

Dudó en contestarle. Al final, optó por lo mejor; no dar rodeos. Muchos.

— Saga…hola — el gemelo lo miró interrogante, seguramente preguntándose que hacía allí cuando rara vez abandonaba su propio templo — Eh…busco a tu hermano — dijo y trató de explicarse — Necesito hacerle un par de consultas.

Saga no titubeó al responderle.

— No lo he visto — y era cierto. Le había perdido la pista temprano ese día. Dohko parecía ligeramente decepcionado.

— Ah, bueno — murmuró — Si lo vez, dile que venga a verme.

Estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando Saga llamó su atención nuevamente.

— ¿Kanon habla contigo? — el chino no comprendió la naturaleza de la pregunta, así que no contestó. Además, Kanon raramente le decía cosas sobre si mismo. Al notar que no respondía, Saga tanteó el terreno — Sé lo de ustedes — dijo y Dohko se puso visiblemente nervioso — Lo he sabido un tiempo ya. Tenía la esperanza de que te hablara…— dudó — Que te hablara de todas las cosas que ha vivido…ya sabes…

Dohko arrugó las cejas. En esta ocasión, no dudó al preguntarle a Saga de qué hablaba. El gemelo pasó saliva, decidiendo si debería o no contarle. Estaban saliendo, después de todo, ¿no tenía Dohko el derecho a saber porqué trasnochaba de esa manera? ¿El porqué de sus bruscos cambios de humor?

— Kanon tiene pesadillas hace tiempo — dijo al fin — Y ataques de pánico. No duerme y a veces, se pone de un genio horrible por eso. ¿No sabías nada de eso?

Dohko fue tomado por sorpresa. No sabía. Podía esperar las pesadillas, pero no se imaginaba los ataques de pánico. Eso podría explicar, efectivamente, el mal genio que se traía últimamente. Cómo estar seguro. Sin embargo, seguía siendo una posibilidad.

— No — dijo y de un momento a otro, ya no le importó que Saga estuviese al tanto de su relación — No me dice nada. De hecho, hace días que no hace más que discutir conmigo.

— Ah — Saga lucía decepcionado. Se quedó callado un segundo y de pronto, contrajo el rostro y se palmeó la frente, maldiciendo — ¡Por supuesto!

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Dohko y como una idea relámpago, supuso de qué se trataba — ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?

— No puedo creer que no lo pensara antes — rezongó el griego, súbitamente molesto — Cabo Sunión — resopló y Dohko pareció comprender todo de inmediato. Aún así, lo dijo — Kanon va al risco que da a Cabo Sunión cuando no se siente…cuando no se siente muy bien. Hace eso de sentarse allí, sobretodo si ha tenido una pesadilla muy real. Lógico — murmuró más para si mismo.

Dohko lo miró extrañado y Saga agitó la cabeza, con una mezcla de vergüenza y melancolía infinita.

— Es una larga historia — dijo Saga y cuando Dohko pasó junto a él, el moreno le palmeó el brazo. De pronto, tenía mucha prisa.

— Me la contarás otro día. Yo me encargo de tu hermano.

El moreno no demoró en desaparecer de la vista de Saga. Quisiera ser él quien corría en busca de su hermano pero se contuvo, recordando los balbuceos que se le habían escapado a Kanon durante el último ataque de pánico. Retumbaban en su conciencia como golpes que descargaban dolorosamente a lo profundo de su alma. Si no necesitara tanto de su presencia, probablemente también habría encontrado una forma estúpida e hiriente para alejarlo.

* * *

**TBC**

Gracias por leer y besotes enormes!

Elyon


	23. Let me hold you when you're falling

A pedido de Sofi...subiré lo que hay de capítulo u.u

Originalmente, esto iba a ser el doble de largo, pero el muso se ha puesto celoso y desapareció y, en definitiva, estoy con un bloqueo espantoso. Esto, quizás, me sirva para seguir escribiendo. Pensaba dejarlo como primera parte de un capítulo, pero muy rapidamente decidí que será un capi por si solo.

Espero les guste y...no me odien por haber tardado tanto T_T

No prometo que tardaré menos porque no tengo como saberlo; si les puedo prometer que este fic, el paralelo y algunos otros que están sólo en mi cabeza aún, serán escritos en su totalidad aunque tarde AÑOS :D

¡Cierto! Eh, algo de lemon. ¡Okey! **LEMON** .

Para Cybe, Sofi y Mii si está leyendo esto también (Ya sé que te debo tu fic! pero progresa :D)

* * *

**Let me hold you when you're falling apart.**

Decir que estaba molesto era poco. Logró alejarse un par de metros de Géminis conservando la calma, pero a cada paso, Dohko sentía que se enfadaba más y más. Sabía que no era porque Kanon le escondiera cosas, como que las pesadillas lo mantenían despierto por las noches o que tuviese ataques de pánico de vez en cuando, de los que nadie sabía mucho. No estaba molesto por ello, porque así como él se guardaba muchísimas cosas, el gemelo también tenía derecho a tener sus secretos. Supuso que era justo. Lo que hacía que su enojo creciera era el hecho de que Kanon se hubiese pasado todo ese tiempo diciéndole que era un cobarde, que se aferraba a su pasado y se negaba a seguir adelante. Al menos, él admitía que estaba cansado y afectado. No le enorgullecía, pero no trataba de esconderlo. Que Kanon llegase con esa actitud de _'soy el chaval más sincero del universo'_, reclamándole cosas cuando no era capaz de seguir sus propios consejos…eso era lo que le molestaba. Llevaba semanas – desde que Kanon le preguntara por sus pasadas relaciones – preguntándose si era o no un desgraciado por ocultarle las cosas que se pasaba tardes enteras pensando o si, quizás, era culpa suya que la relación entre ambos fuese tensa, al exigirle que le dijera que cosas lo tenían con un humor de perros cuando él tampoco le compartía sus inquietudes.

Fue el descaro del gemelo lo que lo tuvo despotricando en su contra, con susurros enrabiados, todo el camino hacia Cabo Sunión.

Sin embargo, cuando lo vio sentado al borde del risco, abrazándose las piernas como si quisiese hacerse invisible (no sabía cómo podía pretender algo así), con el pelo meciéndose al ritmo de la brisa marina y con los ojos fijos en el roquerío que seguramente conocía de memoria, su enfado pareció disiparse levemente. Arrugó la nariz, pensando que a Kanon no le venía verse así, tan apagado. Apretó los dientes, pensando que para entonces, el muchacho no tendría porqué verse de ese modo: cansado, agobiado, molesto consigo mismo, repasando cada uno de los momentos que pasó luchando por sobrevivir allá abajo. Más que nunca le recordaba a Saga.

Dohko se acercó lentamente, con suavidad, temiendo espantarlo o ponerlo a la defensiva, pero aún así, con un gesto duro en el rostro. Kanon, por supuesto, lo había notado muchos minutos antes.

— Saga no puede tener la boca cerrada, ¿verdad? — su voz apenas se escuchó sobre el romper de las olas. Dohko chasqueó la lengua y se acuclilló a unos centímetros del gemelo. Cerca, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para hacerle notar que no estaba contento.

— ¿Pensabas decírmelo en algún momento? — reclamó y Kanon se abrazó las rodillas con un poco más de fuerza. Quizás trataba de esconder alguna mueca de descontento.

— No.

Kanon susurró despacio, sin ganas de hablar. Era visible que estaba emocionalmente exhausto, pero Dohko no tenía intenciones de dejarlo estar. Bajó los ojos hasta posarlos en sus dedos, que jugueteaban con una piedrecita que acababa de recoger. Respiró con fuerza, pausado, antes de alzar la vista. Su voz era igual de controlada.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque no — la voz de Kanon era un gruñido bajito y Dohko tuvo ganas de sacarle las palabras a manotazos — No me gusta hablar de esto — dijo al fin, luego de unos pocos segundos. Alzó la barbilla después, como queriendo darle más firmeza a sus palabras; desafiándolo a insistir — No quiero hablar de eso.

Dohko contuvo una carcajada sentida y agitó la cabeza ligeramente.

— ¿No confías en mí? ¿No crees que pueda ayudarte?

Se sorprendió un poco con la reacción del gemelo.

— ¡Por Poseidón! — gruñó Kanon, alzando los brazos con fastidio — No-Quiero-Hablar-De-Eso. ¿Qué parte no se entiende?

Dohko sintió que el enfado volvía, talvez con un poco más de intensidad. No era que considerase merecer un trato muy especial, pero si estaba allí era porque quería ayudar a Kanon y sentía que no se merecía realmente la actitud que el gemelo exhibía para con él.

— Esto no va a funcionar si no me ayudas.

Kanon lo miró de reojo, poniéndole un poco más de atención ésta vez. Alzaba una ceja, escéptico. _'¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué demonios estás pensando?'_, rumió mentalmente Dohko al ver su gesto. No era la primera vez que lo pensaba; seguro no sería la última. Cuando el chino volvió a hablar, hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando la cueva marina.

— No es que no sepa nada sobre lo que pasaste allí — dijo — Sé más de lo que probablemente me gustaría y tú sabes que es cierto. Pero es distinto si me lo dices. Nunca te pregunte nada por lo mismo…estaba esperando que tuvieses la suficiente confianza en mi como para decírmelo por tu cuenta…

— Si confío en ti — le interrumpió Kanon, suavizando un poco la mirada.

— Entonces, háblame. Sé mejor que nadie las marcas que deja vivir al servicio de los dioses y tú has servido a dos. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Fue tu hermano el que te metió ahí! ¿Pretendías que me creyera que lo habías superado? — el gemelo dio un respingo al oírlo y Dohko tuvo que morderse la lengua para callar. Notó que Kanon se había tensado; dudó en volver a abrir la boca — Háblame — imploró.

Kanon contestó antes de detenerse a pensar; defendiéndose como gato de espaldas.

— ¿Cómo tú hablas conmigo? — no tenía intención de que sonara tan rudo ni tan enfadado, pero no pudo evitarlo — ¿Cómo cuando te pregunte si estabas algo así como predestinado a salir conmigo? Puedo responder igual que tú, si quieres.

— No seas idiota, Kanon — resopló Dohko — No es igual.

El gemelo no ocultó las carcajadas, claramente estupefactas, antes de murmurar _'Es igual'_ entre dientes. Dohko se refregó la cara con una mano y se puso de pie, molesto. Pateó el suelo un par de veces, tratando de decidir qué hacer. Terminó perdiendo la vista en el mar y al hablar, la voz le salía más rasposa, conteniéndose de expresar un sinnúmero de cosas.

— No es lo mismo. Las cosas que preguntaste… ¿de que te serviría saberlas? ¿Qué ganabas, aparte de darle vueltas y vueltas y hacerte un millón de preguntas? ¿De qué nos serviría a nosotros? Esto, en cambio, nos concierne a ambos…

— ¿Qué sacas tú con saber que es Cabo Sunión para mí?

— ¡Dioses! Has estado discutiendo conmigo hace días. Claro que me concierne. Deja de ser tan cabeza dura, Kanon. No me apartes porque no estás de humor.

El muchacho permaneció en silencio. No despegó la mirada del roquerío cuando sintió la mirada de Dohko sobre él, esperando una respuesta. Kanon se mordía el antebrazo para no darle en el gusto. Sabía que todo lo que escupía en esos momentos nacía de la rabia contenida por años. Por mucho que pensara largarse en algún momento, no quería seguir diciendo cosas que podrían doler lo suficiente como para alejar a Dohko definitivamente. No quería que algo que saliese de su boca terminara por romper irremediablemente eso que los unía, aunque fuese precariamente, desde un principio.

Dohko se rascó la cabeza, sin saber que hacer. No tenía idea de cómo encauzar aquella situación y Kanon definitivamente no quería cooperar. Terminó dándose por vencido. Como siempre que se trataba del muchacho. Suspiró, dejando caer los brazos en señal de resignación.

— Estaré en mi templo si quieres hablar — no fue su intención, pero sonó herido. Un poquito decepcionado de que Kanon no quisiera apoyarse en él en un momento así.

Kanon no dijo nada. Ni _'Oye'_ ni _'No era mi intención'_. Mucho menos un _'quédate'_. Cuando Dohko se alejó, el moreno aún no lograba encontrar ese momento en el que se equivocó tanto como para terminar ahí. No sabía que no era del todo su responsabilidad.

* * *

Kanon se sentía podrido. Todo lo que tenía dentro, todo ese odio, toda esa rabia, palpitaba en su interior varios días después de que tenía algún ataque de pánico, generalmente porque odiaba sentirse vulnerable. Siempre era igual. No pretendía ser tan cortante con Dohko. Hubiese querido quedarse callado y nada más, pero no pudo detener sus palabras; hasta ese momento, cuando el chino le daba la espalda. Quiso decirle _'Lo siento'_ y las palabras se le atoraron. Quiso hacerle un gesto para que no se fuera y a cambio, lo que hizo fue seguir las olas con los ojos, como hipnotizado, sin moverse, sin hablar, sin hacer el amago de un guiño. Se rió sin ganas ante la contradicción que era en esos momentos. Quería tirarle pestes al mundo y se quedaba callado, no quería decirle cosas hirientes a Dohko y era lo que le salía. Quería tenerlo cerca desesperadamente y lo dejaba marcharse sin un fútil intento por detenerlo.

Estiró las piernas, con una sonrisa agobiada en los labios y desvió los ojos de Cabo Sunión por fin, clavándolos en el horizonte. Poco a poco, la sonrisa se desvaneció y apretó la boca, cerrando los puños sobre las piedrecillas del suelo. Alzó una mano con un puñado de ellas y las dejó caer lentamente. Le costó unos segundos decidir que hacer a continuación, pero una vez se hubo decidido, no tardó en actuar.

Se puso de pie con rapidez y, como no tenía de que otra forma llegar a Libra antes que Dohko, uso una de sus técnicas. Al poco tiempo se encontraba apoyado en uno de los pilares de piedra, a la entrada del séptimo templo. Vislumbró la silueta del chino poco después de eso. Pudo ver que se detenía por un ínfimo segundo al verlo allí, sin embargo, se las arregló para recuperar la movilidad y continuar subiendo la escalera como si nunca hubiese hecho una pausa. Kanon no le quitó los ojos de encima. Para él, el tiempo que demoró Dohko en llegar hasta donde se encontraba le pareció una eternidad y, a pesar de eso, cuando el moreno lo miró, con esos enormes ojos (que ese día se veían más oscuros: Kanon pensó que con toda probabilidad era culpa suya) y las cejas levemente fruncidas, esperando que dijera algo, el gemelo permaneció como hasta entonces: mudo.

Kanon desvió la mirada cuando no fue capaz de abrir la boca y pasó saliva con un poco de esfuerzo. Escuchó que Dohko soltaba el aire - que retenía sin darse cuenta de ello – con extrema lentitud y podía imaginarlo, sin dificultad alguna, agitando la cabeza con incredulidad y desconcierto, pero por sobre todo, sacudiéndose la frustración. El silencio que siguió le hizo creer que Dohko se mordisqueaba los labios al pasar junto a él, sin mirarlo, dándole el espacio que le pedía a través de gritos mudos y que no necesitaba en absoluto. El griego alzó la vista al cielo (atardecía y el día era, en general, bueno pero sabía que podría llover a cantaros o podría ser caluroso y a él le daría igual…entonces no notaba nada más que esa opresión angustiosa en la garganta y la confusión que le embotaba la mente), lo mismo suspiró o resopló frustrado, y se preguntó a qué había ido hasta allí si, en realidad, no había hecho nada. Estaba hecho un lío. Se sentía llenó de fracturas y no sabía porqué esta vez era así. Solía saber como se sentía la mayor parte del tiempo. A veces le costaba un poco más, pero siempre tenía al menos una idea. No era así en esta ocasión. Tenía ideas vagas, luces difusas de porqués que se le antojaban igual de distantes, pero no lograba ponerle el dedo encima a ninguna.

Se separó del pilar con los hombros caídos, sintiéndose cansado, dispuesto a marcharse en la dirección contraria a la que se dirigía el moreno, a pesar de que los pasos de Dohko llevaban ya un tiempo sin retumbar a sus espaldas.

— Kanon…

La voz grave sonaba cargada de dudas, talvez temerosa de exigir una vez más ser escuchada, sin embargo, surtió efecto y Kanon, casi como un autómata, se detuvo de inmediato. El gemelo se volteó cuando Dohko repitió su nombre por segunda vez y tragó al verlo girándose hacia él, con una mano estirada en su dirección, esperándolo. El chino apretaba los labios y torcía la boca hacia un lado, conteniendo la respiración. Aguardando. Se le notaba en los ojos la ansiedad porque Kanon aceptara lo que tenía para ofrecerle. Era todo cuanto podía hacer; ofrecerle un apoyo y esperar que lo tomara. Todo lo demás corría por cuenta del gemelo.

Kanon detuvo la mirada en la palma abierta de Dohko. La respiración parecía acelerarse casi imperceptiblemente y por algún motivo, los ojos le quemaban. Sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

Tres pasos y podía sentir la tensión de Dohko; estirando ligeramente el brazo le rozaba los dedos y los sostenía casi sin fuerza entre los suyos. No veía el rostro del moreno pero por como dejaba caer el aire que retenía, parecía aliviado. Él mismo se sintió así cuando el chino dio la vuelta y lo arrastró al interior del templo. Kanon se dejó guiar sin apartar la vista del sutil agarre que los unía, un contacto insospechadamente tímido. Como si fuese la primera vez. Por momentos, se preguntaba que bullía en la cabeza de Dohko; qué se preguntaba, qué pensaba, qué esperaba, que pretendía hacer. Casi enseguida, los dedos de Dohko apretaban los suyos, sin querer diciéndole que bastaba, que podía dejar de cuestionarse un segundo. Le hacía saber que estaba allí, fuese lo que fuese aquello que lo atormentaba.

Como si se tratase de un desliz, Kanon apretó la mandíbula cuando _'Te quiero'_ se le cruzó por la mente y alzó los ojos hasta posarlos en la nuca del moreno. Sonrió, en parte porque se sentía estúpido; en parte, porque Dohko lo guiaba ni más ni menos que a su cuarto. Habiendo cruzado la puerta de la habitación, Dohko dejó resbalar los dedos de Kanon y se alejó un par de pasos, golpeando las palmas, soltando el aire en golpes cortos, alzando la vista por momentos antes de girarse y revolverse el flequillo resoplando como si claudicara. Porque, en definitiva, eso era lo que hacía.

— No es que esté precisamente feliz — resopló — Pero entiendo que no hayas querido decirme nada — rió un poco ante sus palabras, afirmando las manos en las caderas y rectificó — Intento hacerlo, al menos.

Por la forma en que hablaba, Kanon mantenía la esperanza de que el enfado se le hubiese disuelto en cuanto le tendió la mano momentos antes. Con suerte, previo a eso.

— Lo siento — por todo, aunque no se lo dijese.

— Lo sé — a Kanon le daban ganas de reír a carcajadas porque el chino no tenía idea — Es sólo que…No sé, me imagino que no te es fácil estar aquí… ¡Los dioses saben que no es fácil para mi estar aquí! — Dohko se llevaba una mano a la frente mientras hablaba y Kanon quería ir y besarlo como nunca lo había hecho. Simplemente por ser él. Por esforzarse en entender porqué hacía todo lo que hacía.

Así que lo hizo. Acercarse queriendo besarlo como si su vida dependiese de ello.

No tenía energía para levantar sus murallas y si eso significaba hacerle saber a Dohko, de algún modo, cuánto lo necesitaba en aquellos instantes y cómo se había dado cuenta con tanta claridad recién entonces, no se le ocurría una forma mejor.

Se acercó torpemente, con pasos largos, como a trompicones. Y contrario a lo que pretendía, no lo besó de inmediato. Dohko parpadeó algo confundido pero cerró los ojos tan pronto sintió el aliento de Kanon golpeándole el rostro. El gemelo apoyaba con ligereza la frente contra la del moreno, le rozaba la mejilla con la nariz enredando los dedos en la camiseta de Dohko para impedir que se moviese de allí, con los labios a milímetros de distancia. Fue Dohko quien tuvo que hacer que aquella distancia desapareciera. Por la mente del gemelo pasaban ideas atolondradas y deseos incontenibles por besarlo desesperadamente pero podría haberse pasado horas allí, simplemente teniéndolo cerca, sabiendo que en ese lugar respirar se le daba mejor y eso le impedía, de un modo u otro, actuar y seguir sus impulsos. Parecía como si el dolor, el temor a dejar que el chino pudiese entrar a través de sus fracturas lo mantuviesen congelado en el sitio.

Gimió casi imperceptiblemente cuando los labios de Dohko se posaron sobre los suyos, sin saber la razón exacta, porque el contacto era casi irreal en su suavidad. Sólo sus labios tocándose por un par de segundos, hasta que el moreno decidió alejarse un poco, muy poco, pero lo suficiente para que Kanon incrementara el agarre de sus dedos en la camiseta del chino.

— Está bien — susurró Dohko y volvió a besarlo igual, sólo con los labios. Kanon dio un suspiro tembloroso — Está bien — repitió Dohko y le afirmó el rostro con ambas manos, acariciándole bajo las orejas con los pulgares — Déjamelo a mi.

Cuando lo besó de nuevo, Dohko le lamió los labios tentativamente. Kanon mantenía los ojos cerrados, entregándose por una vez a las sensaciones que el chino despertaba en él, sin reparo alguno. Mientras Dohko le rozaba el rostro con las manos, Kanon le rozaba el estomago con la punta de los dedos, bajo la camiseta. El moreno puso distancia entre ambos una vez más y le acarició el rostro con la palma, urgiéndolo a abrir los ojos. Había algo distinto en el fulgor verdoso de la mirada de Dohko. Mucho más intenso de lo que Kanon hubiese vislumbrado antes, mucho más poderoso. Tanto así, que el gemelo involuntariamente retenía la respiración y sentía cierto temor de seguir descubriendo a qué se debía.

Sin quitarle la vista de encima, Dohko le acarició el torso con los dedos, los metió bajo la camiseta haciendo que Kanon respirara por fin y le acarició la piel sobre el pantalón, rodeándole las caderas hasta llegar a la base de su espalda. Kanon no lograba entender cómo, pero ese simple hecho hizo que se le deshiciera la nuca y cerró los ojos dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera la lengua cálida de Dohko recorriéndole el cuello con cuidado y al mismo tiempo, sus manos subiendo por su espalda, despojándole de la camiseta, siempre lentamente, como si pudiese quebrarse en sus manos. Quizás, era primera vez que lo trataban así. Abrió los ojos recordando que se equivocaba, sin embargo, esta vez no era sólo su cuerpo al que tomaban con tanto cuidado, era lo más profundo de su ser lo que estaba siendo acariciado como si fuese lo más precioso del mundo. De eso…estaba seguro de que esa si era la primera vez. Tragó fuerte, sintiendo los labios de Dohko sobre el hombro, besando cuidadosamente; apretó los ojos con rabia al sentir el miedo que nacía al sentirse así, tan expuesto, tan débil a los ojos de alguien más. Dejándose hacer a gusto, completamente maleable en las manos del chino. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con él parecía incapaz de detener semejantes sensaciones? ¿Por qué le permitía tratarlo de ese modo?

_'Te quiero'_

Kanon gimió para contener sus palabras, justo cuando Dohko le lamía el pecho. Lo alejó sin fuerzas, buscándole la boca con desesperación, comiéndole los labios con torpeza y detestando que Dohko le dejara hacerlo como si nada. Gimió en su boca, intentando obligarlo a ir más deprisa, tironeándole la camiseta con movimientos descoordinados. Sintió impulsos de morderle los labios al moreno cuando notó que sonreía y le sostenía las muñecas, evitando que lograra su objetivo.

— Déjamelo a mi esta vez — la voz de Dohko sonaba más grave de lo habitual. Parecía que le costaba trabajo mantener el deseo a raya y sin embargo, en esta ocasión, no pensaba claudicar.

Kanon se dejó empujar hasta la cama, logrando lamerle los labios a Dohko de vez en cuando. En una de aquellas ocasiones, Dohko le metió la lengua en la boca, aturdiéndole los sentidos y sin aviso previo, lo empujó hasta recostarlo sobre el colchón. Le puso una mano en el pecho, evitando que se levantara otra vez y volvió a besarlo, intenso pero despacio, como si pretendiese demorarse lo más posible en recorrerle cada rincón de la boca. Para cuando dejó de hacerlo, Kanon respiraba agitado. Dohko se alzó sobre él, con una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo y sin apartar la vista de su rostro, se quitó la camiseta. Las manos del griego encontraron su camino a los muslos de Dohko, que arrojaba la camiseta lejos, sacudiéndose el cabello de los ojos. Volvió a retenerle las muñecas y se acercó una a la boca. Kanon observaba embelesado como le besaba las palmas, las muñecas, le recorría las venas del antebrazo con la lengua y mordía ligeramente todo el camino al interior del bíceps, antes de sentir nuevamente su respiración sobre los labios. Comparado a las veces anteriores, no era mucho lo que Dohko hacía y sin embargo, parecía haberse demorado el doble de lo que demoraban en follar hasta perder la razón, sólo quitándole la camiseta en el proceso. El cuerpo le temblaba al menos cuatro veces más que lo usual y no se había corrido ni una sola vez. Quizás se debía a esa intensidad en los ojos del chino, a ese algo que se escondía tras sus pupilas cada vez más dilatadas y que escapaba en cada respiración agitada. No podía dejar de preguntarse que era eso, porqué estaba allí, si era por él que existía. Dejó de cuestionarse cuando el peso de Dohko se recargó sobre él y un lloriqueo se le escapó al sentir su erección presionarse contra la suya. Kanon parpadeó confundido, conciente de que podría haberse corrido sólo con eso.

Dohko acalló sus gemidos besándolo, embistiendo suavemente contra él, lamiéndole la boca como si el mundo se hubiese detenido. Como si besarlo fuese lo más importante que hubiese hecho jamás en su vida. Era más de lo que Kanon podía soportar sin hacer nada.

El chino gimió y escondió el rostro contra el cuello del gemelo, resoplando al sentir la mano de Kanon subiendo y bajando dentro de su pantalón. Desistió de no embestir contra el puño del muchacho por unos segundos, moviéndose lentamente mientras sus manos se cerraban sobre el cobertor de la cama, junto a la cabeza de Kanon. Dibujó con la lengua el contorno del lóbulo de la oreja del griego y besó suavemente su mandíbula, bajando hasta que sus labios estuvieron nuevamente sobre los de Kanon. A pesar de las ganas que tenía de hacerlo, no lo besó. Simplemente, permaneció allí, con la frente que comenzaba a cubrirse de sudor adherida a la de Kanon, respirándole en la boca y moviéndose sobre él siempre controladamente.

— Detente — gimió de pronto, mordiéndose el labio. Kanon negó con la cabeza y aferró la mano que tenía desocupada en la nuca del chino, impidiéndole moverse — Kanon…detente — volvió a gemir Dohko.

Al ver que Kanon no pretendía obedecerle, Dohko lo besó sin darle tiempo a respirar, haciéndole perder el ritmo con que lo masturbaba. De inmediato, le sostuvo las manos con fuerza y lo obligó a alzarlas por sobre su cabeza. Se incorporó ligeramente sobre el muchacho, observándolo respirar agitado. Daba la impresión de que Kanon no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando exactamente, con ese gesto confuso en el rostro. El chino sonrió antes de inclinarse y besarlo rápidamente. Lo siguiente que supo Kanon, era que Dohko bajaba lentamente, lamiéndole el torso mientras que, parsimoniosamente, le desataba el pantalón. Kanon gruñó ansioso y al final, terminó por rendirse y dejó caer los brazos pesadamente a los costados. Ansioso, desesperado y excitado como estaba, aún era incapaz de detener las preguntas que se agolpaban en su mente.

_"¿Por qué?_ — Se preguntaba angustiado — _¿Por qué tenía que venir y enamorarme de ti?"_

Se arqueó sobre el colchón al sentir el aliento caliente de Dohko sobre su miembro. Se lamió los labios con anticipación, sin embargo, no llegó a sentir la boca de Dohko sobre él. En cambio, el moreno terminaba de quitarle los pantalones. Logrado su objetivo, alzó el rostro hacia Kanon, con los ojos refulgentes, cargados de un deseo que parecía controlar cada una de sus acciones. El gemelo, sintiéndose extrañamente avergonzado al escrutinio del chino, logró mantener la vista fija en los ojos verdes que lo estudiaban mientras Dohko se deshacía de su propio pantalón.

_"¡Dioses!, ¿por qué te quiero tanto?"_

Dedos le acariciaban delicadamente la piel de las pantorrillas y dientes se cerraban con suavidad sobre sus rodillas. Era como si Dohko no quisiese dejar un rincón de su cuerpo sin recorrer. La sensación húmeda de su lengua recorriéndole el interior de los muslos hizo que su cuerpo temblara con escalofríos. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, metió los dedos en el cabello humedecido de Dohko justo cuando volvió a sentir su aliento sobre la entrepierna. Gruñó desde lo más profundo de su pecho cuando Dohko lamió su erección desde la base hasta la punta y se estremeció al sentir que el cuerpo se le tensaba sólo con eso. Le jaló el cabello, impidiéndole continuar.

— No…no…para — tartamudeó. Antes de que Dohko pudiese hacer algo al respecto, se volteó sobre la cama y comenzó a gatear, buscando acomodarse mejor sobre ella.

No notó que Dohko se mordisqueaba los labios al observarlo y que, sin embargo, agitaba la cabeza, negando aún cuando la idea de tomar a Kanon en ese momento, así, era endemoniadamente tentadora. En cambio, si notó los dedos que se cerraban sobre su cadera, deteniéndolo. Acercó el rostro a la cama, resoplando agitado. Apretó los dedos y los dientes. Gruñó.

_"Sólo fóllame. Fóllame, por favor, no me hagas esto más difícil"_

Ninguna palabra abandonó sus labios. Nada salvo gemidos, resoplidos desesperados que huyeron tan pronto Dohko metió la lengua en el hueco sobre sus glúteos, acariciándole al mismo tiempo los muslos, siempre con cuidado. Con tanto cuidado que Kanon quería gritarle que no lo tratara así, queriendo decirle que no lo merecía.

Dohko besó su camino por la columna de Kanon, soportando su peso sobre el cuerpo del griego y frotando su erección contra sus nalgas. Kanon empujaba contra él llamándolo, urgiéndolo a ir más deprisa. El chino cerró sus manos sobre los puños de Kanon, murmurando contra su oído.

— Date la vuelta — Kanon negó refregando la frente contra la cama — Date la vuelta, Kanon, quiero ver tu rostro cuando te corras.

Kanon gimió profundo y tan pronto dejó de sentir a Dohko contra su cuerpo, no tardó en girarse. Dohko lo observaba casi con adoración, arrodillado frente a él, entre sus piernas. El gemelo no resistió el escrutinio - no soportaba perderse en los ojos bondadosos y llenos de afecto de Dohko -, y terminó por cubrirse los ojos con un brazo. Enseguida, sintió que las manos del chino se movían con firmeza por sus piernas, instándolo a separarlas y de un momento a otro, sintió sus labios rodeando su miembro, mientras un dedo encontraba cuidadosamente el camino hacia su interior. Kanon comenzó a retorcerse, mordiéndose los labios para impedir que cualquier cosa escapara de su boca. Cada vez se le hacia más difícil.

— Dohko — llamó con urgencia — Dohko, no… — dejó escapar una risa sin aire —…ya no puedo aguantar más.

No terminaba de hablar aún cuando Dohko se recostó sobre él. El moreno le besó la frente, los pómulos y la línea de la mandíbula antes de detenerse en su boca. Una vez más, no lo besó, pero permaneció allí, cerca, mientras le pasaba los brazos tras las rodillas. Al mismo tiempo en que se adueñó de la boca de Kanon, embistió dentro de él. Permaneció quieto un segundo, mientras el gemelo resoplaba contra sus labios y luego, comenzó un vaivén controlado, lento y profundo, como si intentase fundirse con el griego. No apartaba los ojos del rostro de Kanon y eso hacía cada vez más difícil la tarea del muchacho de ignorar la cantidad de sentimientos que se atoraban entre su garganta y su pecho y de todas las palabras que le cruzaban la mente.

_"No me mires así, no lo hagas. ¿Qué demonios te pasa por la cabeza? ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? ¿Por qué me tratas de esta de forma? ¿Por qué estás conmigo? ¡Dioses! ¿Por qué te necesito tanto? ¿Cuando comencé a quererte de este modo?"_

— Kanon — Dohko jadeó su nombre, devolviéndolo a la realidad y apartándolo de ese fulgor hipnotizante en sus ojos. No dejaba de moverse, pero sonaba ligeramente preocupado.

Al principio, Kanon no comprendió a que se refería pero para aclarárselo, sólo bastó que Dohko pasara suavemente el pulgar por sus ojos, quitando las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus pestañas. El griego se perdió otra vez en los ojos de Dohko, observando cada matiz en ellos: la preocupación, la confusión, el cariño, el cuidado, ese sentimiento que lo hacia sentir perplejo, que opacaba todo lo demás en ese instante y que Kanon sabía, no estaba dirigido a su persona. Tuvo la urgencia de apretar los ojos para dejar de mirarlo, para que dejara de dolerle. Dohko embistió con más fuerza entonces, obligándolo a arquearse debido al placer. Instintivamente, Kanon quiso meter una mano entre ambos y lograr algo de alivio en su entrepierna, sin embargo, adivinando sus planes, Dohko se detuvo un segundo para retenérsela. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Kanon y se la sostuvo sobre la cabeza, valiéndose de ello para empujar con más fuerza dentro del gemelo, saboreando cada gemido que daba, sonriendo sin fuerza ante cada maldición exhalada por el griego.

— Mírame.

Jadeos desesperados, quejidos ansiosos y necesitados, a punto de perder la cordura y sin embargo, Kanon aún tenía voluntad para rehusarse.

— Kanon, mírame — la petición de Dohko apenas se oía sobre los gemidos de Kanon. El chino lo besó con fuerza, lamiendo cada rincón de su boca hasta que los pulmones le ardieron con el esfuerzo — Mírame.

El gemelo revolvió la cabeza desesperado, hundiendo la nuca contra el colchón mientras alzaba las caderas enérgicamente. Con un poco de violencia, logró liberas sus manos y las plantó con firmeza en el pecho del moreno, apartándolo ligeramente.

— Mírame.

Abrió los ojos casi sin energía, relamiéndose los labios resecos, sin dejar de pensar _"Te quiero, te quiero, ¡dioses, te necesito tanto!"_ y gimió frustrado al ver nuevamente eso en los ojos de Dohko.

— Kanon…

Previendo lo que se avecinaba, se apresuró en colocar una mano sobre los labios de Dohko, deteniendo cualquier palabra que pudiese pesar demasiado después. Acto seguido, su cuerpo de tensó, contrayéndose con fuerza bajo el moreno y arrojándolo a él también hacia su propio orgasmo. Segundos después, el chino se derrumbaba sobre Kanon, jadeando contra su rostro, arrugando las cejas en incomprensión.

— ¿Estás bien?

Por toda respuesta, Kanon asintió con fatiga y lo besó adormilado varios minutos, tratando de impedir que continuase hablando.

* * *

**TBC**

Besotes enormes para tod ls que siguen leyendo! :D


End file.
